Cuando las mareas cambian
by ayelen rock
Summary: fics de jilnachtaugen. En 1739, los shayee, conocidos por su pelo tricolor y su conocimiento del océano, fueron masacrados. Doce años después, el único sobreviviente, rescatado y criado por la familia Kaiba, finalmente regresa al mar, esperando recordar algo. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento con los piratas nunca fue parte del plan, pero podría traer a Yugi las respuestas que está bu
1. Capítulo 1 La llamada del mar

**Este fics es de la Autor/a ****jilnachtaugen****, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics **

**Otro fics traduciendo**

**Titulo Original: ****When the tides turn**

**Titulo en Español: Cuando las mareas cambian**

**Nota de****jilnachtaugen**:** ¡Hola a todos! Mi fiebre YUGIOH no parece haber pasado** **así que aquí va! Inspire, probablemente ya has adivinado, por piratas del Caribe. Me encantan los piratas del universo alternativo y decidí hacer una propia **

**Resumen: **En 1739, los shayee, conocidos por su pelo tricolor y su conocimiento del océano, fueron masacrados. Doce años después, el único sobreviviente, rescatado y criado por la familia Kaiba, finalmente regresa al mar, esperando recordar algo. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento con los piratas nunca fue parte del plan, pero podría traer a Yugi las respuestas que está buscando. ¡Pirata! AU Fem! Yugi x Atem

* * *

_7 de Julio de 1739_

_Todo arde a mí alrededor. Los gritos ya han muerto.__ Necesito aire pero todo lo que llega a mis pulmones es el humo espeso que se propaga junto con las llamas. Tosiendo lágrimas a través de mi garganta, ahogándome y lágrimas de dolor y miedo se escapan de mis ojos._

_Mamá, papá ¿Dónde están? Los necesito. Quema. Duele. Por favor. Alguien, por favor. Ayúdenme. Dos brazos me envolvieron, levantándome en el aire._ _Pero no conozco estos brazos._ _Son demasiado delgados para ser de papá._ _Demasiado_ _ásperos para ser de Mamá._ _No los conozco, pero no me defiendo. No me puedo mover. Mi espalda y mis brazos duelen mucho, como si la carne se hubiera derretido en mis huesos._ _La persona que me lleva se mueve rápidamente, hasta que salimos del humo y vemos que el pueblo arder hasta las cenizas._ _Está borroso. No entiendo lo que pasó, pero lo sé. Sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. El chico jadea pesadamente mientras miramos las llamas._

_-Te tengo. Estás a salvo ahora-_ _Él dice, jadeando y lleno de ira. Los brazos me aprietan más fuerte -Lo juro. No dejaré que te pase nada, nunca. ¡Lo juro por mi vida!_

* * *

29 de mayo de 1751

Finalmente abro mis ojos para contemplar el mar. Las olas azules y cristalinas del mar de Jamaica choca con la arena de la playa suavemente mientras el viento sopla suavemente en mi cara. Me gusta mirar el océano. No hace que los malos recuerdos se vayan, pero me mantiene serena. Era tan joven cuando sucedió. No recuerdo mucho, pero las imágenes del fuego son siempre tan vívidas. Es todo lo que recuerdo ahora. Todo lo demás; Las caras de mis padres, el pueblo en sí ... Está todo tan nublado. Cuanto más trato de recordar, más borroso se vuelve. Suspiré cuando sentí ese pinchazo en mi corazón.

_"No debería ser posible olvidar cosas tan importantes"_

De repente, Mahad patea el suelo con impaciencia, sacándome de mi trance. Sonrío y palmeo el cuello de mi caballito de Bahía.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

Como si él pudiera entenderme, sacude la cabeza y relincha. Sé lo que quiere pero tengo que estar segura de que no hay nadie cerca. Escaneo la playa y el mar; No hay pescadores ni barcos a la vista. Echo un vistazo a la carretera que va por la arena. Claro. No puedo evitar sonreír y llevar mis manos a mi cabeza para quitarme el pañuelo de mi cabeza y liberar mi cabello. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que aparezca alguien? Mejor me apuro. Puse mi bufanda en mi bolsillo antes de reajustar mis riendas y patear a Mahad a un trote que casi inmediatamente se convierte en un galope. Puede ser pequeño pero es rápido. Tan rápido que el viento que crea con su velocidad hace que mi espesa masa de cabello vuele. Nada se siente mejor que esto. Galopamos así hasta que llegamos a un extremo de la playa. Allí lo detengo y saco el extraño juguete que me prestó Moki esta mañana. Lo compró a un marinero polaco hace unos días. Es una buena artesanía. Está hecho de madera muy pulida y tiene forma triangular. Me pregunto si mi gente usó herramientas como esta.

_"No, Yugi, no. No pienses más en eso"_ Me digo a mí misma mientras me enfoco en el objeto de madera. _"Tiempo para la prueba"_

Mahad ni siquiera espera mi orden y comienza a galopar en la dirección opuesta a toda velocidad. Atando mis riendas en un nudo, las solté y levanté una mano para calcular mi trayectoria. ¡Ahora! Lo jale tan fuerte como pude. Gira y vuela por el aire por delante. Lo vigilo y aguanto la respiración con anticipación. Finalmente, Se curva cerca, sobre el agua y vuelve hacia mí desde atrás. Me acerco y lo agarro, pero me raspa la mano en el proceso. Ay. Duele más de lo que pensé. Pero al menos me las arreglé para agarrarlo y aprendí muy rápido.

-Wooh- le digo a Mahad, tirando de las riendas -Puedes disminuir la velocidad ahora, muchacho-

Él ralentiza el galope, pero no menos. Lo dejé correr un poco más. Sé que va a estar encerrado por un tiempo sin que yo lo saque. Después de tirar el boomerang un par de veces más, lo guarde de nuevo en mi mochila. Cierro los ojos, dejé que Mahad me guiara por donde quisiera. Siento el viento del mar en mi pelo. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en que puedo soltarlo.

_"Dios me ayude si Seto me descubre"_

Me prohíbe mostrar mi cabello. Siempre tengo que usar pelucas cuando salimos en público. Ningún otro ser humano en el mundo tiene el pelo tricolor como el Shayee. El mío es principalmente negro purpúreo mezclado con un poco de magenta, y vetas doradas aquí y allá. Se dice que en el pasado, los shayee eran considerados demonios por su cabello. En verdad, éramos inofensivos. Al menos eso es lo que quiero creer. Hace doce años, cuando ocurrió la masacre, yo solo tenía cuatro años. Y aparte de las llamas, no hay mucho que pueda recordar. Si no fuera por Seto y la familia Kaiba, hoy no estaría aquí. No hay nadie a quien pueda hacerle preguntas. No puedo decirle a la gente quién soy. Esa es mi maldición como la última Shayee viviente.

De repente, Mahad se detiene bruscamente y casi me caigo. La campana de la ciudad portuaria de Domino suena en la distancia y una sacudida de incomodidad atraviesa mi columna vertebral. Me maldigo a mí misma por ser tan alérgica a tener un reloj conmigo. Doy una patada a mi caballo a un galope rápido, y mientras corre por el sendero que conduce a la ciudad, me cubro el pelo con el pañuelo.

_"Por favor déjame llegar antes que él, por favor déjame llegar antes que él…"_ Rezo en silencio mientras tomo las riendas e incita a Mahad.

La ira de Seto Kaiba es como una tormenta amenazadora. Se cierne siniestramente sobre tu cabeza y nunca se sabe si el rayo va a golpearte o no. Solo he estado en la mano receptora una vez, pero no fue una experiencia agradable. ¡Oh, maldita mi suerte, todavía tengo que bañarme y cambiarme también! Tal vez Moki pueda ganar algo de tiempo si él está en casa. Cuando llegamos a Domino, la campana de la ciudad suena la media hora. Tomo un atajo por el mercado, casi corriendo en cada puesto que cruzo. Gracias a la agilidad de Mahad, nunca causamos mucho daño. Pero somos bastante infames en ese lugar.

-¡Cuidado muchacho!- grita el viejo tom, el zapatero - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mantengas a tu maldito caballo lejos de aquí, pequeño bribón?-

-¡Lo siento!- Me disculpo sin parar. -No volverá a suceder-

Lo prometo cada vez, y lo digo en serio cada vez, pero cada vez llego tarde! Todos los comerciantes están acostumbrados a verme pasar. Al no tener mucha figura y soy bastante baja a menudo me confunden con un niño. Ese es el punto después de todo, aunque me he convertido en una especie de alborotadora para los comerciantes. Finalmente, llegamos a los establos en la parte trasera de la mansión Kaiba en la colina que domina Domino. Normalmente me ocupo de Mahad, pero esta vez, lo dejo agradecida al cuidado de Hobson. La vieja mano estable nunca hace preguntas, pero estoy segura de que siempre sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Le agradezco y rápidamente subo las escaleras. Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Señorita Yugi!-

Salto y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a María, la camarera, con las manos en las caderas mirándome. Parece que me a estado esperando.

-No quise llegar tan tarde, lo siento mucho…- comienzo.

-No hay tiempo para excusas- interrumpe la mujer -He preparado un baño y ropa para ti. Date prisa y sal de estas atrocidades antes de que llegue el Maestro. ¡Ahora date prisa!-

No discuto y corro al baño, donde descarto mi ropa de marinero y me meto en agua tibia, perfumada a rosas. Me lavo rápidamente la piel, especialmente los pies. Puedo manejar tener que usar corsés y vestidos ajustados, y peinados, pero los zapatos son mi única maldición. Estoy descalza tan a menudo como pueda. El inconveniente es que ahora tengo que fregar, fregar, fregar hasta el punto de que la piel sucia se desprenda. Aun así, evito cuidadosamente hacer lo mismo con la piel de la espalda y los brazos. Mirando al espejo detrás de mí, miro las viejas cicatrices de las quemaduras. Toman una gran parte de mi espalda y brazos. En este punto, está claro que nunca se van a desvanecer. Más imágenes del fuego destellan en mi mente y golpeo con ambas manos en mi mejilla para apartarlas. Como si fuera una señal, María regresa después de haberme quitado la ropa. Luego procede a tirar un cubo de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Aah! Frío- digo temblando.

-Oh, silencio- gruñe antes de cepillar sin piedad mi pelo grueso y terriblemente enredado -Si no quieres apresurarte, no deberías haber llegado tarde. Honestamente, debo recordarte que cada vez que desobedeces al maestro, también me meto en problemas-

-Lo siento mucho- le digo, apretando los dientes, sintiendo como cada pincelada amenaza con arrancarme el cráneo. -Espera, no tiraste mi ropa, ¿verdad?-

-Ciertamente lo haría, si estuviera seguro de que evitaría que salieras cabalgando así. Debes recordar que eres la pupila de la familia Kaiba, Señorita Yugi. Tienes que empezar a actuar como tal, especialmente ahora que estás en la edad de casarte-

Suspiro silenciosamente. María me ha estado cuidando desde que llegué. Es como una hermana mayor, y conferencias como estas siempre me esperan cada vez que vuelvo de mis pequeños viajes. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero no puedo imaginarme como una esposa adecuada. Desde que me trajeron de niña, recibí la misma educación que una dama noble. Me enseñaron a leer y escribir, a bailar, a montar (como a una dama propiamente dicha, por supuesto), a comportarme en reuniones sociales, a caminar con zapatos elegantes y vestidos ajustados... Puedo hacer todas estas cosas sin esfuerzo ahora. Pero desde la muerte del anterior jefe de la familia, el barón Gozaburo Kaiba, apenas he salido. Si el ex barón tenía una razón para mantenerme aquí y enseñarme todo esto, no estoy segura de que Seto compartiera la misma opinión. No recuerdo la última vez que me permitió salir sola.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?- pregunta María, tirando bruscamente de un gran nudo -Pensé que te dije que lo mantuvieras atado cuando sales a montar-

-Lo siento- me disculpo de nuevo -pero no es como si alguien me viera. Siempre uso una peluca cuando salgo en público-

-No importa. Si no cuidas tu cabello adecuadamente, será imposible desenredarlo y tendrás que cortarlo todo. Además, los Maestros Seto y Mokuba ven tu cabello todos los días-

-Enredado o no- murmure.

Ignorando mi comentario, ella procedecio a lavarme el cabello con un perfume con aroma a naranja. El olor es agradable, pero sigo prefiriendo el olor del viento marino. Es más familiar. Una vez hecho esto, me ayuda a secarme el cabello y luego me deja vestirme con un simple vestido azul oscuro (sin corsé, gracias al cielo) y zapatillas blancas. Me solté el pelo para dejar que se seque correctamente y salgo al balcón de mi habitación.

La vista es genial desde aquí. Puedo ver todo Domino, incluido el puerto y, sobre todo, el océano en el horizonte. Mañana es el día. Finalmente podré navegar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado en un barco. Me sonrío solo de pensarlo. No sé por qué el mar me llama tanto. Es como una canción que solo yo puedo escuchar ¿Tal vez porque el shayee solía vivir del mar? La leyenda dice que fueron los primeros en conquistar los océanos. Nadie navegaba o pescaba mejor que ellos. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y María entra.

-El Maestra quiere verte- dice ella muy seriamente.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-Supongo que estás a punto de averiguarlo. Él te está esperando en la sala de música-

Sin agregar nada, camino por el pasillo y las escaleras de mármol. A medida que me acerco, escucho el piano en todo el primer piso. Es hermoso, sin un error. Aun tengo problemas para tragar. Seto toca esta melodía en particular cuando está impaciente o irritado. Cálmate Yugi. Él podría simplemente estar preocupado por su trabajo. No sería la primera vez. Me detengo frente a la puerta y lo escucho tocar un rato, esperando que la música se detenga un poco. Respiro hondo antes de llamar.

-Adelante-

La sala de música es enteramente blanca. Los asientos, la mesa de té, las cortinas, las alfombras, todo es blanco puro con motivos decorativos dorados. Los cuatro grandes ventanales dejan entrar la luz del sol haciéndola brillar. Suele dar un aire de frescura a esta habitación. Solo que cierta irritación de alguien estaba causando que la atmósfera fuera pesada e incómoda. Seto no levanta la vista del piano ni deja de tocar cuando entro. Me quedo allí como un palo, esperando a que termine. Una vez que Seto Kaiba comienza algo, nunca se detiene hasta el final. Se ha quitado su largo abrigo azul marino y su tricornio, quedando en su camisa blanca, chaleco, corbata y pantalones. Si no fuera por sus botas marrones, él habría igualado completamente la habitación. Noto las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Finalmente se detiene y me mira fijamente.

-Bienvenido, de nuevo le digo torpemente, evitando su mirada -¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Sin incidentes- responde secamente.

Se levanta y se acerca a mí. Tiene más de seis pies de altura, pero por alguna razón, se ve mucho más alto para mí. Ser tan baja como yo no ayuda. No puedo mirar hacia otro lado, forzarme a sonreír. Él no dice nada, pero sé que sus ojos pueden ver a través de mí. Después de un momento agarra un mechón de mi cabello.

-¿Desde cuándo te bañas a media tarde?-

-Yo uh... Hace mucho calor hoy...-

No me deja contestar y hace que el mechón se acerque a su cara para olerlo. Me pongo rígida y contengo la respiración, pero él se endereza rápidamente. Solo que esta vez, sus ojos me lanzan dagas.

-Flor de azahar con un toque de sal marina. Extraña combinación. El problema con el cabello grueso como el tuyo es que es realmente difícil eliminar por completo el olor una vez que está impregnado en él- Lo suelta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. -Dime, ¿debería despedir a María por tratar de ayudarte a ocultarme esto?-

-Ella no estaba tratando de ayudarme a ocultarlo- le digo -Ella nunca te mentiría. Sólo quería que yo estuviera vestida adecuadamente para cuando regresaras-

-Y lo que me acabas de decir es que estuviste de nuevo montando, en la playa. ¡Maldita sea, Yugi!-

-No había nadie allí. Y tenía mi pañuelo puesto, lo juro-

-¿Todo el tiempo?- Me pregunta levantando una ceja, y la pausa que tomo me traiciona. -Lo sabía-

Me doy por vencida. No entiendo por qué sigo intentando ocultarle cosas. Él me conoce mejor que nadie, y de alguna manera todavía pensé que podía engañarlo. Brillante Yugi. Suspiré derrotada.

-No me dejarás salir sin ti y has estado fuera dos semanas. No puedo quedarme encerrada aquí todo el tiempo. Necesito respirar Seto. Necesito salir sin esconderme, aunque sea solo una hora al día-

-Así que has estado haciendo esto todos los días en mi ausencia- ¿Por qué todo lo que digo cava mi propia tumba? Mi súplica no lo desconcierta un poco. -Estoy considerando seriamente en dejar que vengas conmigo mañana-

Una sacudida de pánico me golpea y lo agarro por los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! Dijiste que cuando cumpliera 16 años me dejarías ir a las misiones contigo. ¡Lo prometiste!-

-Y prometiste comportarte hasta entonces- el responde, liberando su brazo. -Ahora que sé que no puedo confiar en ti, no te llevare contigo-

-Pero…-

-Suficiente. Vuelve a tu habitación y quédate allí hasta que te lo diga. Intenta escabullirte otra vez, y te quitaré a Mahad-

No tengo tiempo de responder, él pasa a mi lado y se va, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

El sol se pone lentamente y la vista desde mi balcón es tan impresionante como siempre, pero todo lo que veo es la distancia entre el océano y yo. María me trajo algo de comer, pero mi estómago está tan apretado que no puedo tragar nada. Mis dedos de los pies golpean incesantemente el suelo. El impulso de tomar Mahad y embarcar en el primer barco que veo no me ha dejado desde mi conversación con Seto. Si hubiera sido paciente o al menos más cuidadosa... Mañana se suponía que era el día. Todavía puedo sentirlo. La llamada del mar, haciendo latir mi corazón y tirándome hacia el agua. Lo he escuchado desde que me trajeron aquí por primera vez. Al principio fue suficiente ir a la playa cuando no había nadie cerca. Pero cuanto más viejo más fuerte se vuelve la llamada. Ha estado gritando en mis oídos durante casi un año. Escabullirme tanto como pueda hacia el puerto o la playa ya no es suficiente. Tal vez la anticipación juega un papel en esto. Tengo que volver. Solo tengo que, o me volveré loca.

_"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No puedo esperar un año más para que Seto se calme..."_

Mi planificación se interrumpe bruscamente cuando mi puerta se abre de golpe y Mokuba entra sin haber cambiado su uniforme escolar.

-Yugi ¿estás ahí?-

-Aquí afuera, Moki- grito.

Tal vez él mantenga alejados los pensamientos. El pelinegro, de doce años, sale al balcón y me encuentra, sentada en el suelo y recostada contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?- el pregunta, sentándose a mi lado. -No es muy femenino sentarse en el suelo-

-Suenas como María. Solo estoy viendo la puesta de sol- miento -¿Querías algo?-

-¿Lo intentaste? Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?-

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando trato de recordar de qué está hablando.

-¿Qué quires decir?-

-¡El boomerang, tonta! te lo presté, ¿recuerdas? ¿Realmente se curva en el aire como dijo el comerciante?-

-Oh, sí. Lo hice. Es muy impresionante- le respondo. -No importa dónde lo lances, siempre vuelve a ti-

Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que esa frase se aplica a mí. Hace unos años, hubo un momento en el que le pedí a Seto que me contara sobre el Shayee. Me dijo que no importaba y que era mejor olvidar. Lo intenté, pero no importa cuán confusos hayan quedado mis recuerdos, el mar nunca dejó de llamarme. Para mí, es una prueba suficiente de que tengo que verlo por mí misma.

-¡Tienes que estar tan emocionada por el mañana! Estoy tan celoso. Todavía tengo que esperar dos años para que Seto me deje ir a una misión con él-

Abro la boca para responder, pero no sale nada y algo amargo me aprieta el corazón. Una pequeña mano se apoya en mi frente.

-¿Estás enferma? No te ves bien- dice Mokuba. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo con Seto?-

Mentirle a Mokuba es tan inútil como mentirle a Seto. La intuición de estos hermanos es extraña y corre en la sangre.

-Él me descubrió- le digo, suspiro. -No me está dejando ir con él-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero has estado esperando mucho tiempo! No, no lo creo. Él debe haber dicho eso para asustarte. Él lo prometió...-

-Es mi culpa. Debería saber que no debo salir a sus espaldas-

El heredero más joven de los Kaiba hace una mueca antes de levantarse del suelo. -Voy a hablar con Seto, espera aquí-

-Eso no será necesario-

La voz profunda hace que ambos nos sobresaltemos. Seto está justo aquí, parado en medio de mi habitación. Tiene esa misma mirada fría en sus ojos la misma de antes. Cuando me pongo de pie, Mokuba se acerca a su hermano.

-Yugi ha estado esperando todo un año para esto. Ha sido muy paciente-

-Mi decisión no está en discusión, Mokuba. Se supone que debes estar en la cama en este momento-

-Pero Seto, no es justo...- insistió el Kaiba más joven.

-Dije lo que e dicho. Vete, ahora-

El tema está claramente fuera de la mesa. Seto nunca retrocede en una decisión. Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que tenía para que Mokuba pudiera convencer a su hermano ahora está muerto. Mi pequeño aliado me lanza una mirada triste antes de salir. En el instante en que sale, Seto se gira hacia mí.

-Sígueme-

Hago lo que dice a regañadientes, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, ahora iluminado con velas ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Bajamos al primer piso en completo silencio. El mensaje es bastante claro. ¿Qué más quiere? Tal vez dime que de ahora en adelante, estaré vigilado todo el día. O que ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas y vender Mahad. Ese último pensamiento es el más aterrador. Mi pequeño árabe ha sido mi compañero constante por más de dos años. Él es mi única libertad, o al menos la ilusión de ella. Si de eso se trata, entonces estoy lista para mendigar y llorar. Rezo en silencio para que no sea eso, mientras Seto me lleva al piso subterráneo. ¿La sala de entrenamiento? ¿Por qué estamos aquí a esta hora? Por supuesto, no hay nadie aquí, pero los candelabros están llenos de velas encendidas. La gran sala está vacía, aparte del set de espadas de práctica montadas en un estante de hierro en la parte posterior.

-Seto ¿por qué estamos aquí?-

Él me ignora y camina hacia el estante y agarra dos espadas antes de volver a mí y darme una. Le doy una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Quieres entrenar ahora? Estoy usando un vestido y estoy descalza-

Su expresión no cambia. -¿Tu punto?-

En otras palabras, no tengo otra opción. Suspiro y agarro la espada roma. El lema de Kaiba es: "listo para cualquier cosa". Me tendría cerca en mi camisón si realmente quisiera. Cuando el barón anterior todavía estaba vivo, mi educación era la misma que cualquier niña criada en una casa noble. Después de que murió, Seto decidió agregar esgrima y manejo de una espada a mi educación. Aunque me pareció extraño, lo disfruté, así que nunca cuestioné por qué me obligaba a hacerlo. Solo lo entendí después, cuando empezó a hacerme usar pelucas y esconder mi cabello cada vez que salíamos, estaba tratando de prepararme para cualquier cosa. Como siempre lo es. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos practicado juntos. Principalmente debido al hecho de que Seto está sobrecargado de trabajo en este período de tiempo. El transporte marítimo y las compañías de acompañantes deben estar en punto durante el verano. El joven barón retrocede unos pasos y saluda, como lo hace uno antes del duelo. Yo reflejo su movimiento.

-¿Por qué estamos practicando ahora?-

-Porque yo lo digo- responde.

Se mueve tan rápido que apenas tengo tiempo para dar un paso hacia un lado. Seto es tan buen espadachín como en disparar. Si no lo hubiera esperado a medias, me habría golpeado, pero he practicado con él lo suficiente como para saber cómo se mueve. No hay oportunidad perdida. No me da tiempo para respirar y ataca de nuevo. Contesto, apartando su espada y apuntando a su pecho. Tan rápido como siempre bloquea, y me empuja hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que casi vuelvo a caer. Recupero el equilibrio justo a tiempo para agacharme y evitar cerca de la decapitación con la práctica de la espada.

-Tus movimientos son descuidados-

-Intenta practicar esgrima usando un vestido- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

Damos vueltas, ambos esperando que el otro haga un movimiento. Me está probando Lo veo en sus ojos. Él está esperando que golpee, pero mi vestido impedirá cualquier ataque que lance. Así que me mantengo en el suelo y espero a que venga a mí. Una semi sonrisa sonríe en su rostro por un momento, diciéndome que ha leído mi mente otra vez. Me preparo y él está sobre mí de nuevo. Intercambiamos golpes por un tiempo. Sobre todo ataca y yo le contrarresto. Siendo mi tamaño, todo lo que puedo hacer para no ser pisoteada por adversarios de tamaño promedio y gigantes como Seto es ser rápida y esperar una abertura. Incluso cuando veo una abertura, no tiene problemas para contrarrestar.

_"Mantener esto arriba solo me va a cansar_". Ya no quiero que esta práctica continúe más de lo necesario. "_También podría usar mi carta de triunfo"_

Ataco, el me contrarresta y me empuja hacia atrás. Retrocedo un poco más y espero a que vuelva a atacarme. Cuando lo hace, cambio de mano y apunto a su hombro. Desafortunadamente, él se hace a un lado, me agarra la muñeca y me tira hacia él mientras su hoja contundente se desliza en mi garganta. Lo miro con asombro, todavía aturdida por sus rápidos reflejos de iluminación.

-Wow- exclame.

-Aunque te animé a utilizar tu ambidextro ismo para tu ventaja, deberías saber que no debes usar un truco simple como ese contra alguien que te ha estado entrenando durante los últimos seis años. O cualquier otro espadachín experimentado. Sé que eres más inteligente que eso-

Y ahora me está regañando. Mi irritación crece. No estoy de humor para recibir una conferencia, pero como sé que tengo la culpa de esto, no puedo decir nada. Miro hacia el suelo mientras la vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que termine con esto.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¿Qué quieres Seto? No me trajiste aquí solo para darme una lección-

Hay una larga pausa, y me pregunto si no pise su último nervio.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo- comienza mientras se acerca a la estantería para volver a poner su espada. -No importa lo que te diga, en el momento en que me vaya, estarás saliendo a mis espaldas otra vez. Como si tuvieras todo este año, supongo-

Todos mis músculos se tensan y mi estómago se ató en un nudo. -¿Cu-cuál es tu conclusión?-

Vuelve a mirarme con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -Explícamelo. No puedo captar esta obsesión tuya, y esto es agotador. Así que habla-

Miro hacia arriba. Todavía tiene esa expresión intensa pero no fría. Ciento una verdadera necesidad de saber, y de repente siento una ola de culpa en mi interior.

-Hace doce años, me salvaste la vida- comencé, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. -Tu familia me acogió. Me criaste para vivir en tu mundo. Pero también me enseñaste a usar una espada, me escondes de todos, nunca me dejas correr riesgos. Creo que ya lo sabes; no lo sé. Realmente no pertenezco a tu mundo, Seto-

-¿A qué mundo perteneces entonces? Los shayee están muertos, Yugi- dice tan bruscamente como siempre. -Todo lo que vas a encontrar es un montón de cenizas-

-No lo sé. Si me puedes ayudar a recordar algunas cosas, tal vez tenga algunas respuestas-

-Te guste o no, te has convertido en una rareza. Cualquier persona lo suficientemente curiosa pagaría una fortuna para tenerte-

-Siguiendo tu lógica, debería quedarme encerrada aquí por el resto de mi vida- Tomo una respiración antes de finalmente dejar ir mi secreto -Vas a pensar que esto es ridículo, pero me está llamando-

-¿Quién?-

-El océano. No sé cómo describirlo. No puedo esperar más Seto. Necesito verlo por mí misma. Y si, tienes razón, si no hay más que cenizas... tal vez eso sea suficiente para mí-

Soy incapaz de leer la mirada que me da, así que continúo. -Cuando trato de recordar, todo lo que veo son las llamas, y todo lo que escucho son los gritos. Ni siquiera puedo recordar las caras de mis padres, o si tenía hermanos o cómo era mi hogar. Sólo quiero recordar algo, cualquier cosa-

-El pasado es el peso muerto que arrastras detrás de ti- afirma sin piedad. -Si eso es lo que se necesita para que te des cuenta de eso, entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción. De lo contrario terminarás haciendo algo estúpido-

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y ciento una sonrisas en mi cara. -Quieres decir…-

Levanta una mano para decirme que me quede callado y me interrumpe. -Tres condiciones. Primero, vas como Mokuba. Eso significa que estarás vestida como un niño y mantendrás el pañuelo en tu cabeza y tu tricornio puesto todo el tiempo. No quiero ver una hebra de rojo fuera de lugar. ¿Entendido? –

Asiento con tanta fuerza, que me duele el cuello. Pero estoy muy feliz. -¡Gracias, Gracias!-

"Enfócate Yugi- dice, chasqueando los dedos. -En segundo lugar, compartirás mi habitación. Eso no es negociable. Nadie sabrá que eres una mujer, no me arriesgaré a que alguien lo descubra-

Por el momento, no hay nada que pueda hacerme decir no a nada. Puedo sentirme sacudida de felicidad a medida que la realización se establece lentamente. Parece que todavía estoy despierta y esto es la realidad.

-Por último, quédate cerca de mí. Siempre. Quiero saber dónde estás en todo momento. Si rompes alguna de estas condiciones, te garantizo que esta es la última vez que pondrás un pie en un barco en toda tu vida. ¿Entendido? –

No puedo quedarme quieta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo tan fuerte como me sea posible. Ahí es cuando las lágrimas deciden caer de mis ojos.

-Gracias Seto. Muchas gracias- Repito mientras mis lágrimas mojan su camisa. -Gracias-

-Necesito una respuesta, Yugi-

-Lo prometo- le respondo

Espero que me diga qué tan desagradable e invasivo es lo que estoy haciendo, pero en cambio, siento una mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Es gratamente sorprendente. Por todas las palabras duras y la conducta estricta, Seto es mucho más gentil que Moki cuando se trata de abrazarme. No es un hábito suyo, pero nunca me pone la mano en la espalda por temor a tocar mis marcas de quemaduras, a pesar de que han dejado de doler hace mucho tiempo. Y me recuerda las primeras palabras que me dijo:

_-Te tengo. Estás a salvo ahora. Lo juro. No dejaré que te pase nada, nunca. ¡Te lo juro por mi vida!-_

_"No te haré arrepentirte, Seto. Lo prometo. Te debo mucho"_

* * *

Tricornio: Sombrero rígido de ala levantada por los lados y por detrás formando una figura de triángulo; es una prenda que forma parte del uniforme de gala de algunos ejércitos.


	2. Chapter 2 corriente inesperada

**Este fics es de la Autor/a ****jilnachtaugen****, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics **

* * *

**Capítulo 2 corriente inesperada**

-Cierra la boca. Esta no es la primera vez que ves un barco-

Hago lo que Seto me dice, pero aparentemente perdí mi capacidad de parpadear desde que salí del carruaje y me dirigí a los muelles. Lo he visto antes, desde lejos. Es difícil perderse ya que puedo ver una buena parte del puerto desde mi balcón. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo de cerca y es gigantesco. Cincuenta metros de largo de cuatro pisos con tres mástiles y una alineación de cincuenta cánones a cada lado, los Ojos Azules son aún más magníficos de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo, es en este barco que regreso. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas dormí anoche y ahora ni siquiera puedo sentir el agotamiento. Estoy muy feliz.

-No te quedes ahí de pie, con la boca abierta- dice Seto, -Nos estamos embarcando-

-Sí, lo siento-

Sigo a Seto por los muelles. Está impecablemente vestido como de costumbre. Podría confundirlo con un oficial de la marina con su largo abrigo negro con botones dorados. Recuerdo la cara de Moki cuando supo que iba como él y me vio usando su ropa. Para mi consternación, me encajan perfectamente. María también se sorprendió y pasó media hora trenzando mi cabello para que no se enredara bajo la bufanda de la cabeza. Ella también insistió en que me atara el pecho por si acaso y no discutí. Este es el precio que he acordado pagar. Tengo la intención de hacer un seguimiento de mi parte del trato.

-El sombrero, Yugi- murmura Seto, mirándome.

Hace calor, así que he estado cargando mi tricornio a mano, pero nuevamente, hago lo que él dice. A nuestro alrededor, los marineros se apresuran, cargan y enrollan suministros de última hora en el barco. Cuando nos acercamos al punto de embarque, un hombre barbudo de unos cuarenta años, tan profesionalmente vestido como Seto, se acerca a nosotros.

-Barón Kaiba- da la bienvenida saludando - Un placer verte de nuevo, mi señor-

-Capitán Leichter- Responde el joven noble afirmando con la cabeza -¿Estamos a tiempo?-

-Necesitaremos veinte minutos más para que los hombres se preparen. Luego estaremos listos para partir cuando lo desees, mi Señor-

-Bien- Se pone a un lado para llamar mi atención. -Este es mi hermano menor. Él vendrá con nosotros-

-Ah, sí. Joven señor Mokuba- El hombre se inclina hacia mí y se dirige como lo haría con un niño de doce años. -Escuché que es tu primera vez en alta mar. ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión del Blue Eyes ¿joven Señor?-

-Creo que es increíble!- Respondo con el entusiasmo que asumo que Moki tendría -¡Hay tantos cánones y los mástiles son gigantescos!-

-Ella es una belleza, ¿verdad? Vale la pena todo lo que tu hermano pagó por ella- dice el Capitán, mirando hacia arriba. Está claramente orgulloso de su nave. -Te aseguro que hará que tu primer viaje sea inolvidable. Prepárate para sorprenderte-

-S, capitán!- Digo, saludándolo.

Se ríe antes de saludar de nuevo a Seto y regresar a la nave. Este último me da una mirada indescifrable y me tenso.

-¿Demasiado?- Pregunto.

-Muy bueno. Por un momento, realmente pensé que eras Mokuba. Es inquietante-

Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de un cumplido, así que sonrío. Lo sigo hasta la cubierta superior de la nave. El suelo móvil pero estable bajo mis pies se siente tan familiar. Cómo quisiera que Seto me dejara estar descalza para sentir el movimiento del agua. Y quítarme el chaleco para que pueda respirar el aroma del océano. Y el tricornio y el pañuelo en la cabeza, para que el viento juegue con mi pelo. Lucho contra las ganas de preguntar y mirar alrededor. Es tan espacioso, es increíble pensar que algo tan grande podría flotar. Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo inmerecido me invade y sonrío, pensando en los primeros conquistadores del mar. De alguna manera, sé que sin ellos, la humanidad nunca hubiera hecho este magnífico barco.

-Mokuba- Llama Seto desde lejos y me demoro un momento en darme cuenta de que me está llamando. –Ven-

Mire una vez más al agua antes de seguirlo a nuestros cuartos debajo de la cubierta de popa donde ya están nuestras cosas. Me sorprende que sea tan elegante. Parece ser una vida fusionada con una oficina y un dormitorio. Hay una cama grande en una esquina, una mesa de trabajo en la otra, una mesa grande en el centro y un sillón de cuero rojo. En otra esquina hay un espejo y un lavabo para lavarse. Las cortinas, las alfombras y los tapices son los más finos. La comodidad ciertamente no será un problema. Luego me encuentro procesando el hecho de que hay una cama individual.

-Um, ¿Seto?- Digo mientras me sonrojo

-Relájate- dice, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarme, mientras lee los archivo que están en su escritorio. -Toma la cama. Dormiré en el sillón-

-Pero todavía estás agotado de tu última misión- insistí. -Deberías tomarlo. Además, tengo la mitad de tu tamaño, ese sillón es prácticamente una cama para mí-

-No discutas conmigo- el responde. -Además, tomo más siestas de lo que duermo en las misiones-

Me doy por vencida. Nunca voy a ganar esto. Lo siento por él; No puedo imaginar nada mejor que dormir en el mar. El nunca ha proclamado un absoluto disgusto por la navegación, así que creo que podría ser el trabajo y no la navegación lo que lo mantiene despierto.

-¿Puedes decirme a dónde vamos esta vez?- Pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

-Nos dirigimos al sur por Kingtown con dos barcos de escolta más. Llegaremos mañana temprano por la mañana- explica mientras revisa más documentos. -Desde allí, acompañaremos a un transportador hacia el norte hasta Welligton en la isla de Guanava. Todo el viaje debería tomar unos seis días si no tenemos demoras-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Tormentas, incidentes a bordo, brotes de enfermedades...-

-¿Qué pasa con los piratas?-

-La razón por la que estamos escoltando a los barcos de transporte es para mantener alejado a la escoria-

Es cierto, era una pregunta tonta. El negocio de seguridad del transporte de Kaiba nunca ha perdido una carga desde que Seto ideó las estrategias de protección cuando tenía catorce años. Incluso entonces estaba ayudando a su padre. Todavía no tiene 20 años y ya gobierna el negocio con puño de hierro. No creo que alguna vez deje de sorprenderme. Me alegra de que el confirme la confianza que tiene al respecto.

-¿Pasaremos cerca de Shayee?- Vacilo al preguntar

La isla tiene el mismo nombre que los habitantes. No está claro cuál fue el verdadero nombre. Seto baja sus papeles antes de volverse hacia mí.

-Es al sudoeste de nuestro destino final y bastante fuera de curso. Si estamos a tiempo, permitiré un desvío-

Le sonrío. -Gracias de nuevo, Seto. Nunca será suficiente decirlo-

Me devuelve esa mirada en blanco que nunca he podido leer. Luego se mueve hacia la ventana y se arrodilla para abrir su baúl. Después de mirar dentro, saca una pequeña daga en una funda de cuero. Lo saca y me lo muestra, dándole la vuelta en su mano ágil. Es evidente que es nuevo. La hoja es delgada pero en las manos adecuadas, estoy segura de que podría ser una herramienta útil o un arma mortal, según la necesidad. Se acerca y me lo entrega. Admiro la cuchilla recién afilada.

-Iba a dárselo a Mokuba cuando cumpliera 14 años, pero aún tengo tiempo para enviar que hagan otro-

-¿Me lo das a mí? ¿Por qué?-

-Listo para lo que sea- El afirma, recitando el lema familiar.

-¿No preferirías darme una espada real? Me has estado entrenando durante seis años...-

-Esto es mucho menos visible. No espero que pase nada, pero nunca se sabe. Manténgalo contigo en todo momento. Si quieres agradecerme, entonces mantente alejada de los problemas-

Incluso para él, lo encuentro un poco extremo. Pero no digo nada y vuelvo a colocar la hoja en su funda antes de colocarla en el bolsillo interior de mi chaleco. Si ayuda a calmarlo un poco, entonces no me importa mantenerlo. La única cosa con la que tengo más problemas de lo esperado es dormir en la misma habitación que él. Me tomará algún tiempo para acostumbrarme. Estoy segura de que después de seis días, ni siquiera lo pensaré más. Ojalá.

-Tengo que hablar con el capitán. Quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos. Si tienes que salir, entonces asegúrate de permanecer en las cubiertas superiores al menos hasta que alcancemos las aguas abiertas-

-Sí, hermano mayor- respondo con mi voz de Mokuba.

-Para eso- El rezonga antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y aprovecho esta oportunidad para quitarme el tricornio y el velo. Una vez dije que los zapatos eran mi maldición. En segundo lugar están los peinados. María trenzó mi cabello en una corona alrededor de mi cabeza tan fuerte que me duele cuando saco los alfileres y las ataduras. Después de unos minutos de lucha con mi gruesa melena, finalmente la solté y con un suspiro satisfecho.

_"Lamento haber arruinado tu trabajo, María"_

Me tumbé de espaldas en la cama para disfrutar plenamente de la libertad de mi cabello. Esto es irreal. Finalmente voy a volver. Tal vez no pueda ir a la isla esta vez, pero si esta misión va bien, estoy segura de que Seto me dejará volver de nuevo. Un millar de preguntas inundan mi mente. ¿Por qué los shayee fueron los primeros conquistadores del mar? ¿Por qué mi pelo es así? ¿Cuántos Vivian en esa pequeña isla? Sé que el mar tiene algo para mí. Algo con que yo pueda aprender. Algo que me ayude a recordar un poco. Y no puedo esperar para encontrarlo. Tomo otra respiración profunda y me levanto. Me ato el pelo con una coleta simple y me lo cubro con mi pañuelo. Agarro el tricornio y salgo. En la cubierta, algunos marineros está trabajando con las cuerdas o en pequeños grupos hablando entre ellos. Los que me llaman la atención son los hombres que trabajan en los mástiles, consiguiendo las velas atadas y listas. Parecen estar caminando en los postes de madera con el equilibrio de los gatos. Oh, cómo me gustaría estar en el puesto de vigilancia cuando partamos.

_"Sólo obstaculizaría a los marineros"_ pienso, razonando con migo misma. _"Y Seto me mataría"_

De repente, el sonido de un silbido estridente hace que yo y todas las personas que nos rodean miren hacia la cubierta del cuarto donde está el Capitán Leichter.

-¡Atención, hombres!- dice con una voz resonante, asegurándose de que todo el equipo lo escuche -¡Prepárense para partid! ¡Levantamos el ancla en tres minutos!-

En el instante en que el capitán dio la orden, todos comenzaron a moverse. Cada uno fue hacer su trabajo, desde tirando de las cuerdas, asegurando los cañones, asegurándose de que las velas estén bien sujetas o asegurándose de que ninguna mercancía esté fuera de lugar. Todos se están moviendo de acuerdo a cómo los Ojos Azules lo exige.

-Increíble- murmure.

-¡Oye! ¡Fuera del camino, muchacho!- un marinero que paso rápido, que aparentemente lleva otra pieza de mercancía a las cubiertas más bajas.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para disculparme ya que se ha ido. Me muevo a una esquina donde no estoy en el camino de nadie y puedo observar. El capitán vuelve a sonar en su silbato. Y de repente, los Ojos Azules se mueve. No sé por qué pero cierro los ojos. La sensación de ser llevada con el barco es un sentimiento increíblemente familiar. Un poco amargo también, pero sobre todo confirma que necesitaba salir.

El barco tarda un poco en salir del puerto y aprovecho la oportunidad para mirar a Domino. Más específicamente, en la mansión Kaiba en la cima de la colina. Aunque realmente nunca sentí que pertenecía aquí, me gusta la ciudad portuaria. Me gusta la gente de aquí. Puede que no sea mi hogar, pero es un lugar querido para mí. Finalmente, los Ojos Azules sale del puerto y entramos en mar abierto. El agua se extiende por todo el barco y, de nuevo, pierdo mi capacidad de parpadear. Brilla como un diamante con el sol reflejándose en él y la sal casi se puede saborear en el aire mientras sopla el viento.

"_'Esto es lo que recuerdo"_

Abro los ojos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de cuánto más silencioso se ha vuelto. La mayoría de los marineros probablemente estaban descansando o trabajando en las cubiertas inferiores y solo unos pocos se quedaron aquí. Miro de nuevo para ver si alguien ocupa la torre de vigílancia pero mis ojos se posan en otra cosa. En la parte superior principal del palo mayor, un gato camina casualmente. Parpadeo para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. No, de hecho hay un gato. El animal clava sus garras en el gigantesco poste de madera y se deja deslizar hacia abajo hasta que está de vuelta en la cubierta principal. Me agacho y lo llamo. Sorprendentemente, él viene a mí de inmediato. Por lo general, los gatos son mucho más sospechosos cuando los llamas. Parece feliz de que alguien le preste atención y me lame la mano como a un cachorro.

-Eres extraño, ¿no? ¿Cómo te escabulliste a bordo? No regresaremos por un tiempo, lo sabes-

-No te preocupes, muchacho. El está justo donde tiene que estar-

Delante de mí hay un hombre bronceado casi tan alto como Seto, pero mucho más musculoso. Está descalzo, viste ropa clásica de marinero y lleva una cuerda doblada en su hombro. Él me sonríe antes de agarrar al gato por el pelaje.

-Conoce a Rex. Es un miembro de pleno derecho de la tripulación. Parece que le agradas, oye. Eso es una buena señal. Significa que no traerás mala suerte contigo-

-Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Es la mascota de la nave?- Pregunto.

-Oh, es más que eso, muchacho. Él es el que mantiene a esas sangrientas ratas fuera del almacenamiento de alimentos. Al menos eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer. Pero este pícaro cree que es un pájaro. Siempre tengo que ir a buscarlo-

El hecho de que le hayan dado el nombre de un perro solo aumenta la peculiaridad de este gato. El hombre alto pone al gato sobre sus hombros y luego extiende su mano libre hacia mí.

-Me llama Maiko- introdujo. -Carpintero de los Ojos Azules, a su servicio. Por favor, gusto en conocerte-

Estrecho su mano sonriendo al simpático gigante -Mokuba Kaiba. Igualmente-

-Es cierto. El capitán nos dijo que el barón traía a su hermano menor. ¿Tu primera vez en un barco, muchacho?-

-Si señor- No es una mentira completa ya que no tengo recuerdos de la última vez.

-Nada de eso, muchacho. Llámame Maiko. ¿te gusta ver las cubiertas inferiores? Está bastante tranquilo ahora, es tu mejor oportunidad-

-¿Realmente puedo? No quisiera molestar-

-Sí. Sígueme. No es una molestia, ya que tengo que llevar al pícaro de vuelta al almacén de alimentos-

-Gracias, señor Maiko-

Es un poco vergonzoso, pensar que estoy tan emocionada como el niño de doce años estaría visitando el majestuoso barco. Pero como estoy posando, podría disfrutar tanto como pudiera, así que sigo a Maiko hasta las cubiertas inferiores.

* * *

El día ha pasado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Gracias a Maiko, ahora puedo nombrar cada parte del barco y tener una comprensión básica de la jerarquía a bordo. Todo está tranquilo ahora que el sol se ha puesto. Aparte de los pocos marineros que siguen vigilando las cubiertas superiores, todos los demás duermen. Yo misma empiezo a sentir el cansancio del día. Pero no puedo evitar mirar el cielo. Las estrellas son mucho más brillantes cuando estás en el mar. Tal vez por la falta de luz. La luna casi llena brilla lo suficiente como para hacer visibles las islas en la distancia. Sentada en el borde del Bleu Eyes, coloco mis piernas sobre el agua con impaciencia.

_"Si el tiempo fuera más rápido…"_

-¿Estás tratando de caerte? pregunta una voz detrás de mí y antes de que pueda darme la vuelta, una mano agarra la parte de atrás de mi camisa para meterme de nuevo dentro del barco. Me encuentro cara a cara con un Seto deslumbrante.

-No puedo vigilarte todo el día, así que evita hacer estupideces como esta. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es pescar a alguien en la noche-

El agua está en calma pero evito hacer ese comentario. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Apenas te vi-

-Ocupado-

El se apoya en el borde y se frota la cara con una mano. Claramente no quiere dar detalles, y está cansado.

-Deberías irte a dormir- le digo.

-Iré después de que te cambies y te acuestes en la cama- el responde -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?-

-Estoy mirando las estrellas. Nunca me dijiste cuánto más hermoso era el cielo desde el mar-

-Mi trabajo no suele involucrar mirar a las estrellas, Yugi. Y evita ese tipo de declaración cuando se supone que debes actuar como un niño-

-Está bien, no hay nadie alrededor-

Él resopla pero mantiene sus ojos en el agua. Él no parece estar mirando nada en particular. Sólo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Vas a estar decepcionada, ya lo sabes- el afirma después de un momento. -No queda nada-

Seto es un hombre inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido. Debido a esa inteligencia, sus predicciones y cálculos no tienen paralelo, se aplican o no al dominio de los negocios. Cualquiera llegaría a la misma conclusión que él. Nadie sabía realmente lo que pasó esa noche. Solo que los piratas atacaron y masacraron a todos. Si los Kaiba no hubieran pasado sus vacaciones en una ciudad portuaria cercana, Seto nunca me habría encontrado a tiempo. Pero no puedo evitar esa sensación de que todavía queda algo. Lo único que me mantiene conectada con mis antepasados. Antes de que pueda responder, el barón se endereza y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que lo veas?- él pregunta.

El pensamiento de que no hay nada es simplemente insondable para mí.

-Eso... no puede ser. Sé que hay algo-

-No. No lo hagas. Sólo te estás haciendo ilusiones. Sólo te dolerá mucho más cuando te des cuenta-

Su franqueza es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mi creencia se basa únicamente en un presentimiento. No obstante, lo creo y me parece inútil discutir con él. Él entiende eso rápidamente.

-No importa el caso, cuando finalmente entres en razón, sabes a quién acudir-

Me detengo un momento antes de sonreír. -¿No estás cansado de mí? He estado imponiéndome a tu familia durante doce años. ¿Planeas hacerlo hasta que me case?-

-Tú eres mi pupila. Yo decidiré cuando te casaras, y hasta entonces, estás bajo mi cuidado- escupe de nuevo, sin sorprenderse por mi comentario. -¿Te irías a la cama para que yo pueda?-

-Si, Señor-

Regreso a nuestro cuarto. Mientras me pongo el camisón, siento que esa amarga sensación que me pellizca el corazón. Es el temor de que Seto tenga razón. No. Hay algo. Tengo que hacerlo. Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama, pero hago una pausa. Luego, agarro una de las fundas y me enrollo en un capullo apretado en el sillón. Como se predijo, el cuero es cómodo. Hay maneras más malas de volver a mirarlo por irritarme, pero al menos sé que esto lo molestará.

* * *

-¡Dense prisa hombres, salimos en 15 minutos!-

Las palabras no están claras para mí, pero la voz retumbante del capitán Leichter seguida del silbido estridente me saca de mi sueño y me levanto tan rápido que mi cabeza gira. El sol ya está alto en el cielo y Seto ya se ha ido. ¡Debimos haber llegado a Kingtown hace horas!

_"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"_

Saltando del sillón, rápidamente me lavo la cara y me visto. Con el pañuelo asegurado, agarro mi sombrero y salgo corriendo. Al igual que ayer, los marineros se están moviendo rápidamente. Veo al señor Maiko arreglando un accesorio en el mástil principal.

-Señor Maiko!- lo llamo -Buenos días. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?-

-¡Buenos días, muchacho! Sí, lo vi en los muelles-

-¡Gracias!-

Salgo del Bleu Eyes y encuentro a Seto hablando con alguien que parece ser otro capitán, a juzgar por cómo está vestido. Junto a ellos hay un barco gigantesco, tres veces el tamaño de Bleu Eyes. Me toma unos momentos asimilarlo todo. Pintado en letras negras en su lado, dice Golden Whale. Ese debe ser el barco mercante que estamos escoltando. Y pensé que Blue Eyes era grande. Navegar en esto debe ser increíble.

Mi admiración me distrae para darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que estoy demasiado cerca del borde. Mi pie se resbala y empiezo a caer, jadeo de sorpresa. Pero luego una mano se cierra en mi muñeca y me jala a los muelles y golpeo mi cara en el pecho de alguien. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos de color rubí.

-Cuidado. ¿No sabes que es mala suerte caerse antes de que los barcos partan?-

El que me salvó es un hombre joven de piel bronceada, de la edad de Seto, que lleva un saco pesado sobre su hombro sosteniéndolo con su mano libre. Lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones, como la mayoría de los marineros de los Ojos Azules. Su pelo está tapado bajo una gorra roja de Monmouth. Pero hay algo en estos ojos...

-¿Perdiste tu lengua?- pregunta, sonriendo mientras me suelta.

-Um, no, lo siento- digo dando un paso atrás. –Gracias-

Él saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de dirigirse hacia la ballena dorada. Lo observo mientras él aborda, hasta que Seto me llama, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Corro para unirme a él y al capitán del navio.

-¿Mira quién está finalmente despierto?- dice seto, cuando me acerque.

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Cómo estuvo la cama?-

Él ignora mi pregunta, toma mi sombrero de mis manos y me lo pone en la cabeza. -Regresa. Nos vamos en 10 minutos-

-¿Ya?- digo decepcionada. -Tenía muchas ganas de visitar el barco mercante-

-Si me lo permite, Señor Kaiba- dijo el hombre que ciertamente era el capitán de la ballena dorada. -Tenemos una parada más en una hora, ¿no? Tu hermano podría hacer el viaje con nosotros y regresar a los Ojos Azules mientras recogemos el resto de la mercancía-

El joven barón no responde y me mira con una mirada sospechosa, esperando que yo diga algo.

-Literalmente me estarás escoltando- le digo.

El punto es proteger el barco mercante. Y para ser sincera, no tengo 12 años. Puedo aparentar ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Finalmente, después de un largo momento de mirarnos el uno al otro, el suspira.

-Bien. No obstaculices a la tripulación ni a quejarte cuando te traiga de vuelta. ¿De acuerdo?-

Extiendo mi mano derecha, como Moki lo haría, y la estrechamos. El capitán Leichter silba de nuevo y Seto mira su reloj de bolsillo. Me da una última mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia los Ojos Bleu. El capitán de la ballena dorada se presenta como Frank Nezbitt, mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cubierta superior.

-He estado trabajando para la familia Kaiba durante más de veinte años- explica. -¿También pretendes entrar en el negocio, joven Señor?-

-Por supuesto- le respondo, sabiendo bien cómo se siente el Kaiba más joven sobre todo el asunto. -Seto dice que tengo que tener 14 años antes de que pueda comenzar a trabajar para él, ¡pero solo espera y verás! Seré su mano derecha al instante-

El capitán se ríe. -¡Ese es el espíritu! Ver a muchachos jóvenes como tú listos para enfrentarse al mundo es refrescante. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo preparar a la tripulación para la partida. La cubierta principal estará ocupada, pero no dude en visitarla. Las cubiertas inferiores mientras salimos del puerto-

-¡Gracias, capitán!-

Lo saludo, manteniendo mi personaje de Mokuba, antes de dirigirme a las cubiertas inferiores. En el momento en que llego al pie de la escalera de madera, oigo al capitán gritar órdenes de salida. Tiene razón, apenas hay alguien aquí abajo, aparte de algunos marineros que duermen la siesta. La primera cubierta inferior parece ser la zona donde duermen los marineros, con muchos colchones en el suelo y hamacas colgando del techo. Bajé otro nivel y encuentro la cubierta de armas, donde se guardan todos los cañones y armas. Un nivel debajo de eso son la cocina, el albergue de carpinteros y el área de enfermería... Todo es mucho más grande que en los Ojos Azules. No sorprende, viendo la diferencia de tamaño. The Blue Eyes es un barco de escolta, mientras que el Golden Whale es un transportista.

-Oh, eso es correcto- me susurro a mí misma. -Debimos habernos unido al Ala Blanca y las Tres Cabezas-

Los tripletes son los acorazados defensores de Seto contra los piratas. Ningún barco pícaro los ha superado, y ninguno lo a intentado. Siempre he querido ver a los tres juntos en el mar. Debe ser todo un espectáculo. _"Iré después de que vea la última cubierta"_

-Oi, amigo!- grita una voz. -¿Esto es tuyo?-

Un marinero, un cocinero a juzgar por el delantal alrededor que rodea su cintura, junto a las escaleras me llama, sosteniendo algo. Voy hacia él y le echo un vistazo más de cerca. Es el boomerang que me prestó Moki ayer. ¿Lo tenía conmigo? Estoy segura de que se lo devolví.

-Gracias, Señor- le digo

-No hay problema. Lo encontré en el almacén mientras conseguía algo de comida. Te cuidado de no perderlo de nuevo-

¿El cuarto de almacenamiento? ¿En la última cubierta? Estoy segura de que no he puesto un pie allí todavía. Eso _no es correcto_. Espero a que el marinero regrese a su cocina para bajar. Se divide en dos; un lado para la mercancía y, otro para la comida y el agua para la tripulación. Camino de puntillas, entro a este último y escucho atentamente hasta que escucho el sonido distintivo de alguien mordiendo una manzana. _Imposible_. Me dirijo detrás de los barriles de manzana y, al otro lado, sentado en el suelo, masticando en voz alta, veo a un cierto chico de pelo negro de 12 años.

-¡¿Mokuba?!-

Grita cuando me ve. -¡Aaah! ¿Yugi? ¡Dios mío, me asustaste! Olvidé que estabas vestida así-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto, desconcertada. -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Evitando mis ojos y rasguñándose nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, se toma su tiempo para responder. -Yo uh... te seguí a ti y a Seto ayer. No pensé embarcarme en el último segundo, pero... no pude evitarlo. Me escondí en la enfermería-

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. -¿Pero por qué estás en la ballena dorada?-

-Cuando llegamos esta mañana, me escabullí para estirar las piernas. Cuando quise volver, Seto estaba saliendo de los Blue Eyes. No podía volver sin que él me viera. Así que me subí a este-

Me agacho delante de él. -Moki, se supone que soy tú ahora mismo. ¿Qué habrías hecho si alguien te hubiera encontrado? Habrías sido considerado un mentiroso y un polizón. ¿Quién sabe qué habrían hecho contigo?-

Se sonrojo y miró hacia abajo jugueteando con sus dedos. -No lo sé. Los vi a ambos ir y creo que me puse celoso... Realmente no lo pensé bien. Cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era, ya habíamos partido-

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, me dejo caer al suelo. Solo puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará Seto a esto. No hay manera de ocultar esto. No tentaré al diablo, traicionando la confianza que Seto depositó en mí.

-¿Estás enojada?- pregunta Mokuba.

Realmente no estoy en condiciones de darle una conferencia, haberme ido detrás de la espalda de Seto un montón de veces. Pero tampoco puedo alentar esto. -Bueno, estás aquí, no hay cambio en esto. No estoy segura de lo que puedo decirte, pero Seto estará furioso-

-¿Vas a decirle?-

-Lo averiguará de cualquier manera cuando regresemos a Domino. María y Roland deben estar asustados y buscándote. ¿Realmente quieres pasar los próximos cinco días escondido en el almacén de alimentos, comiendo solo manzanas?-

-…-

Él no responde y se mira los zapatos. Él sabe que es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, pero aún es un niño, y la idea de ser castigado es aterrador. Me levanto y le extiendo una mano.

-Vamos. Tenemos otra hora antes de que tengamos que decirle. Vamos a disfrutar del viaje al menos-

Con una sonrisa vacilante me agarra la mano. Pero en el instante en que lo levanto, una campana suena incesantemente y podemos escuchar cientos de pies corriendo desde las cubiertas superiores. También hay gritos pero no son claros.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunta Mokuba.

Entonces mi corazón se congela en mi pecho. En ese mismo momento, cuando recuerdo lo que el Sr. Maiko me contó sobre la campana de alarma en un barco, las voces se vuelven más claras. Y todos gritan lo mismo.

-Piratas!-

* * *

La **gorra de Monmouth** era un artículo de sombrerería de lana que estaba de moda entre los siglos XV y XVIII y se asociaba con la ciudad de Monmouth, en el sureste de Gales . Los casquillos redondos de punto fueron utilizados por soldados y marineros , y fueron ampliamente exportados.


	3. Capítulo 3 Primera ola

¿Piratas? ¿Cómo diablos fue eso posible? ¡Acabamos de irnos! Incluso si estaban esperando emboscar el convoy justo fuera del puerto, la guardia costera los habría visto.

-Por favor, dime que no escuchaste a los piratas también...- dijo Mokuba.

Subo a un barril para mirar por uno de los ojos de buey (ventana circular). En la distancia, puedo ver a los tres acorazados, el Ala Blanca, creo que mucho más lejos de lo que se supone que es, dirigiéndose directamente hacia otra nave. Esa nave rebelde tiene una bandera negra flotando en la parte superior del palo mayor. No puedo ver muy claro, pero no tengo que saber que también tiene una calavera.

-¿Que ves?- pregunta Mokuba.

-El barco pirata está muy lejos y el Ala Blanca es perseguido-

Arrugo la frente. Algo no está bien. Hay tanto movimiento allá arriba que toda la nave tiembla bajo los pasos y gritos que vienen de las cubiertas superiores. La nave enemiga ha sido descubierta muy lejos y uno de los protectores ya está en camino de bloquearla. Entonces, ¿por qué la nave está en tal pánico cuando se supone que los Ojos Azules y las Tres Cabezas deben estar en guardia?

_"A menos que por alguna razón, la ballena dorada quedó expuesta"_

Salto del barril, me apresuro hacia el otro lado de la habitación y subo a los estuches de madera para mirar al otro lado. Mi corazón se congela en mi pecho cuando veo al Blue Eyestan lejos de la Ballena Dorada como el Ala Blanca. No puedo ver las Tres Cabezas y el Blue Eyes se dirigen hacia otra nave rebelde en la distancia.

-Cebo- murmuro. -Atraen a la defensa para hacer una apertura-

¿Un ataque organizado? Eso es imposible. Los piratas no tienen una estrategia como esta, siempre escogen objetivos fáciles, como un comerciante solitario o barcos de viaje. Sin mencionar que son demasiado imprudentes para acordar una alianza no con una, sino con otras dos tripulaciones. Seto lo tiene claro; Los piratas no comparten. ¿Que está pasando? Espera. Suponiendo que también haya una tercera nave rebelde para alejar a las Tres Cabezas, ¿no significaría eso que habría una cuarta nave para atacar a la Ballena? Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué Seto dejaría al transportista indefenso?

Un grito llego a nuestros oídos, seguido por el sonido de algo que cae en el agua. Miro por el ojo de buey y mis ojos se abren en shock. El capitán Nesbitt emerge del agua, con la cabeza sangrando mucho. Uno por uno, los marineros están cayendo, y claramente no de buena gana. Algunos están heridos. Eso me golpea. Ya están a bordo. Lluvia de ideas que son pérdida de tiempo. Agarro la mano de Mokuba y lo empujo detrás de mí hacia el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- él pregunta.

-¡Tenemos que bajar de este barco ahora!- respondo. -Cuando lleguemos a la cubierta principal, no lo pienses. Solo corre y salta, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía estamos cerca de la costa, podemos nadar hasta allí. ¿Entiendes?-

Él no responde, pero siento que su mano aprieta la mía cuando la comprensión se hunde. Mi corazón late en mi pecho como nunca lo ha hecho, tanto duele. Se suponía que era mi regreso al mar, mi búsqueda de mi herencia. Ahora solo mi vida importa. Nos lleva una eternidad llegar a las escaleras y, cuando llegamos al nivel más alto, un grito doloroso llega a nuestros oídos.

-¿Es eso todo lo que la famosa compañía Kaiba tiene para los marineros? Patético. ¡Vamos hombres! ¡El arsenal es nuestro!-

Me detengo abruptamente y Mokuba se golpea con mi espalda. Demasiado tarde. Nuestra salida está bloqueada.

-¿A-Ahora qué?- pregunta el niño en pánico.

Están bloqueando nuestro camino. Si intentamos subir, nos matarán. No podemos salir. Esconder. Necesitamos escondernos. Dando vueltas, corro de vuelta a la cubierta más baja y de vuelta al almacén de alimentos. Es probable que estén más interesados en la mercancía que en la comida, al menos al principio. Ese razonamiento es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Miro a mi alrededor frenéticamente buscando un escondite. Esos pocos segundos parecen una eternidad, antes de que finalmente empuje a Mokuba detrás de la gran pila de bolsas de trigo apiladas. En una caja de madera, hay bolsas de arpillera adicionales que, a juzgar por el olor, se usaban para transportar papas.

-Agáchate- le ordeno mientras agarro el más grande.

Él hace lo que le digo y nos cubro con el gran lienzo. Ahora que finalmente he dejado de moverme, puedo sentir mi corazón tratando de escapar de mi pecho y golpeando mi cabeza más fuerte que nunca. Cada parte de mí está temblando. ¿Ahora qué? Si intentamos salir, nos matarán. _No hay nada que pueda hacer. ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!_

Echo un vistazo a Mokuba. No está temblando, sino mirando a la nada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. El shock aún lo paraliza. Ni siquiera parece que esté respirando.

-Es mi culpa, ¿no?- el murmura pero no a mí. -El viejo Tom dice que los polizones traen mala suerte a los barcos... Si no hubiera venido aquí, esto no habría... ¿verdad?-

La voz es monótona, pero las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y los sollozos lo sacuden. Quiero tranquilizarlo. Lo hago. Nada rompe más mi corazón que ver así a una de mis dos personas más queridas. Mi voz no sale y mis dientes castañean. No me puedo mover. No sé qué decir. No sé qué hacer. Pero cuando sus sollozos se hacen más fuertes, me muerdo el labio antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de él. Lo sostengo contra mí tanto para ahogar el ruido como para calmarlo.

-No es tu culpa. Pero no podemos dejar que nos encuentren- ¡Maldita sea mi voz temblorosa! -Tenemos que esperar y guardar silencio. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora. Tenemos que estar tranquilos Moki-

El ruido se convierte en un extraño gorgoteo cuando el niño intenta desesperadamente calmarse. Cuando lo hace, lo aflojo. No estoy segura de cuál de los dos tiembla más ahora. Entonces, los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, con una voz quebrada, escucho esas palabras de esperanza.

-Él nos encontrará, ¿verdad?-

No dice nada más y solo trata de ahogar su propio miedo. Niño valiente

-Seto nos encontrará- susurro, frotando su espalda.

Primero el tendría que ahuyentar a las tres naves rebeldes y luego regresar. Pero conociendo al barón Seto Kaiba, si alguien puede hacer esto en un tiempo récord es él. No hay nada más que pueda hacer aparte de mantenernos fuera de la vista hasta entonces. Los pasos y los gritos todavía están haciendo un alboroto. Están más cerca ahora que han encontrado la arsenal. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que bajen aquí.

_"No entiendo. ¿Cómo se embarcaron en la ballena? Si hubiera habido cuatro barcos, no hay forma de que Seto no los hubiera notado. Habría sospechado en el segundo. Así que, o la cuarta nave era lo suficientemente pequeña como para acercarse sigilosamente a la Ballena... o no había ninguna. Eso tiene aún menos sentido"_

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar más. Cierro los ojos para escuchar los ruidos. Ya no hay más sonidos de metal golpeando contra metal o disparos. Sin embargo, lo que oigo ahora no son solo aplausos. Todavía hay mucho movimientos y órdenes poco claras que se gritan. La mayor parte de la tripulación de la ballena tiene que estar muerta, capturada o, muy probablemente, por la borda. Un escalofrío de miedo me recorre la espalda y aprieto la camisa de Moki. Ese miedo es familiar. He tenido miedo así antes. El tiempo pasa por lo que parece una eternidad. De repente, pasos más cercanos alcanzan nuestros oídos, acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Ajá!- Dice una voz desde la entrada. -¡Finalmente! ¡Comida! Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Vamos, entra aquí-

-Sí, no lo creo- responde otro. -Me gusta tener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros. Ese capitán nos va a azotar si tomamos algo más de lo que nos corresponde-

-Haz lo que quieras, cobarde endeble. Tengo hambre, estoy comiendo. No tengo miedo del bastardo-

El familiar sonido de alguien mordiendo una manzana suena. Está cerca de los barriles. Bien, eso está en la esquina opuesta. Supongo que el otro está en la entrada.

-Realmente tienes un deseo de muerte. Tómalo de un viejo gato. Ese capitán no es un mollejón. Ni su intendente-

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo de repente una nueva voz profunda. -¿No nos estamos adelantando?-

Pasos lentos y ruidosos entran en la habitación, añadiendo a la atmósfera ya ominosa. Tanto Moki como yo contenemos la respiración.

-¡Señor Bakura!- exclamó el primero. -No es lo que piensas, señor...-

-Lo que pienso es que te llenas la boca mientras aún tenemos que llevar a este enorme barco a su destino y que ya te estás aprovechándote de la mercancía. ¿Estoy equivocado?-

La forma en que habla este hombre es mucho más apropiada que los otros dos. Seto dice que no es raro que los líderes piratas tengan algún tipo de educación. Por lo general, les otorga un estatus más alto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Disculpe, señor- murmuró el primero. -No volverá a suceder...-

-Por supuesto que no-

Suena un disparo. Casi grito, pero afortunadamente, llevo mis manos a la boca de Mokuba y a la mía antes de que uno de nosotros pueda gritar y delatarnos. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sus ojos de terror me piden tranquilidad. Pero aun así, no puedo hacer otra cosa que mantenernos callados. El sonido de algo pesado golpea el piso y en seguida por una súplica.

-Oye, no hice nada- dijo el segundo, a la defensiva. -¡Lo juro por la cabeza de mi madre!-

-Cállate. La única razón por la que no te estoy disparando en este momento es porque ya tenemos pocos ABs. Vuelve al trabajo. Si te encuentro holgazaneando de nuevo, te enviaré a los tiburones-

-S-Si, Señor-

El marinero se aleja y oigo al único hombre que queda suspirando -¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota? Las tripulaciones no se mezclan. Bueno, al menos casi se acaba. Es mejor limpiar antes de que entren las ratas-

Hubo más pasos seguidos de una breve pausa y luego el sonido de algo arrastrando por el suelo. Espero a que el sonido desaparezca para respirar normalmente y quito las manos de la boca.

-¿Escuchaste?- susurra Mokuba -¡Están moviendo el barco! Si nos alejamos demasiado de la costa, no podremos volver nadando-

Maldición. Todo está empeorando. Si perdemos esta oportunidad, tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguen a otra costa y llegar allí. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría? Cuanto más tiempo lo hiciera, más lejos de Seto estaremos y quién sabe qué tan lejos de casa.

-Espera- le dije. -Este es un transportador. Tiene que haber botes más pequeños para transportar mercancías desde y hacia la tierra cuando los puertos son demasiado pequeños para que puedan anclarse allí-

-Pero están en la parte delantera de la nave o se adjuntan a los lados- el respondió, desplegando su conocimiento de los barcos. -¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí sin que ellos se den cuenta?-

Excelente pregunta. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en esperar el anochecer. ¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo! ¿Quién sabe qué tan lejos estaremos de la costa para entonces? Además, no podremos ver nada en la noche. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo podíamos escondernos sin ser notados?... Alguien en las cubiertas superiores grita algo sobre la necesidad de más personas para mover algo. Siguen más pasos y gritos.

-Ahora mismo...- murmuro. -Ese hombre de antes dijo algo sobre no tener suficientes ABs. Esos son marineros ¿es así?-

El chico asiente. -Significa marinero hábil-

Han arrojado por la borda a la tripulación de la Ballena. Probablemente no tienen suficientes hombres y están experimentando problemas para navegar. Por eso son tanto los gritos y el movimiento. Tienen que tener esta nave en algún lugar para volver a su propia. Si es uno de los tres barcos de atrás, entonces no pensaron bien el plan. Involucrar a cada uno de los barcos de batalla triples de Seto uno por uno no es una tarea fácil. De hecho, ellos no tienen oportunidad. Si están esperando que una de las tres naves piratas vengan por ellos, eso no funcionará. Demasiado arriesgado. No, tendrían una cuarta nave esperándolos en alguna parte. Eso es mucho más inteligente. Pero quienquiera que haya orquestado este plan, estaba usando los otros tres barcos como cebo. Ahora eso es trabajo pirata.

_"Piensa Yugi"_ me digo a mí misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'ahora'?- pregunta Mokuba. -¿Quieres correr por la cubierta principal con la esperanza de que no nos atrapen? Eso no va a funcionar-

-No. Tenemos que mezclarnos-

-¿Cómo?-

Miro nuestra ropa. La ventaja es que puedo pasar de niño. Pero nuestra ropa es demasiado limpia y rica. Especialmente el suyo. Lleva su uniforme escolar. Agarro la daga, que Seto me dio, del interior de mi chaleco de, y procedo a cortar todos los botones dorados decorativos de las mangas de mi camisa blanca antes de enrollarlos hasta mis codos. Luego me deshago de mis zapatos y medias. Demasiado elegante. Después de eso, destrozó la mitad inferior de mis pantalones.

-No vas a ir a...-

-No puedo pensar en otra cosa- Agarro mi sombrero y comienzo a cortar cada puntada decorativa, arruinándolo de manera efectiva. -Primero, voy a hacer un reconocimiento y buscar dónde están los botes. Tú quédate aquí-

Sus ojos se abren en pánico. -¿Qué? No Yugi! Eso es demasiado peligroso. ¿Y si te atrapan?-

-¿Qué opción tenemos?- Casi grito.

El me da una mirada confusa cuando ambos nos damos cuenta de lo asustada que estoy realmente. Mi mano que agarra la daga tiembla como una hoja en un huracán. Tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez sea una idea horrible. Pero es solo el único en el que puedo pensar.

-Entonces voy contigo- el insiste.

-No puedes, seríamos demasiado sospechosos. Solo espérame aquí, mantente oculto. Te lo prometo, volveré en menos de una hora. ¿Trato?-

Mi sonrisa es forzada y estoy segura de que él puede decirlo. Pero si puede tranquilizarlo un poco, entonces vale la pena. Después de unos segundos, él asiente. Después de un momento de reflexión, le entrego la daga. Si algo me pasa, entonces prefiero darle una oportunidad de pelear.

-Volveré- le digo, abrasándolo contra mí una vez más. -Lo prometo-

Poniéndome de pie sobre mis piernas temblorosas, me cubro el pelo con mi pañuelo para asegurarme de que cubriera todo me pongo mi tricornio ahora arruinado en mi cabeza. Le ordeno a Mokuba que permanezca oculto debajo de la bolsa de arpillera hasta que regrese por él, y con cuidado me dirijo a la escalera. De mi respiración o latido del corazón, no estoy segura de cuál es el más fuerte. Para mí, ambos están haciendo eco en todo el barco y temo que me delaten. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Seto diría que obstruye todo lo demás del objetivo.

_"No estoy tratando de esconderme. Estoy tratando de mezclarme"_

Una respiración más profunda y subo las escaleras como normalmente lo haría, mientras trabajo en mi postura de marinero. Agachándome, dejando que mis brazos se balanceen, caminar rápido... Llego a la tercera cubierta inferior. El área de comer, cocina y enfermería. Esta calmado. Parece que no hay nadie allí. Sigo moviéndome y subo a la cubierta de armas. Ahí, por otro lado, están algunos de ellos. Un pequeño grupo de hombres admirando los cañones y las armas.

-¿Ya viste estas bellezas?- dijo un hombre barbudo, agachado junto a un cañón -El Capitán Arcana definitivamente les pedirá esto como su parte. Ya es hora de que obtengamos una mejora-

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- respondió el otro. -El Capitán del Milenio dijo que todo se dividiría en partes iguales. Podríamos obtener una cuarta parte de todo esto. Ese fue el trato-

-Sí. El hombre será un verdadero demonio persuasivo. Demonios, no me sorprendería si él mismo fuera el demonio. Pero nuestro Capitán es un verdadero bucanero. Si él quiere algo, lo consigue o si no-

-¿No es así?-

La risa cruda y desenfrenada de los hombres me hace sentir desnuda. De repente lamento no tener la daga de Seto. Entonces recuerdo que esta es también la cubierta de la armería. Tiene que haber cuchillos aquí. Con un poco de suerte, podría poner mi mano en una pistola cargada. Mézclate, no te escondas. Entro en la habitación, manteniendo mis ojos en la puerta que conduce al armamento y camino tan confiada y naturalmente como puedo.

-Oi, muchacho!-

Me congelo. Maldición. Me dirijo a ellos, pero mantengo la cabeza baja. El que me habla es el hombre barbudo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No estás pensando en tomar nada, ¿verdad? Se te hará caminar por la tabla si lo haces-

-Necesito un cuchillo- respondo con mi voz tan profunda como puedo.

-¿No estás escuchando? todo es parte del botín. Nadie puede tocar hasta que todas las tripulaciones vuelvan a estar juntas. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de eso-

¿Todas las tripulaciones? Debe significar cuando los cuatro barcos se habrán reunido. Realmente fue una alianza. ¿Qué hicieron para que cuatro equipos diferentes aceptaran trabajar juntos? Hace que me pregunte; ¿Por qué los piratas aquí parecen ser una mezcla de diferentes tripulaciones? Alejo los pensamientos analíticos y vuelvo al tema en cuestión.

-Pero realmente necesito un cuchillo- le digo. -El intendente me dijo que trabajara las cuerdas en el mástil. Me azotará si me tomo demasiado tiempo...-

Como se esperaba, no dicen nada y se miran fijamente. Parece que el intendente es un verdadero terror entre todos los hombres de esta nave. Se susurran el uno al otro antes de que uno de ellos suspira, saca un cuchillo de su bota y me lo arroje. Atrapo lo que parece una hoja oxidada pero sólida. Mucho menos elegante que el que me regaló Seto. Pero algo que podría usar, no obstante.

-¿No soy un niño lamentable? Ni siquiera tengo un cuchillo propio-

Se ríen de nuevo y me muerdo los labios para evitar darle las gracias y asiento antes de salir corriendo. Una vez fuera, me apoyo en la pared y suelto el fuerte aliento que he estado conteniendo. Eso estubo demasiado cerca. Pero no puedo parar aquí. Me pongo el cuchillo en el chaleco y subo la primera cubierta inferior. Esta vacío. No es de extrañar, si el intendente está haciendo que todos trabajen para compensar la falta de marineros. Nadie puede descansar. Perfecto. Cuanto más ocupados estén, menos me prestarán atención. Aun así, la posibilidad de caminar en medio de una tripulación pirata es tan tentadora como ir a nadar en medio de las aguas infestadas de tiburones.

_"Enfócate. Encuentra los botes, encuentra la manera de conseguir uno en el agua, vuelve a Moki"_

Con ese estímulo, subo el último tramo de escaleras hasta la cubierta principal. La luz del sol arde con fuerza y en el momento en que mi pie hace contacto con la madera caliente me estremezco. Quitarme los zapatos no era una idea tan brillante después de todo. Pero era mejor que ser descubierta por ellos. Tendré que apretar los dientes y lidiar con eso.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de ellos están aquí, trabajando para hacer que el barco navegue. La escena es extrañamente familiar. Es como cuando el Bleu Eyes salió. Todos se mueven, cada uno su trabajo... En cierto modo, incluso un equipo pirata tiene que estar organizado para que funcione correctamente.

_"No te estorbes. Nadie te notará"_

Un vistazo a la cubierta de popa me dice que nadie está supervisando todo el proceso. No hay suficientes hombres, se necesitan todas las manos. Esta es la única vez que tendré esta oportunidad. Me muevo hacia la parte delantera de la nave, haciendo coincidir el ritmo de las personas que me rodean. A pesar de la falta de hombres, ya habían logrado escapar de las naves de escolta. Sin embargo, la costa todavía estaba muy a la vista. Lo que es bueno para nosotros.

-¡Avancen, perros de escorbuto! ¡Esta nave no se moverá sola! ¿Se llaman marineros? ¿Alguien tendrá esos malditos cañones unidos correctamente?-

En un sudario que conduce al mástil principal, suena la voz de antes. El hombre, a quien solo puedo ver por la espalda, tiene el pelo largo y blanco y lleva un abrigo largo y negro sobre su ropa. Le doy la espalda rápidamente y sigo caminando. ¿Cómo lo han llamado en el almacenamiento de alimentos? ¿Sr. Bakura? Sin duda él es el intendente designado.

_"Olvídate de él. Enfocate Yugi"_

Finalmente, veo los botes. Cuatro de ellos, apoyados de costado en la parte delantera de la nave. Pero a medida que me acerco, me doy cuenta de que no son tan pequeños como parecen. Hará falta toda mi fuerza y la de Moki, incluso con la esperanza de moverlo. Sin mencionar que no hay manera de hacer esto sin llamar la atención. Maldigo en silencio antes de recordar lo que dijo Moki acerca de que a veces los transportistas tienen botes a sus costados. Mirando por encima del borde, de hecho encuentro uno. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cortar la cuerda y caerá al agua. Una ola de alivio me invade y suspiro. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la mejor oportunidad. Miro la costa de nuevo. La ballena realmente está navegando a su lado. Sin duda en su camino hacia la reunión.

_"Si continúan en este curso, entonces esperar el anochecer podría no ser una mala idea..."_

-Lo juro, ¿todos en este maldito barco tienen un deseo de muerte?-

Al darme la vuelta, me encuentro cara a cara con el intendente y mi corazón casi se detiene. Sus ojos me lanzan dagas. El parece joven. Tal vez tan jóvenes como Seto incluso. Pero eso apenas importa. ¡Este es el hombre que disparó y mató a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces, no hace una hora!

-Déjame aclararte esto, mono; no me importa si eres un mocoso sangriento. El castigo es el mismo para los flojos. ¿De qué maldita tripulación eres? No recuerdo haber aceptado tener niños inútiles a bordo para esto-

-Yo uh...- ¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso?

-Vago y tonto. Eres de la tripulación de Arcana, ¿verdad? Es un milagro que ya no estén muertos por pura estupidez- Sus cejas se acercaron y de repente comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo. -¿Dónde te afectó durante la operación?-

Su mano sube a su cinturón, donde puedo ver una espada y una pistola. Mis entrañas se congelan. Si no puedo responder eso correctamente, estoy muerta.

-¡Oi! ¡Intendente!- De repente grita una voz desde el otro lado de la cubierta. -Querrás ver esto. ¡Tenemos una rata!-

Sin siquiera mirarme, el intendente se dirige rápidamente hacia la cubierta principal. Respiro aliviada, pero solo dura hasta que otra voz familiar llega a mis oídos.

-¡Suéltame, pirata escoria!-

Un grupo de hombres se reúne frente a la entrada de las cubiertas inferiores. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto y negro sin camisa, sostiene a Mokuba por los brazos mientras el niño lucha con todas sus fuerzas. Todo se congela a mi alrededor y sin darme cuenta, estoy corriendo a través de la ballena. Le paso al intendente antes de que él pueda llegar, y antes de darme cuenta, el cuchillo está en mis manos y empujo la hoja dentro del brazo del hombre sin camisa.

-Arg!- Él lo suelta, dejando ir a Mokuba.

Pero en ese preciso momento, me doy cuenta de mi error. El grito llama la atención de todos los que ven y el movimiento en la cubierta parece detenerse por completo. Agarrando a Mokuba por el brazo y retirarme al borde de la nave, apretando mi cuchillo ensangrentado. Mis ojos pasan de un pirata a otro mientras nos miran. Claramente no nos ven como una amenaza. A sus ojos, solo somos dos niños.

-Lo sabía- dice el intendente, su voz llena de intención de asesinato.

Cada parte de mí está temblando, incluso mis entrañas. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Saltar ahora y la esperanza de llegar a la orilla? No tendrían ningún problema en dispararnos desde el barco. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

-Lo siento muchachos- dice el hombre de pelo blanco, alcanzando su pistola. -Esto es lo más lejos que van a ir-

Nos vamos a morir. El pensamiento suena en mi cabeza como una campana de alarma. Dejando caer mi cuchillo, me doy vuelta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Moki antes de...

POW!

* * *

Los ojos de buey son ventanillas en forma de orificios circulares practicados en las mamparas exteriores de los barcos, cámaras industriales, aviones, edificios y también en algunas naves espaciales. Por lo general se las asocia con la construcción náutica

La palabra mollejón tiene varios significados, uno de ellos es: hombre grueso y flojo de carácter apacible

Escorbuto: Enfermedad producida por la carencia o escasez de vitamina C, que se caracteriza por el empobrecimiento de la sangre, manchas lívidas, ulceraciones en las encías y hemorragias.


	4. Chapter 4 En la red

Suena un disparo en mis oídos. Pero no sigue el dolor. ¿El fallo? ¿No siento dolor por alguna razón? Aun así, no me muevo ni abro los ojos y mantengo un firme control sobre Mokuba.

-¡Alto el fuego, intendente!- ordena una voz lejana.

Obligándome a abrir los ojos, me atrevi a echar un vistazo. Todas las personas alrededor, incluido el intendente, tienen su atención en la cubierte. De hecho, parado en la barandilla, un hombre baja una pistola apuntando al cielo. El sol detrás de él hace que sea imposible discernirlo claramente hasta que salta a la cubierta principal. Inmediatamente, los hombres le abren paso. Este tiene que ser el capitán. No parece importar de qué tripulación. Es bastante claro que todos aquí no se atreverían a cruzarlo. A medida que se acerca, sus rasgos se vuelven más claros.

_"No puede ser..."_

No hay duda al respecto. Este es el hombre moreno con los ojos de rubí que me impidió caerme de los muelles esta mañana. Solo que había desechado la gorra de Monmouth, dejando libre su espeso y puntiagudo cabello negro. Además, ahora lleva un abrigo rojo largo de manga corta sobre su ropa y tiene una espada y un par de pistolas en el cinturón. A cada paso que se acerca, la extraña presión sobre mí hace que mi cuerpo sea cada vez más pesado. Finalmente, se detiene al lado del intendente y nos mira de pies a cabeza.

-No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con los polizones- el intendente gruñe -Ya tenemos suficientes problemas en nuestras manos-

La ya pesada atmósfera de repente se intensifica con lo que solo puedo describir como intento de asesinato. El bronceado parece que está a punto de arrancarle las entrañas al intendente y estrangularlo con ellos.

-Estás siendo un desperdicio, Bakura. No hay nada que odie más que el desperdicio. Además, dudo incluso que el mismo diablo perdonaría dispararle a una mujer por la espalda- Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro cuando me mira. -¿No estás de acuerdo?-

Un escalofrío de incomodidad recorre mi espalda y trago saliva requiriendo más esfuerzo del que debería. ¿Cómo lo supo? Nadie ha sido capaz de ver a través de mi disfraz, para mi pesar. ¿Pero ahora de todos los tiempos? Todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros otra vez, yo específicamente.

-¿Esa es una muchacha?- Dice uno, los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa.

De repente siento que me han despojado de toda mi ropa. Otra sacudida de pánico me hace levantar el cuchillo que he dejado caer. El intendente, con la misma rapidez, se mueve para levantar su pistola de nuevo, pero el capitán lo detiene.

-Eso no te ayudará- dice, claramente divertido por mis acciones sin sentido.

Me duele la mano de agarrar el cuchillo tan fuerte. El tiene razón. Sé que él es. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? No dije nada. Miro alrededor para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos ahora mismo. No hay nada y estamos atrapados como ratas. De repente, el hombre bronceado se dirige hacia nosotros con paso tranquilo. Lucho contra mi retroceso y me mantengo firme. Se detiene a dos pasos de distancia, esa sonrisa de suficiencia sigue decorando su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me das eso antes de que te lastimes?- Él dice, extendiendo una mano.

Eso es casi la tensión que mis nervios pueden soportar. En un movimiento de pánico, corte la cuchilla oxidada por el aire, extrañando su cara por una pulgada cuando retrocede lo suficiente para evitarlo. El es rápido. No tengo tiempo para reajustar mi postura y volver a golpear. Su mano se cierra en mi muñeca y lo siguiente que sé, dos dedos golpean mi garganta. En un mero instante, la vía aérea a mis pulmones se corta y mi cabeza gira incontrolablemente. Poniendo una mano en mi garganta, caigo de rodillas.

_"No puedo respirar..."_

-Lo siento, amor. Realmente no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo en este momento-

Algo hecho de metal, probablemente mi propio cuchillo, choca con mi sien y me caigo al suelo. El dolor se desvanece rápidamente junto con mi conciencia. La voz de Mokuba resuena en mis oídos, pero la oscuridad me envuelve.

-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!- La voz se acerca más y más, perforando la oscuridad que me rodea. -¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Yugi!-

Abro los ojos y parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Al lado mio, Mokuba sonríe aliviado.

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien-

Mi memoria regresa y brinco, mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho. Ambos tenemos nuestras manos unidas por cuerdas a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto, mirando para ver si tiene alguna herida. -Ellos no te hicieron daño, ¿verdad?-

-No, simplemente nos ataron y nos encerraron aquí- Sigo su mirada hacia la gran jaula que nos rodea. ¿Una celda? -Creo que aquí es donde los amotinados se los encierran-

¿Así que todavía estamos en la ballena? Mi mente se acelera. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No solo nos atraparon, el capitán, y muy probablemente el hombre que orquestó el ataque, sabe que soy una chica. El pánico me golpea y me dirijo al niño de doce años.

-Moki, ¿todavía tengo mi pañuelo en la cabeza?-

Él asiente y yo suspiro de alivio. -Pero tu tricornio se cayó cuando ese hombre te dejó inconsciente. Yugi, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

Buena pregunta. No hay ningún ojo de buey en esta celda para ver afuera. Y es anormalmente oscuro. Por favor, por favor as que sigamos cerca de la costa. En el futuro, me pongo mi cautiverio. No sirve de nada. Es tan apretada que apenas puedo mover mis muñecas.

-Supongo que ¿no tienes el cuchillo de Seto?-

El sacude la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. -¿Vamos a morir?-

Abro la boca para gritar 'no', pero no sale nada y termino apretando los dientes. Nuestra situación no puede empeorar mucho. El intendente estaba listo para deshacerse de nosotros sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué quiere ese capitán con nosotros? Lo más probable es que notó la ropa de Mokuba y puede decir que es de una familia adinerada. Pero tienen su botín después de todo, no tienen uso para los rehenes. Los piratas no negocian, roban. Los ojos rubí vienen a la mente de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con este hombre? Si tengo razón y él es el que organizó este ataque, entonces no tengo idea de qué esperar de él. Una cosa es segura, él no es un pirata regular.

_"Debe haber estudiado la ruta e investigado la Compañía Kaiba durante semanas, si no meses, para llevar a cabo un plan como este. Así es como operan los militares enemigos, no los piratas. ¿Y por qué elegir ir tras la compañía Kaiba? y el más bien protegido. Se sabe que los piratas atacan a los blancos fáciles. Algo no está bien. Es como si esta fuera una cacería específica"_

-Moki- digo, mientras miro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos pueda escuchar. -Probablemente nos harán preguntas. Pase lo que pase, no les digas quién...-

Pasos y susurros que se acercaban rápidamente nos interrumpieron y pronto, dos hombres aparecen en nuestra línea de visión.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo uno. -Solo intentas encontrar una razón para que me distraiga contigo-

-No, cordial. El mismo capitán dijo que una de las ratas era en realidad una mujer. Confía en mí, el hombre tiene ojos. Además, llegamos aquí, ¿no? Nadie está aflojando-

Dos piratas se acercan a nuestra celda y no hay suficiente distancia entre nosotros y ellos. Uno de ellos es alto y calvo con una impresionante colección de tatuajes, mientras que el más bajo tiene una barba joven y pelo negro rizado. No hace falta decir que la forma en que nos miran me hace sentir como un pájaro que está siendo observado por un gato. El calvo resopla al verme.

-¿Llamas a esto mujer? ¡Eso es apenas una muchacha! Parece un niño-

-No soy difícil, como tú- Responde el más bajo, prácticamente babeando. -Oi, muchacha. ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? No seas tímida ¿Cómo te llamas?-

No digo nada y me acerco a la pared, lo más lejos posible de ellos mientras el bajo intenta alcanzarme. Miro hacia otro lado, tratando de evitarlos lo mejor que pueda. Pero cada parte de mí está temblando de nuevo. Lo que no daría por tener una espada en este momento.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser así- continúa el hombre de pelo rizado mientras se agacha. -Prometo que no muerdo. ¿Por qué no nos muestras cómo se ve tu cabello? ¿De qué color crees que es, amigo?-

-Hmm, diría morena, me gustaría- dijo el otro, uniéndose. -Ella tiene la piel de una. Tan fácil, ¿no?-

-Oh, me gustan las morenas-

El hombre bajo se lame los labios. Todo lo que dice hace que mi estómago gire. Desearía que Seto estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? Salto cuando el alto patea la jaula.

-Oi, estamos hablando contigo. Lo menos que podrías hacer es contestar-

-A gusto, cordial. Mírala. Está temblando. Apuesto a que es lo más cerca que ha estado de un hombre real. Te mostraré más si te acercas, dulzura.

Los comentarios hacen que la sangre corra hacia mi cara. Las lágrimas pican mis ojos, y se necesita todo lo que tengo para no soltarlas. ¡Solo váyanse, ya!

-¡Déjala en paz, escoria pirata!- De repente grita Mokuba. -¡O me tendrás que responder!-

Sorpresa y miedo me golpean al mismo tiempo. El chico se para en pie lanzando una mirada desafiante a los dos piratas. Reconozco a Seto en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que el miedo no está ayudando, así que lo reemplazó con ira. Pero esa es la peor idea posible. Como se predijo, su atención se vuelve hacia él y la irritación marca sus caras.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, mocoso?- dice el de pelo rizado, claramente molesto.

-¿Qué tipo de hombre elige a una chica indefensa asi? ¡No son más que perros asquerosos!-

-Moki, no...-

Demasiado tarde. El alto se mete en la celda y lo agarra por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿No tienes una boca grande, mocosa? ¿No te enseñó tu madre modales?-

-¡Mira quién habla!- grita el niño, luchando por liberarse. -¡Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de mí, bastardo!-

-Creo que necesitas una lección, niño-

Mis ojos se abren con horror cuando su mano libre sube a su cinturón para agarrar el mango de un cuchillo. Me levanto y pateo su brazo tan fuerte como puedo, aplastando su muñeca contra una de las barras de metal. Grita de dolor, dejándolo ir. Mokuba es libre, pero antes de que pueda alejarme, una mano se cierra en mi tobillo y caigo al suelo.

-Te tengo- canta el de pelo rizado.

-Realmente voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes, perros de escorbuto, antes de que lleguen sus barcos, ¿verdad?-

Todos nos congelamos y un silencio imponente cae en la habitación. De pie en la entrada, con dos hombres más detrás de él, está el intendente. Me saco el tobillo del agarre del pirata distraído.

-In-intendente- el murmura, demasiado asustado para preocuparse. -¡No nos estamos relajando! Llegamos a destino, y lo hicimos, señor...-

Sin molestarse en responder, el hombre llamado Bakura cierra la distancia entre ellos, lo agarra por el pelo y sin piedad, corta su garganta con una daga. Un horrible gorgoteo escapa de la boca del pirata mientras se ahoga con su propia sangre. Quiero apartar la mirada, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos del sangriento espectáculo. Trago de nuevo el vómito que sube por mi garganta.

-Esta es la razón por la que mezclar equipos es una mala idea. No se puede seguir un maldita orden correctamente. Bastardos indisciplinados. ¡Tú!- él llama al segundo, aun sosteniendo su torcida muñeca.

-S-Si, Señor-

-Sal de mi vista y encuentra algo útil que hacer antes de enterrarte vivo- amenaza al hombre de pelo blanco, guardando su cuchillo. -Y llévate eso contigo-

El hombre alto levanta el cadáver y se apresura, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. El intendente suspiró antes de sacar una llave del bolsillo de su abrigo e insertarla en la puerta de la celda. Él nos mira por un momento, esa misma mirada asesina como antes en sus ojos. El mensaje es claro. Dame problemas, y tú eres el siguiente.

-Tráelos- ordena a las dos personas detrás de él.

El primero en entrar es el torso desnudo y tiene el pelo corto y puntiagudo marrón. Él no puede ser mayor que Seto. Él hace una mueca de sorpresa cuando nos ve. -¿Esos son los polizones? No son mucho. ¿Qué quiere el capitán con ellos?-

-Deja de perder el tiempo, Taylor-

-Bien, bien- Agarra a Mokuba por el brazo y lo lanza sobre su hombro. -Me llevaré al mocoso. Jack, tú agarras a la muchacha-

-Oye, bájame!- protesta el niño.

-Cálmate, tigre- dice el pirata relativamente tranquilo. -Si no lo haces, el capitán te hará caminar sobre la tabla-

El segundo hombre es más alto. Mucho más alto que el hombre de antes. Probablemente más alto que Seto. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio en una cola de caballo y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Él no dice nada y solo me pone de pie antes de arrastrarme. Con Bakura a la cabeza, los piratas nos llevan al pasillo de lo que reconozco como la segunda cubierta más baja. El intendente aún se despoja mientras caminamos. Hay mucho movimiento. Los marineros parecen estar transportando mercadería desde la cubierta más baja hasta la principal.

_"Están dividiendo el botín"_

-Fuera del camino, matorrales!- grita Bakura.

Todo el mundo alrededor se detiene y se dirige a la escalera. Ellos miran y susurran. Ladrones y asesinos nos miran y susurran. Los escalofríos siguen viniendo ante el pensamiento. Nos sacan a la cubierta principal y me doy cuenta de por qué todo parecía tan oscuro. La ballena dorada está en una cueva gigante de forma redonda, y la luz entra solo a través de una gran abertura en el borde. La misma abertura que conduce al mar, supongo. Mi corazón palpita.

_"Todavía estamos en la costa"_

El pirata gigante que tira de mi brazo me saca de mi aturdimiento. Nos han llevado al pie del palo mayor, probablemente para apartarnos de todo el movimiento, y empujarnos contra él.

-Siéntate- ordena el intendente que me mira a los ojos.

Al encontrar que no obedezco lo suficientemente rápido, el gigante me presiona el hombro hasta que me tumbo al suelo. El que se llama Taylor pone a Moki a mi lado.

-Si los dos valoran sus vidas, se quedarán quietos- advierte Bakura antes de volverse hacia los otros dos. –Vigílenlos-

Con eso, se dirige hacia la cubierta. Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Mokuba y yo nos miramos, pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a decir nada. Maldición. Estamos en la costa, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de correr. Pero primero tenemos que liberarnos. Si solo hubiera algo afilado alrededor... Entonces me doy cuenta de que los piratas están separando el botín en dos.

_"Eso es extraño. ¿No hay cuatro tripulaciones?"_

Miro hacia el agua. Hay un barco allí, un poco más pequeño que los Blue Eyes. Su nombre es Millennium. Esa debe ser la cuarta nave.

-Oye- dice Taylor. Cada músculo en mí se tensa, temiendo que él tenga el mismo pensamiento que los dos anteriores. Pero él solo frunce el ceño y me dice -Sea lo que estés pensando, sácalo de la cabeza. El capitán no es tan misericordioso como para dejarte correr sin castigo-

En el momento justo, Bakura regresa exacto seguido por el Capitán. Habla del diablo y aparecerá. Para empeorar las cosas, puedo sentir mi estómago apretándose aún más. Pero por ahora, los dos parecen enfocados en su conversación a medida que se acercan.

-¿De verdad, Bakura? ¿Cuántos van? ¿Seis?-

-Cinco- La tensión entre ellos solo podría matar a alguien -No me mires así. La consecuencia de desobedecer las órdenes es la muerte. Acordamos eso. No se puede evitar que los hombres de Arcana sean todos unos idiotas indisciplinados. Una moza a bordo es todo lo necesario para que empiecen a pensar con sus penes-

El capitán mira al intendente antes de suspirar y finalmente volverse hacia nosotros. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, de nuevo, no puedo mirar hacia otro lado, aunque no haya nada que quiera más. Una eternidad pasa antes de que finalmente una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?-

Me muerdo los labios y no respondo. No hay necesidad de hablar con él. Cuanta más información le demos, más tendrá que usar contra nosotros. Y todavía tengo esa incómoda sensación de por qué eligieron atacar a la compañía de Seto.

-Ahora que tienes toda mi atención, te sugiero que no la desperdicies por tu propio bien- Él todavía está sonriendo pero eso suena sangriento amenazador. -Empecemos con las preguntas fáciles. ¿Quién eres?-

Todavía no contesto, y aparté la mirada. Lentamente, los ojos curiosos están comenzando a mirar y reunirse alrededor. El Capitán se ríe con diversión.

-Trato silencioso, ¿eh? Muy bien. Déjame explicarte algo. La única razón por la que sigues respirando es porque puedes tener algo de valor. Si no tienes ninguno o si es inútil para mí, no tengo ningún motivo mantenerlos. Pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos caballeros aquí a los que les encantaría tener sus manos sobre ti, amor-

La forma en que me llama 'amor' deja un mal sabor de boca. Seto siempre dice que la primera arma de un pirata es la intimidación. Sé que las palabras de este hombre son ciertas, especialmente con lo que sucedió antes. Aun así, ignoro las risas a nuestro alrededor y mantengo la boca cerrada.

-Tienes agallas, te daré eso- Se vuelve hacia Mokuba. -¿Y tú, muchacho?-

-¡No tengo nada que decirte, escoria pirata!- contesta el chico.

El miedo me golpea de nuevo, pero el capitán silba con admiración -Boca grande para un enano-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Si nos haces algo, mi hermano te hará pagar caro!-

-Moki!- Digo, para detenerlo, pero está demasiado ocupado en un concurso de miradas con el pirata para escucharme.

La sonrisa en la cara del capitán no se desvanece un poco. -¿Y quién podría ser este temible hermano tuyo?-

-Es el hombre más fuerte de todo el Caribe- asegura el niño de doce años, orgulloso como un león. -Está listo...-

-MOKUBA, cállate!-

Mi corazón palpita en mi pecho. Finalmente tengo su atención. Así como todos los demás. Pero todo lo que necesito es que él lea mis ojos asustados. No se sabe qué harán estas personas si se enteran de que somos de la familia Kaiba. Los piratas ordinarios nos matarían al instante. ¿Ellos? ¿Él? Creo que podría ser incluso peor que eso. Él parece entender. Su expresión se deshace y recupera su rostro asustado de antes.

_"Lo siento mucho. Pero solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos"_ creo, esperando que la Kaiba más joven pueda adivinarlo.

-Y ella hablo-

La satisfacción en la voz del capitán me dice que eso era exactamente lo que quería todo el tiempo. De repente, se agacha frente a mí, a centímetros de mi cara y una mano fuerte agarra mi barbilla, obligándome a mirar esos ojos rubí otra vez.

-Bakura- dice, sin apartar la vista de mí. -Por cada pregunta sin respuesta, quiero que rompas uno de los dedos del chico-

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!-

Las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo finalmente salen cuando el intendente corta las cuerdas que unen las muñecas de Moki. Pero la mano que me agarra la barbilla me impide mirar que no sea el capitán del Milenio.

-Intentemos esto de nuevo, amor- Él ya no está sonriendo. -¿Quién eres tú?-


	5. Chapter 5 Apuesta en la cubierta

-Intentemos esto de nuevo, amor- Él ya no está sonriendo. -¿Quién eres tú?-

Cuando sonrió antes, parecía peligroso. Ahora que esa sonrisa se ha ido, siento que solo respirar mal puede matarme. Sus ojos se asoman a los míos, haciendo que cada uno de mis músculos se sienta adormecido. Su mano sosteniendo mi cara me quema la piel. Su agarre en mi mandíbula es tan fuerte, me temo que el hueso se romperá. Duele. Y no es nada comparado con lo que él puede hacer. De eso, estoy segura. Intento mirar a Mokuba, actualmente restringido por el intendente.

-No volveré a preguntar- dice el capitán. Debo haber estado callada por mucho tiempo. –Bakura…-

-Yugi!- Grito con desesperación. -Soy... soy Yugi-

Gracias a Dios que es suficiente para recuperar su atención.

-Yugi. Eso es medio nombre- responde sin piedad.

-No tengo otro nombre!- Eso es una mentira. Pero bien podría ser la verdad. No he pronunciado mi apellido hace mucho. Doce años en realidad. –Yo, yo sólo soy Yugi-

Él solo me mira por unos segundos, y no tengo ni idea de cómo leer esa cara. Finalmente, después de una eternidad, esa sonrisa regresa y su mano se afloja un poco.

-Bien- dice, frotando su pulgar contra mi mandíbula. -¿Y él?-

-Mokuba...- Mi voz se muere en mi garganta. No puedo decirle que es un noble y menos aún que es un Kaiba, pero es bastante obvio con su ropa que es de un entorno acomodado. Espera. Su ropa... -Von Schroeder-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-El es Mokuba... von Schroeder-

-Oi, ¿no es ese el apellido de esa rica familia noble en Kingtown?- pregunta el pirata de pelo puntiagudo a Bakura.

-Sí, pero no son nobles- responde el intendente. -Aunque son bastante ricos e influyentes. Venden telas europeas en todo el Caribe-

Cuanto más hablan, más me asombro. Estos piratas... saben mucho. Demasiado de hecho. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tipo de ladrón, asesino se preocupa por el origen de su botín? El capitán del Milenio finalmente me suelta y se levanta para enfrentar a Mokuba.

-¿Eres el hermano de Siegfried von Schroeder?- el pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Aguanto la respiración. Si él sabe más que eso, entonces...

-Son mis primos- murmura el niño de doce años.

La temblor de Moki. Puedo ver sus labios temblando desde aquí. Pero la forma en que mira al capitán me recuerda mucho a Seto. El chico es tan ingenioso y agudo como su hermano. Y eso podría ser lo que salvará nuestras vidas. Esa fue una excelente elección de respuesta. Se las arregló para justificar la forma en que se vestía y distanciarse de una relación directa con personas ricas. Sin embargo, mi alivio no duro mucho tiempo. El capitán se vuelve hacia mí otra vez, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Dígame algo, 'solo Yugi' ¿Qué hace una chica sin nombre de dieciséis años que se disfraza como un señor falso y se esconde en un barco mercante?-

¿Cómo demonios obtuvo toda esa información simplemente preguntando nuestros nombres? Primero, es la primera persona en ver a través de mi disfraz y ahora también sabe mi edad. Yo tenía razón. Este hombre no es un pirata ordinario. Está a kilómetros de distancia de todos los demás.

-Cómo sabes…-

-Yo hago las preguntas. Tú las respondes. Es evidente que ustedes dos se conocen muy bien-

-E-Él se coló a bordo y fui a buscarlo- No tiene sentido mentir sobre eso. Alejarse demasiado de la verdad solo nos hará confundirnos con nuestras propias mentiras. -El bote se fue antes de que pudiera encontrarlo y nos quedamos atrapados aquí-

-¿Cómo se relacionan ustedes dos?-

-Soy... la pupila de su familia-

Quiero golpearme a mi misma por cada información que sale de mi boca. Es como entregarle una espada a alguien que está tratando de matarte. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que una pequeña multitud de piratas se ha reunido alrededor de nosotros. Sus murmullos se hacen más fuertes cuando nos miran. ¿Ahora qué? Lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con nosotros, no puede ser bueno. Tenemos que escapar lo antes posible. El capitán luego hace clic en su lengua un par de veces mientras mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos.

-Un niño rico y una dama enana. No es lo que yo llamaría la mejor captura-

-Es por eso que debiste haberme dejado dispararles la primera vez- replicó el intendente -Sólo dáselos a otro equipo y terminemos con esto-

En el momento en que dice eso, me miran cien pares de ojos y me siento mal. No soy una tonta, sé lo que pasará si deciden entregarme como un trozo de carne a una manada de lobos. Esto es malo. Realmente, muy malo.

-¿Saben lo que hace funcionar a una tripulación?- pregunta el capitán a los dos, con una cara seria esta vez -Cuando todos tienen un propósito. Lo que significa que eres útil, vale la pena simplemente por existir o, al menos, entretenido ¿Alguno de ustedes puede trabajar en alguna parte de un barco?-

-…-

-Pensé que sí. El chico podría hacer un mono decente, supongo, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad particular para ti. Y perdóname, pero para decirlo suavemente, eres... demasiada aburrida. Venderte es lo mejor que se me ocurre-

-No puedes...-

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, amor. Es uno de los muchos beneficios de ser un caballero de la fortuna-

-¡No estarías hablando con ella así si tuviera una espada!-

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el chico que está fulminando con la mirada al hombre moreno.

-¿Qué fue eso mocoso?-

-Mi hermano le enseñó esgrima. ¡No hay forma de que ella pierda contra ti en una pelea justa, escoria! ¡Sólo eres un cobarde!-

La cara del capitán de repente se oscurece y su sonrisa se ensancha -¿Es así? ¿Te han enseñado tus tutores a pelear? ¿Por qué?-

Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera lo se. Seto insistió en que Moki y yo pudiéramos protegernos. Otra medida para ocultar quién soy yo también. En cualquier caso, el pirata no presiona el asunto. En cambio, agarra mi camisa y yo jadeo cuando me levanta bruscamente.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi atención. ¿Por qué no me enseñas?-

Él está interesado ahora. Para nuestra supervivencia, eso es algo bueno. Pero ¿entonces qué? Si peleo con él y gano, no hay forma de escapar de los otros piratas. Pero ahora gracias a Moki, tengo un chip de negociación. Aunque pobre.

-¿P-por qué pelearía contigo?-

Un pesado silencio sigue mis palabras y mi aliento parece ser el ruido más fuerte alrededor. Aprieto los puños para minimizar el temblor y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los murmullos vuelven a girar pero los ignoro. Sólo él necesita escucharme. El me mira sorprendido.

-Te atreves a rechazar al que tiene tu vida en sus manos. ¿No desea tener la oportunidad de entretenerme y prolongar tu tiempo bajo mi protección? ¿O es la posibilidad de ser asesinada lo que te asusta?-

-No cambiará nada- le digo, lentamente para evitar el tartamudeo (y fallar) -I-Incluso si peleo contigo y gano, no cambiará nada. Aún estaremos a tu merced, pirata. ¿Por qué pelearía contigo si no cambia nada a nuestro destino?-

Hace tanto calor que mi cara está en llamas y mi garganta se siente más seca que la arena. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, los escalofríos me sacuden todo, pero me prohíbo mirar hacia otro lado. Su sonrisa vuelve. Él sabe a qué me dirijo. No retrocederé ahora que he abierto la boca.

-Si gano, nos dejarás ir, ilesos-

-¿Estás negociando conmigo niña?-

Su voz parece haberse vuelto más profunda. 'Niña'. Ya no es el "amor". El simple cambio en la denominación hace que la presión terrible sobre mis hombros doble de peso. O lo he enfurecido y cavado mi propia tumba o está intentando intimidarme. Muerdo el interior de mi labio, esperando que el dolor ayude a mantener el miedo a raya, aunque sea un poco. No puedo retroceder ahora. Todo o nada. En un juego donde ya has perdido, es lo único que puedes hacer. Algo gotea de mí frente a un lado de mi cara.

-Sí, lo estoy-

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, él comienza a reírse. Una risa fuerte y clara que llena toda la bodega y me hace contener el aliento con anticipación. En este punto, no tengo idea de qué esperar de él.

-Impertinente- dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -No puedo decidir si eres rápida o estúpida. Eso no fue un mal intento. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que tengo la mejor ficha de negociación aquí?-

Con un gesto de la cabeza apunta hacia Mokuba. Es verdad. Si él amenaza con hacerle daño, entonces no tengo más remedio que hacer lo que él dice. Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando saca un pequeño cuchillo de la muñequera de cuero de su mano izquierda y lo apunta a la garganta de Moki.

-Podría simplemente amenazar con cortarle las extremidades y te inclinarías a mi voluntad al instante-

Eso me golpeo. El juego. Eso es lo que le gusta a este hombre. Él está esperando ver lo que haría cuando estoy acorralada. De lo contrario, habría amenazado a Moki desde el principio, como lo hizo cuando me estaba interrogando. Con fe ciega, lanzo mi última ficha. Por favor, Dios, deja que esto funcione.

-Entonces eres un cobarde que huye de una pelea-

Esta vez, los murmullos que circulan son ruidosos y siento conmociones y miradas asesinas en mí. Hay una indignación colectiva que se está extendiendo, que es justo lo que necesito. Otra cosa que Seto me ha enseñado, sin saberlo él mismo, es que el orgullo es un blanco fácil para los hombres.

-Tú, pequeña moco...- comienza el intendente.

Se detiene cuando el capitán se ríe de nuevo. Esta vez, hay un fuego que arde en los ojos del hombre bronceado. Ya sea por la emoción o la ira, no puedo entenderlo.

-Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ti y cumplir tus demandas- afirma.

En dos pasos, cierra la distancia entre nosotros, me agarra la parte superior del brazo y me hace darle la espalda. El pánico me sacude y me preparo para un shock ¿Me va a matar? Pero con la misma rapidez, él me libera y me doy cuenta de que mis manos son libres. Pedazos de cuerda caen a mis pies y froto mi dolorida muñeca para que la sangre fluya nuevamente.

-Acepto tu desafío y tus términos. Si me ganas, te liberaré a ti y al chico, sin ningún rasguño. Incluso te acompañaré a la ciudad portuaria más cercana. Sin embargo, si gano...- Con una rapidez y lento movimiento, desvaina su espada y apunta la punta a mi garganta. -Voy a tomar tu brazo-

La amenaza se hunde y mi interior se tensa tanto que quiero vomitar nuevamente. Me he metido en esta tonta apuesta. Sigue siendo lo único que puedo hacer. Así que tampoco tengo más remedio que aceptar su término. Un brazo... comparado con la vida de Moki, no es nada.

-Acepto- digo, mientras más gotas de sudor caen por mi cara.

Luego el se dirige a los piratas alrededor -¡Despejen el alcázar, matorrales!-

Inmediatamente, los piratas bajan de la segunda cubierta más alta del barco. El capitán sube las escaleras de madera y yo lo sigo. El intendente, junto con Jack y Taylor, nos siguen con Mokuba.

-Bakura- dice el hombre bronceado -Dale tu machete-

El hombre de pelo blanco rueda los ojos, claramente disgustado por la idea. Pero desenfunda su arma y se acerca a mí para entregarla sin agregar nada más que un fulgor mortal. El arma se siente rara. Es viejo, está oxidado y se siente un poco más pesado de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer esgrima. Lo más inquietante, es el aura. Me siento asqueada por ello. Casi puedo oler el hierro de toda la sangre que esta arma ha derramado. Sin embargo, para esta pelea, la pelea que tengo que ganar no importa qué, esta es mi espada. Aprieto mi mano en el mango y pongo a prueba su flexibilidad. Está perfectamente equilibrado, a pesar de su aspecto envejecido. Una vieja pero buena espada.

-Como yo soy el desafiado- dice el capitán, llamando mi atención -haré las reglas-

De inmediato lo miro con desconfianza.

-Primero, lucharemos solo con espadas. Sin armas, sin cuchillos. En segundo lugar, la primera persona que suelta la espada pierde- Bastante simple, sencillo -En tercer lugar, lidiar con la muerte es también una forma aceptable de ganar-

Me estremezco Eso significa que si lo mato, sus hombres tendrán que cumplir su promesa. Pero también significa que puedo morir y dejar a Moki solo a manos de estas personas.

-No temas. No tengo ninguna intención de matarte- De alguna manera, eso es aún peor -Bakura dará la señal-

Ahora lo entiendo... Así que esta es una invitación para que intente matarlo. Es demasiado confiado y me subestima. Con eso, se pone en guardia, con la hoja levantada. Él no tiene una postura particular. De hecho, parece demasiado relajado. Esto puede ser muy bueno o muy malo para mí. Echo un vistazo por última vez a Mokuba que está observando con los otros piratas. Me está mirando con ojos llenos de aprensión y seriedad.

-Paratus sum!- el me grita

Paratus sum. Listo para lo que sea. El lema familiar. Sí. Eso es lo que tengo que recordar. Todo lo que Seto pasó años enseñándome. Tiene que pagar ahora o nunca. Me enfrento al capitán. Él todavía está sonriendo, y sus ojos tienen esa mirada intensa que aún podría hacerme mirar hacia otro lado.

-_Ningún enemigo es invencible_\- Dice el seto de mis recuerdos. -_Recuerda; parece invencible, y recuérdale a tu oponente que es mortal. Si es mortal, puedes matarlo-_

Para alguien como Seto, lleno de confianza en las cejas, es fácil mirar hacia abajo e impresionar a un oponente. Respiro, me limpio el sudor y levanto mi espada a mi cara, colocando mi mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda. Yo saludo. Le divierte.

-Que apropiada. Supongo que tu maestro tiene alguna relación con la marina-

Una vez más, no está mal. Seto ha ido a la escuela militar. Pero ahora no es el momento de intentar averiguar cómo exactamente puede leer mi mente. Es peligroso pero es solo un hombre. Necesito humanizarlo. Así puedo ganar. Así que puedo liberar a Moki y a mí misma. Da un paso hacia un lado y yo imito su movimiento. Nos rodeamos, como lobos listos para pelear. Decido arriesgarme a una pregunta

-Sabes mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

Para mi sorpresa, no duda en contestar -Atem Sennen, capitán del Milenio, a su servicio-

Se inclina burlonamente, haciendo que los otros piratas observen la risa. Los ignoro. Atem. Él es atem. El es humano. El es mortal. Tengo una oportunidad. Puedo ganar. No puedo perder. No estoy a punto de perder. El intendente dispara su arma. Cerramos la distancia entre nosotros. Desvío un golpe dirigido a mi cabeza y otro destinado a atravesarme. Sus ataques son rápidos y precisos, pero no estoy acostumbrada a nada. Lo que me sorprende, es la falta de fuerza.

_"Es mucho más bajo que Seto. Más bajo que la mayoría de los hombres aquí, en realidad. ¿Estaba esperando una fuerza monstruosa debido a su abrumadora aura? De cualquier manera, no puedo ganar simplemente evadiendo"_

Me desvío de otro golpe y tomando la apertura, apunto de recortar su torso. Él evade con un rápido salto hacia atrás.

-No está mal, amor, no está mal. Ya tienes lo básico. Intentemos acelerar el ritmo ¿te parece?-

Lo siguiente que sé, la punta de su espada es dirigida hacia mi cara. Me muevo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando reajusto mi postura, siento que algo cálido y grueso se filtra en mi mejilla. Una sacudida de realización me golpea. Antes era un calentamiento. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar, ya está sobre mí otra vez, bajándose para cortar su espada en mi estómago. Doy un salto hacia atrás, casi me caigo, pero cuando creo que tengo mi pie hacia atrás, prácticamente está arrodillado en el suelo, agitando su arma para atacar mis pies. Salto de nuevo, prácticamente llevando mis rodillas al torso para evitar el ataque. Apenas aterrizo y tengo que bloquear otra serie de golpes en mi hombro, cabeza y cuello. Entonces mi espalda golpea el borde de la ballena. ¿Ya he sido empujada tan atrás? Si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada al entrenamiento diabólico de Seto, estaría muerta justo ahora. Debido a mi tamaño, tiene el privilegio de enseñarme a esquivar y evadir todo lo demás. Eso me salvó la vida. ¡Ahí viene!

Esta vez, el levanta su espada y la baja hacia mi cabeza. Levanto la mía y la bloqueo. Tengo que usar ambas manos y apoyarme en el borde para evitar que me empuje al suelo. Sus ojos todavía están ardiendo con ese mismo fuego extraño.

-El chico no estaba mintiendo. Tienes reflejos, amor. Algo menos, y habrías muerto. La posición que pones tus pies es especialmente recomendable. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte al día? sólo esquivando-

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que duele, y un jadeo fuerte se escapa de mi boca. Qué tonta he sido. Debería haber escuchado mi primer instinto. Su fuerza puede ser media pero la velocidad es su verdadera ventaja. Y pensé que Seto era rápido. En este punto, mi apuesta se siente como la decisión más estúpida que pude haber tomado. ¿Alguna vez tuve una oportunidad contra este monstruo? Pone más presión en su espada y acerca su cara tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento.

-He visto suficiente. ¿Por qué no te rindes ahora? Es mucho menos trabajo y el resultado será el mismo-

Las nuevas gotas de sudor caen por mi cara y luego mis ojos se encuentran con los de Moki al otro lado del alcázar. Ahora que la atención está lejos de él, el frente valiente ha caído. El está tan asustado. Tan asustado como yo. Solo imaginándolo a manos de estos hombres... esa perspectiva es la cosa más aterradora.

-Dime, ¿cuánto crees que el valdrá en el mercado del comercio dulce?-

Sus palabras me hacen morder mi labio inferior y una nueva ola de energía enojada me atraviesa. Simultáneamente, las palabras de Seto resuenan en mi cabeza.

_-Cuando luchas por tu vida, nada más importa, olvídate de ser justa. No existe una pelea justa. Haz lo que sea necesario para mantenerte viva-_

-Vete al infierno...- murmuro de regreso al pirata.

Torciendo mi muñeca, cambiando el ángulo de mi espada para que la suya se deslice hacia abajo. Con pura espontaneidad, agarro su collar con mi mano libre y golpeo mi frente en el centro de su cara. El se lleva una mano a la cara cuando la sangre gotea y cae unos pasos, dejándose abierto.

_"¡Ahora!"_

Levanto el machete, apuntando directamente hacia su cuello... luego el dolor. El dolor se dispara a través de mi brazo derecho, extendiéndose a mi hombro y al resto de mi cuerpo en un mero instante. Me paralizo, incapaz de comprender lo que está pasando. Lentamente, miro hacia abajo para encontrar que la hoja del pirata ha atravesado mi brazo como si fuera mantequilla. Cómo... Tuve la apertura perfecta. Por qué... Cómo... cuando...

-Lo siento, amor. Demasiada lenta-

Sin piedad, arranca el afilado trozo de metal. El dolor se intensifica cien veces. Un grito llora a través de mi garganta y me encuentro de rodillas, mirando mi extremidad, rápidamente cubierta de rojo. Intento cubrir la herida con mi mano libre, pero el líquido espeso se escapa de mis dedos.

-Yugi!-

La voz de Mokuba suena tan distante. Duele. Duele tanto que se quema. Imágenes de un fuego brillante vienen a la mente. No. No. No otra vez. Otra vez esto no. La respiración se vuelve más difícil y mi garganta está en llamas. Por primera vez en años, me duelen las cicatrices. Las lágrimas se mezclan con el conjunto que gotea por mi cara. El capitán admira su trabajo práctico, mientras que la sangre gotea por su nariz, coloreando incluso sus dientes. Él lo lame y los escalofríos viajan por mi espina dorsal.

-¿Maldición y tácticas deshonestas? Serías una mejor amante pirata que la esposa de un señor, ¿no cres? Sin embargo, esta es mi victoria- Su voz también es distante. La punta de su espada entonces viene a acariciar mi garganta. -Déjalo caer-

¿Déjalo caer? ¿Dejar caer qué? Sigo sus ojos y los míos se ensanchan. Mi mano derecha todavía está apretando el machete. Estoy temblando y no puedo sentirlo. Pero está ahí, aguantando.

_"¿Yo... no he perdido?"_

Habla de nuevo, pero no puedo entender lo que está diciendo. No he perdido. Todavía no he perdido.

-Este duelo solo termina cuando uno de nosotros nos rendimos o morimos- dice Atem -No hay otra manera-

Lentamente, aflojo mi mano del mango, moviendo un dedo a la vez. La falta de sangre se puede sentir.

-Sí, ahí está- digo.

Con la fuerza que quede en mi brazo derecho, lanzo el machete a mi mano izquierda. Alejo su espada del camino y, levantándome, empujé mi arma hacia su costado. Sus ojos se abren en shock y se mueve, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La cuchilla corta su costado, a través de su ropa e inmediatamente después, el rojo de su abrigo se oscurece alrededor de esa área. ¡Funcionó! Cambio de postura y lo miro de nuevo, mi brazo derecho se mancha de color rojo con cada movimiento.

Por primera vez, el capitán tiene un aire de sorpresa sobre él, mientras sostiene su lado herido. Él solo lo mira y luego a mi. Debería atacar mientras él este así. Pero doy un paso y mi visión se difumina. La sangre que gotea de mi brazo todavía fluye abundantemente, a una velocidad alarmante. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar y lucho por mantenerme de pie. Es el dolor. El dolor está aumentando.

_"Vamos Yugi, tienes que concentrarte. Para Moki. Para seto. ¡Mantente fuerte, vamos!"_

-Hemos terminado-

Lo siguiente que sé, el pirata está justo delante de mí. Él agarra mi muñeca y la retuerce hasta que suelto mi arma. Solo así, se acabó. He perdido. No. Eso no puede ser. No después de todo esto. Atem me suelta la muñeca y me encuentro de rodillas otra vez, temblando de dolor y de shock.

-Estás llena de sorpresas- dice, como si la herida que le hice no fuera más que un rasguño -Nunca esperé que te levantaras después de esa herida. O ser ambidiestra para el caso. Cambié de opinión, estás lejos de ser aburrida, Yugi-

-¡Yugi!-

Mokuba, a quien los piratas parecen haber descuidado de mirar, corre a mi lado y me agarra del brazo. Inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y la presionó contra las heridas para detener el sangrado. Lo miro, lágrimas de vergüenza y miedo escapando de mis ojos.

-Lo siento mucho…-

La mirada que me devuelve es indefensa y parece que está a punto de llorar. Pero luego él aprieta los dientes y se vuelve hacia el capitán.

-T-Tú no quieres que ella muera, ¿verdad?- Le dice al hombre bronceado, con tanta confianza como pueda reunir -Necesito limpiar su herida. Si no, se infectará y podría contagiar todo tipo de enfermedades a todos-

Una mano se cierra sobre su cabello y para mi horror, el intendente lo aleja de mí. Él grita de dolor. –Tu, pequeño bastardo, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres?-

-Espera- dice el capitán -¿Cómo curarías una herida como la de ella?-

La forma en que habló fue como cuando negoció conmigo. Es una prueba. Una forma de obtener información.

-Alcohol para desinfectar la herida y aplicar presión para detener el sangrado- recita Moki como si estuviera recitando un manual. Esto es parte de las cosas que Seto le había hecho aprender -Si la presión no funciona, hay que usar pólvora y encenderla para dejarla cicatrizar-

El capitán sonríe, aparentemente satisfecho. -Puedes tener algo de valor después de todo, muchacho. Déjalo ir Bakura-

Con eso, mete la mano en su abrigo y saca un matraz de metal redondo. Después de abrirlo, toma mi brazo y vierte el contenido en mi herida. Inmediatamente, arde como si mi brazo volviera a arder, tanto que cada uno de mis músculos se tensó. Aprieto los dientes y toma toda mi voluntad para no gritar. Pero no puedo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas se me escapen. La picadura permanece incluso después de que haya vaciado el matraz. Luego el capitán le dice a Moki que me vende con un paño que le entrega.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- pregunta el intendente. -¿Estás esperando morir desangrado, imbécil?-

-Sí, capitán. Sangra mucho...- agrega Jack.

-Es sólo un rasguño, puedo manejarlo-

Esa frase sola me da ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Ahora qué? He desperdiciado mi única ficha de negociación en un duelo de un solo lado y todavía estábamos a merced de esos piratas.

"_Seto_" pienso "_lo siento. Soy una inútil_"

-La derrota sabe amarga, ¿no?" dice el pirata, mientras que Moki me venda -Considérate afortunada. Has captado mi interés-

-¿Por qué me estás curando si me vas a cortar el brazo?- Pregunto, apartando la mirada.

-Dije que tomaría tu brazo. Lo estoy tomando. Junto con todo lo que está unido a él-

La confusión me invade. No entiendo a este hombre. ¿Debería estar agradecida de que me perdonó el brazo o debería prepararme para lo que viene a continuación? No importa el caso, Moki y yo todavía estamos vivos y en su mayoría en una sola pieza. Y si queremos que siga siendo así, tendremos que ser inteligentes al respecto. El conocimiento médico de Mokuba es lo que llamó su atención. Seto siempre dice que lo que más les falta a los piratas son los médicos reales en sus tripulaciones. ¿Yo? Mientras que el Capitán me encuentre interesante, también tendré algo de valor.

_"Esto es una locura. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

Una risita me hace mirar hacia arriba. Atem. me está mirando fijamente, con esa mirada de 'Yo puedo leer tu mente' desde antes. Es oficial. Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan aterrador como el que está delante de mí.

-Le damos la bienvenida a probar lo que quiera. Solo esté preparada para las consecuencias-

-Ríete mientras puedas pirata- dice Mokuba, levantando su valiente escudo frontal -Mi hermano nos encontrará y te hará pagar-

-Moki…- le advierto.

Pero el capitán solo parece divertido por la amenaza. -Hablando de eso, amor, ¿por qué te enseñaron esgrima? Es bastante inusual. La única razón por la que puedo pensar que a una mujer le enseñen esto en una familia rica, es asegurarse de que pueda protegerse en cualquier situación. ¿Qué están protegiendo tus tutores?-

Por los cielos arriba, ¿quién es esta persona? Estoy empezando a considerar el hecho de que él realmente puede leer mi mente.

-Yo... no lo sé- digo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Parece que aún no has aprendido. Mentirme es solo una de las cosas que terminarán en castigo-

Él extiende una mano hacia mi cabeza y reflexivamente me muevo para evitarlo, pero no antes de que tome mi pañuelo. Se queda en su mano mientras mi cabello cae.


	6. Chapter 6 Valor

**Ciudad portuaria de Kingtown**

Mientras se abre paso a través del cuartel general de la marina real con un paso rápido y furioso, la cabeza del joven barón se llena con el recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace unas horas. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? Él apartó sus ojos de ella ni siquiera una hora y aparecieron piratas. Su escudo perfecto fue ridiculizado por una estrategia de cebo barato. ¿Desde cuándo los piratas hacen alianzas? ¡Disparates!

No es muy pronto para su gusto, llega frente a la puerta doble blanca y dorada, que conduce a la oficina del hombre que controla la flota naval más grande en las aguas del Caribe. Además, él está a cargo de asegurar las rutas comerciales. Pero los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta le bloquearon el paso.

-Señor- dice uno -¿qué negocio tiene con el almirante Pegasus?-

-Mi negocio es mío- respondo -y si no te alejas en este momento, me aseguraré de que vigiles esta puerta durante el resto de tu carrera, soldado-

-Lo siento, señor. Pero a menos que el almirante lo esté esperando, no podemos dejarlo pasar-

Soldado valiente. Incondicional en sus deberes. Confiable y definitivamente desperdiciado en guardia. Pero no tiene tiempo que perder. No en ellos.

-Ha habido un ataque a gran escala de varias embarcaciones piratas, no lejos de esta misma ciudad, cuatro horas es una emergencia que debe abordarse de inmediato. Si le importa la gran escala de cosas, abrirá esa puerta. Dígale que es el barón Kaiba-

Los dos guardias se miran vacilantes, antes de que el primero mueva su mosquete y se dé la vuelta para llamar a la puerta grande.

-Entre- responde una voz apagada.

-¡Perdone la intrusión, almirante!- El soldado dice en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta.

Seto lo sigue a la lujosa habitación, llena hasta el techo con decoraciones doradas, pinturas raras, muebles de valor incalculable y antigüedades italianas. Las grandes ventanas dejan pasar la luz del sol, haciendo que todo brille. Por compartir aproximadamente la misma cantidad de riqueza. A Pegasus definitivamente le encanta presumir más en el trabajo o en casa. Pero en este momento, todo esto no era nada. El hombre tuerto sentado en el escritorio en el centro de la habitación, no levanta la vista del papel en el que está escribiendo.

-Mejor que esto sea importante, estoy muy ocupado. ¿Qué es?-

-Mi señor, el barón Kaiba tiene un mensaje urgente que transmitir-

La mano de Pegasus se congela en el aire y, finalmente, se encuentra con él. La cara del almirante se ilumina y una media sonrisa lo hace cruzar. Con un signo de la mano, le ordena al soldado que se vaya y espera hasta que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. Lord Seto Kaiba en persona. Nunca pensé que vería el día. Sé que tu aversión a codearte con la marina, pero ¿te mataría asistir a algunas reuniones sociales? cree que la última vez que fuiste fue con tu padre hace tres o cuatro años. En todo caso, ha sido demasiado tiempo-

-Ahórrame las bromas, Pegasus. Estoy aquí por negocios-

Una risa escapó de la boca del hombre tuerto. -Naturalmente. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, joven maestro?-

Le está llamando asi para irritarlo. Es una de las cosas en las que este bastardo pomposo es bueno. Seto toma una respiración. Él no puede perder ahora. A pesar de lo mucho que odie a este hombre, en este momento, no hay nadie más que pueda brindar más ayuda.

-Mis barcos de escolta fueron atacados y mi barco de carga fue capturado por piratas-

Pegaso levanta una ceja, sorprendido. -¿En serio? ¿Tu defensa acorazada fue derribada por un miserable barco pirata? ¿Cómo paso es eso?-

-Tres de ellos. Y sospecho que un cuarto estaba involucrado-

-Sigue-

-Ocurrió a menos de diez millas de la costa, Kingtown todavía estaba a la vista. Tres naves rebeldes aparecieron para atraer a mis acorazados lejos de la ballena dorada-

-Me sorprende que no hayas visto el cuarto barco. ¿Fue tan pequeño?-

-No estaba allí, pero definitivamente había piratas a bordo de la Ballena. Lanzaron a la tripulación por la borda y se la llevaron mientras estábamos ocupados-

Recostándose en su silla, Pegasus finalmente hace una mueca de interés. Él agarra su barbilla. -Entonces estás diciendo que este fue un ataque planificado con anterioridad. Son piratas muy inteligentes. Además, no hay posibilidad de que cuatro tripulaciones hayan aceptado trabajar juntas de esa manera-

-También ha habido espionaje de antemano", continúa el barón. "Tenían que saber en qué barco de carga estaba escoltando la Compañía Kaiba y registrarse como marineros para la Ballena. Al menos la mitad de la tripulación tenía que ser piratas-

-Oh, querido. Esto es problemático. Tendré que examinar esto de inmediato. Supongo que no podrás proporcionar los documentos de registro de la tripulación de la ballena dorada. También tendré que inspeccionar a los oficiales de contratación de Kingtown. La sucursal…-

-¿A quién le importa eso?- chasquea Seto, finalmente en su último nervio. -Podemos llegar a eso más tarde. Primero debe encontrar ese barco de carga. ¡Es su única prioridad!-

El almirante lo miró sorprendido. ¿Seto Kaiba? Perdio su compostura por esto? Qué intrigante. Que interesante.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Kaiba? Siempre supe que tienes un ego alto, ¿pero de repente me ordenas a mí alrededor? ¿Has olvidado que no trabajo para ti?-

-Este es tu trabajo, Pegasus, así que hazlo y encuentra mi nave-

-No entiendo. Aunque la carga completa, más el barco en sí, cuesta una fortuna, es solo una baratija de todo lo que tienes. Podrías haber dejado un informe a la marina- Una vez más, su rostro se ilumina con comprensión y una sonrisa reemplaza a la media sonrisa. -A menos que haya algo en ese barco que valga más que todo eso combinado-

La mirada que le lanzó fue asesina. Ese bastardo perceptivo. Por eso odia trabajar con él. Indagar es, lamentablemente, el mayor mal hábito del almirante -Eso no es asunto tuyo. Solo encuentra mi nave-

-Muy bien, lo haré. Después de tener una idea clara de cómo se llevó a cabo esta operación y quién es responsable de ello-

Después de un segundo de shock total, el barón golpeó sus grandes manos sobre el escritorio del hombre de la marina -Debes estar bromeando…-

-No en lo más mínimo. Haré esto de la manera que el procedimiento lo dicte. Es una tontería lanzarse en una búsqueda ciega, incluso si conoce estas aguas de memoria. A menos que retenga algo que pueda interesarme, entonces yo Podría estar inclinado a hacer las cosas a tu manera-

Se está burlando de él claramente. El joven barón recuerda que Pegasus es siempre el mismo. Actividades diferentes, cosas extrañas, cosas raras, excitantes. Nada le llega más que la posibilidad de tener en sus manos algo único. Seto aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se rompen. Él no tiene elección para esto. No si él la quiere de vuelta. Él lanza otra mirada asesina al almirante.

-Si esto es todo, puede retirarte. Yo me encargaré de este asunto y te mantendré informado-

-Mi pupila estaba en ese barco-

Esta vez, Pegasus levanta las cejas, sorprendido. -¿Tienes una pupila? Si recuerdo, tu padre tenía una. Aunque él dijo que solo le permitiría asistir a reuniones sociales cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Pero pude ver que él estaba impaciente por eso. Casi pensé que la estaba criando para que sea su nueva esposa-

La sangre del barón hierve en sus venas. ¿Su padre? ¿Casarse con Yugi? Asqueroso. El mero pensamiento le da ganas de vomitar. Pero la verdad no está lejos de eso. Gozaburo quería algo de ella, pero era para venderla al mejor postor. Gracias a Dios, el viejo bastardo estaba muerto. La risa de Pegaso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Verte apegado a otro ser humano es absolutamente entrañable, Kaiba. A decir verdad. Sin embargo, me temo que no es suficiente para motivarme-

-Eres un sádico bastardo pomposo y frío, ¿sabes lo que podría pasarle?-

-Sé perfectamente lo que les sucede a las damas secuestradas por los piratas, Seto. Una de dos cosas: se convierten en mercadería, cualquiera que sea el tipo que se adapte a las necesidades de los capitanes, o se rescatan. Me temo que es mucho más probable que lo primero. He dirigido misiones de rescate más de una vez. Mi punto sigue siendo el mismo-

Las palabras queman sus labios, suplicando que lo dejen salir, pero sus dientes se aprietan, manteniéndolos. Doce años de secreto, de mentiras, de esconderla... Todas sus precauciones a punto de ser reducidas a cenizas por este hombre. Permanece en silencio demasiado tiempo por la paciencia del almirante.

-Creo que hemos terminado aquí- dice este último, alcanzando el timbre en la esquina de su escritorio para llamar al guardia.

-Ella es una shayee-

La luz del sol se desvanece de repente, a medida que las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo, reflejando la ominosa tensión que acababa de romperse. El helado resplandor choca con el iris aturdido. Seto puede ver que obtuvo lo que quería pero a un alto costo.

"Perdóname, Yugi. Te encontraré, no importa lo que cueste. Eso lo juro por Dios"

-Imposible. ¿Gozaburo tomó un Shayee? Qué peculiar- Se pasó la lengua por los labios, enviando un escalofrío por la espina del joven noble. Pervertido. -Oh, lo admito, Kaiba. Has captado mi interés. Cuéntame más-

-Te diré más cuando muevas tus nalgas y empieces a buscar. Cuanto más tiempo desperdiciamos, menos posibilidades tendrás de poner los ojos en ella-

-Bien, bien ¿Tienes más información sobre las tripulaciones que te atacaron?-

Finalmente, ya era hora de llegar a los negocios. -Mis acorazados destruyeron dos de ellos, el tercero escapó. Nombrado el Jugador-

-Félix Arcana- declara inmediatamente el almirante. -No es el capitán pirata más brillante que existe, pero definitivamente es el hombre más afortunado que jamás conocerás. En resumen, es la persona perfecta para manipular el cebo para un ataque como este. Después de todo, tus acorazados triples permanecen invictos –

-Quienquiera que haya planeado este ataque no es un simple pirata. Es astuto y cauteloso. Sin duda, el capitán de la cuarta tripulación del barco no se ha mostrado. Maldito cobarde-

-Opino lo mismo. Estamos tratando con un nuevo pez en nuestras aguas. Me estoy emocionando bastante- Otra risa sacudió a Pegaso y se levantó de su escritorio. -¿Hay prisioneros?-

-Dos, ya interrogados. No tenían ni idea de quién estaba detrás del ataque. No es lo que sabrian el ABS bajo el mando. Son perros que responden al silbato de su capitán sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellos no sabrían ponerse en cuclillas. Ni siquiera saber el nombre de la nave-

-Y es discreto incluso con sus propios aliados. De hecho, un pez inteligente-

Pegasus golpeo la campana, llamo al guardia de antes, quien saluda impecablemente. -¡Almirante Pegaso, señor!-

-Convoca a todos los capitanes de mi flota de inmediato, soldado. Quiero que todos estén aquí en una hora-

-¡Sí señor! ¡De inmediato, señor!-

Y así, el se ha ido.

-Kaiba, ¿por qué no organizas tus transacciones y pones en tus manos lo que te pido, mientras diseño un plan? Tomará por lo menos hasta la noche antes de que podamos partir, también deberías hacer algo útil-

Bastardo arrogante. Él no es idiota, lo sabe perfectamente bien. Demonios, navega más en tres meses, que él en un año completo. Pero él no agrega nada y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene después de poner su mano en la manija.

-Una cosa más, Pegasus- Se da vuelta para enfrentarlo. La tormenta que se está gestando afuera no es nada comparada con la intención amenazadora en esos ojos helados -Cuando la encontremos, mantén tus manos para ti. Ella es mía-

Una vez más, solo la diversión se mostraba en la cara del hombre mayor. -Qué terrorífico. Intentaré controlarme-

Eso es todo, ha tenido suficiente. El barón cierra la puerta detrás de él y se dirige hacia su carroza, ordenándole al conductor que lo lleve al cuartel general de la compañía. Si no hace nada hasta esta noche, se volverá loco. El viaje a la compañía toma poco tiempo, aunque se siente como horas.

"¿Por qué te dejé ir? ¿Por qué te llevé?"

-No pertenezco a tu mundo Seto. Creo que ya sabes eso-

-Señor Kaiba, señor. Hemos llegado-

Un criado le abre la puerta y él sale. -Necesito hablar con el director, de inmediato-

-Está en su oficina ahora mismo, señor. Pero antes de irte, llegó una paloma mensajera para usted- El criado le entregó un pedazo de papel. -Creo que es de tu mayordomo principal-

¿Qué puede querer Roland ahora? ¡No hay tiempo para esto! Pero sus ojos se abren con horror en el momento en que procesa las palabras malditas en el papel.

* * *

Todo lo que nos rodea se congela y no solo figurativamente. No se está haciendo ningún sonido. La sangre se precipita tan rápido a través de mi cuerpo que los latidos de mi corazón suenan en mi cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearme. Puedo sentir todos sus ojos. Pero solo hay un par al que miro fijamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, los iris del capitán parecen estar mirando mi alma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien que no es la gente de la mansión Kaiba ha visto mi cabello? Cada uno de ellos mira mi cabeza y cuello, enviandome escalofríos incómodos por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué es esto, capitán? No es un demonio, ¿verdad?- pregunta uno.

-Aparten sus miradas, ¿por qué no? ¡Tiene que estar maldita!-

Superstición. No es raro entre los piratas. Pero la idea de usar eso contra ellos puede ser contraproducente fácilmente. Y algo me dice que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vaya a funcionar en él. Él no responde a sus hombres y se arrodilla delante de mí otra vez, para agarrar un mechón de mi cabello tricolor. Lo mira como si hubiera encontrado el santo grial del siglo XVIII.

-Oi, intendente- grita otro, llevando una mano a su espada. -¡Tu capitán se embrujó!-

Bakura solo rueda los ojos y saca otra pistola, solo que esta vez, Taylor y Jack también alcanzan sus espadas.

-Da un paso, perros sucios. Te reto- amenaza el intendente. -¿Quieres reponerte, capitán?-

-Oh, estoy perfectamente bien, Bakura- dijo finalmente, recuperando su sonrisa.

Él se levanta, manteniendo mi cabello en su mano, obligándome a seguir su ejemplo y levantarme. Mis piernas tiemblan como hojas en el viento, y si no fuera por Moki apoyándome, podría caerme.

-Entonces... si ella no es un demonio maldito, ¿qué es ella?- pregunta otro pirata.

-Mucho más valioso que cualquier otra cosa en este barco- Acercando su cabeza a la mía, Atem susurra. -Nunca pensé que pondría mis ojos en un sobreviviente Shayee-

Mi garganta está tan seca que la deglución duele, pero él se aleja y suelta mi cabello antes de devolver mi pañuelo. Instantáneamente lo agarro y me lo pongo torpemente de nuevo.

-¡Escuchen, sinvergüenzas! Las manos fuera de las ratas, son mi parte-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- protesta un hombre de otra tripulación. -El trato con nuestro equipo fue que todas las acciones son iguales para todos-

-Eso fue para la carga del barco, que se ha dividido en partes iguales. Estos son un bono, los reclamo como míos. el que tenga problemas con esto, venga a confrontarme con la espada. ¿Algún voluntario?-

Esa aura asesina llena toda la cubierta en un instante y todos están en silencio de nuevo. Eso es hasta que una voz fuerte suena, proviniendo en otro navío.

-¡Sennen, hijo de puta! ¡Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones, canalla! ¡Baja aquí para que te pueda colgar de tus pies y alimentar a los tiburones!-

Todos giran hacia la fuente de luz cuando otra nave entra. Sin duda era una nave rebelde y había pasado por el infierno. Agujeros de cañon por todas partes. Cubierta, velas, mástiles... Es un milagro que todavía esté navegando. El hombre que grita es claramente mayor que Atem, al menos en sus cuarenta. Tiene un atuendo negro y rojo y una barba pequeña.

-No puedo creer que el idiota haya sobrevivido- dice Bakura sonriendo por primera vez, tal vez por pura molestia. -¿Ahora qué?-

-Bajare. Déjame manejar esto. Vigila estos dos mientras hablo con ese idiota-

Con eso, Atem baja a la cubierta principal. El Jugador, claramente ya no es tan fácil de maniobrar, se desliza contra la Ballena Dorada, haciendo que se agite hasta que finalmente se detiene. Tengo que aferrarme a Mokuba para evitar caerme. Los piratas lanzan escaleras de cuerda por el borde y, muy pronto, el capitán del Jugador camina hacia la Ballena.

-Seguro que te tomaste tu tiempo, Arcana- dice Atem, tan relajado como siempre. -Les dije a todos que no subestimaran a los acorazados triples. ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos?-

-¡Ambos deben estar en la bodega de Davy Jones ahora! Sabías que esto iba a suceder. Y mientras estábamos fuera, con la encarnación del demonio mismo, tu estabas a salvo con la carga, listo para llevártelo!-

Moki y yo intercambiamos miradas y una breve sonrisa. ¿La encarnación del diablo mismo? Eso solo puede ser seto. Gracias a Dios que está bien. Y al parecer, también lo es el resto de los tres navíos.

-Si eso es lo que quisiera hacer- continúa Atem, -habría masacrado al resto de sus tripulaciones en el momento en que llegamos aquí, y ya estaría lejos-

Los murmullos se esparcieron alrededor de la nave como un mal viento, cuando los miembros de las otras dos tripulaciones se dan cuenta de que no tenían nave ni camaradas a los que regresar. Se vuelve muy rápido que de alguna manera, eso es exactamente lo que el hombre Atem realmente es el diablo.

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde que los tres aceptaron cada parte de mi plan? Pagué por adelantado y estabas más que ansioso por aprovechar la oportunidad de llenar tus bolsillos. Dicen que la codicia es la caída de los piratas ¿No es cierto?-

Hola olla, soy hervidor. Pero eso parece ser suficiente para aumentar la ira de Arcana, pero antes de que pueda sacar su espada, el Capitán del Milenio levanta una mano.

-El dulce negocio no es para los débiles que son derribados por el primer acorazado que ven. El Mantis y la Unidad no fueron eliminadas por eso. Tú, por otra parte, sobreviviste. Eso te da derecho a la mitad del botín encontrado-

El capitán delgado considera la oferta pero rápidamente lanza una mirada sospechosa a Atem -Y cómo, por favor, dime ¿sugieres que volvamos con todo esto? Mi tornero se parece a un viejo calcetín lleno de agujeros y la mitad de mi tripulación ha sido enviada a los tiburones-

-La tripulación es simple. No tengo necesidad de nadie, así que puedes recoger lo que queda de las otras cuadrillas. Hay muchas de ellas, y estarán buscando trabajo, ¿no es así, bribones?-

No puedo creer con cuánta facilidad estas personas estaban siendo influenciadas por él. ¿No deberían estar enojados por haber perdido tanto al barco como a los compañeros? No puede haber sido siempre un pirata, parece un abogado.

-¿Qué pasa con arreglar mi barco?- pregunta Arcana de nuevo. -No me moveré por un tiempo-

-Te acabo de entregar dos carpinteros más- Lo que significa que mientras no estaba entre los piratas que Bakura disparó, tiene tres. -Y tienes todo el material que deseas aquí mismo. Incluso puedes vender el resto y obtener ganancias-

Pisó el suelo con el pie y el hombre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Hay nuevos tablones, velas, cuerdas, herramientas... Todo para arreglar sus barcos. Ni siquiera yo he pensado en eso.

-Tomará un tiempo arreglarlo, pero está bien escondido y tienes mucha comida a bordo. Incluso te dejaré los cañones como bonificación, ya que no tengo uso para ellos. Qué dices, Arcana. Tenemos un trato, o preferirías pelear cuando claramente no puedes sostener tu espada. Solo para ser claros- desenfundó su espada y apuntó al pecho del hombre barbudo -No me importa-

Arcana observa al capitán con odiosos ojos y gotas de sudor a cada lado de su cabeza. -No eres capaz de volver a hacer nada bueno, lo siento en mis huesos. Mejor que te cuides, escorbuto perro. Sigues haciendo lo que haces y alguien te dispara entre cejo-

-Tu no, sin embargo- responde Atem, bajando su espada. -Eres demasiado inteligente para eso-

-Vete a la mierda, tú y tu tripulación. Por eso me voy a quedar varado aquí por al menos cuatro días-

Satisfecho, el hombre moreno enfunda su espada y se vuelve hacia el intendente. -Te lo dejo a ti. Voy a ver a estos dos-

-Finalmente, me pongo a trabajar con personas competentes- Dejándonos en manos de su capitán, Bakura baja a la cubierta principal. -¡Milenio! Muevan el botín al barco. Tienen una hora. Por cada minuto perdido, los azotaré a todos yo mismo ¡Muévanse!-

Un tercio de los marineros comienzan a moverse, llenando los barcos con las cosas robadas de la Ballena. ¿Cómo ha ido esto tan bien? Mi corazón aún estaba acelerado en mi pecho.

-¿Estabas esperando un baño de sangre, amor?-

-¿Cómo supiste que solo serían una nave que regresaría?- Pregunto, esperando desviarme de la conversación.

-¿Lo hice?- Él respondió manteniendo sus ojos en la actividad en la cubierta.

-Tenías el botín dividido en dos desde el principio-

La mirada que me da me asusta así que dejo de hablar. Pero él simplemente coloca un dedo en su boca y me da esa mirada penetrante. El significado es claro; Abre la boca y mueres. Luego le ordena a Taylor y Jack que nos lleven al barco rebelde.

"Seto, tienes que encontrarnos rápidamente. Antes de que este hombre nos mate"


	7. Chapter 7 Aguas profundas

Los piratas nos cargan en un barco junto con algunas de las mercancías. Supongo que ahora somos parte de eso. Sostengo mi brazo todavía dolorido. La quemadura del alcohol se ha ido hace un tiempo, pero su recuerdo hace que mi herida palpite dolorosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurra Mokuba, quien está sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi brazo bueno con las dos manos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le digo.

Ya no puedo fingir una sonrisa. Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. ¿Ahora qué? Incluso si Seto logra encontrar la ballena antes de que sea completamente desmantelada, ya nos habríamos ido. En un barco que nadie ha visto durante el ataque. En este punto, el dolor y la situación me impiden pensar en otro plan de escape. Pero tengo que encontrar algo. De lo contrario, realmente vamos a morir.

El pirata de pelo puntiagudo, el gigante y otros cuatro entran con nosotros. Otros bajan el bote al agua, y cuatro de los hombres comienzan a remar en dirección al Milenio. Afortunadamente, aparte de mirarnos de vez en cuando, parece que no nos prestan más atención de la que tienen que hacerlo. Aunque algo me sorprende. Todos se ven ... jóvenes. Quiero decir, apenas mayor que Seto. Me doy la vuelta para mirar el milenio. Es más pequeño que los Bleu-Eyes. Solo tiene dos mástiles y está hecho de madera oscura. Las velas solían ser blancas pero se volvían beige con la edad, aunque todavía se veían limpias. Es el tipo de barco que está destinado a la velocidad. Como son la mayoría de los barcos piratas.

Nos acercamos y Taylor de repente se pone de pie y grita. -¡Hey! ¡Joey!-

Casi inmediatamente después, un hombre pisa el borde de la nave. También es joven y tiene una gran masa de cabello rubio.

-¡Ya era hora! Me estaba aburriendo mucho- el responde. -¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?-

-¡Ya basta!- responde el pirata. -Tenemos el botín. Baja las cuerdas aquí. Solo tenemos una hora, y Bakura ya está en su último nervio-

El que se llama Joey desaparece dentro de la nave, se gritan más órdenes y, al llegar al Millennium, se lanzan escaleras de cuerda por todo el costado para permitirnos entrar. Los piratas dirigen nuestro bote hacia uno y Taylor, o Tristan, supongo, se pone de pie. y lo agarra.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos pongasen de pie. Suban allí-

Nuevamente, Moki y yo intercambiamos miradas inciertas. Me levanto primero y agarro la escalera de cuerda. Es más alto de lo que parece. Pongo un pie en la primera tabla de madera e intento levantarme solo para soltarlo inmediatamente cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa mi brazo derecho. Maldición. Incluso un poco de presión duele horriblemente.

-Usa tu brazo izquierdo, idiota- el dice. -Estabilizaré la escalera mientras subes. Muévete-

Vibración dolorosa aún circula en mi brazo, pero aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a intentarlo. Subir una cuerda inestable es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Afortunadamente, no hay viento fuerte para empeorarlo. Subo y subo, usando solo mi brazo izquierdo, pero cerca de dos tercios arriba, arde de agotamiento. Mi pelea con el capitán, el estrés de la situación y la pérdida de sangre influyen. Jadeo y me detengo, pero si me detengo ahora, me caeré. Estoy casi allí. Uno más. Levanto la mano para agarrar el borde del barco solo para que mi mano se deslice. Jadeo de horror, pero una gran mano se cierra en mi muñeca, evitando que me caiga de nuevo. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro cara a cara con el hombre rubio de antes. Durante unos segundos no se mueve y solo me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tiembla las maderas- finalmente dice. -Voy a necesitar un poco de contexto para eso-

En un movimiento rápido, coloca su mano libre debajo de mi hombro derecho y me sube a la cubierta de la nave con una facilidad preocupante. Mi pañuelo no me cubre mucho, ya que puedo sentir mechones de mi cabello sueltos en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Ya no tiene sentido esconderlo, pero es incómodo tenerlo en exhibición para que todos lo vean.

-No puedo creer lo que veo- dice el hombre llamado Joey -¿De dónde viene el nombre de sí de Davy Jones?-

No contesto y miro hacia otro lado. No parece tan amenazador como los demás. Sus ojos están iluminados con curiosidad. Pero sigue siendo un pirata. No puedo bajar la guardia. Moki no tarda mucho en seguirme, y luego Tristán sube a la cubierta principal.

-¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?- pregunta Joey -¿Dónde los encontraron?-

-Las ratas estaba en el barco que capturamos. En pocas palabras, el capitán las quiere. Estoy bastante seguro de que el enano es nuestro nuevo médico-

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos? Tengo mi propio trabajo que hacer. Lo sabes-

-Solo vigílalos hasta que el capitán regrese. No debería tardar mucho. Debo irme antes de que el albino decida usar mi piel. Ah, y no toques. ¡Contamos contigo, primer oficial!-

-Lo tengo-

Tristán saluda con un gesto de la mano antes de regresar al bote. Miro a mi alrededor. Los piratas arrastran los bienes robados y los transportan a las cubiertas inferiores. Pero casi todos nos miraban al pasar. Mi pelo sobresale como una antorcha en la noche. Subo las manos por reflejo para meterlas de nuevo debajo del pañuelo, pero en el momento en que lo intento, el dolor se dispersa a través de mi brazo derecho de nuevo y me estremezco.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido atarte de nuevo- afirma el primer oficial. -Ustedes dos no me van a dar problemas, ¿verdad?-

Cuando dice eso, sus ojos cambian y la tranquilidad de él desaparece por unos segundos. Se siente como ser un conejo observado por un lobo. Ninguno de los dos responde y él parece tomar eso como la respuesta correcta.

-Vamos a apartarlos del camino", dice señalando la escalera que conduce a la cuarta cubierta inferior.

Nos dice que nos apresuremos y yo dirijo el camino, con Moki muy cerca. Una vez allí, me siento en las escaleras de madera y me paso la mano por la cara. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Desperdiqué el único chip de negociación que tenía, me paralizaron el brazo y ahora estamos siendo secuestrados por piratas ... Mokuba se sienta a mi lado, permaneciendo cerca. Puedo sentir su mano temblar. Lágrimas de frustración pican mis ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior para mantenerlos dentro. No puedo ver una salida. Cuanto más pienso, más me duele la cabeza. El pirata apoya su espalda contra el borde junto a nosotros y todavía mira con curiosidad.

-Ustedes dos ratas ¿tienen nombres?- finalmente pregunta.

¿Está él seriamente esperando que tengamos una pequeña conversación con él? Parece que sí. No podemos ponernos cómodos. La comodidad te hace bajar la guardia. Nunca pensé que todas esas cosas que Seto me enseñó algún día serían útiles. Ahora, estas enseñanzas resurgen por sí mismas de acuerdo con la situación en la que las necesito. A pesar de eso, todavía soy incapaz de hacer algo. Quiero abofetearme a mi misma. Probablemente lo irritará para que lo ignoren, pero estoy segura de que él entiende que no nos puede lastimar. Al menos no todavía. Pero para mi sorpresa, continúa con calma.

-Ya saben, si el capitán los envió a nuestro navio, significa que estarán aquí por un tiempo. A menos que estén de acuerdo en llamarlos como quiera, pueden intercambiar nombres aquí-

-No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo- asegura Mokuba, frunciéndole el ceño. -Mi hermano vendrá por nosotros. ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!-

-Moki, para- susurro. Preocupada.

Nunca he visto a Seto o Mokuba asustados antes. Supongo que la ira es la emoción por defecto que se apodera del Kaiba más joven cuando todo se convierte en una pesadilla. Dudo que los piratas toleren que volvamos a hablar por mucho tiempo. Pero de nuevo, el primer oficial continúa con el mismo tono que antes.

-Créeme, muchacho. Estarás aquí mientras le plazca al hombre. Aún es mejor tener algo para llamarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, primer oficial del Milenio. Estarán viendo mucho de mí-

Dudo, pero luego imagino que aprendería nuestros nombres muy pronto. Tal vez yo también aprenda algo si hablo con él, pero debo tener cuidado con lo que digo.

-Soy Yugi. El es Mokuba-

-Realmente eres un Shayee ¿No eres ya una muchacha? ¿En qué parte del mundo te arrastrates?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- Pregunto, respondiendo con una pregunta más relevante para nosotros.

Él se encoge de hombros. -No tengo ni idea. El capitán no es exactamente un libro abierto. Sin embargo, si quieres un consejo, no sugiero que te pongas de su lado malo. Pero por tu aspecto, ya lo sabes-

Sigo sus ojos. Él está mirando mi brazo vendado. ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que el capitán fue el que me hizo esto? No podría haberlo visto desde aquí y, sin embargo, parece tan seguro. Estos piratas son raros y no estoy segura de que eso sea algo bueno. Significa que son impredecibles.

_"Seto lo habrá notado. El ataque fue demasiado poco ortodoxo, no se le habría escapado. Él nos encontrará. Si alguien puede, es él"_

Un par de pies aparece en mi campo de visión y me saca de mi aturdimiento. Joey está a un pie de distancia de nosotros ahora, y se inclina hacia adelante como para vernos mejor. Puse una mano reflexivamente frente a Moki.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-

-Los dos no huelen igual- ¿Acaba de decir olor? -Muchacho, tu hueles como un marinero de agua dulce-

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto.

-Alguien que nunca ha estado en el mar- explica Moki.

Eso no está mal, pero ¿puede realmente saber eso al olernos? ¡Es a la vez absurdo e imposible! A menos que vivir en el mar agudice el sentido del olfato, lo cual dudo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué es tan preciso?

-Si- continúa mirándome -hueles como el resto de nosotros-

-Deja de actuar como un perro sucio, Joey. Asustarás a nuestros invitados- dice esa voz profunda que hace que mi corazón salte.

El capitán del Milenio está de vuelta en su barco, avanzando lentamente hacia nosotros. Mis instintos de supervivencia se activaron y me puse de pie, seguido de Mokuba. Aunque la sangre ha manchado el costado de su abrigo, no muestra signos de dolor en su movimiento. ¿Fue mi ataque realmente tan patético? La satisfacción en su rostro cuando nos mira me hace sentir escalofríos. El primer oficial no parece ofenderse por sus palabras y sonrisas.

-Puedes hablar, capitán. Los conociste hace menos de una hora y la muchacha ya está sangrando. Has vuelto temprano-

-Dejé a Bakura para envolver las cosas allí. Debería terminar pronto-

-Déjame adivinar, él está marcando-

-No te pongas nervioso si no quieres perder un ojo. Puedes volver al trabajo. Una vez que la mercancía esté cargada, prepara a la tripulación para la partida inmediata. Y dile al maestro artillero que se prepare-

Dando una señal de saludo a su capitán, el primer oficial se va para ayudar con el transporte del botín, dejándonos solos con el demonio. Mokuba aprieta mi brazo.

-Ahora- dice, mirándonos, -¿nos ponemos manos a la obra?-

Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y silbidos de lobo mirando hacia el palo mayor. Al principio no veo nada, pero luego veo a alguien parado en una de las cimas. Rápidamente y con una agilidad increíble, la persona salta hacia abajo, utilizando una cuerda suelta para detener su caída. Una vez en el suelo, corre hacia nosotros. Santo, es incluso más joven que los demás. Apenas mayor que Moki si tuviera que adivinar. Él es delgado, y su espeso cabello castaño es incluso más desordenado que el mío. Pero una característica de él sobresale más que nada. No tiene mano izquierda.

-¿Has llamado, capitán?- pregunta antes de vernos. -¿Así que estas son las ratas que recogiste? ¿Pareja o nuevos monos? Parecen un par de señores, si lo digo yo mismo-

-Concéntrate, Jaden. Lleva al muchacho contigo y encuéntrale algo de ropa adecuada. Luego muéstrale la enfermería-

El parece confundido. -¿Es nuestro nuevo médico? No debe ser más grande que un brote-

-¡Nunca dije que los ayudaría, piratas!- Mokuba chasquea

El chico de cabello castaño lo mira atónito mientras Atem parece estar muy impresionado. Y la irritación comienza a manifestarse en su rostro.

-Hay muchas reglas en mi barco, pero por ahora recuerda esta. Cualquiera que se niegue a trabajar será castigado. No medí tu valor para dejarte pudrir en una jaula- Se detiene por un momento y su sonrisa vuelve. -Aquí hay un pensamiento. Si rompes alguna de mis reglas, te sales de la fila, intentas escapar o desobedecer las órdenes, el castigo irá al otro. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad, señor?-

De esa manera, él ha paralizado nuestros intentos de escapar antes de que comiencen. Mantenernos separados también sirve el mismo propósito. No importa lo que hagamos, solo nos estamos hundiendo más profundamente en el suelo. No necesita cuerdas ni pistolas. Sus palabras son todo lo que se necesita para atarnos figurativamente. Mokuba aprieta los dientes, derrotado y reprimiendo impotente la ira que hay dentro.

-Bien- dice Atem antes de volverse hacia Jaden. –Llévatelo-

-Sí, capitán- contestó el joven -Vamos. Supongo que no tengo que arrastrarte-

Mokuba me lanza una mirada indescifrable antes de ir de mala gana y seguir al joven pirata. Mis interiores se mueven incómodamente. ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar mientras estamos separados? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Seto si algo le pasara? Mi cuerpo sigue mis pensamientos. Doy un paso reflexivamente para seguirlo, pero Atem agarra la muñeca de mi mano buena.

-¿"Que tal si tú y yo retomamos nuestra conversación mientras los chicos se conocen?-

Maldición. Aprieto los dientes y veo como los dos chicos llegan a la entrada que conduce a las cubiertas inferiores. Tengo que darle algo para que se proteja.

-Mokuba!- Grito y él se gira. -Quoi qu'il llega, ne dis rien sur ton frère! (Pase lo que pase, no digas nada de tu hermano!)

En el negocio de Kaiba, hablar varios idiomas es una gran ventaja. Seto habla seis y él insistió en que Moki y yo aprendiéramos al menos francés y español. Nunca pensé que sería útil para mí, ya que él me mantuvo oculta. Ahora, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. La forma en que Moki me mira me dice que entiende, pero que es arrastrado dentro del barco antes de que pueda responder. El entretenido bufido de Atem atrae mi atención hacia él.

-¿Ya estás probando tus límites, amor?- él dice -No muy sabio ¿Qué le dijiste?-

Su mano sosteniendo mi muñeca quema mi piel. La sensación se extiende lentamente hacia el resto de mi brazo, como si fuera a devorarme. Le saco la mano de las manos. Mi pulso late furiosamente a través de mi brazo herido.

-Que se mantenga en pie- miento, incapaz de mantener su mirada carmesí.

No sé si él me cree o no, pero se burla -¿De verdad crees que su hermano te encontrará?-

No digo nada por miedo a revelar demasiado. E elegido a la persona equivocada para jugar al gato y al ratón. Si alguien puede encontrarnos, es Seto. Con un gestó de la cabeza, el capitán del Milenio me dice que lo siga y camina hacia el alcázar. Sigo a regañadientes, el tirón de la correa invisible que tiene sobre mí. Saca un catalejo de su abrigo y mira en dirección a la ballena. Luego me lo entrega con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Echa un vistazo-

Lo tomo frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué juega él? Miro la nave gigante y veo piratas derribando las velas y las cuerdas en los mástiles.

-Para cuando Arcana haya terminado de arreglar su nave, ese transportador estará hecho pedazos. Incluso su propio fabricante no lo reconocería. Todos los rastros de nuestra presencia se borrarán. Eso incluye el tuyo-

_"Por los cielos, sé que es intimidación, así que, ¿por qué es tan efectivo?"_ Pienso, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla _"Cálmate. No dejes que te afecte"_

Baje el catalejo. Seto verá a través de esto. Sé que lo hará. Encontrará esta cueva, reconocerá a la ballena y nos encontrará

-Eso no será suficiente para detenerlo- le digo.

-¿Sabes a quién pertenece ese barco?- el pregunta, apoyándose en el borde.

-La compañía Kaiba...- Cualquiera de Kingtown lo sabría. Sería sospechoso si fingiera no hacerlo

-Se dice que el hombre que posee esa compañía es tan brillante como orgulloso de su orgullo. Un verdadero genio, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, me sorprendería si pudiera encontrar este lugar. Y decepcionado si no lo hace. La persecución sería bastante aburrido si ese es el caso-

Mientras él habla, sus manos aprietan el borde de la nave y sus ojos parecen arder con silenciosa ira. Este hombre... no hizo todo esto solo por el botín. Hay algo más ¿La emoción de enfrentarse a quien posee el negocio marítimo del Caribe, tal vez? Ya ha demostrado cómo disfruta los desafíos. Pero se siente diferente. Más personal.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- Pregunto

-Si tu tutor es lo suficientemente importante para él, entonces tal vez ese arrogante bastardo de barón acepte ayudarlo a buscar a su hermano y pupila desaparecidos-

Una extraña tensión que viene de él me alcanza, como un disparo de advertencia. No hay duda de eso; Seto no está en las buenas gracia de este hombre. Lo que significa que estaba doblemente bien al advertir a Mokuba. De repente, la tensión desaparece cuando se endereza y se gira hacia mí.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué clase de tutor le enseña a su dama la habilidad con la espada y le permite cruzar el vestido?-

Mi interior se aprieta de nuevo. No puedo dejar que nos remita a Seto más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

¿C-Cómo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto, tratando de desviarme del tema -Nadie ha podido ver a través de mi disfraz. Y estabas a treinta pies de distancia... –

-Lo supe en el momento en que protegiste al niño. La forma en que lo abrazaste fue un gesto bastante maternal. Además, ningún hombre que conozco dejaría caer su única arma cuando se enfrenta a alguien a punto de matarlo-

Suena como si se estuviera burlándose de mí, y me sonrojo. Pero al menos conseguí que cambiara de tema.

-¿Qué pasa con mi edad exacta?-

-Para empezar, no hablas ni actúas como un chico. Todo lo que haces es proteger al niño. Luego están estos- Lleva su mano a mi cara y me aprieta la mandíbula, tal como lo había hecho en la ballena. -Te duelen, ¿no?-

Frunzo el ceño en confusión. -¿Mis dientes?-

Pone una ligera presión en mi mandíbula y un dolor incómodo pero rápido se dispara a través de mis molares. Simultáneamente, mi cerebro se pone al día. Esos han estado sufriendo por un tiempo.

-Mis muelas del juicio-

Él sonríe, feliz de que haya captado -Tenías que tener al menos 16 o 17 años-

Increíble. ¿Cómo es posible asimilar tantos detalles cuando todo a su alrededor se mueve tan rápido? Él era mucho más inteligente de lo que inicialmente pensé. De nuevo, no es bueno. ¿Fue por eso que pensó en enfrentarse con Seto como un juego? Me suelta la cara, pero luego me quita el pañuelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No queda nada que esconder. No solo eres un Shayee, sino que también eres la única mujer en este barco. ¿Crees que esta cosa te va a proteger?-

No solo está hablando de la bufanda. El hecho de que tenga que explicar lo que ya sé lo empeora. La presión que ha estado pesando en mis hombros desde que estuve frente a él, ahora me aplasta por todos lados. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Su mano agarra un mechón de mi cabello y lleva su rostro tan cerca que ciento su aliento en el mío.

-Ya sea tu tutor, el propio barón o toda la marina, déjalos venir. Hará que la persecución sea mucho más interesante. Sin embargo, no te aconsejaría que te hagas ilusiones- finalmente dice, soltando mi cabello -Realmente soy bastante bueno en lo que hago-

-A-así que... ¿este es esencialmente un juego elaborado para mantenerte alejado?-

-Te pones al día rápidamente-

-¿Nos secuestraste para que yo pudiera ser tu cebo?-

-No, amor. El juego es solo una bonificación. Eres algo que he estado esperando encontrar durante mucho tiempo. Tienes más valor para mí que cualquier otra cosa en este navío. Y estaré condenado si te dejo que te alejen de mi-

La diversión en su voz se ha ido ahora. Me está mirando pero sus ojos parecen tan lejanos, perdidos. Casi triste. Es extraño y eso no hace desaparecer el miedo. No entiendo. No se supone que los piratas sean complicados. Son codiciosos y harían cualquier cosa por dinero. ¿Por qué es tan diferente?

-Oi, capitán!- grita Joey desde la cubierta principal. -El resto de la tripulación está de vuelta!-

De hecho, el intendente y los pocos piratas que lo acompañan están de vuelta en el barco. Él mira hacia dónde estamos y puedo jurar que el fulgor de la muerte me está mirando directamente. Un escalofrío me sacude.

-¡Levanten el ancla y ponla en movimiento!- Atem le grita -¡Nos dirigimos a Beruga!-

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Ya escuchaste al capitán, camaradas! ¡A trabajar!-

Un pitido suena en todo el barco y todos están trabajando para hacer que se mueva. Las órdenes se gritan de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo ... El movimiento es el mismo, ya sea en un barco pirata o en un transportista, al parecer.

Pasos pesados llegan a mis oídos y Jack, el gigante de antes, se sube al alcázar y va a agarrar el timón después de saludar silenciosamente a su capitán. Afortunadamente, la atención de Atem se trasladó de mí a la cubierta principal. Suspiro de alivio y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy sosteniendo el catalejo. Miro la ballena dorada de nuevo. Los hombres de Arcana ya están arrancando las tablas y desmontándolas.

_"Incluso en pedazos, Seto lo reconocerá"_ me digo a mí misma.

Algo llama mi atención. Puedo ver los cáñones moviéndose en la nave rebelde. ¿Por qué estarían haciendo eso? Entonces, lo veo. El flanco del Jugador permanece perfectamente orientado para derribar cualquier barco que pase por la salida. Arcana claramente no estaba feliz de haber sido engañado por Atem de esta manera. ¿Realmente pasaría esa oportunidad? Es una jugada barata pero son piratas. No. El no lo pasaría. Estoy segura de ello. Mi corazón se congela en mi pecho cuando la realización se hunde. Una mano de repente cae sobre mi hombro y me hace saltar.

-¿Lo has notado?- el pregunta, tomando el catalejo. -No hay que preocuparse. No llegarán muy lejos tratando de encender el polvo húmedo-

Él mira al Jugador, esa mirada desconfiada que nunca abandona su rostro. Eso es inteligente. Muy listo. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido calculado con una precisión diabólica. Incluso factores impredecibles como Mokuba y yo hemos sido tratados de inmediato con una consideración perfecta.

Como el dijo, el Milenio atraviesa la abertura sin que se nos dispare un solo disparo de cañón. La ballena dorada desaparece de mi vista y luego regresamos al mar abierto, el sol ilumina la nave rebelde.

_-El mar no discrimina entre los pecadores y los hombres de honor-_

Seto no fue quien me enseñó eso. No recuerdo quién lo hizo, pero es la verdad. Sólo la suerte nos ayudará ahora.

Las velas del Milenio se sueltan y el viento nos empuja más lejos en mar abierto, y lejos de la costa. También se mueve mi cabello, una sensación que generalmente adoro. Por primera vez, desearía no tenerlos.

-Dime- dice Atem -¿cuánta fe depositas en tu tutor?-

Los músculos de mi espalda se tensan tanto, se sienten como placas de mármol, pero me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Estoy harta de estar asustada. -Todo-

Lamento mi respuesta en el momento en que veo la sonrisa de lobo que me da. Todavía no sé cómo, pero me he metido en una trampa.

-Vamos a ver cuánto de eso se lo merece, ¿de acuerdo?-

El Capitán del Milenio lanza un gesto circular con la mano a Jack, y el piloto asiente antes de girar el timón. El barco gira hasta que su flanco derecho mira hacia la costa y la entrada de la cueva. Es difícil decir que incluso hay una apertura desde aquí.

-Joey!- grita Atem. -¿Cómo están los artilleros?-

-Listos cuando lo estés, capitán!-

Lo entiendo demasiado tarde.

-¡Abran fuego!- el ordena

-Espera…-

Antes de que pueda gritar, cien disparos ensordecedores perforan mis oídos como un trueno. El dolor en mi brazo no es suficiente para evitar que los cubra. También cierro los ojos, esperando que cese el insoportable jaleo. En minutos, se acabó. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la entrada de la cueva ha desaparecido, se derrumbó en un montón de rocas. No hay rastro de nada de estar allí antes de la izquierda. No hay manera de que ningún barco encuentre la cueva. Mi pulso suena en mi cabeza, lo que aumenta el daño causado por el ruido del fuego del cañón. Miro con horror a la vista. Todos mis músculos ceden a la vez, y caigo de rodillas. La tensión desaparece y lo único que puedo sentir es mi brazo derecho, que palpita de dolor.

-No…-

La única pista, la única cosa que podría poner a Seto en nuestro camino... está enterrada junto con cien piratas. Quiero gritar, pero incluso mi voz se ha entumecido. Atem entra en mi línea de visión, mirándome. Su voz es la más seria que escuché desde que lo conocí.

-Veremos cómo lo hará contra eso. En cuanto a ti, te sugiero que empieces a confiar en ti misma. Sumérgete o nada, esa es la ley del mar, pequeña Shayee. Nadie lo hará por ti-

* * *

Un **catalejo** es un instrumento óptico monocular empleado para ver de cerca objetos lejanos. Comprende un objetivo óptico y otro ocular, generalmente colocados en un tubo corredizo. Aparecido entre el siglo XVI y el XVII, su invención es atribuida al holandés Hans Lippershey.


	8. Chapter 8 Tesoros robados

Muelle Kingtown

La tarde acaba de comenzar y, sin embargo, Pegasus ya ha logrado reunir una flota de barcos de la marina para ir a explorar las aguas abiertas. La sincronización es impresionante por decir lo menos. El joven barón le da crédito por eso. Pero todavía es demasiado lento. ¡Esos piratas malditos podrían estar ahora en cualquier parte! Se queda quieto en los muelles mirando a los barcos que traen suministros a los diez barcos que se preparan para salir del puerto, pero sus dedos del pie no dejan de golpear el suelo. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, llegó el mensaje de Roland. Mokuba se ha colado en el Bleu Eyes que eso era seguro y de alguna manera terminó en la Ballena Dorada. Él no puede confirmar eso, pero el presentimiento hizo que le dolieran las entrañas.

Lo ha repasado mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Quién haría esto? ¿Quién fue capaz de convencer a cuatro tripulaciones piratas de trabajar juntas? No. No es convincente. Manipulación. La persona que dirigió la operación eligió la nave Golden Whale como un objetivo específico. ¿Por qué? La investigación se había hecho de antemano. Tenían que haber sabido de su imbatible defensa. Por el amor de Dios, dos de cada tres barcos se han hundido. Ellos estaban esperando eso. Incluso Pegaso estaba sorprendido.

_"Quienquiera que seas, cabrón, solo espera hasta que te ponga las manos encima"_

-Estás aún más angustiado de lo que pensaba si estuvieras aquí tan temprano, Señor Kaiba- Se limpia justo cuando el almirante, seguido por dos soldados, lo alcanzan. -Tomará por lo menos media hora más para que toda la flota esté lista-

-¿No puedes acelerar esto? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperando-

-Incluso yo no puedo lograr ese tipo de milagro, querido barón- responde el hombre tuerto con el mismo tono divertido que siempre. -La paciencia es la clave para muchos...-

-¡Se ha puesto peor!- él chasqueó. -Hay una buena posibilidad de que mi hermano también haya terminado en la ballena dorada-

La sonrisa de Pegaso finalmente se desvaneció. -Eso es preocupante, en efecto. ¿Qué demonios has hecho para ofender al dios de la desgracia como tal? En otro caso, mi opinión sigue en pie. Las naves aún necesitan tiempo-

¡Maldito sea todo! ¿Quién sabe hasta qué punto estaba esa maldito barco? Él toma un par de respiraciones profundas para evitar que su corazón explote en su pecho. Él no está completamente lejos de las pistas. Sus barcos de batalla habían dañado enormemente al Jugador. No pueden haber llegado muy lejos en ese estado. De hecho, no habrían tenido tiempo de llegar a otra costa. Lo que significa que tienen que haberse detenido en ese caso para reparar su barco.

-Incluyendo tu triplete de acorazados, eso hace diez barcos en total. Nos dispersaremos en grupos de dos en las aguas abiertas del norte. También enviaremos exploradores a las ciudades portuarias donde se sabe que los piratas se detienen-

-Déjame a mí la costa para explorar-

Sin sorprenderse, el almirante se encoge de hombros y transmite las órdenes a los dos soldados. Mientras lo hace, Seto se da cuenta de que ha metido su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y está apretando la pequeña joya. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Siete u ocho años tal vez? Cuando él la había salvado, ella no llevaba nada más que ropa de cama y esa pulsera. No es nada especial; Amenaza trenzada de color marrón con dos pequeñas piedras redondas de color dorado contaminado que rodean una más grande. Ella lloró tanto cuando la perdió jugando en su jardín con Mokuba. El lo encontró de inmediato, pero quería que ella lo olvidara. Quería que ella se enfocara en un futuro que ella podría tener, no un pasado reducido a cenizas. Así que lo mantuvo con la intención de deshacerse de él. Pero las lágrimas que ella derramó lo habían hecho parecer un crimen. Así que se dijo a sí mismo que se lo devolvería cuando ella finalmente renunciara a su búsqueda sin sentido para volver a su casa. Ella nunca lo hizo Así que ahí está, todavía con él. Jugaba con ellos cuando estaba solo y sumido en sus pensamientos. El tenue resplandor verde que emitían las pequeñas piedras al reflejar la luz siempre lo tenía curioso acerca de quién lo había hecho.

-Ya que tenemos más tiempo para nosotros- dice Pegasus, sacándolo de su aturdimiento -¿qué tal si cumples tu promesa? Cuéntame más-

Seto se muerde los labios con frustración. Ahí está. Era un tonto al pensar que el maníaco se olvidaría. No importa qué tan brillante sea el hombre, Pegasus no se puede negar esa tendencia absolutamente exasperante de hacer palanca o su fetiche enfermizo por cosas raras. Aun así, esta información es un precio barato para pagar su ayuda.

-No hay nada que contar- el dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando al mar -Ella era la pupila de mi padre. Por herencia ella paso a ser mía-

-Siempre tan reservado. Podría haber adivinado todo eso. ¿Cuáles son sus colores?-

El necesito todo lo que tenia para mantener las palabras cubiertas de ácido que quiere escupir al noble entrometido en su lengua.

-Negro, magenta, rubio-

El hombre de un solo ojo se rio entre dientes antes de dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. -Suena positivamente horrible. No puedo esperar para verlo-

Admito que cuando escuche por primera vez de Shayee, no podía imaginar cómo una mezcla tan extraña de colores vivos podría considerarse agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que el cabello de Yugi fuera extraño para ella. La shayee viste bien sus colores. Aún escuchar esto de la boca de este hombre me hace apretar el puño.

-¿Qué edad tiene ella?- continúa el hombre entrometido.

-Dieciséis-

-¿La edad de casarse? No puedo pensar en buscar un pretendiente para ella como una cosa fácil. A menos que su plan sea mantener a su pájaro en una jaula- se burló, antes de recuperar repentinamente una cara seria. -¿Dijiste dieciséis? ¿Eso no la haría de cuatro durante el desafortunado incidente? Interesante-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿No te parece extraño que una niña pequeña haya sobrevivido de alguna manera a la masacre? Ocurrió en su Isla. ¿Dónde la ha adquirido exactamente tu padre?-

Sus dos manos tiemblan ante la pregunta. De hecho, esa sensación incómoda invade sus manos y brazos por un momento. El dolor de ese día sigue vivo en su memoria. Y, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con los gritos de la niña que salvó, quemada en su mente para siempre. La cara que hizo su padre cuando vio lo que había traído a casa también era. El bastardo estuvo a punto de golpearla hasta matarla esa noche antes de darse cuenta de que podía usarla de alguna manera.

-No lo sé- miento -Mi padre nunca compartió esa información conmigo-

-Bueno, Gozaburo era misterioso incluso para su propia familia, supongo. Nunca entró en detalles sobre cómo manejó su negocio con alguien que no fuera un socio cercano. Parece que todo sobre él era secreto. Incluyendo su muerte, ¿no crees?-

Bastardo entrometido! Lanzándole su mirada más oscura, espero que retroceda. Fue todo lo contrario. Pegasus lo mira directamente a los ojos, esa sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Nada, te aseguro. Simplemente estoy afirmando hechos. Usted y su padre fueron a uno de sus discretos viajes de negocios cuando desapareció, ¿no es así? Hay una información sorprendentemente pequeña sobre la naturaleza de su muerte. Hay muchos rumores por ahí-

-Sólo los tontos escuchan los rumores-

-Es cierto, pero los sabios son los que escuchan y pueden distinguir la verdad de los simples chismes. La verdad es muy difícil de determinar. Eso es lo que hace que la confianza no tenga precio-

Esa mirada que me da es diferente ahora. Está en la búsqueda de información, pero como de costumbre, su verdadero objetivo es indiscernible. Ese es el tipo de serpiente que es este hombre. Pero si él piensa que puede obtener ventaja sobre Seto Kaiba, está muy equivocado. El no sabe nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

-Cuida tu lengua, Pegasus- dice, sin parpadear. -Marca mis palabras; te arrepentirás-

Finalmente, el almirante parece reaccionar a sus palabras y se encoge de hombros antes de apartar la mirada. Su sonrisa regresa sin embargo casi instantáneamente mientras mira a su flota.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que es mejor dejar algunas cosas enterradas. Tu padre es un buen ejemplo de eso; siempre corriendo por ahí persiguiendo leyendas. Al final, esa fijación fue probablemente su perdición- todavía agrega.

El tuerto toma un reloj de bolsillo envejecido y comprueba la hora durante demasiado tiempo. -¿Sabes qué hizo al Shayee tan especial? Después de ser criado junto a uno, podrías saber algo. ¿Crees que no son más que un pueblo pequeño con personas de cabello extraño?-

-Ella no es nada especial-

De nuevo una mentira obvia. Yugi no es una criatura extraña con habilidades inhumanas, pero no se puede negar ese vínculo incomprensible que siente con el océano. Incluso cuando era niña, antes de que pudiera hablar, siempre miraba en esa dirección. Ella supo nadar desde el momento en que saltó al agua. No hacía falta un genio para que Pegaso no necesitara saber eso. De hecho, no necesitaba saber nada de ella.

-Hay muchas leyendas que rodean a los primeros maestros del mar", continúa el almirante, que guarda el reloj. "Algunos piensan que fueron bendecidos por Dios. Otros, que en primer lugar no eran mortales. Eso, por supuesto, resultó ser falso. Al final, murieron como cualquier otra persona-

-Ve al punto- le responde, cansado de esta conversación.

-Estoy diciendo que tenía que haber una razón para que murieran. Dime algo. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo que se llama orichalcum?-

* * *

_-Empuje. Empuje hacia afuera. Tire. Crúcelo. Empuje hacia adentro. Empuje hacia afuera. Tire. Repita. Empuje hacia adentro. Saque hacia fuera...-_

Puedo escuchar la voz de María en mi cabeza. La costura es una de las muchas habilidades que la mucama me ha enseñado en la casa de Kaiba. Nunca en mi vida he pensado que algún día lo usaría para arreglar ropa y zapatos de piratas. La habitación donde me han encerrado es en el primer piso inferior, está llena de toneladas de ropa y zapatos rotos. Mi primera hora aquí, supongo que como no tengo forma de saber la hora, la pasé separando las prendas de ropa que necesitaban arreglarse y doblar las que no lo estaban. Ahora, sentada en el suelo, mis manos se mueven como María me enseñó, pero apenas presto atención a mi trabajo. ¿Qué está haciendo Moki en este momento? No tienen heridos ya que no participaron en el ataque real. ¿Lo han encerrado en alguna parte? ¿O le están haciendo hacer alguna otra tarea? ¿Usándolo como un mono en polvo? ¿Lo están atormentándolo? Miro su uniforme que encontré y doblé con el resto. Deben haberle encontrado algo nuevo para usar.

-Empieza a confiar en ti misma…- murmuré, repitiendo las últimas palabras que el capitán me a dicho antes de que me enviaran aquí para poner en práctica mis "habilidades femeninas"

_"No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí. Pero si no hago lo que me dicen, ellos se llevaran a Mokuba…"_

Ese hombre realmente es una serpiente. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? Es un pirata, debería querer venderme con fines de lucro. En cambio, suena como si quisiera mantenerme en una jaula. ¿Superstición tal vez? Al crecer en el mundo exterior, escuché un montón de historias ridículas sobre mi gente. Entre ellos, recuerdo que había uno que aseguraba que Shayee traía suerte. Sacudo mi cabeza ante lo ridículo que suena. ¿Por qué mantenerme viva si lo único que quiere es mi cabello? Dejo de coser por un momento y me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Mi cabello se siente seco. Un largo suspiro se me escapa y me quedo tumbada en el suelo de madera. La suave roca de la nave me dice que el mar todavía está en calma. A diferencia de antes, mi corazón no puede igualar su paz. Las lágrimas me pican de nuevo. Nadie está aquí para verme, así que los dejo salir, pero me niego a dejar escapar un sonido.

-Seto… no sé qué hacer-

-_Eres mejor que esto_\- responde su voz en mi cabeza. –_Cálmate_-

Yo quiero. Realmente lo hago ¿Pero cómo? Si fuera solo yo, tal vez tendría una mejor oportunidad. Pero yo no. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo allí. Entonces, escucho que la llave se inserta en la puerta y brinco rápidamente limpio mi cara de las lágrimas. La puerta se abre violentamente y casi hace que mi corazón salte de mi pecho. Tristan entra con esa misma expresión fría en su cara.

-Levántate. Tenemos un trabajo para ti. Trae tus agujas. Muévete-

De mala gana, hago lo que me dice y agarro la caja de madera de la aguja y el hilo que me han dado antes de seguir al hombre de pelo puntiagudo. Para mi disgusto, me lleva de vuelta a la cubierta principal. Como era de esperar, en el momento en que salgo siento los ojos en mí. Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto mi pañuelo. Mantengo la cabeza baja y sigo al pirata hasta el pie del asta donde Joey sostiene una gran vela blanca. Miro hacia arriba y veo que falta la vela real. Así que por eso necesitaban las agujas.

-Joey- dice Tristan, llamando su atención. -La traje. ¿Seguro que no deberías haberle preguntado primero al capitán?-

El rubio de aspecto rudo le devuelve la sonrisa. -Ese es el trabajo que le dio él mismo. Estará bien-

-Lo que digas. No me involucres si se enoja- agrega, alejándose y dejándome con el primer oficial.

-¡Hola de nuevo!- Saluda Joey después de un momento. -Probablemente lo has adivinado, te necesito para arreglar esta vela-

Sostiene la gran pieza de tela frente mi cara, mostrando un gran corte a través de ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo se las arreglaron para hacer eso? ¡Esta es la vela más alta en el mástil! Me doy cuenta de que está esperando que lo tome. Pero las palabras de Tristan resuenan en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- él pregunta -Pensé que te habían advertido; los vagos no son tolerados aquí-

-No es eso- le contesto -No le pediste permiso para usarme, ¿verdad? No quiero que use esto como una excusa para lastimar a Mokuba-

Me responde con completo silencio. Todavía miro hacia abajo y espero que se enoje, pero en lugar de eso comienza a reírse. -Parece que ya lo has olvidado, toots. Este viejo Joey sigue siendo el primer oficial del Milenio-

Él me dijo eso, pero se me olvidó todo lo que estaba pasando. De alguna manera, me cuesta imaginar a este hombre como un segundo al mando. Parece más el tipo de respuesta a las órdenes. Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. El es un pirata. Eso lo hace peligroso sin importar lo que parezca ser.

-Además- continúa Joey, -el capitán no es tan mezquino. Haz lo que te dice y no te hará pasar un mal rato-

No es que tenga una opción de cualquier manera. Tomo la vela de la suya y la ajusto para mantenerla bien. Luego encuentro el asiento más cómodo que puedo en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el mástil antes de ir a trabajar. Arreglar una vela no es la tarea más simple. Las puntadas deben estar extremadamente apretadas para no dejar pasar el viento. Esto podría tomar un tiempo.

-Empujar. Empujar. Tirar con firmeza. Cruzar. Empujar…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Por supuesto que se quedó a verme. Todavía soy una prisionera en este barco. No tienen intención de dejarme olvidar eso.

-Me ayuda a concentrarme- le digo.

-Eres una extraña, ¿verdad, Yug?-

Mis manos se congelan en el aire y levanto mis cejas hacia él. -¿Yug?-

-Es tu nuevo apodo. Me agradas, tienes un buen aroma. Así que decidí darte uno-

Me sonroje de vergüenza. Siéntete culpable si tienes que hacerlo, en mi educación de alta sociedad, pero tener a alguien de repente decidiendo una denominación para mí es muy incómodo. ¿Y qué pasó con este hombre y el olfato?

-Por favor, solo llámeme por mi nombre- le pedí.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- el se ríe

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una pequeña charla? Él está realmente disfrutando esto mientras que no puedo sentirme más fuera de lugar. Es como tratar de evitar una trampa. Aún así, cuando pienso en lo que pasó en la ballena, esta parece ser la mejor opción. Supongo que puedo manejar el apodo. No es tan malo como me llama Atem. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia. No por un segundo. Si él quiere hablar, entonces tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde está Mokuba?- Pregunto.

Abre la boca para responder, pero otra voz que viene de arriba lo interrumpe. -Trabajando!-

Casi salto de mi piel, y levanto la vista. El niño con una mano de antes está sentado en la parte más baja del mástil. Con la misma agilidad impresionante que antes, salta aterrizando cerca de nosotros.

-Él es valiente, tu pequeño bobo- dice, con la mano buena en la cadera. -Estaba seguro de que ya estaría llorando por su madre-

Mis mejillas se enrojecen de vergüenza. No hace mucho, lloraba como una niña mientras Moki estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas desde el principio.

-Espera, ¿dijiste trabajando?-

-Sí, en la enfermería. Algunos de nosotros contrajimos un bicho desagradable de la última comida. Ahora estará preparando algunos medicamentos para ellos-

Ese capitán no pierde tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue lo primero que le oímos decirle al intendente: que odiaba el desperdicio. Es decir, mientras sigamos trabajando como él nos quiere, podrían bajar la guardia. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando el chico de pelo castaño de repente se agacha y planta su cara a una pulgada de la mía.

-Nunca pensé que obtendríamos un Shayee agregado a la colección- dice, inspeccionando claramente el color de mi cabello. -Una chica también. Es la primera vez-

-¿Colección?- Pregunto, alejandome.

-La colección del capitán- dice el primer oficial, agarrando a Jaden por la camisa y apartándolo.

Tengo miedo de preguntar. -¿Qué colecciona el?-

-Extraviados- ellos responden en perfecta armonía.

Sé que a veces, los capitanes piratas recogen cosas especiales de tesoros y los recolectan. Algunos van tras estatuas, otros, joyas, otros cuadros... ¿Qué quieren decir con extraviados? ¿Cómo perros extraviados? ¿Cuento como un animal raro o el nombre se aplica a las personas para ese maníaco? Si ese es el caso, ¿eso significa que hay otros prisioneros en este navio? El pensamiento hace que mi estómago se contraiga. Cuanto más aprendo sobre este hombre, más inquietante se vuelve esto.

-¿Cómo se llama un...-

Una extraña sensación invade mi espalda. Tan extraño que corta las palabras en mi garganta. Es familiar y no al mismo tiempo. Se siente un poco como cuando siento que otros me miran. Sólo que no hay incomodidad. De lo contrario. Es casi cálido. Como si me estuvieran vigilando desde muy lejos por ojos que quieren verme. No. Quien quiera encontrarme. No tiene ningún sentido y, sin embargo, no puedo deshacérmelo. Dejo caer todo, me levanto y corro hacia el borde de la nave.

-Oi!- llama el primer oficial.

Miro el horizonte. Nada. Ni un solo barco a la vista. La costa también está lejos. Pero claro como el día, lo siento.

_"¿Seto?"_

* * *

Nota de jilnachtaugen:

Atem es un coleccionista de personas, Kaiba miente y Pegasus sabe más de lo que dice. Bien lío que tenemos aquí ... y estoy empezando.

* Inserte la risa malvada


	9. Chapter 9 Lecciones sobre el mar

La sensación extraña no me abandona. Es casi físico, tirando de mí hacia el mar abierto en dirección a Kingtown. El viento en mi cara me seca los ojos, pero me niego a parpadear por temor a perder algo. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama?

-Oi!- De repente una mano toca mi hombro, me sobresalto -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se te aflojo un tornillo o algo así?-

Joey, con Jaden a su lado, me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Todo lo que he hecho es inclinarme un poco. Me enderezo y luego me doy cuenta de que tengo una rodilla en el borde. Me levanto retrocediendo unos pasos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cualquiera que me vea pensaría que estoy tratando de saltar.

-Sé que quieres escapar pero estábamos en medio del océano ¿Estabas pensando volver nadando o qué? Eso es más suicida que desesperación-

No respondo y miro hacia atrás en la misma dirección. Todavía no hay ningún barco a la vista. No estoy loca. Sé que sentí algo. Todavía lo siento. Seto nos está buscando. Estoy segura de ello. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. Me he equivocado antes. Pero todavía puedo oír el mar y está de mi lado.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Jaden, agitando una mano delante de mi cara. -Ya estás espaciada como un pez borracho-

-Estoy bien- Tener al pirata preocupado por mi condición se siente extraño. Vamos Yugi. Ahora no es el momento de bajar la guardia. -Pensé que había visto algo-

-¿Cómo qué, un barco de rescate, eh?- Se burla el chico de una mano. -Mejor quítatelo de la mente, señorita. No hay nadie que sea capaz de atraparnos-

Una imagen de la entrada de la cueva desmoronada pasa por mi mente. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que los pensamientos pesimistas invadan mi mente. Tengo que mantenerme en pie. Seto nos está buscando y nos va a encontrar. Se ha salido de situaciones feas antes. Esto... es lo peor que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber imaginado. Pero solo tengo una misión. Sobrevivir y proteger a Moki hasta que Seto nos encuentre. Para eso, necesito que bajen la guardia.

-Solo... terminaré de coser la vela- les digo, pero cuando doy un paso, alguien llama a los dos piratas.

-Oi! Joey, Jaden!-

Un grupo de cinco piratas, la mayoría de los cuales no reconozco, cruzan la cubierta principal y se dirigen hacia nosotros. Algunos de ellos llevan espadas de madera para prácticar. No sé por qué me sorprende. Después de todo, toda buena tripulación debe tener una cantidad decente de espadachines y combatientes, incluso un pirata. El hecho de que practiquen parece lógico. El líder del grupo, un hombre con una bufanda blanca y un diente perdido, se nos acerca.

-Los dos no se ven tan ocupados. Vengan a practicar con nosotros, holgazanes-

-No puedo hacerlo, Neal- responde el primer oficial. -Tengo que vigilar a la muchacha-

-¿Se necesita dos para vigilarla? Tomen turnos-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bakura?- pregunta Jaden. –El es superado solo por el capitán-

-Ya lo hice. Nos mandó al infierno antes de irse a dormir-

-No puedo culpar al hombre. No ha dormido en días. Me sorprende que todavía estés pateando después de molestarlo-

Se ríen, pero por alguna razón siento que no es algo para divertirse. Entre el capitán y el intendente, no estoy segura de cuál es el más aterrador. No puedo entender lo primero y lo último parece que nos mataría sin pensarlo dos veces si no fuera por sus órdenes.

-Honestamente, ayuden a un par de camaradas fuera. El capitán tendrá nuestra piel si no los alcanzamos. Los dos son los únicos luchadores decentes disponibles-

La afirmación no me sorprendió al hablar de Joey. Parece fuerte y confiado, pero Jaden... El chico es escuálido y bueno, solo tiene una mano.

-Sabes que no voy a ser de mucha ayuda- dice Joey, en serio esta vez -Las espadas no son lo mío-

¿Es sólo un pistolero? ¿O tal vez especializado en otros tipos de armamento? Los guardias privados de Seto usan todas las mismas armas, pero supongo que los piratas solo usarían aquellas con lo que se sienten más cómodos.

-Maldición. ¿Qué te parece, Jay?-

-No quiero. Es hora de la siesta para mí, lo siento amigos- se disculpa Jaden con una amplia sonrisa. -Pero oye, aquí tienes una idea. ¿Por qué no te la llevas?-

Un silencio aturdido golpeo a todo el grupo, incluyéndome a mí. Él no solo sugirió que yo me valla con ellos, ¿verdad?. El llamado Neal finalmente deja escapar una risa desenfrenada.

-Ye jokster, ye!- dice, palmadeando la espalda del chico. -¡Eres el peor de nosotros, Jay! ¡Tirándola incluso a los lobos de esa manera!-

Debo estar de acuerdo con el pirata. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Bueno, él es apenas mayor que Mokuba, no debe estar pensando. Aun así, la posición en la que me ha puesto es bastante incómoda. Antes, solo miraban mi cabello mientras intentaba esconderme detrás de Joey, maldiciendo al capitán por llevarse mi pañuelo de la cabeza. Ahora, todos los ojos están puestos en mí, mirándome descaradamente.

-¡Mírala!- Exclama uno. -Lassy está tan aturdida que perdió la lengua-

-No cuentes tus pollos todavía, Neal- dice Jaden, muy serio -Ella se enfrentó en duelo con el capitán. ¿No es así, señor Wheeler? Todos conocemos al capitán. El hombre es un demonio con una espada. Si él la hirió de esa manera, ¿no significa que ella también sea muy hábil con una espada?-

No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Por qué me ofreció a pelear cuando uno de mis brazos es claramente inútil? ¿Y por qué mi lesión diría algo sobre lo buena que soy? Pero su explicación parece haber llamado la atención de los otros piratas.

-¿Es cierto, primer oficial?- pregunta uno.

-Sé que ella peleó con el capitán- confirma Joey. -Pero no te hagas ilusiones, camaradas. Nadie hace nada con ella a menos que el hombre mismo lo diga-

-Bien, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad- dice Neal, deteniéndose más cerca de mí. -¿Así que es verdad? ¿Puedes manejar una espada, señorita?-

Hay la atención no deseada. Miro hacia otro lado y no respondo. Complacerlos podría ayudar a poner sus sospechas de mí a dormir, pero no puedo jugar amistosamente con ladrones asesinos. ¿Quién sabe a cuántas personas han matado? ¿Cuántos más morirán por su codicia?

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña muchacha?- dice Neal, bajando su cabeza a la mía -No vamos a morder-

Parece que no quieren dejarme en paz mientras que todo lo que quiero es lo mínimo de interacción con ellos. Dudo que pueda obtener cualquier cosa de información de este grupo. Aparte de Joey, no parecen tener ningún rango en particular. Si solo son ABs, entonces no tendrán nada valioso que decirme.

-No estoy interesada en pelear contigo- digo, rezando para que mi voz no chille -Tengo trabajo que terminar y ya estoy lesionada-

-Bueno, ¿qué tal eso, compañeros?- Él responde aparentemente muy feliz de haber recibido una respuesta mía -Un discurso completo. ¿Entonces realmente puedes sostener una espada?-

-Si puedo-

-¡Quiero ver eso!-

-¿Estás sordo?- dice Joey, rodando los ojos -Dije que no puedes. No sin el permiso del capitán-

-Lo permitiré-

Toda la atención se desplaza hacia el capitán que se acerca. Reflexivamente, cada uno de mis músculos se tensa. Solo la cara que el está haciendo me dice que esto será otra cosa solo para su diversión. ¿Este hombre no tiene nada mejor que hacer que atormentarme? Uno pensaría que comandar una nave entera lo tendría un poco más ocupado que esto.

-Mm, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea, capitán?- pregunta Joey perplejo. -Ella todavía está herida-

-Tiene un brazo izquierdo y es ambidiestra como un as. Dudo que un poco de esgrima sea lo que derribará a esta dama. Yo lo sé-

¿Saber qué? Apenas lo rozé y él me está vendiendo a sus hombres como una veterana con habilidades inigualables. Él sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él desde el principio. Tanto para su colección; ¡el me va a matar!

-Está bien, compañeros!- exclama Neal, demasiado excitado. -Ponte en línea, llamo a la primera ronda-

-E-Espera un minuto. No estoy de acuerdo con esto- le digo. -Además, para mí no hay nada más que el riesgo de que me vuelvan a lastimar-

Él se ríe de mí -¿Negociar para obtener lo que quieres y cambiar las cosas a tu favor? Qué codiciosa. Solo estás demostrando mi punto de vista, amor. Eres mucho más adecuada para un pirata que para un señor-

-Creo que mi codicia es bastante razonable teniendo en cuenta mi situación- le respondo -No quiero escuchar eso de un hombre que roba para ganarse la vida-

Me arrepentí de mis palabras en el momento en que salieron de mi boca. El silencio volvió a caer, y en lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme es en la mirada oscura del capitán. Su sonrisa no se desvanece ni un poco y me recuerda lo aterrador que es. Pienso en Moki. Parece que al ser acorralada en una esquina también me hace hablar mucho. Finalmente, se acerca a mí y solo me doy cuenta de que retrocedí cuando mi espalda golpea el borde de la nave. Se detiene a un paso y se inclina más cerca.

-Lo que encuentro absolutamente atractivo de ti es lo fácil que te olvidas de que tu conformidad no es un factor. ¿Qué pasaría si te ordenara que lucharas? Sabes lo que atraería la desobediencia, ¿verdad?-

El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos de repente se vuelve más fuerte. Él tiene todas las cartas y lo sabe. El miedo es como una mano invisible que se acerca lentamente a mi garganta. Lo maldigo. Mordiéndome el labio, miro hacia abajo incapaz de sostener su mirada.

-Buena chica- dijo, y se enderezo -Ya que lo entiendes bien, haré un nuevo trato contigo. Si puedes vencer a tres de mis hombres uno a uno en duelos, te dejaré ver al chico-

Lo sabía; planeaba mantenernos separados. Puedo decir que está siendo deliberadamente vago sobre su oferta. Me dejará verlo sin restricciones o solo por cinco minutos, no lo sé. Él ya está jugando un juego nuevo conmigo y el final es tan misterioso para mí como antes. Y no tengo más remedio que cumplir.

-Y... ¿qué pasa si pierdo?-

-Vuelves a tus agujas y el chico se queda dónde está. A menos que realmente me aburras, entonces tendré que pensar en otras formas para que me entretengas-

Esa frase solo es el último empujón necesario para hacerme rendir por completo. No deseo saber qué hay detrás de su mente.

-Dado que soy la desafiada- digo, recordando nuestro primer trato -¿eso significa que tengo que poner las reglas?-

-Me sorprende que lo hayas recordado- Él levanta tres dedos. -Eso es correcto, puedes elegir tres-

Echo un vistazo a los piratas a mí alrededor. Las reglas deben darme la ventaja o al menos ponerme al mismo nivel que mi oponente. Para nuestra pelea, dijo que la muerte estaba en voz alta. Estaremos en duelo con espadas de madera, así que eso no es algo de qué preocuparme. Primero lo primero, para igualar las cosas.

-Primero, tu mano libre debe permanecer detrás de la espalda y no ayudarte de ninguna manera durante el duelo- digo. -Segundo, el ganador es el primero en golpear un punto vital-

De esa manera, no solo tengo una oportunidad, sino que el duelo puede ser rápido e indoloro. No di ninguna precisión sobre la fuerza con la que uno tendría que golpear para ganar. Solo pastar me puede dar la victoria. Así es como funciona; dar tres reglas definidas y encontrar lagunas a su alrededor para ganar. Difícil pero muy sinvergüenza digno. Sin embargo, pensar en una tercera regla es más difícil.

"Muerte permitida. La primera persona que suelte su espada pierde..." Creo que enumero las reglas de mi primer duelo. "El primero está en la punta de mi lengua ... ¡Oh, cierto!"

-En tercer lugar, no se permiten otras armas-

En el momento en que dicto la tercera regla, la sonrisa de Atem se convierte en una sonrisa sin dientes, y tengo la sensación de que he hecho algo terriblemente mal.

-¿Estás segura de ti misma?- pregunta burlonamente.

Aprieto los puños. Poner dudas en mi mente es exactamente lo que está tratando de hacer. No puedo dejar que me afecte siempre así.

-Si-

-Escucharon a la señorita, hombres- les dice a los marineros. -Neal, querías el primera ronda-

Neal toma dos espadas de práctica de otro pirata y me entrega una. Parece legítimamente emocionado de enfrentarse conmigo. Ya sea la posibilidad de pelear contra una mujer o un Shayee, no lo sé. Movimos la parte más grande de la cubierta principal, al pie del mástil principal. Los duelos en la cubierta parecen convertirse en una tendencia. Pesé la espada. Es de buena calidad. Luego, trato de levantar mi brazo herido y retroceder. La menor tensión muscular genera dolor. Tendré que soportarlo.

-Listo cuando estés, muchacha. Intenta hacerlo un poco interesante, ¿verdad?- Él sonríe con exceso de confianza. Pero al contrario del capitán, no puedo sentir nada que respalde esa confianza. -No te preocupes. Seré fácil contigo-

-Entonces vas a perder- respondo, poniendo la mano derecha detrás de mi espalda y saludo.

Risas burlonas viajan a nuestro alrededor. Piensan que es ridículo saludar mientras me da coraje. Me recuerda todo lo que Seto me enseñó. Enfócate Yugi. Tienes rondas para ganar. Me doy cuenta de que Neal es zurdo. Eso significa que pierdo mi ventaja de postura inversa. Pero no importa. Su postura es débil, sus pies demasiado juntos, sus movimientos son predecibles.

-¡Empiecen!- ordena el capitán.

Neal se mueve primero, con el objetivo de golpearme en el área del estómago. Lo veo venir. Dando un paso atrás para ganar tiempo, levanté mi espada y la bajé para desviar su arma hacia el suelo. No le doy tiempo para reaccionar y empujo la punta de mi espada hacia adelante, golpeándolo directamente en el plexo solar. Me mira, congelado en su lugar.

-Yo gano- le digo, retrocediendo.

-Imposible- el responde todavía conmocionado. -Tiene que haber un error. No puedo perder...-

-Si esto fuera una pelea real, estarías muerto, Neal- dice el capitán. -Debería hacer que limpies la cubierta con tu lengua por ignorar la primera regla de combate. Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. Si ni siquiera puedes registrar eso, no vales nada-

El comentario hace al marinero visiblemente sudara. -Disculpe, capitán. No lo v olvidaré de nuevo-

¿Está dando una lección? Me redujeron a una herramienta de aprendizaje, pero no importa. Mientras gane, puedo ver a Moki.

-Tristán- grita Atem -La segunda ronda es tuya-

Ciertamente, el pirata de pelo puntiagudo parece haberse unido a los observadores. Sin embargo, no parece contento con ser llamado. Suspira y se dirige al centro y toma la espada de Neal. Inmediatamente veo la diferencia. Su postura es perfecta, y aunque no está actuando como un pomposo culo, como todos los piratas que he conocido hasta ahora parecen hacer, estoy instantáneamente en guardia.

-Te lo advierto, no me contendre-

No respondo, pero él entiende por mi cara que me tomo esto en serio, aunque quiero terminarlo bastante rápido, si es posible. Atem vuelve a dar la señal y yo hago el primer movimiento. Lo bloquea y se hace a un lado, lo que reflejo en la dirección opuesta. Es más rápido que Neal, reaccionando a cada uno de mis golpes de manera eficiente. Me sorprende lo fácil que se adapta a mi postura zurda, ya que es diestro. No obtengo ninguna ventaja de ello. Sus golpes son puntuales y tienen suficiente fuerza, pero luego lo noto. Hay un patrón repetitivo en su forma. Un golpe hacia la cabeza, uno hacia el pecho y un corte hacia el cuello, siempre en ese orden.

"Los patrones son enemigos de cada espadachín" dice una vez más la voz de mi maestro de espadas en mi cabeza "Si tienes un patrón, eres predecible. Si eres predecible, todo lo que tu oponente tiene que hacer es encontrar la apertura en tu patrón y listo"

Dejé que me empujara hacia atrás, solo defendiendo mis puntos vitales. Una trampa clásica pero eficiente. Ahí va el. Esquivo el golpe en la cabeza, desvío el hacia mi pecho... ¡Aquí viene!. Levanta su espada para "decapitarme". Caigo al suelo y me lanzo hacia adelante en el momento en que la cuchilla pasa sobre mi cabeza, cortando mi cuchilla roma a su lado. Si hubiera sido real, lo habría pasado por el estómago.

-Bien, estoy condenado- el dijo. Por primera vez, veo una verdadera sorpresa en su rostro. -Conocí a alguien que se mantuvo en contra del capitán durante el tiempo ya que tiene que ser bueno, pero lo admito. No pensé que me cogerías desprevenido de esta manera-

Bien, él estuvo allí durante nuestro duelo. Lo olvidé por completo.

-Tu patrón es fácil de ver como un fuego en la noche, Tristán- dice el capitán. -Afloja el entrenamiento y seré yo quien te guíe-

-Sí señor. Trabajaré en ello-

Respiro. Hasta ahora esto ha ido sin problemas. Uno más y prodre ver a Moki. Aun así, aunque esta pelea fue mucho menos intensa que la del capitán, la tensión en mis músculos todavía me duele la herida.

"Aguanta, Yugi, vamos. Sólo uno más"

-Estás en una racha ganadora, amor. Veamos si puedes seguir así-

-¿Te importa si tengo la última ronda?- pregunta una voz ronca y familiar que envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

Los piratas dejan paso al intendente. Parece agotado. Las círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos son tan profundos que dan miedo. Aun así, tiene esa media sonrisa aterradora.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo el capitán.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de algo. Si duermo ahora, me despertaré en medio de la noche. Lo último que necesito es convertirme en un ave nocturna y dejar a ese estúpido perro callejero a cargo para que arruine todo mientras estoy durmiendo-

-¿Quieres decir eso en mi cara, monstruo albino?- gruñe el primer oficial -Te arrancaré la maldita garganta-

Repítelo, idiota-

-Suficiente-

Una palabra del hombre moreno fue todo lo que necesitó para que ambos se callaran. Increíble. ¿Qué hace que este hombre sea tan aterrador? Con la excepción de Jaden, él es el más bajo de todos. Sin embargo, tiene este aura abrumadora sobre él. ¿De dónde viene? Pero en este momento, la cara de Atem es seria mirando de un lado a otro entre el intendente y a mi un par de veces.

-Puedes tener la última ronda. Pero compórtate bien-

-¿No lo hago siempre?- él se burla de nuevo.

-Bakura-

La voz del capitán es una advertencia clara. Habrá consecuencias si me las cruzas, es lo que dicen esos ojos de rubí. Aunque no están dirigidos a mí, el latido de mi corazón late en mi cabeza como un tambor. Bakura hace una cara irritada.

-Tch. Bien. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-

-Solo usa la espada de práctica, no uses tu mano libre y ganas si golpeas un punto vital-

Su desagradable sonrisa se ensancha -¿Quieres que ella aprenda, no? Perfecto-

-No me hagas intervenir- advierte nuevamente el hombre moreno.

Esa sonrisa espeluznante de él se apodera de su rostro y el intendente toma la espada de Tristán y me enfrenta. Ahora no puedo ignorarlo. Ese aura asesina. No es como el de Atem. El capitán es como una inmensa presión sobre tu hombro. Este... siento que podría ahogarme solo estando cerca de él. Mentalmente evito el sentimiento lo mejor que puedo y me pongo en guardia. Pero mi cabello todavía se encuentra en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-Veamos si la pequeña moza realmente vale algo-

Reconozco esa mirada. Me odia. No sé por qué, pero él me desprecia absolutamente. Está en la voz y en sus ojos. Uno esperaría que fuera al revés, pero no. Él es quien me quiere muerta. Los escalofríos me sacuden de nuevo. Esta es la primera vez que no me siento preparara. Mis instintos me están gritando que retroceda. Incluso más que durante mi primer duelo. Es insondable que haya alguien más aterrador que el capitán a bordo de este barco maldito.

"¿En qué me he metido?"

Tristan camina hacia Bakura entregándole la espada de práctica y agregando algo sobre la mirada seria antes de unirse a la multitud. Hay un silencio pesado y una tensión que se extiende a todos alrededor. Incluso el capitán ya no sonríe. Es tan silencioso que ni siquiera tiene que gritar.

-Empiecen-

Me preparo para su movimiento, pero él no. Ni siquiera está en guardia y solo está probando la cuchilla roma en su mano. Ni siquiera está tratando de sostenerlo adecuadamente. Finalmente, voltea el arma en su mano, apuntando la punta hacia el suelo como si estuviera sosteniendo un cuchillo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña cosa?- se burla, finalmente dirigiéndose a mí. -¿No vas a atacar?-

Quiero. ¡Yo debería! No tiene postura, no tiene forma y está sosteniendo su arma como un cuchillo de trinchar. Pero es muy confuso. Si ataco como siempre lo hago, sé que voy a tener una mala sorpresa. Tiene confianza porque tiene las habilidades para respaldarlo, puedo decirlo. Ha peleado con marineros de la marina antes. En otras palabras, puede adivinar cómo lucho más o menos. Y eso significa que soy yo quien tiene que adaptarse a él. Atacar sería una decisión tonta.

-Al menos no eres tan estúpida como pensaba. Bueno, entonces es hora de tu lección, mi señora- dice, inclinándose de manera burlona.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruza la distancia entre nosotros y ya está sobre mí. Afortunadamente, no tan rápido como Atem. Empujé mi espada hacia su pecho que él evade en los últimos segundos, dejándome una abertura perfecta para su hombro y cuello. Pero justo cuando lo intento, él da un paso demasiado cerca de mí. Él bloquea mi golpe y lo siguiente que sé es que su rodilla choca violentamente con mi estómago. Si tuviera algo de comida allí lo habría devuelto. Sostengo mi estómago jadeando para recuperar el aliento. No esperaba eso.

-Tú... qué... cómo...-

Maldición, ni siquiera puedo decir una palabra.

-Aquí está tu primer error. Limitaste el uso de armas a uno. Nunca hubo reglas sobre el uso del combate. Lo cual nunca debes olvidar cuando tratas con personas como nosotros, media pinta. Segundo...-

Él me lanza la espada hacia atrás y apenas evito el golpe hacia atrás casi cayendo hacia atrás. El latido de mi corazón late ensordecedor en mi oído. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de idear ningún tipo de estrategia, estoy demasiada ocupada tratando de entender su forma poco ortodoxa de pelear. Ni siquiera parece que esté peleando conmigo. Para colmo, es tan ágil como un gato. Salir del camino de cada uno de mis golpes en el último segundo cada vez. Golpeo una y otra vez, nunca tanto como para rozarlo. Doi otro de mis ataques, antes de balancear su espada roma en mi brazo superior derecho.

-¡AAH!-

El grito me desgarra la garganta cuando un dolor horrible me atraviesa el brazo. Es como ser apuñalado de nuevo y que me froten la cuchilla. Siento que la sangre gotea y mancha mi manga y dejo caer mi cuchilla de madera para presionarla. Todo mi brazo tiembla de dolor.

-...Dijiste que no se podía usar tu mano libre, pero nada sobre no atacarla. Idiota. Y tu tercer y peor error, fue descartar la muerte-

No entiendo. La mitad de mi atención está en que mi brazo se manche demasiado rápido, tanto que mi cabeza comienza a girar. ¿Descartando la muerte? Qué significa eso? Levantó su espada de nuevo y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar en evadirla. La empuñadura golpea mi sien. Me encuentro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, pero antes de que pueda tocar el suelo, su mano se cierra en mi garganta. Vuelvo a ponerme de pie de inmediato, pero él todavía aprieta el corte de mis vías respiratorias. ¿Qué tan fuerte es él?

-Aquí está la cosa, moza. Cuando no prohíbes la muerte correctamente, o haces una tonta regla de victoria como 'tocar los puntos vitales', nada me impide romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo si me da la gana. Tú eliges las reglas; nadie detendrá esta pelea hasta que uno de nosotros golpee al otro en un lugar vital-

Entiendo ahora. Frente a Atem, tenía miedo de salir lastimada. Pero con él... temo por mi vida. Tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería y me dan ganas de vomitar. Mi brazo, mi estómago y mi garganta me dolían horriblemente. Pero ellos no importan. No tengo nada en mente aparte de querer seguir con vida. Le arañé el brazo tratando de hacerlo soltar, pero su agarre es de hierro. Me arden los pulmones pero el dolor comienza a adormecerse. Siento lágrimas goteando por mis mejillas.

"No., no, no. No puedo morir. No quiero morir. Tengo que encontrar a Seto, no puedo dejar a Moki solo. Necesito encontrar mi herencia. No puedo morir. No puedo Dios, por favor. Ahora no. Aún no"

Mi visión es borrosa, pero puedo decir que ha cerrado la cara. Él está diciendo algo pero no puedo entenderlo. No puedo irme así. Invoco hasta la última gota de mi fuerza en mi mano y meto el dedo en lo que supongo que es su ojo. Lo que sigue es un grito de dolor seguido de maldiciones y la mano alrededor de mi cuello se afloja. Caigo al suelo tosiendo sin control mientras trato de recuperar el aire. Pero es demasiado tarde, el agotamiento es demasiado fuerte. Antes de que la oscuridad me lleve, veo una figura con el pelo de punta y un abrigo largo que viene hacia mí.


	10. Chapter 10 Viejo dolor

Algo húmedo y frío fue apoyado contra mi frente, lentamente sacándome de mi oscuridad. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estaba dormida? ¿Por qué? Lentamente mi mente se aclara y cuando abro los ojos, recuerdo vagamente. Casi... La palabra ni siquiera quiere formarse en mi mente. No reconozco el techo de madera que estoy mirando. Pero giro la cabeza y una cara familiar aparece en mi campo de visión. Se cambió de ropa y se ató el cabello, no hay duda de que esa larga melena negra. Sobre todo, se ve ileso.

-Moki- exclamo, sentándome en mi cama.

Quise gritar pero mi voz sale como un violín chirriante. Aun así, mi llamada lo hace, dejando caer la tela mojada que sostenía sobre un cuenco lleno de agua. Una sonrisa de alivio pronto borra la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Yugi, estás despierto- el dice.

Tan pronto como el está dentro del alcance, lo abrazo, manteniéndolo cerca. Me duele el brazo pero no me importa. Necesito abrazarlo. Mi memoria todavía está nublada, pero saber que está a salvo es lo único que importa sobre todo. Siento vacilación cuando me devuelve el abrazo. Esto me alarma. Lo dejé ir y lo agarré por los hombros. Sus ojos me evitan, y vuelven a mí varias veces. Mi interior se aprieta. ¿Que pasó? Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpo

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

-Yugi...- sus ojos todavía me miran.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- Pregunto, mirando rápidamente la habitación que supongo es la enfermería. -¿Qué te hicieron hacer?-

-¡Yugi!- él exclama.

Me congelo cuando me doy cuenta de lo tenso que está. Me mira otra vez y me señala con el dedo en la misma dirección. Me doy la vuelta y deseo no haberlo hecho. Atem está allí, apoyado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se le escapa una risita mientras se endereza.

-Nadie que te vea ahora te confundiría con un niño, te lo aseguro- dijo con esa sonrisa insufrible en su rostro. -Para responder a tu pregunta, el chico ha estado curando a algunos de mis marineros, muy obedientemente. No me ha dado ninguna razón para merecer maltrato. Además, no hay nada más tonto que lastimar a tu propio médico-

El se aleja de la pared para acercarse. Me siento completamente pero me estremezco por la presión que ejerzo sobre mi brazo. Mi manga ha sido completamente cortada y parece que Moki cambió mi pseudo vendaje por lo real esta vez. Aún así, retrocedo hasta donde la cama me lo permite. Eso parece sorprenderle.

-No hay necesidad de la mirada sospechosa. Has hecho lo que te dije, no tengo ninguna razón para impartir castigo a ninguno de los dos-

-¿Entonces no te he aburrido?- Pregunto, negándome a bajar la guardia.

-Todavía no, no lo has hecho-

Así que verme estrangulada hasta quedar inconsciente era el tipo de entretenimiento del que hablaba. Este hombre es un monstruo en más de un sentido. Me estremezco cuando él se acerca y me alcanza. Con un solo dedo, empujó mi barbilla hacia arriba para ver mejor mi cuello. Aguanto la respiración. Parece irritado y después de unos momentos me libera.

-Ese bastardo realmente no sabe cuando detenerse. Un momento más y podría haberte aplastado tu laringe. Eventualmente se desvanecerá- el dice.

Llevo una mano a la garganta para sentirla. La más mínima presión duele. Mokuba toma un pequeño espejo redondo de la mesita de noche y me lo da. En el momento en que veo el moretón casi perfecto en forma de huella de mano, mi mano comienza a temblar y siento náuseas. Incluso tragar duele. Lo sé con certeza ahora. Realmente me habría matado.

El capitán me saca de mi aturdimiento cuando me quita el espejo. Por una vez, no me está mirando con esa sonrisa engreída. La mirada penetrante del alma que me da está enfocada y parece que está asimilando todo. Un escalofrío de incomodidad me atraviesa cuando se sienta al borde de la cama.

-Tu ingenio me impresiona- afirma con admiración -Parece que el Shayee en ti no se ha desvanecido por completo-

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-

-Sin embargo, por entretenido que fue verte pelear desde afuera, debo admitir que me decepcionas. Luchas como un cadete de la marina en entrenamiento-

Arrugo la frente. Por supuesto que pelearía así. Así es como he sido entrenada. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No entiendo-

-Aunque quería ver cómo te manejas contra los espadachines promedio, el propósito de dejarte luchar contra Bakura tiene dos objetivos. El primero fue enseñarte tu primera lección-

¿Lecciones? El intendente ha mencionado algo así mientras me estaba golpeando hasta convertirme en una pulpa ensangrentada. La mayor parte ya ha salido de mi mente, pero hay una que no puedo olvidar.

-Nunca descartes la muerte...- murmuro sin querer.

-Se dice que el dolor es el mejor de los maestros. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el dicho. Parece haber funcionado-

-¿Por qué quieres que aprenda eso?-

-Como probablemente habrás notado, el duelo es una forma primordial de negociación para nosotros, caballero de la fortuna. Y las reglas deben romperse. Lo sabes, no eres tonta-

Es justo como había pensado inicialmente; El punto real es encontrar lagunas en torno al conjunto de reglas.

-Sin embargo- continúa Atem -bajo el pretexto de que esto era solo un entrenamiento, ignoraste la muerte. Algo que ningún pirata haría, sin importar cuán inocente parezca una confrontación-

Me dio cuenta -Me estás enseñando sobre los duelos porque esperas que pelee de nuevo-

Su sonrisa presumida regresa. -Sabía que eras astuta. Eso me lleva a mi segunda razón; quería ver cuánto de tu herencia te quedaba-

Cuanto más habla, más confundida estoy. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo soy un Shayee y pelear con algo? Abro la boca para preguntar, pero la mirada en sus ojos me detiene. Todavía está sonriendo, pero un aire de tristeza y decepción persiste en sus iris de rubí. Pasa una de sus mano a mi cara otra vez. Solo que esta vez, me lo pasa por la mejilla antes de agarrar el cabello en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Solo pensar en cómo tu tutor intentó hacerte uno de ellos es irritante. Dime, ¿cuán insoportable fue? ¿Escuchar la llamada y no poder responder? No importa cuánto te arrepientas ahora, debes haber estado encantada cuando pisaste ese barco mercante-

Mi corazón late dolorosamente ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo sabe él sobre esto? El único que le conté fue a Seto y estoy bastante segura de que lo pensó como una metáfora. Este hombre, este monstruo... Puedo decir que sabe exactamente lo que es. De alguna manera, es alarmante.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de la llamada?- Pregunto.

La extraña mirada en sus ojos se desvanece y su cara llena de satisfacción se hace cargo. -Sé muchas cosas. Tal vez he conocido a otros antes que tú. O tal vez estuve allí hace doce años-

Puedo decir que es una burla. Lo que significa que es muy probable que sea una mentira también. Pero aún así, mi interior se tensa por el miedo. Es un rumor común que los piratas fueron los responsables de la masacre de Shayee. Estoy segura de que él también lo sabe. La cara que hago lo hace reír.

-Bromeo- dice, retirando su mano. -Aunque soy un pirata, no tuve nada que ver con la desafortunada desaparición de tu pueblo. Las historias y las leyendas viajan rápido en el mar. Veras suficientes lugares y escuchará casi cualquier cosa-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Eres una leyenda viviente, amor. Pero por lo que he visto, te han hecho enterrar tu verdadera naturaleza durante todos estos años y reemplazarla con una máscara de falsedades y mentiras. Eso es decepcionante- Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Mokuba. -Tus tutores son los culpables de esto-

Moki y yo intercambiamos expresiones en blanco. Lo que dice tiene sentido. Siempre he sentido ese algo que estaba siendo criada como si yo fuera. Realmente nunca me senti como en casa. El mar siempre me llamaba. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, salía a nadar, a trepar a los árboles, a escuchar las olas... Y muchas veces tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de nadar lo más lejos que pude para encontrar mi tierra natal, mi lugar de nacimiento. Seto trató de hacerme olvidar y hacerme parte de su mundo. Sin embargo, siempre supe que nunca lo sería.

-En cuanto a lo que quiero de ti, eso es para mí saber. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te dicen- se levantó y nos miró a los dos. -Por ahora, déjenme ser claro acerca de sus posiciones en mi barco. La regla que establecí todavía se aplica; si uno de ustedes se sale de la línea, el castigo irá al otro. Y no esperen que sea indulgente porque eres un niño y una mujer-

-¿Entonces me vas a usarme para más de tu 'entretenimiento' hasta que estés satisfecho?-

Se ríe de nuevo. -Me estarás entreteniendo, pero no de esa manera, amor. Tengo muchas más cosas en mente para ti y planeo que todas sean un verdadero placer. Al menos para mí-

Me arde la cara cuando la sangre lo atraviesa. ¿Qué acecha en la sádica cabeza de ese demonio? No puede ser nada bueno. Ya me lastimo el brazo y dejó que el intendente casi me matara. Su razonamiento no tiene sentido, ni siquiera entiendo por qué se molestó en explicármelo. En realidad, tenía sentido. La incomprensión es un fuerte factor de miedo, que ha estado tratando de ponernos desde el principio.

-Tu cara no tiene precio, amor. Pagaría oro para ver qué tipo de pensamientos acechan allí-

Si no lo fueron antes, definitivamente lo son ahora. Querido señor, hace tanto calor que siento que la carne se va a derretir de mi cara. Incapaz de soportar su mirada por más tiempo, miro hacia abajo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirnos?-

Sigue un silencio y supe que debería haber estado callada. Bien podría haberle dicho que se perdiera. Empujar mi suerte así es lo peor que podría haber hecho.

-Parece que esa lengua tuya necesita algo de disciplina. Si no lo haces tú misma, con mucho gusto me encargaré de ti. O tal vez debería cortarle la lengua al chico-

Puramente impulsivamente, extiendo mi brazo bueno frente a Moki mientras grito. -¡No! Lo siento-

Su sonrisa permanece, pero nuevamente sus ojos parecen cambiar. Por un momento, podría haber jurado que se habían ablandado. -Supongo que tener al menos esa chispa en tus ojos es algo. Todavía despertaremos tu verdadero ser-

Sus palabras todavía no significaban nada para mí, pero no tengo tiempo para reflexionar sobre ellas.

-Ustedes dos deben quedarse aquí hasta que se les diga lo contrario. Les traeré comida. Les sugiero que descansen antes de esta noche. La necesitarán-

-¿Qué está pasando esta noche?-

-Te presentaré mi colección. Principalmente, te presentaré a ellos-

Con eso se dio la vuelta y regresó a la salida. Pero se detuvo después de abrir la puerta y se giro una vez más.

-Una cosa más; aunque la mayoría de mi equipo no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo, evite encontrarse solo con Bakura-

No da detalles sobre la advertencia, pero a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos, fue genuina. Sin agregar nada, se va y espero escuchar el clic del candado desde el otro lado para volver a Mokuba. Él deja escapar un suspiro que ha estado conteniendo desde que desperté. Me miró como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas pero no se nota. Aún así, me rompe el corazón verlo tan aterrorizado. Empujándome a una posición sentada en el borde, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él.

-¿Estás bien?-

Soy consciente de lo extraña que es esta pregunta en nuestra situación. Pero no sé qué más puedo decir. Él tarareó afirmativamente en respuesta. Lo dejé ir y él se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

Él sacude su cabeza. -Algunos de ellos se burlaron de mí, pero Jaden les dijo que se fueran-

-¿Qué te hicieron hacer?-

-Justo como dijo- explica el niño de doce años. -Vende algunas de sus heridas e hice una infusión de hierbas para otros que estaban enfermos. Muchos de ellos tienen fiebre y pequeñas infecciones, pero ellos no descansan. Luego te trajeron aquí-

Miro su nuevo atuendo. Definitivamente cambia de su elegante uniforme escolar. Realmente se ve como un chico promedio. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca vieja, cabello recogido en una cola de caballo áspera... Al menos le habían permitido que se quedara con los zapatos.

-Jaden me mostró sus suministros médicos. No creerías las cosas que tienen aquí- dice. -Algas turquesas, laconit, heveldice, hojas secas de jedge, jayah-saa ... Nunca he visto tantas hierbas raras en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la farmacia del doctor Donen-

¿Hierbas raras? Estos piratas definitivamente están apuntando a barcos específicos. Jayah-saa solo se puede encontrar en Asia, por lo que hicieron el viaje o sabían a quién atacar para tenerlo en sus manos. Según Seto, los piratas suelen operar en territorios preseleccionados. Y si están usando las hierbas para sí mismos, entonces saben cuán preciosas son estas cosas. Demasiado educado. Eso es lo que son. Al menos, Atem lo es.

-Yugi- dice después de un largo momento de silencio. -¿Que hacemos ahora?-

No lo sé. No importa lo que intentemos, si nos atrapan, podríamos morir. Lo más seguro es realmente comportarse, hacer lo que se nos dice y esperar a Seto. Aprieto los puños con frustración. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada como animales enjaulados. Echo un vistazo a la puerta y bajo la voz para asegurarme de que nadie nos escuche.

-Moki, probablemente nos mantendrán separados tanto como puedan. Si tienes la oportunidad de correr, hazlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes por mí. Claramente quiere mantenerme viva por alguna razón. No me matarán-

-Todavía pueden lastimarte-

-Si vuelves a Seto, es un precio barato-

Me mira vacilante. Sin embargo, lo suficientemente rápido, me frunce el ceño y se levanta para mirarme.

-No. No te dejaré sola-

-Moki- le espeté, poniéndome de pie, -esto no es algo para bromear. Lo digo en serio. Si al menos uno de nosotros puede hacerlo...-

-Eres la pupila de la familia Kaiba- interrumpe señalando con un dedo en mi cara. -Eso significa que cuando Seto no está aquí, eres mi responsabilidad. No te dejaré y eso es todo-

Incluso mientras dice eso, con la voz llena de determinación, puedo ver sus piernas temblar. Tal como yo. Un extraño agotamiento me invade y la angustia se apodera de mis entrañas. Es un chico listo, siempre lo he sabido. Él entiende la situación perfectamente. Es casi tan alto como yo ahora. Viejos recuerdos de nosotros dos jugando en el patio de la mansión sin preocuparnos por el mundo inundan mi mente. La idea de que algo le suceda es insoportable. Pero es tan terco como Seto. No importa lo que le diga. Me siento de nuevo y llevo mi mano a mi cuello nuevamente. Se necesita toda mi voluntad para evitar que las lágrimas de mis ojos salgan.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte- dice. -Se trata de tu brazo...-

La expresión de preocupación en su rostro me hace fruncir el ceño. -¿Qué es?-

-Estaba sangrando, así que te vendé correctamente esta vez, pero estaba empezando a infectarse. Lo limpié con agua salada y jabón, pero es muy profundo. Puede que no haya funcionado. Si se infecta nuevamente, es posible que necesites... –

-No- lo interrumpí, finalmente entendiendo.

-Pero si empeora, se infectara- insistió. -Sé que dolerá, pero quemarlo eliminará el riesgo de...

-¡Dije que no!- Él salta ante mi repentino grito e inmediatamente lo lamento. -No llegará a eso. Si lo limpio con regularidad y a fondo, sanará adecuadamente. Solo tengo que estar atenta-

Por primera vez en doce años, es como si las cicatrices de mi espalda me dolieran nuevamente.


	11. Chapter 11 Leyendas del mar

Después de intentar, y fracasar, en convencer a Mokuba por tercera vez de dejarme atrás si ve una oportunidad, me rendi. Ambos nos quedamos callados. Iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación informal está fuera de lugar, por decir lo menos. Todavía me duele la garganta pero no tan mal como antes.

Luego, la llave es girada en la cerradura y ambos nos paramos al unísono, levante la guardia. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi entrar a Joey. El primer oficial y Jaden son los únicos que no nos han dado ninguna razón para pensar que nos harían algo a menos que su capitán lo ordenara explícitamente. Lleva dos cuencos de madera de los que sobresalen cucharas de madera.

-Hola ho, ya dos!- el dice, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él. -Espero que tengas hambre. Guau...-

El se detiene a unos metros de la cama, mirando mí el cuello. Levanto una mano y toco el moretón feo. Debe ser tan notable como mi cabello. Maldición

-Tiembla madera, el bastardo no fue fácil contigo- Él termina encogiéndose de hombros como el capitán. -Se desvanecerá. De todos modos, ustedes dos coman rápido. El capitán los está esperando en la cubierta principal-

Nos entrega los cuencos humeantes. El contenido tiene un color anaranjado y el fuerte olor a pescado. El olor me llena la nariz y cierro los ojos para olfatearlo. Debo haber comido comidas como esta antes; composiciones de marisco. Puedo oler pescado pero también camarones, mejillones y... un leve aroma salado que no puedo identificar. Pero es familiar. Mi corazón de repente se siente pesado y algo sube a por mi garganta.

-iUg- suelta Moki, alejando su tazón de la cara. -Huele a pescado-

Sé más que nadie sobre su aversión al pescado. A pesar de eso, Seto no le ha dejado ser quisquilloso con su comida. Aunque se queja, nunca deja nada en su plato.

-Se honrado, enano!- declara el primer oficial, con orgullo. -Está aquí, la sopa de pescado de Joey Wheeler es la mejor en todo el Caribe. No hay nada mejor por ahí, todavía-

-Huele delicioso-

No quise dejar salir eso. Me siento de nuevo en la cama y tomo una cucharada de la extraña sopa. La sabrosa carne de pescado se derrite en mi lengua y el aroma salado de antes llena mi nariz desde el interior, complementando perfectamente el pescado y los mejillones.

-Algas secas- le digo.

-¿Pudiste darte cuenta?- dice Joey, claramente contento. -Los dejé secar antes de aplastarlos hasta que se vuelven tan delgados como la arena. El sabor es mucho más sutil, pero combina perfectamente con el pescado y los camarones-

-Eres el primer oficial, ¿no?- pregunta Mokuba, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué estás cocinando?-

El hombre rubio se sienta en el suelo. -No tenemos un cocinero oficial a bordo, así que nos turnamos. Déjame decirte una cosa, deberías sentirte afortunado de que no sea Tristan que cocino. Te pasarías la noche vomitando tripas-

Tomo otra bocanada de la sopa. Hay algo más aquí, pero tiene un sabor aún más sutil que las algas. Supongo que no importa. Sabe bien y triste de alguna manera. Moki hace una mueca, como la suya una vez más, antes de taparse la nariz y tragarla tan rápido como pueda.

-Sé que dije que se apuraran, pero tampoco se ahoguen-

Demasiado tarde. Mi cuenco ya está vacío también. Aun así, lo miro fijamente. La comida fue exquisita, pero ahora que todo se ha ido, mi mente se inunda nuevamente de pensamientos sobre nuestro captor. Joey ha sido el más amable con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que él es el único aquí que podría darme respuestas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dispara-

-¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí?-

Puedo ver la expresión de su rostro cambiando de curiosidad a seriedad. Se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y mira hacia arriba como si buscara sus palabras.

-No podría decírtelo. He estado con él por más tiempo e incluso no entiendo lo que él piensa la mayor parte del tiempo. Una cosa es segura, nunca lo he visto actuar así con nadie más en su colección. Ya eres un caso bastante especial-

Entonces, incluso el primer oficial de confianza no lo sabe. Estupendo. Me sorprende cuán obsesionada estoy en comprender por qué este demonio está interesado en mí. Seto me ha advertido varias veces en el pasado; mi cabello solo llama la atención no deseada. A Atem le gusta mi cabello con seguridad, pero el hecho de que soy un Shayee es lo que realmente le interesa.

-Nuestros planes para los próximos dos meses se han suspendido por ti- continúa el primer oficial mientras se levanta.

-¿Perdón?-

-Pero ya sabes, no soy demasiado brillante. Dejé de intentar meterme en su cabeza hace tiempo. Vamos, es hora de irnos. Solo dejen los cuencos aquí-

Hacemos lo que nos dicen y seguimos a Joey. Mokuba agarra a mi mano izquierda y yo la aprieto, tratando de tranquilizarme. Atem dijo que nos estaba presentando su colección. Joey lo ha confirmado; Es una colección de personas. Imágenes de personas con deformidades extrañas y encadenadas aparecen en mi mente. No lo dejaría pasar. Esperar lo peor es realmente lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Seguimos a Joey a la escalera de madera. Cuando comenzamos a subir un sonido agudo pero suave llega a nuestros oídos. Tan suave que por un momento, creo que es el sonido de un viento aullante. Pero pronto, me doy cuenta de que hay una melodía. Una melodía lenta y fascinante. Suena un poco como la flauta y, sin embargo, no se parece en nada. Es muy suave Demasiado dulce. Como las olas rompiendo lentamente en la costa de Domino.

-Oi, Yugi- La voz de Joey me saca de mi aturdimiento y me doy cuenta de que he dejado de caminar -Sal de las nubes y muévete-

Aceleré el paso y lo alcancé, tirando de Moki detrás de mí. Pero el sonido sigue ahí. De hecho, se está volviendo más claro a medida que avanzamos. Además de eso, es tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo? Se podría pensar en este momento, si el barco está anclado, los piratas comerían y estarían ruidosos. Pero no, solo hay tranquilidad. Finalmente, llegamos a la cubierta principal. El sol está casi completamente puesto y las linternas de vidrio que cuelgan de los mástiles iluminan la cubierta.

_"Parece que toda la tripulación está aquí"_ creo mirando a los muchos grupos de hombres reunidos alrededor de la cubierta.

Como pensaba, el Milenio está anclado cerca de un conjunto de islas muy pequeñas. Ni un alma viviría aquí. Nadie a quien pedir ayuda ¿Que tan lejos estamos? ¿De qué dirección venimos? Pienso en Seto. Qué preocupado debe estar buscándome. ¿Ya se enteró de que Mokuba también está desaparecido? Me invade una ola de vergüenza y siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

_"Sobreviviré. Lo prometo. Sobreviviré y protegeré a Moki pase lo que pase"_ rezo en silencio.

El extraño sonido se reanuda repentinamente, lavando mis pensamientos, empujando con fuerza mi mente a un estado tranquilo. Ser forzado a calmarse es lo más indescriptible que he sentido. Espero que los piratas comiencen a mirar y se preparen para ignorarlos. Pero todos sus ojos están enfocados hacia el mismo punto.

Nos acercamos y el palo mayor, se mueve fuera de mi campo de visión. Joey se detiene al lado y lo imitamos. Atem está sentado en un barril contra el borde del barco, sosteniendo una pequeña flauta de color oscuro en sus labios. Increíble. Con ese pequeño instrumento, tiene a todos los presentes aquí bajo un hechizo. Incluyéndome a mí e incluso a Joey y Moki. El agarre más joven de los Kaiba en mi mano se afloja por completo hasta que solo soy uno que aguanta. Yo se porque. La melodía es hermosa. Más bello que el sonido de las olas. Más bella que la canción de las ballenas. Y eso es aterrador. Siento que me deslizo mientras empuja con fuerza mi guardia. Siento que mis hombros y músculos se relajan. Comencé a mecerme de un lado a otro, como si intentara dormirme. Aquí no. ¡Ahora no! ¡No rodeada de piratas y, especialmente, no en su presencia! Pero aun así, la canción sigue empujando, empujando y empujando... hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

-¡Detente!-

El sonido se detiene de inmediato. Atem saca el instrumento de su boca y se vuelve hacia mí justo cuando la tensión se apodera de mí nuevamente. No es cómodo pero está bien. Parece que he sacado a todos de su trance. Murmullos de irritación circulan alrededor.

-Estás realmente llena de sorpresas, amor- dice el capitán después de unos momentos. -Ni siquiera estás dispuesta a bajar la guardia ni por un instante, ¿verdad?-

-Manera de estropear la atmósfera, media pinta-

Casi salto de mi piel y me doy la vuelta. Apoyado en el mástil justo a nuestro lado está el intendente, sosteniendo una botella de ron. Pero su irritación se cubre rápidamente con una sonrisa ante mi reacción. Sus ojos caen a mi garganta.

-Detente, Bakura- gruñe Joey -Ya te divertiste mucho-

-¿Cuál es el problema, Wheeler? ¿Celoso? Puedo hacer uno para ti también si quieres. Te vendría mejor que a ella, perro sarnoso-

-Cuida tu lenguaje. Este perro callejero muerde-

-Cálmensen muchachos-

Esas dos palabras del capitán fueron lo único que se necesito para hacer que los dos hombres retrocedieran. También sentí la mirada asesina que pasaba a mi lado y enviaba escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Bakura y Joey no agregaron nada, pero intercambiaron una mirada furiosa final antes de separarse.

-Ven aquí, amor- grito el capitán.

No estoy segura de cómo me siento al cambiar al intendente por el capitán, pero no es que tenga otra opción. Le doy un último apretón a la mano de Mokuba antes de soltarme para unirme al hombre moreno. Se ve demasiado satisfecho, obtengo lo mismo para mi gusto.

-Tengo un nombre, lo sabes- murmuré.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cuál es?-

Ahora solo está jugando conmigo -Ya te lo di-

-Lo que me diste fue medio nombre, amor-

Oh. Cierto. Había mentido cuando él no sabía que era un Shayee. En este punto, no veo el daño en ocultárselo o mantenerlo al respondiendo sus preguntas.

-Mutou. Yugi Mutuo-

-Mutou...- murmura, probando la palabra.

El parece perdido en la contemplación profunda por un momento. El silencio y los murmullos son incómodos, así que trato de encontrar algo en qué concentrarme.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto, señalando el instrumento en su mano.

-¿Esto? Eso es un amayuta. Este tipo de flauta está hecha de un árbol llamado amayki, conocido por su madera negra. Solo crece en una pequeña isla en la costa oriental de Filipinas. Se dice que convoca a los espíritus del sueño sobre aquellos que escuchan su sonido y apaciguan a las almas atormentadas-

-¿Crees en ese tipo de leyendas?-

Él deja escapar un bufido divertido. -Tú misma eres una leyenda, amor. Tu existencia es conocida en todo el Caribe, pero en lo que respecta al resto del mundo, sigues siendo un misterio y un posible rumor que se desvanece. ¿Crees en el destino?-

Por supuesto que no. Creer en el destino sería admitir que mi gente necesitaba morir. La única razón por la que desaparecieron fue para satisfacer la avaricia de los hombres. La codicia de la gente como ellos.

-No-

-Lo hago. ¿De qué otra forma explicar que el destino te ha presentado, los restos del Shayee, para mí, un cazador de leyendas?-

Con eso, guarda la flauta dentro de su abrigo rojo antes de pararse y mirarme por completo. No tengo tiempo para preguntarle qué quiere decir con eso. Se lleva los dedos a la boca y silba para llamar la atención de la tripulación. Una vez más me sorprende lo jóvenes que son la mayoría de ellos. Jaden es, con mucho, el más joven, sin incluir a Mokuba, pero los mayores no parece tener más de treinta años. Sigo encontrando eso extraño.

-Para aquellos de ustedes que no han prestado atención, esta es la última incorporación a la colección- declaro, designándome.

Me siento como un animal raro siendo subastado. ¿Cuál es el punto de presentarme así? El capitán se inclina ante mí de manera burlona.

-Señorita Yugi Mutou, conozca mi colección- dice, extendiendo una mano hacia el resto de la tripulación.

Miro a los grupos de hombres uno por uno todo el tiempo mientras proceso sus palabras. ¿La colección es la tripulación? ¿Qué significa eso? Joey y Jaden dijeron algo sobre él coleccionando a callejeros. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella? ¿La quería como miembro de la tripulación?

-No entiendo- le digo.

-Todos y cada uno de mis hombres son alguien que he coleccionado mientras cazaba. Al igual que tú, amor. Y al igual que tú, cada uno de ellos es... único por decir lo menos-

Los miro de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos tiene características físicas llamativas, aparte de ciertas cicatrices. Se ven ordinarios. Bueno, ordinario para los piratas. ¿Era eso lo que él llamaba leyendas? Pero Jaden y Joey los llamaron callejeros antes...

-Tu confusión es comprensible- admite Atem. -Supongo que mostrarte es el camino más rápido. ¿Alguna vez una dama protegida como tú ha oído hablar de leyendas de hombres lobo?-

-Leí sobre ellos en los libros de mitología-

Si había algo más que suficiente en la mansión Kaiba, era horas de leer. No es que me esté quejando. Utilicé estas horas para investigar el Shayee y terminé investigando múltiples mitos y leyendas.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería conocer a uno?-

¿Piensa que soy un niña? Sé que tengo el tamaño de una, pero este tipo de actitud me molesta. Y preferiría ser apuñalada nuevamente en lugar de admitir que ese tipo de pensamiento a menudo se me ocurria. Tenía que hacerlo, considerando que quería reconstruir mi memoria de mi gente perdida y legendaria. Darle el gusto no me ayudaría de ninguna manera.

-Son solo historias. No tiene sentido soñar con lo imposible- digo citando a Seto y maldiciéndome por ello al mismo tiempo.

Su sonrisa no se desvanece, pero sus ojos parecen suavizarse de nuevo. Todavía no puedo entender lo que eso significa. –Joey- grita.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Sabes que ella podría desmayarse-

-Hazlo-

El primer oficial suspira, murmurando algo sobre haberlo advertido. Se acerca pero se detiene a una buena distancia de nosotros. Me lanza una mirada triste.

-Intenta no perderte, ¿sí Yug?-

Joey respira antes de mostrar los dientes como si sonriera. Pero no es una sonrisa. Su cara parece... No. No parece. ES cada vez más largo. El suave color marrón de sus ojos de repente se ilumina como un fuego en la noche, volviéndose amarillo brillante. Su cabello parece crecer más y la parte superior de sus orejas comienza a apuntar. Y antes de darme cuenta, sus dientes se han convertido en colmillos, afilados como un cuchillo.

Lo miro con absoluta incredulidad. Hay un hombre con cabeza de lobo a pocos metros de mí. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar y todo lo que puedo hacer es balbucear.

-Cómo... qué son... ¿dónde ...-

-Joey es un hombre lobo de los Apalaches- dice la voz de Atem detrás de mí. -¿Creías que los Shayee eran la única existencia extraña en este mundo?-

No le respondo. Estoy demasiada ocupada mirando y Mokuba parece tan paralizado como yo. Joey luego sacude la cabeza, que en cuestión de segundos vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Acabo de soñar eso?

-Apóyate para no desmayarte- dice alegre el primer oficial -Tristán se enojó la primera vez-

-¡Oye!- protesta Tristán mientras los piratas alrededor se ríen. -¡Fue tu cambio completo, y me saltaste!-

-Sí claro. Solo estabas asustado, gallina-

-Increíble- dije -Eso es increíble-

La cara que hace me habría hecho estallar en carcajadas si no estuviera en estado de shock, preguntándome si lo que acabo de presenciar era real. El hombre rubio parece tan impresionado por mi reacción como yo estoy aturdida.

-El Capitán tenía razón. Tienes agallas- me felicito, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra el borde. -Yar eres la segunda persona que no se desmaya o se asuste cuando me ve-

Luego me vuelvo hacia el resto de la tripulación, mis ojos van de un pirata a otro.

-Todos ustedes...-

-No. Lamentablemente, Joey y tú son las únicas... piezas inhumanas de mi colección- explica Atem. -El resto de ellos son muy talentosos a su manera, pero siguen siendo parte de la raza humana-

¿Inhumana? Siempre me consideré diferente a todos los que me rodeaban, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar en mí misma como algo más que humana. ¿Había tal cosa como los inhumanos? Ridículo. Y sin embargo, acabo de ver uno. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que yo fuera algo así?

-Suficiente sobre esto- dice el capitán agarrando mi mano y acercándome -Tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender de nosotros. En este momento, es hora de que nos cuentes una historia, amor-

¿Entonces ni siquiera tengo un momento para digerir todo esto? Él guía mi mano y entiendo que quiere que me siente en el barril, lo cual hago a regañadientes.

-¿Historia? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué historia?-

-Tu historia. Eres una rareza, Yugi Mutou la Shayee. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ti y también mi tripulación. Así que hacemos preguntas y tú respondes. Así de simple-

Los grupos de hombres están inusualmente callados y todos miran en mi dirección como si esperaran algo. Esto es raro. He sido testigo de muchas cosas extrañas sobre esta banda particular de piratas. Su conocimiento, la forma en que actúan, hablan... No se parece en nada a lo que Seto me enseñó. Aun así, no estoy dispuesta a consentirme y dejarme tomar por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Pregunto, aun evitando sus ojos. -No soy parte de tu tripulación y nunca lo seré-

-No te adelantes. Sigues siendo mi prisionera y si tengo ganas, podría deshacerme de ti fácilmente-

-Y lo harás si te aburro, ¿correcto? Entonces deberías tirarme por la borda ahora- le espeté, incapaz de mantener la calma. -Porque de cualquier manera te vas a decepcionar-

-¿Oh? ¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Porque no recuerdo nada. Tenía 4 años cuando sucedió. Mis recuerdos de esa noche están nublados a lo sumo y cualquier cosa antes de eso se ha ido. No entiendo lo que quieres de mí, pero no hay nada interesante que pueda darte-

No parece en absoluto sorprendido por mi repentina declaración. Por el contrario, parece que lo estaba anticipando. Su mano encuentra su camino hacia mi mejilla y su pulgar traza debajo de mi ojo, como si limpiara una lágrima invisible. La gentileza me asusta y no me atrevo a moverme.

-Estás equivocada, amor- Me suelta la cara y presiona un dedo sobre mi pecho. -Hay algo acechando aquí, y lo sacaré, de una forma u otra-

No sé qué responder a eso. Quita la mano y habla más alto para que todos puedan escuchar.

-Hablemos del elefante en la cubierta- dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Dices que tus recuerdos de esa noche son vagos, pero están aquí ¿Qué recuerdas?-

Esa pregunta es fácil y, sin embargo, sacar la respuesta de mi boca requiere esfuerzo. -Fuego. Todo ardiendo. Y gritos-

Una imagen de mi casa en llamas aparece en mi mente, y sacudo la cabeza para expulsarla. Una vez más, las cicatrices en mi espalda me duelen y la piel de gallina invade toda mi piel.

-¡Tengo una pregunta!-

Miro hacia el palo mayor. Jaden está colgado boca abajo del yarda más bajo, dejando que sus manos... mano y brazos se balanceen de un lado a otro.

-Dijiste que tenías cuatro años entonces, ¿sí?- él confirma. -¿Cómo podría una niña sobrevivir algo así? ¿Te escondiste?-

-Mi hermano le salvó la vida- dice Mokuba con orgullo.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que inmediatamente capta y se muerde el labio. Por supuesto, eso no evita que el capitán se interese. Sus ojos se estrechan y un aire de seriedad se apodera de su rostro. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿Entonces no solo tu hermano la acogió sino que también le salvó la vida?- pregunta dirigiéndose directamente al Kaiba más joven. -Interesante. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-

La cara de Moki de repente se palidece y me mira en busca de apoyo. Yo respondo en su lugar. -Su familia pasaba un tiempo en una ciudad portuaria cercana, no muy lejos. Vio el fuego desde lejos y vino a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que recuerdo es que me llevó a un lugar seguro-

Eso y el dolor. Sobre todo el dolor.

-También tengo una pregunta- dice una voz profunda con acento de las colonias australianas, creo.

Jack, el hombre gigante y piloto de la tripulación del Milenio, fue quien habló. No soy la única sorprendida por ese hecho. También está sosteniendo una botella y se sienta en el borde del barco frente a nosotros.

-Se rumorea que los Shayee saben nadar en el momento en que nacen. ¿Es eso cierto?-

Pregunta capciosa. Sabía nadar cuando el barón anterior me acogió, pero alguien podría haberme enseñado. Pero siento que eso es cierto.

-Creo que sí- respondo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar la respiración?- pregunta otro.

Encontrar el tiempo para salir y nadar ya era un desafío, ya que Seto se mantuvo firme en mantenerme encerrada. Mi tiempo siempre fue limitado y nunca he tratado de averiguar cuánto tiempo podría permanecer bajo el agua. Pero lógicamente hablando, todavía tengo que contener la respiración para sumergirme más profundamente y no creo que mis pulmones sean más grandes que los de una persona normal.

-Igual que cualquiera, supongo-

Honestamente, esto se parece más a enseñar a un grupo de niños que a un interrogatorio. Su curiosidad parece genuina y eso no me tranquiliza. Pero explicaría su inteligencia. Quizás Atem solo acogió a personas "dotadas" como las llama. Según Seto, muy pocos piratas han recibido educación básica y la mayoría de ellos son analfabetos.

_"Piratas inteligentes. La verdadera pesadilla de la marina, el diría"_

La verdadera pregunta es, si todos ellos son inteligentes o tienen algún tipo de habilidad notable, ¿por qué están robando y matando para ganarse la vida? Eso es lo que me desconcierta. Porque Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, respondo una pregunta ridícula tras otra. ¿Mi cabello cambia de color bajo el agua? ¿Puedo hablar con peces? ¿Los mechones de mi cabello traen buena suerte? Para todos los cuales la respuesta es por supuesto que no. La atmósfera no es solo amenazante... incómoda. Nada lo suficientemente suave como para bajar la guardia. Parece divertir mucho a Atem que me irrita.

-¿Tus uñas son realmente escamas?- pregunta otro a quien reconozco como Neal.

-No. Son uñas- Sacudo la cabeza hacia ellos. -¿Se escuchan ustedes mismos?-

-No te pongas nerviosa, Yug- dice Joey, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. -Solo tenemos curiosidad, eso es todo. Confía en mí, pasé por lo mismo-

-No se sabe mucho de los Shayee- Atem toma una botella de un grupo cercano y toma un sorbo. -Creo que encontrará esta curiosidad bastante natural. Incluso si todo lo que tenemos que responder es apenas un resto de los poderosos primeros maestros del mar-

-¿Lo siento?-

-Tú misma lo dijiste, amor. Tus recuerdos faltan y tu propio conocimiento de ti misma es mínimo. Es como si solo fueras el cascarón vacío de quien debes ser. No tienes la culpa de eso. Ellos lo son- agrega mirando a Mokuba nuevamente.

Ese comentario hace que mis manos se curven en puños. ¿Quién se cree que es? Le debo todo, incluida mi vida a Seto y su familia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me criaron?-

-Te criaron para que seas una de ellos. Es una ofensa que incluso el diablo no perdonaría-

-Me salvaron- insisto.

-Trataron de ahogar al verdadero tú para convertirte en un títere de la alta sociedad para sus propios deseos egoístas- Su sonrisa se ha ido. -Sentiste la llamada. Sabes que nunca perteneciste a ellos. Sin embargo, te mantuvieron alejada del mar durante doce años-

Sus palabras se hunden y mis cuerdas vocales se paralizan al instante. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo me lee como un libro abierto y sabe las palabras exactas para decírmelas? ¿Quién es él?

-Estás perdida en más de un sentido, Yugi Mutou. No te preocupes. Esta es la razón exacta por la que te traje aquí. Despertaré al verdadero Shayee en ti. Si tu tutor nos alcanza, lo haré. Asegúrate de que su pequeña alteza protegida vea bien su crimen y lo pague-

-¡CIERRA TU BOCA SUCIA!-

Quería gritar eso, pero esas palabras no salieron de mi boca. Los dientes y puños de Mokuba están apretados. Cada centímetro de él tiembla y lágrimas de rabia fluyen sin cesar por sus mejillas. Todo rastro de miedo se ha desvanecido, aplastado por todo ese odio acumulado en su ardiente iris.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No sabes nada de mi hermano! No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado y lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a donde está ahora. Gano todo lo que obtuvo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nunca elige la manera fácil de hacer las cosas y no se detiene hasta que todo esté bien. Mi hermano es más hombre que todos ustedes combinados. Ni siquiera eres digno de lamer sus botas. ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciarlo, escoria pirata!?-

Mi interior se tensa tanto que casi se me detiene la respiración. Nuevas gotas de sudor aparecen en mi frente cada vez que sus palabras cruzan la línea. Cada palabra que quería decir en el momento en que Atem comenzó a hablar mal de Seto. Y cada palabra que podría hacernos matar.

-Mokuba, para...- digo, para advertirle

-¡¿Por qué dejas que digan lo que quieran?!- me grita esta vez

Él resopla pero no se le escapan sollozos. Me está mirando con ira, incomprensión y tristeza. Sostener mi lengua es como traicionar a Seto y todo lo que ha hecho por mí a sus ojos. Algo doloroso me pellizca el corazón. Pero no puedo decir nada. Demasiados ojos y oídos malévolos están sobre nosotros.

De repente, un lento aplauso rompe el silencio tenso. El intendente, que parece haber vaciado su botella, mira a Atem con ojos inyectados en sangre llenos de desprecio.

-Entonces, ¿para esto se detuvo el plan? Una leyenda a medias y un mocoso llorón. En serio, comenzaré a pensar que te has vuelto loco, capitán- Se aleja del palo mayor y se vuelve hacia el resto de la tripulación. -Míralos a todos. Descansando como idiotas solo por una pequeña victoria. ¡Arreglen su mierda! Esto es solo el comienzo. Al menos se suponía que era, ¿no era así capitán?-

-Bakura- advierte Joey poniéndose de pie. -Cuida tu lenguaje-

-¿O qué, perro callejero? ¿Seré sancionado? ¿Cómo un soldado de la armada indisciplinado por falta de respeto?- Su risa cruda y desenfrenada llena la cubierta.

Se detiene tan rápido como comenzó y ha vuelto a mirar a su capitán con dagas.

-¡Hemos estado planeando esto por dos años! ¿Dos, enteros, jodidos años, reuniendo a este maldito equipo por una sola razón, y lo estás deteniendo por una tonta? Abre tus malditos ojos, Atem. Estás perdiendo gracias a ella. ¿A quién le importa una rata por ella y su raza del diablo? No tiene nada que ver con esto-

¿Plan? ¿Detener? Carrera del diablo? No puedo seguir. Su ira está tan dirigida hacia mí como hacia el capitán. Atem, por otro lado, no ha pestañado desde que Bakura comenzó a despotricar. Solo está mirando a su intendente, esperando pacientemente a que termine. Eso solo sirve para irritar al albino.

-¿Olvidaste por qué empezamos esto? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí y por qué demonios acordamos seguirte?-

-No lo olvidé. Nunca lo olvidaré- responde el capitán, tranquilo como el mar. -Sucederá de una forma u otra-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el atraco sangriento?-

-El objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. No lo he olvidado y ciertamente no dejaré que nuestra planificación se desperdicie. Apuesto tanto como todos ustedes a esto. Por ahora, tenemos una carga para transportar y una persona de interés a bordo. Eso es todo. Y necesito tiempo para revisar el plan-

Bakura no lo compra. Él sacude la cabeza y me mira, furioso.

-¡Revisar el plan, mi trasero!- él retrocede, golpeando su botella vacía en el suelo. -Nunca revisas tus planes. Davy Jones, maldita sea, si estás tan obsesionado con ella, solo llévala a tu habitación por la noche y quítatela de la cabeza. O mátala y súbela para que puedas quedarte con ella. Con mucho gusto lo haré por ti si no quieres ensuciarte las manos-

Su respiración es como la de un lobo enojado. La opresión en mi garganta me lo confirma; Ahora sé con certeza que este hombre puede y quiere matarnos.

-Bien, es suficiente. Estás enojado, amigo- dice Joey poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama...-

-Vete a la mierda, Wheeler- gruñe Bakura empujándolo. -No he terminado. ¡Me metí en esto porque hicimos un acuerdo! En este momento, todo lo que veo es que nos das la espalda. Tal vez solo estabas jugando con nosotros. Tal vez sabías que la perra estaría en ese barco ¿O no podrías encontrar una excusa mejor que esa para alegrarte? Si no tuvieras las agallas para aniquilar al barón y su maldita compañía, deberías haber renunciado. ¿Cuál es? un cobarde o un mentiroso?-

Un largo silencio cae nuevamente sobre la cubierta. ¿Aniquilar a la empresa Kaiba? Ese es su objetivo? ¿Esa es la razón de esta extraña banda de piratas? Tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería.

_"Esta es la peor coincidencia posible"_

La tripulación comienza a murmurar de nuevo, mirando de un lado a otro entre los dos hombres enfrentados. Pero se silencian de inmediato cuando Atem finalmente se cruza de brazos y se acerca a Bakura. Se detiene a un paso. Es una cabeza más baja, pero la intensidad en sus ojos compensa con creces esa brecha. Él habla con la misma voz nivelada que antes.

-Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas de sueño que has tenido la semana pasada y el éxito de hoy, voy a fingir que se trata del ron que habla y que no te quitare la piel de la espalda. No habrá una segunda vez- Su voz se eleva para que todos puedan escuchar. -Cuando llegue el momento, pasaré mi espada por el corazón del barón yo mismo. Ese es el juramento que pretendo cumplir-

Cualquier rastro de duda que había en el aire desapareció. Los ojos de la tripulación se llenan de determinación silenciosa. Esa amenaza es real. Los escalofríos que recorren mi columna vertebral son inconfundibles. Es más que odio. Atem... No, toda la tripulación tiene una venganza contra Seto. ¿Por qué?

Bakura resopla con desconfianza –Tch-

Sus ojos caen sobre mí y me congelo. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me sonríe. Si puedes llamarlo así. Para mí, parece que está enseñando los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Crees que es un monstruo que puede conceder deseos, como esa serpiente gigante de tus libros? No entiendo cómo esa enana se metió en tu cabeza. No tiene mucho en el exterior, pero ¿quién sabe? ¿quizás ella realmente valga una buena fo...-

Los puños de Joey golpean el estómago del albino antes de que pueda terminar esa frase. Bakura suelta un gruñido ahogado antes de devolver todo lo que había comido... bueno, bebió hoy. El mal olor hace que Mokuba se cubra la nariz. El intendente no se mueve después de eso. Si Joey no lo sostenía por el cuello, se desmayaría en su propio vómito.

-Eso está mejor- dice el hombre lobo alejándolo de la piscina desagradable. -Sé cómo es él, pero nunca lo he visto así. ¿Capitán?-

Atem no responde y en su lugar llama al pirata de pelo puntiagudo. -Tristán, llévalo a sus habitaciones y asegúrate de que no haya más botellas allí-

-Sí, capitán- responde tomando el borracho desmayado de Joey.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta el hombre rubio

Bakura puede no haber tenido tiempo de terminar esa oración, pero no es difícil adivinar el final de la misma. La sangre que corrió a mi cara todavía amenaza con quemar la carne. Me sentí desnuda y más vulnerable que nunca. Solo estoy mirando sus pies y ya es demasiado. Cuando veo la bota de Atem da un paso hacia mí y ni siquiera puedo evitar saltar. No se lo pierde y no da otro paso.

-Enciérralos en una celda y quédate con ellos- le ordena a su primer oficial. -No quiero correr ningún riesgo. Duerme con un ojo abierto-

-Sí, señor. Vamos, ustedes dos-

Agarro a Moki por los hombros y sigo a Joey, sin agregar una palabra y mis ojos aún se clavan en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12 Cuentos guardados junto al ma

_-Dime, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de algo llamado orichalcum?-_

_-¿Te refieres a ese legendario metal de la mitología griega?-_

_-Sí y no. Entre las muchas leyendas que rodean al Shayee caído, hay uno que dice que vinieron del mar. Supongo que algunos podrían haber pensado que los vinculaban con el imperio caído de Atlantis, la isla hundida-_

_-Eso es ridículo. No hay pruebas de que la Atlántida haya existido-_

_-Hay muchas leyendas en este mundo, querido barón. Las leyendas tienenun poco de verdad. Todo se reduce a cuánto crees. En cualquier caso, eso no es relevante. El punto es que algunos creen esa leyenda. Ambos sabemos cuán supersticiosos pueden ser los piratas. No solo eso, son aventureros. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si creyeran que los Shayee estaban escondiendo algo tan precioso y legendario como el orichalcum?-_

Seto mira sin ver realmente la costa desde el alcázar del Blue Eyes, avanzando lentamente a su lado. La conversación de hoy se repite por centésima vez en la cabeza del barón. La pregunta que hizo Pegasus no fue al azar. De hecho, parece que ya sabe demasiado. Como si se hubiera estado preparando todo el tiempo para algo así. Sus pensamientos van a su padre. El barón anterior también despreciaba al almirante, siempre quejándose de que él pusiera la nariz en todas partes. No es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que su padre hijo de puta se metió hasta las rodillas en transportes y tratos ilegales. El fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar con él en ese entonces era Pegaso. Quizás el almirante sospeche que él es como Gozaburo. La idea casi lo hace vomitar de asco.

Le llevó años deshacerse de la empresa Kaiba de la corrupción y sacarla del mercado negro. Incluso le ha requerido que cree una nueva milicia privada de personas confiables. Incluso ahora, algunas de las ramas inferiores todavía están podridas hasta el núcleo y un tercio de su trabajo se dedica a borrar los rastros de las acciones egoístas de su padre. Si esa fuera la razón por la que Pegaso lo sigue buscando información, no sería tan molesto. No podría importarle menos si todo el Caribe supiera de su padre. Su reputación podría sufrir, pero se mantendría en pie como siempre lo ha hecho. El problema es que Yugi fue quien inició ese interrogatorio. Muy específico. Tiempo perfecto.

_"¿Qué buscas, entrometido bastardo?"_

El se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Ahora no es el momento de concentrarse en eso. Se han enviado barcos rápidos del escuadrón de Pegaso para explorar lugares donde se rumorea que Arcana y su tripulación se esconde y gastan su tributo. Mientras tanto, todo lo que puede hacer es seguir la costa con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Cualquier cosa que incluso podría señalarlo en la dirección correcta. El sol está casi completamente puesto ahora. Tendrían que parar por la noche. Buscar a ciegas no ayudaría a nadie. Lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, lo enfureció. A diferencia del comercio, el tiempo no puede doblarse a la voluntad de nadie.

¿Dónde están esos dos ahora? ¿Han logrado esconderse o los han encontrado los piratas? La idea de lo que podrían haberles hecho si se enteraran es repugnante. Especialmente Yugi si por la peor oportunidad el disfraz ha sido visto. Su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre el pequeño brazalete en su bolsillo nuevamente.

-Maldita sea- se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez

-Señor Kaiba- Se da vuelta para mirar al capitán del Blue Eyes. -Pido disculpas pero tenemos que detenernos por la noche. Dentro de una hora estará demasiado oscuro para poder ver. Ni siquiera un Shayee podría ver en la oscuridad-

Es una expresión común y Leichter no quiere decir nada más. No tiene idea del esfuerzo que le tomó mantener la calma cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Cuál es la ciudad portuaria más cercana?- preguntó en su lugar.

-Liverand, mi señor. Deberíamos parar allí por la noche y retomar la búsqueda al amanecer-

La respuesta realmente no importaba. Algo estaba mal. El viento era bueno y habían viajado al norte una buena cantidad de tiempo. Deberían haber encontrado algo por ahora. Cualquier cosa. Han pescado fuera del agua aproximadamente la mitad de la tripulación inicial de la Ballena Dorada. Eso significa que la otra mitad estaba completamente compuesta por piratas.

_"El mayor transportista del Caribe no solo desaparece así de rápido. No solo con la mitad de la tripulación, necesita navegar correctamente. Uno de ellos, habrían sido lentos. Ya los habríamos alcanzado"_

Ellos tienen que estar escondidos en alguna parte. La maldita pregunta es dónde... Si hubieran hecho una línea recta hacia el mar abierto, la isla más cercana está al menos a dos días de distancia. Demasiado lejos y demasiado poco práctico. No, se están escondiendo cerca. ¿Pero dónde escondes una vasija masiva como la ballena? Los únicos lugares de atraque posibles son las ciudades portuarias. A no ser que…

Miró a la costa. Hace un tiempo dejó de ser playas y ahora estaba compuesto por acantilados y pendientes. Ningún barco en su sano juicio se acercaría a ellos por miedo a golpear rocas visiblemente ocultas en el agua. Es intrigante. Las formas variadas de los acantilados junto al sol poniente le dieron una impresión graciosa. Algunas de las formas parecían entradas, pero él sabe que solo son las sombras del anochecer jugando con sus ojos. Pero se encuentra incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Sus entrañas lo estaban molestando. Algo estaba mal pero no podía señalarlo.

_"Si hubiera habido cuevas por aquí, incluso suponiendo que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar un barco de transporte, no habría forma de saberlo. A menos que uno quisiera arriesgar un barco tratando de averiguarlo. Nadie es tan idiota. A menos que... de alguna manera supieran que había uno por aquí"_

De hecho, esa es la única explicación que tiene sentido. Pero es demasiado básico. Un niño podría haber pensado en eso. ¿Pero cómo lo habrían sabido? Seguramente no sacrificaron una docena de barcos para probar sombras danzantes en un acantilado.

-Capitán, présteme su catalejo-

-Sí, mi señor-

Él mira los acantilados de nuevo. Como se esperaba, un primer plano no cambia mucho y la luz del día que se desvanece tampoco ayuda. Debe estar pensando demasiado en esto. Son solo montones de rocas y está tan desesperado por encontrar una respuesta. Bajando el catalejo, se frotó los ojos.

-¿Hay alguna cueva por aquí?- él todavía le pregunta al hombre experimentado.

-No, señor. Ya ha habido demasiados accidentes en esta costa. Todos se mantienen alejados-

La idea le sigue hurgando. Está tan desesperado, ¿no? Al devolver el catalejo, le ordena a Leichter que los lleve a Liverand para que puedan fondear durante la noche. Se frota los ojos otra vez. ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver con ellos? ¿Es este su castigo por todo lo que ha hecho? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿finalmente está recibiendo lo que le corresponde? Si lo es, entonces cualquier fuerza mayor que lo castigue solo comienza a ponerlo en el infierno.

* * *

Otro suspiro pesado me deja mientras miro al techo. No sé si es la décima vez de la centésima vez. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Quizás más. Miro a Mokuba de nuevo, dormido en uno de los colchones que Joey nos dio antes de encerrarnos. Él tampoco me ha hablado desde entonces y me dio la espalda. Entiendo. No haber defendido a Seto mientras nuestros captores hablaron mal de él es lo mismo que haberlo apuñalado por la espalda. Sus emociones están por todas partes. Tiene miedo, está confundido y esa mezcla se convirtió en ira y pánico. No importa cuán brillante sea, solo es un niño arrojado en medio de una situación imposible. Aún así, tengo ganas de llorar. Hacerle pensar que alguna vez traicionaría a cualquiera de ellos me dolería más que cuando esa espada atravesó mi brazo.

No puedo dormir. Siento el cansancio de hoy y tengo los ojos pesados, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Estamos en más peligro de lo que pensaba. No solo por Bakura sino porque si las palabras de Atem eran ciertas, y seguro que me parecían reales, entonces su plan giraba en torno a matar a Seto. Si alguna vez supieran quién es Moki... solo puedo imaginar lo que harían. Ese último pensamiento es suficiente para hacer que dos lágrimas goteen en mis mejillas. Rápidamente los limpio, alejando la tentación de llorar. Miro a Moki nuevamente y mi mano encuentra su cabello.

-Lo siento mucho- susurro, esperando que pueda escucharme en su sueño. -Tú y tu hermano... eres todo lo que tengo, Moki. Tengo que decir cosas y no decir otras para mantenerte a salvo. Sé que nos encontrará. Cuando lo haga, le suplicaré perdón. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que callarme-

Casi espero que me sacuda, pero sigue durmiendo. Nuevamente, suspiro y retiro mi mano.

-¿Todavía no puedes dormir?-

Casi salto. Desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación, veo un par de ojos brillantes mirándome. Joey ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, tal como se le ordenó. Pero él no se ha movido de esa esquina y estaba tan callado que casi olvidé que estaba aquí. Pensé que ya se había quedado dormido. El primer oficial se levanta del piso y se acerca a la celda. Miro hacia abajo para ocultar mis ojos rojos. Sin duda su visión en la oscuridad es igual de buena.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- le contesto con una pregunta

-Se supone que debo vigilarte, ¿recuerdas? Además, no hay nada inusual en que un hombre lobo esté despierto en un par de noches a la vez-

Miro sus pies. Hombre lobo. Nunca pensé que podría haber otros como yo. Pues no como yo. Inhumana... La palabra suena en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo no ser humana? No sé por qué, pero la sensación de soledad que generalmente pesa sobre mi hombro se ha duplicado en presión.

-¿Bakura te asustó mucho?- pregunta Joey, malinterpretando mi tensión. -Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que el esté detrás de ti . Con todo lo que ha tragado, saldrá hasta el mediodía. ¿O fui yo quien te asustó?-

Miro hacia arriba, confundida. Todavía está sonriendo, pero hay un aire de tristeza en sus ojos. Sé lo que vi en la cubierta principal, pero Joey no ha sido más que bienvenido con nosotros. Demasiado acogedor.

-Perteneces a la tripulación que nos secuestró a mí y a mi hermano- le digo -Desconfío de ti y de todos los demás aquí-

El parece leer entre líneas y su sonrisa habitual regresa. -Pero mi otra mitad no te asusta-

De nuevo, es una cuestión de perspectiva. Si él fuera "lobo completo" como dijo Tristán, y me atacara, estoy bastante segura de que me asustaría. Pero choca con la imagen que el primer oficial nos ha estado dando desde que llegamos aquí. O es un mentiroso terriblemente bueno o realmente es así de abierto. Todos en este barco maldito parecen esconder algo. Si no hay nada que pueda hacer aparte de recopilar información, entonces podría seguir adelante. Aprender es poder. Otra cosa que Seto me enseñó. Y toda posibilidad de ir a dormir parece perdida para esta noche.

-Joey ¿por qué eres amable con nosotros?-

No parece sorprendido por la pregunta y se agacha para poner su rostro al mismo nivel que el mío. -Porque me agradas. Tienes un buen aroma. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Si solo nos vas a matar cuando él te lo pida, prefiero que no lo hagas-

-Soy un pirata, Yug. Hago cosas porque quiero. Todos aquí lo hacen-

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues las órdenes?-

-Porque confiamos en Yami. Él tiene el cerebro para idear planes y los ejecutamos. Somos los que lo elegimos-

Arrugue la frente. -¿Yami? ¿Cómo en la serpiente marina?-

Recuerdo haber leído sobre monstruos marinos en libros de folklore mientras investigaba a mi gente.

-Así fue como la marina local llamó al capitán en el mar Pacífico y chino. Así de asustados estaban de él-

-¿Viniste de Asia?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-El capitán nos encontró en todo el mundo. Cuando lo conocí, ni siquiera tenía un barco. Solo buscaba a callejeros- El se ríe entre dientes. -Un callejero en busca de callejeros-

-Ustedes siguen llamándose callejeros. ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Sé honesta. Lo primero que pensaste cuando te dijimos que era un perro callejero, ¿verdad?-

Siento que mis mejillas se calientan de vergüenza. -Si-

-Bueno, eso es. Ninguno de nosotros tenia lugar al que regresar. El capitán nos encontró deambulando. Al final Yug, somos exactamente como tú. Nos recogieron-

-Fui secuestrada en contra de mi voluntad- digo con el ceño fruncido. -Eso no es lo mismo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él conmigo si yo no fuera Shayee?-

El se encoge de hombros -Te lo dije; la mayor parte de lo que sucede en su cabeza está más allá de mí. Todo lo que sé es que nos está llevando a donde queremos. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno. Realmente no importa cómo-

Por primera vez, siento una punzada de ira en sus palabras.

-Sin embargo, sé una cosa con certeza- continúa. -No te habría dado a Arcana-

Casi me burlo. Seguramente sonaba como si estuviera a punto de darse cuenta de que podía sostener una espada y eso fue antes de que descubriera que yo era un Shayee. Me quedo callada por mucho tiempo parece. El hombre rubio se endereza, mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saca una llave.

-Ya que ninguno de los dos se va a dormir, ¿qué dices si tomar un poco de aire fresco? Es bastante tranquilo en este momento-

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto.

-Casi amanece-

¡¿Amanecer?! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Considero la oferta de Joey. El aire fresco suena increíble en este momento. Me estoy asfixiando. Y mirar el mar es realmente tentador. Pero miro a Moki. La idea de que Bakura venga aquí mientras salgo a caminar...

-Te lo dije, noqueado- responde Joey como si leyera mi mente. -Puedo olerlo desde aquí. Además, para ir de sus habitación hasta aquí, tiene que pasar por la cubierta principal. Lo veríamos. Y yo tengo la llave-

Desde que me entere lo que es realmente, la referencia constante de Joey a su olfato sensorial es mucho menos peculiar. Decido confiar en él, y él me deja salir y cierra la jaula detrás de mí. Miro una vez más a Moki antes de seguir al primer oficial fuera de la prisión y luego subir las escaleras de madera. Las celdas están en el tercer piso inferior. En nuestro camino pasamos por el arsenal, la cocina, el área de descanso del marinero... Todo mucho más pequeño que en la ballena. Todo está tranquilo como cuando Atem tocaba el amayuta. Oigo ronquidos y el barco crujiendo ocasionalmente. El suave balanceo me dice que el mar aún está tranquilo. Eso es bueno. Ayuda.

Finalmente llegamos a una cubierta principal vacía. Algunos de ellos todavía están aquí. Medios dormidos, apoyados contra el borde y todavía agarrado a botellas probablemente vacías. Joey me empuja para decirme que lo siga y nos lleva al cuarto de cubierta completamente desierto. El sonido de suaves olas rompiendo y una ligera brisa que hace volar nuestro cabello. Me apoyo en el borde, mirando el horizonte. Las más tenues luces del amanecer se mostraban, pero al mirar hacia arriba, se podía ver la luna y las estrellas aun ardiendo. Es bonito. Tan pacífico. Una paz que anhelo y que no puede alcanzar. Aquí no. Ahora no. La tentación de dejarme ir, saltar al agua y dejar que todo me lleve. Cierro los ojos y respiro el aire fresco pero ligeramente salado.

-Este es el tipo de cosa que te hace sentir como en casa, ¿no?- dice Joey, mirando el cabezal también.

De nuevo con el ser amable. -Atem dijo que eras de los Apalaches. Esa es una cadena montañosa en el norte de América, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué está haciendo un hombre lobo en el mar? ¿No estás demasiado lejos de tu elemento?-

Se rio entre dientes. -No voy a mentir, al principio fue bastante duro. Estuve enfermo de mar durante meses. Pero ya te acostumbras. Además, no hay otro lugar al que pueda estar-

Ahí está de nuevo. Esa punzada de tensión en sus últimas palabras. Dijo que éramos iguales. Y puedo decir que no es solo porque nos recogieron como él afirmó.

-¿Qué te pasó para convertirte en un callejero?- Pregunto.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro pero mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte, aunque ellos miraban a la nada.

-No muy lejos de lo que te pasó. Mi compañero, mi familia, toda mi tribu... Me los quitaron a todos-

Algo amargo me pellizca el corazón. El no tiene a dónde regresar. Nadie a quien llamar familia. Entonces eso es lo que siente por mí. Lástima. Él sabe cómo es. No me atrevo a pedir detalles. Sé lo doloroso que es cada vez que alguien pregunta. Trae los recuerdos de vuelta. Mi propia consideración por el hombre lobo me sorprende.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la expresión 'el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive'? Eso también se aplica a los hombres lobo. Nuestras tribus son todo para nosotros. Pero por alguna razón, sobreviví mientras todos los que conocí murieron como perros-

El no tiene que decirlo. Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. Venganza. El barón anterior a menudo me preguntaba si alguna vez pensé en hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi gente. Nunca me importó tanto su desaparición como para averiguar si quedaba algo del Shayee. Pero el? ¿Todos ellos? A juzgar por el argumento de Bakura y Atem ayer, no es difícil de adivinar. La mejor pregunta es ¿qué tiene que ver Seto con todo esto? Tengo miedo de preguntar.

-Supongo que todos aquí son iguales a ti-

De repente, un sonido de lamento distante llega a nuestros oídos, interrumpiéndome. El llanto es horrible. Solo escuchar hace que mi interior se tense. Ambos miramos más al agua. La tenue luz del amanecer hacía difícil distinguir algo, pero después de la corriente más rápida en el agua, finalmente veo una gran forma moviéndose en la superficie del agua a unos sesenta pies de distancia.

-Parece una ballena- dice Joey, tranquilo como siempre.

Podría haberlo adivinado sin siquiera verlo. El sonido es inconfundible. Las ballenas a menudo pasaban en las estaciones migratorias. Pero nunca había escuchado un grito como este. Algo sube a mi garganta cuando resuena de nuevo. Los escalofríos incómodos sacuden mis entrañas. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo ese ruido? Joey no parece estar afectado por eso.

-Ciertamente canta mucho-

¿Canto? Escucho muchas cosas pero no canto en este grito. Dolor, impotencia, pánico. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran con el horrible sonido. ¿Por qué no lo escucha?

-Está llorando- digo, cuando una tercera llamada de angustia nos llega y los escalofríos se extienden por todo mi cuerpo. -Ella está herida-

-¿Ella? ¿Llorando? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?-

No respondo, manteniendo mis ojos en la ballena que llora. Estamos demasiado lejos para ver con claridad, pero algo está mal.

-Ella no se mueve...- Me doy cuenta. -Ella está atrapada-

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dice Joey, tratando de ver mejor.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Antes de darme cuenta, agarro el cuchillo marinero de Joey que sobresale de su cinturón y salto por encima del borde. Escucho su voz que me llama justo antes de tocar el agua. Apenas noto lo frío que es o lo bien que se siente estar adentro y empiezo a nadar hacia adelante. No se que está pasando. Oigo el grito de la ballena en el agua otra vez. La resonancia lo hace mucho peor y mis movimientos se aceleran. Todavía agarro el cuchillo de Joey con todo lo que tengo. No tengo tiempo para preguntarme por qué estoy haciendo esto. Todo lo que tengo en mente es el terrible grito de esa ballena. No sé cuánto tiempo me toma llegar a ella, pero se siente como una eternidad.

Ella es una joven ballena jorobada. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? El agua es poco profunda cerca de las islas. Veo el problema a medida que me acerco; Alrededor de su cola, una red está enredada. No cualquier red de pesca. Un montón de ellos enredados entre sí. Una parte está alrededor de su cola mientras que el otro extremo está atrapado en algunos corales y rocas. Debe haber estado arrastrando eso con ella hasta que se atascó aquí. Ella llora de nuevo más fuerte. Eso me rompe el corazón.

Cuidadosamente, nado hasta su cabeza. Sus ojos me miran suplicantes y cautelosos al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, acerco una mano y froto suavemente, esperando que funcione.

_"Te ayudaré, pero necesito que te quedes quieta"_

Su mirada se suaviza y llora de nuevo, más tranquila pero igual de desgarradora. Lo tomo como un signo de confianza y nado hasta su cola. Las cuerdas están tan apretadas que le cortan la carne. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo y deshacer los de su cola. Si solo cortara la parte que se adhiere a las rocas, ella podría despegar mientras aún tenga esto. Deslizo cuidadosamente la hoja debajo de la primera y empiezo a cortar. El ángulo no es ideal, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. La vigilo para asegurarme de que no entre en pánico. Para mi sorpresa, ella mantiene su cola quieta y se mantiene levantada principalmente usando sus aletas pectorales. Me da miedo ¿Me está ayudando o se está rindiendo? El pensamiento me hace acelerar y corto lo más rápido que puedo mientras trato de no lastimarla. Ella se estremece y llora cuando le quito las cuerdas que comenzaron a raspar en su piel y la sangre se filtra. Empuje un poco hacia atrás

_"Lo siento, sé que duele"_

Ella se lamenta un poco más y comienza a mover su cola nuevamente, tirando de las últimas cuerdas y haciéndolas apretar aún más en su piel ya herida. Enviando mis aprensiones al infierno, me aferro a las cuerdas restantes, tirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su movimiento, deslizo el cuchillo debajo de ellas y con un último movimiento las corto. ¡Sí!

Rápidamente, nado hacia atrás para evitar que me arrastre. Su cola está sangrando pero no mucho. La sal en el agua la curará fácilmente. Espero que pueda reunirse con su grupo. Mi cuerpo de repente se relaja cuando ella canta alegremente. Sí, esta vez es una canción. La veo probando su cola liberada y girando dando vueltas. Es un espectáculo magnífico. Ella estará bien. Ella canta más fuerte y el agua lleva su voz a nuestro alrededor.

_"Deberías irte ahora. Tu familia te está esperando"_

Espero a que ella se aleje nadando, pero para mi sorpresa, ella gira su enorme cuerpo y se dirige hacia mí. Directamente a mí, de hecho. Reflexivamente adelanto mis brazos cuando me doy cuenta de que su nariz está a punto de chocar conmigo. Así, ella comienza a empujarme de regreso. No siento ninguna animosidad, de hecho, ella parece bastante gentil. Pero ella me empuja y canta mientras lo hace.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Entonces ella me empuja hacia arriba y salgo a la superficie. Simultáneamente, el agua que cae sobre mí. El sol ha comenzado a mostrarse, finalmente, que muestra la primera luz del día. Y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Ella me está llevando en su nariz y detrás de mí, esta el Milenio. La miro y empiezo a reír. Por nerviosismo o puro asombro, no puedo decirlo. Ella deja escapar un largo silbido. Una canción clara de gratitud. Sonrío y acaricio su nariz con torpeza.

-Uh... de nada, ¿supongo?-

-¡Yugi!-

Miro de nuevo. Parece que hemos tenido espectadores. Un par de piratas, probablemente los que duermen en la cubierta, incluidos Jaden y Joey nos miran con asombro. ¿Han estado mirando todo este tiempo? El primer oficial arroja una soga por la borda que atrapo. En el momento en que lo hago, mi nueva amiga se hunde de nuevo bajo el agua y se aleja lentamente del barco. Joey me vuelve a subir al barco con una facilidad impresionante. En el momento en que toco el suelo de madera, mis piernas casi ceden. Mi respiración aún es pesada. Todos me miran con asombro.

-Maldita sea, Yug, ¿qué acaba de suceder?-

-Yo... no lo sé-

¿Qué ha sucedido? Mi cabeza está completamente vacía, lo que me impide pensar. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Un fuerte grito me llama la atención y miro hacia el agua. La ballena se aleja nadando, mostrándonos la espalda mientras nada y canta. Otro gracias. ¿Cómo sé eso? Me siento exhausta y me apoyo en el borde por un momento.

-¿Estás bien, señorita Shayee?- pregunta Jade poniendo la mano en mi espalda.

Entonces, entre los pares de pies descalzos a mi alrededor, veo una familiaridad bronceada. Me sobresalto y miro hacia arriba. Atem está aquí. Por lo que parece, se ha levantado apurado. Además de sus pantalones negros, todo lo que lleva puesto es su abrigo rojo abierto. Maldigo mi suerte, pero mejor él que Bakura. Él está sonriendo y se ve... satisfecho. Me enderezo cuando se acerca, pero todo lo que hace es mostrarme un reloj.

-Dieciséis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos- el afirma.

-¿Perdón?-

-Eso es cuánto tiempo estuviste debajo-

Mis ojos se abren. -¿D-Dieciséis minutos?-

Eso no es posible. Nadie puede contener la respiración tanto tiempo. No podría haber estado allí tanto tiempo. Simplemente no pude. Lo repaso en mi mente a una velocidad repugnante. No, eso debe estar mal. Tuve que haber salido por aire en algún momento. Múltiples veces en realidad. O él está mintiendo. Cuando... qué... Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpecito en la nariz. Me estremezco más de sorpresa que de dolor.

-Basta- ordena el hombre moreno, irritado.

-¿Basta que?-

-Tratando de medirte con los estándares humanos. Ya es hora de que dejes de engañarte, Yugi-

Si lo que dice es cierto, y parece estar en relación con la forma en que todos me miran, entonces yo... no, toda la raza Shayee no era humana. Miro el mar ¿Cómo pude saber qué significaba el grito de esa ballena? ¿Cómo supe que estaba pidiendo ayuda? Nada podría haberlo probado y, sin embargo, salté al agua sin dudarlo. Miro a la nada, tratando de digerir esto.

-Dieciséis minutos...- murmuro.

La brisa de la mañana se precipita por el barco, haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Me abrazo cuando los temblores me sacuden. Todavía tengo la ropa empapada y me duele el brazo. Antes de que pueda decir algo, el capitán se quita el abrigo y me lo pasa por los hombros. No sé qué me sorprende más; su repentina generosidad o la colección sobrenatural de cicatrices en su torso y en toda su piel.

-Ven conmigo- ordena. Se giró en dirección a su habitacion.


	13. Chapter 13 Debajo de la superficie

-Ven conmigo-

El capitán ahora con el torso desnudo se da vuelta y se dirige hacia su habitación. No me muevo, desconfiando de cuáles son exactamente sus intenciones. Le lanzo una mirada preocupada a Joey, pero el hombre lobo solo me devuelve la sonrisa y me dice que continúe con una señal de la cabeza. De mala gana, doy un paso para seguir al capitán, pero giro por última vez al primer oficial.

-Por favor cuida a Mokuba- le pido

-¡No se preocupe, señorita Shayee!- responde Jaden en su lugar. -Es mi trabajo vigilarlo. Además, el Sr. Bakura todavía está roncando como un oso-

Joey agrega un guiño a eso y troto para alcanzar al capitán que me está esperando al lado de una puerta debajo del alcázar. Abre la puerta y se burla de mí. Algo que para el parece encontrar extremadamente divertido.

-Milady- dice

-Después de ti- respondo con desconfianza

-¿Te preocupa que te apuñale otra vez? Ten la seguridad de que si no me atacas, no tengo motivos para hacerte daño-

A pesar de su respuesta, él entra primero y yo lo sigo de mala gana. La luz de la mañana que pasa por las ventanas sigue siendo tenue, dejando la habitación oscura pero perceptible. Tan pronto como mis ojos se adaptan, me doy cuenta de que esta habitación está llena. Por completo, quiero decir que apenas hay suficiente espacio para moverse. No es tan grande como las habitaciones de Seto en los Blue Eyes, pero si no fuera por el desastre, habría espacio más que suficiente para que una persona viva cómodamente aquí. Una gran parte de las paredes están cubiertas de estantes. Algunos sosteniendo libros, otros artefactos decorativos. Ciertamente premios de su saqueo. Un gran escritorio ocupa una esquina entera. Grandes mapas se extienden a través de él. Las herramientas de navegación también descansan sobre ellos. En otro rincón, hay una cama sin hacer con un armario a los pies. En el centro de la habitación hay una mesa baja con un par de botellas, hojas de papel y platos de comida vacíos. Me detengo cerca de un sillón. Más libros están apilados al lado y esparcidos por el piso. Nunca pensé que un pirata estaría tan interesado en leer. Pero de alguna manera, se adapta a este particular 'caballero de la fortuna'. Mi mente me muestra la biblioteca de la mansión Kaiba, así como la oficina y el dormitorio de Seto. Todo completamente lleno de libros hasta el techo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de esta sala, todas están impecablemente ordenadas.

_"Un hombre que lee es un hombre que sabe. El conocimiento es poder si sabes cómo usarlo correctamente"_

Siguiendo la lógica de mi tutor, Atem debe ser bastante conocedor. Su razonamiento y pensamiento estratégico lo demuestran claramente. Lo que nuevamente me hace preguntarme por qué este hombre es un pirata en lugar de un respetado erudito o general del ejército.

-Cierra la puerta- dice el capitán, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La orden es simple pero no puedo sentirme más inquieta al ejecutarlo. Aun así, no respondo y hago lo que él dice. El sonido del cierre se siente demasiado fuerte para su comodidad.

-Tendrás que disculpar el desorden- dice, mirando hacia atrás. -No tengo invitados a menudo. Toma asiento-

-Estoy bien de pie- respondo.

Él suelta una risita como siempre hace cuando expreso mi cautela -Ponte cómoda. Debes secarte el pelo antes de que te refríes. No quiero que te enfermes-

-Dice el hombre que me apuñaló...- murmuro por lo bajo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza se siente ligera y me siento tentada a sentarme en el sillón que está a mi lado. Recuerdo lo que el me dijo antes. ¿16 minutos? Entre eso y el hecho de que fui transportada por una ballena, podría usar algo de tiempo para descansar y digerirlo todo. Rápidamente sacudo la idea. Sentarse es una posición de debilidad.

Otro escalofrío me sacude, pero esta vez, se debe a mi cabello y ropa mojadas. Usar el abrigo que me dio para secar mi cabello también requeriría que bajara la guardia. Decido ignorar el dolor punzante en mi brazo y los escalofríos todos juntos. Miro alrededor de la habitación de nuevo. No puedo decir qué mitad de los objetos montados en los estantes son... Veo joyas, máscaras extrañas, estatuillas, armas pequeñas, pero aparte de eso, los otros son extraños para mí. Han viajado hasta Asia, así que estoy seguro de que el resto son tesoros de diferentes partes del mundo. Entre ellos, veo al amayuta.

-¿Te han llamado la atención mis pequeños trofeos?- pregunta el capitán.

El se puso las botas y ahora está atando un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, del cual cuelga una funda vacía y fundas para armas. Reflexivamente, mis ojos suben a su torso aún desnudo. Las cicatrices son horribles y algunas parecen bastante viejas. A juzgar por las formas y tamaños, debe haber sido cortado por cien tipos diferentes de cuchillas y disparos un par de veces también. Uno más rojo que el resto me llama la atención justo por encima de su cadera izquierda. Es mi corte. El único daño que he logrado infligirle durante nuestro duelo. En una mirada más cercana, se ha cosido. ¿Lo he herido lo suficientemente como para que necesite tanta atención médica? ¿Cómo puede moverse después de eso?

-¿Disfrutando, amor?-

Ha dejado de moverse y me mira, con la mano en la cadera con esa sonrisa divertida. Me toma unos minutos darme cuenta de lo que quiere decir y que la sangre corra a mis mejillas. Eso parece deleitarlo.

-Criada como estas, no puedo imaginar que hayas visto muchos lugares como este. Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Soy de tu gusto?-

-¿Q-qué estás pensando?- Dejo escapar, mirando hacia otro lado mientras mi cara se vuelve roja. -Estaba mirando el corte que te hice, ¡eso es todo!-

-Ah, sí. La marca que me pusiste. Nunca pensé que serías tan posesiva. Esto demuestra que los libros no pueden ser juzgados por sus portadas-

-Por favor, para-

¡Pirata lascivo! ¿Quién se cree que soy? Hasta ahora, solo me ha estado tomando el pelo. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que es incapaz de actuar según sus palabras. Recordar a los dos piratas de la ballena envía otro escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Me doy cuenta de que solo estamos nosotros en una habitación cerrada a la que nadie en esta nave se atrevería a entrar sin permiso. Tomo un respiro. Mientras siga siendo una broma, supongo que ponerse nerviosa al respecto solo juega a su favor. Sería mejor si intento iniciar una conversación y aprender algo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunto, obligándome a enfrentarlo nuevamente y manteniendo mis ojos en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se siente saber que eres inhumana?-

Por supuesto. Eso es lo que le interesa. Yo siendo un Shayee. Dieciséis minutos. La ballena llorando. ¿Cómo me siento? Francamente, no puedo creerlo y mi cabeza está buscando una explicación de por qué pude hacer todo eso.

-...Surrealista- le respondí honestamente. -Sin embargo, no parecías sorprendido. ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?-

Él ríe. -No soy lo suficientemente clarividente como para poder predecir algo como eso. Pero tener un Shayee en el mar; era obvio que tu herencia iba a resurgir tarde o temprano. Atemorizante, ¿no es asi? Para darte cuenta de que no eres quien pensabas-

No contesto pero tiene razón. Es aterrador y de alguna manera, emocionante. ¿No era esto lo que había esperado toda mi vida? ¿Encontrar a mi gente y saber quiénes éramos? Levanto una mano. Estoy temblando pero no por el frío. ¿Qué es esta sensación? No se siente mal... pero da miedo. Como si acabara de arañar la superficie de quiénes eran los Shayee. Miro de nuevo a Atem. Un impulso me sacude el interior, obligándome a preguntarle.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre los Shayee?-

-Te dije que era un cazador de leyendas. Sé muchas cosas-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?-

-A cualquiera le fascinaría una leyenda viviente, amor. No tiene nada de extraño. Resulta que soy del tipo que investiga mis intereses hasta que no quede nada que saber. Y te guste o no, soy tu única fuente de información sobre lo que quieres-

Ser constantemente vista por tu enemigo no es un sentimiento agradable. Especialmente si tu enemigo resulta ser un pirata manipulador.

-¿Qué sabrías tu sobre lo que quiero?-

-Hacerte la tonta no te conviene. Una Shayee que ha estado alejada del mar durante doce años seguramente tendrá muchas preguntas. Especialmente una sin recuerdos. Cualquier tonto lo vería en tus ojos-

-¿Estás siendo deliberadamente vago?- Pregunte. -Por lo que sé, no sabes nada y estás jugando conmigo-

Golpearlo así es un riesgo, pero en este momento, no he aprendido nada. Debe haber una razón detrás de él constantemente esquivando mis preguntas. O él responderá o no lo hará. Otra sonrisa se apodera de su rostro, como si aceptara el desafío.

-No importa cuánto tiempo permanezca en el agua, su piel nunca se arruga. Puede saber cómo será el clima simplemente escuchando las olas. Y su cabello nunca crece más allá de su clavícula-

Esto inmediatamente me silencia. ¿Cuántas veces me ha maldecido María porque mi piel perfecta no se arruine, no importa cuánto tiempo pase en mi baño? ¿O cuán asombrada estaba con la longitud constante de mi cabello? Nunca he prestado atención a eso. Ahora me siento como una tonta por no haberlo notado nunca. Hacer que sepa más sobre mí que yo es frustrante. Quiero preguntar más Quiero saber todo lo que él sabe. Pero si tuviera que comenzar a hacer preguntas, me abriría a él. Y eso es lo único que debo evitar a toda costa. Sin embargo, el deseo de saber está tirando de mi corazón aún más fuerte que la llamada.

-¿Sabes... por qué murieron?- No quise que la pregunta se escapara, pero lo tenía.

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece. -¿Por qué? No ¿Quién?-

Gozaburo Kaiba a menudo me hizo esa pregunta en el pasado. Soy consciente de lo extraño que es para mí no querer buscar quién fue el responsable. Pero siempre e estado convencida de que solo había una respuesta verdadera a eso; los Shayee murieron a causa de la avaricia de los hombres. Dudo que haya más y no me importa saber más.

-No importa quién- respondo.

Atem no insiste en el tema. En cambio, se acerca a la cabecera de la cama y busca debajo de la almohada. Saca algo antes de caminar hacia mí. A medida que se acerca, identifico la forma de un cuchillo en una funda

-Echa un vistazo- el dice, presentándomela.

Él no responde y solo sonríe como para desafiarme a probar algo. En cambio, me concentro en el arma. Hay una inscripción en la vaina. Escurridor. Desenvaino la pequeña cuchilla. Es mucho más corta que la delgada daga que me dio Seto y más gruesa. Parece nuevo. El metal no tiene arañazos ni impurezas. Cualquiera pensaría que acaba de ser falsificado y nunca ha servido. Sin embargo, lo que me intriga es el color del metal. Es claro y brillante como la plata, pero se vuelve verde al reflejar la luz. El mango se siente cálido al tacto y la hoja misma, suave como la seda. No es un metal ordinario. De alguna manera, se siente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto esto antes.

-¿De qué está hecho?- Pregunto

-Oricalco-

-¿Ese metal de la mitología griega?-

El asiente -Una vez forjado, no se mancha ni se oxida. No se daña ni se rompe-

Increíble. Parecía algo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Una versión Shayee de Excalibur. Solo puedo imaginar lo que la gente haría para tener en sus manos algo como esto. Si esto existe, entonces las naciones más grandes del mundo deberían separarse para obtenerlo, como lo hacen para el metal y el oro. La razón por la que no debe ser porque no saben de su existencia. Sin embargo, los piratas eran propensos a escuchar muchas más historias y creerlas, por supersticiosas que fueran.

-Cuando nace un Shayee- continúa Atem -la familia forja una pieza de oricalco para el niño. Ya sea una cuchilla o una joya. Pero la leyenda dice que puede tomar varias formas. Que se puede tejer en la ropa y en forma líquida, puede usarse para tratar heridas-

¿Metal convertido en líquido e hilos? Eso es imposible. Sin embargo, considero que lo que podía hacer era imposible. ¿Hay alguna razón para no creer sus palabras? No me ha mentido hasta ahora...

-Por eso murieron- el afirma -Eran los únicos que sabían dónde encontrarlo y forjarlo. Cualquiera mataría por tener esta pequeña cosita-

Mis hombros se sienten pesados por sus palabras. Sí. Podía creer eso. Los piratas definitivamente matarían por algo como esto. Se me ocurre un pensamiento y de repente me doy cuenta de que solo hay un paso entre nosotros.

-¿Dónde lo obtuviste?- Pregunte cautelosamente, dando un paso atrás.

-Lo adquirí de un compañero de fortuna. Por supuesto, tuve que sacarlo de su cadáver. Ya sea el estando en la isla esa noche o se la compró a uno de ellos. Supongo que es lo primero. Nadie sería lo suficientemente tonto como para separarse de esto voluntariamente. Ni siquiera un pirata. Es un trofeo demasiado valioso-

¿Un trofeo? Me muerdo los labios con frustración y algo pica en mis ojos. Siempre había esperado que algo así fuera la razón por la que murió mi gente. Escucharlo me hace arrepentirme, pregunté. ¿Qué hace que alguien haga algo así? Miro al hombre frente a mí. Él es uno de ellos también. De esas personas...

-¿Qué hace que alguien elija el tesoro a costa de otras vidas?- le pregunto.

-La vida vale la pena porque valoramos las cosas por encima de las vidas, pequeña Shayee- El habla en serio -Sucede que nosotros, los piratas, ponemos a nuestra presa por encima de nuestra propia vida y la de aquellos que se interponen en nuestro camino. En el fondo, todos somos iguales-

-Eso es mentira...- digo.

Tal vez comenzó de esta manera. Pero cuando te acostumbras al sabor de la sangre, no puedes deshacerte de ella. Es una adicción de la que nunca se puede deshacerse.

-¿Lo es?-

Antes de que pueda moverme, él da ese último paso entre nosotros y me empuja hacia atrás. Caigo en el sillón que estaba detrás de mí, tirando una pila de libros en el proceso. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa cuando se inclina, una mano en el reposabrazos.

-Me parece recordar que cierta dama enana se usó a sí misma como escudo para proteger a un señor. ¿Estaba alucinando? Sabías que podías haber muerto, pero aun así elegiste eso sobre su muerte. Y harás cualquier cosa para evitarlo. ¿Me equivoco?-

-…-

Por un momento, solo miro fijamente a esos ojos despiadados, mis palabras atrapadas en mi garganta.

-No soy como tú- finalmente solté.

Se le escapa un resoplido cuando una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro -No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco eres como ellos-

No está bromeando. Su sonrisa ya se fue y me está mirando con esos ojos decepcionados de nuevo. Mi interior se aprieta aún más, como una campana de alarma, pero él se endereza y me mira.

-¿Cómo estás tan apegada a las personas que robaron tu herencia?- el pregunta, pero se ve más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta que hablando conmigo.

¿Esto de nuevo? Esta es la segunda vez que deja en claro que mis tutores son culpables de criarme como una humana a pesar de saber que era Shayee. Por qué el se pone a así está más allá de mí. Tengo que ser cuidadosa. Si dejo que se escape el nombre de mi tutor, podría condenar a Mokuba y a mí misma. De hecho, lo más seguro sería cambiar de tema. Mis ojos van de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando algo. Aterrizan de nuevo en las cicatrices del capitán.

-¿V-vale la pena?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Todas estas cicatrices, todo este robo y muerte, esta vida a la fuga... ¿Vale la pena el resultado?-

El parece sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Al menos la tensión de antes se está disipando. -Por supuesto. ¿El argumento de anoche te hizo pensar?-

-Le dijiste a Bakura que matarías al barón Kaiba ... De hecho, por la forma en que estabas hablando, parecía que todos iban tras él. Bakura también dijo que has estado planeando esto durante años. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿En serio? ¿Qué buscan?-

Por un momento, el solo me devuelve la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. No puedo decir si he sobrepasado mis límites o si solo está pensando. Finalmente, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y abre la boca.

-¿Qué piensas tu?-

El quiere ser el que haga las preguntas. Una táctica de dominación en la que Seto también es muy bueno. Morderé por ahora. Estaban tras Seto. Para que tantas personas se conviertan en piratas y emprendan una cacería humana de muchos años, ellos deben haberse enojado. Indescriptiblemente enojados.

-Venganza...- murmuro

La infame sonrisa finalmente regresa y él cruza sus brazos -Chica inteligente-

-¿Por qué?-

Seto es un hombre duro, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero nunca haría mal a alguien con el único propósito de hacerle daño. Hizo los sacrificios necesarios pero no antes de explorar múltiples soluciones. Esto no puede estar bien. La compañía, sin embargo, era otra historia. Seto estaba en la cima, pero sus ejecutivos también tenían mucho poder. Y sé con certeza que no confía en muchos de ellos. ¿Podría ser que uno o muchos de ellos hayan hecho cosas a sus espaldas? El no se sorprendería. Entonces yo tampoco debería.

En lugar de contestarme, el capitán alcanza detrás de mi cuello su abrigo rojo que aún está en mis hombros y lo levanta para poner parte de él en mi cabeza.

-Sécate el cabello- el ordena antes de enganchar las funda del cuchillo a su cinturón -Haré que alguien encuentre ropa seca para ti-

Con eso, el se da la vuelta y regresa a su armario para ponerse una camisa limpia. No puedo aclarar que este es el final de la discusión. El silencio me hace darme cuenta de que mi cabeza está por todos lados. E aprendido cosas que he querido durante mucho tiempo, y estoy tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en ellas en este momento. Todavía no estoy más cerca de tener una solución para salir de aquí. Y también tenemos un nuevo problema.

_"Seto no tiene idea de que se dirige directamente al peligro al buscarnos. Tenemos que encontrar una salida antes... "_

La tensión en mi cuerpo se calma un poco y me doy cuenta de que tengo frío otra vez. Llevo mis manos a la cabeza para comenzar a secar mi cabello empapado.

-¡AH!-

El grito atraviesa mi garganta cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa mi brazo. Solo que el dolor no se desvanece cuando dejo de moverlo tampoco. De lo contrario. Me quito el abrigo del hombro y aguanto la respiración con disgusto. El vendaje que cubre mi herida está contaminado no con sangre sino con una sustancia marrón amarillenta transparente.

-Que…-

-Déjame ver-

Casi salto cuando Atem, a quien no había visto acercarse, se agacha a mi lado y comienza a quitar las vendas manchadas. En el momento en que caen, el olor de la herida infestada de pus me da arcadas. Si hubiera comido algo esta mañana, lo habría devuelto. ¿Cómo se puso así de rápido? ¿La celda en la que estábamos estaba tan sucia? ¿Fue eso?

-Maldición- El tono del pirata es tranquilo, pero la mirada que me lanza es de enojo -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-No lo sentí hasta ahora...-

Mis pensamientos estaban demasiado preocupados por todo lo que sucedía alrededor como para dedicar un momento a mi brazo. Y este es el resultado. Ahora que lo pienso, debería haber dolido horriblemente mientras nadaba para llegar a la ballena. Ahora parecía que se estaba pudriendo de adentro hacia afuera. El capitán chasquea la lengua con molestia antes de alcanzar una botella y un trozo de tela debajo de la mesa.

-Quédate quieta- el dijo, y vierte el ron en mi brazo.

La misma picadura de la primera vez me quema el brazo y me muerdo los labios esperando que pase. Mientras tanto, Atem limpia aproximadamente la caries de mi herida. Luego me da un ligero apretón en la parte superior del brazo y yo me estremezco de dolor cuando brota más pus.

-La infección está dentro de la herida- concluye, molesto -Tenemos que quemarlo...-

-¡No!-

El dolor de repente se vuelve en nada. El hecho de que mi captor esté tan cerca y me toque no significa nada. Nada importa más que el miedo. Mi cuerpo se congela, como lo hace cada vez que este miedo particular me golpea. No podría moverme si quisiera. Todavía estoy entumecida por el frío pero siento mi brazo temblar en sus manos. El capitán solo me mira. Espero que el se burle de mí, pero no me importa. No me puedo mover, no puedo pensar. Solo puedo rogar.

-Por favor, no fuego. Por favor...-

Apenas puedo escuchar mi propia voz, pero las imágenes de personas en llamas y gritos comienzan a llenar mi cabeza y quiero vomitar. Levanto mi mano libre para cubrir mi boca y trato de controlar las respiraciones demacradas que se me escapan. La mirada sorprendida de Atem pronto es reemplazada por una mirada irritada.

-¿Quieres perder tu brazo?-

-No me quemes. Por favor, no quiero quemarme otra vez-

No tengo control sobre las súplicas que brotan de mí. Quiero correr. Quiero ir al agua. Quiero ver a Seto. Pero no puedo. Estoy aquí, no me puedo mover y este hombre quiere quemarme. Las lágrimas pican mis ojos y no puedo evitar que una me caiga por la mejilla. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el aire llegando a mis pulmones como si una mano invisible me estuviera asfixiando. Los gritos... ¡Solo quiero que dejen de gritar!

-¡Yugi!-

El grito repentino y una mano agarrando mi barbilla me sacaron de mi aturdido aturdimiento. Sus ojos no han cambiado, mirando mi alma.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- él pregunta

Asiento, lo que lo hace soltar mi barbilla y alcanzar su cinturón. Saca la daga de su funda y me lo muestra de nuevo.

-El oricalco no mancha porque rechaza las impurezas- explica -Puedo sacarlo con esto-

Lo mire perpleja. ¿El está ofreciéndome una alternativa? ¿Por qué? Mi silencio lo obliga a continuar.

-Si hago esto, tendré que insertarlo tan profundo como sea la herida. Te dolerá más que una pequeña quemadura-

No entiendo. De ser necesario, Seto me habría atado para hacer lo que sea necesario. Sin embargo, el hombre que me secuestró, apuñaló, amenazó con tomarme el brazo y cortarme la lengua, que mata y roba para ganarse la vida, me está dando una opción. Una opción que solo él tiene, concedida, pero una opción no obstante. Y el dolor me asusta mucho menos que el fuego. Asiento, pero las palabras salen un momento.

-…Bien-

Sin dudarlo, el mete la mano dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo rojo detrás de mí y saca un guante de cuero.

-Muerde esto- dice entregándomelo

Levantando una camisa vieja del suelo, ata mi muñeca derecha al reposabrazos. Va a ser agonizante. Recuerdo muy claramente el acero que atraviesa mi carne. Y preferiría soportar esto mil veces que tener una nueva marca de quemadura en mí. Espera a que me ponga el guante en la boca y muerda antes de pasar su mano libre debajo de mi brazo y enganchar mi hombro para mantenerme lo más estable posible. El me lanza una última mirada.

-Elegiste esto. No me detendré una vez que comience, no importa cuánto ruegues y grites- Me tiembla todo el cuerpo pero asentí.

Lo siguiente que sé es que la cuchilla de oricalco atraviesa mi herida. Me levanto tan violentamente que casi me disloco el hombro que el está sosteniendo. Es aterrador la facilidad con la que la cuchilla corta mi brazo. Me muerdo el guante con tanta fuerza que parece que se me va a romper la mandíbula. No grito pero no puedo evitar los gemidos y gruñidos de dolor. Duele. Dios todopoderoso, duele. Sé que moverse me dolerá aún más, así que flexiono cada uno de mis músculos para mantenerme lo más estable posible y maldecir los estremecimientos.

_"Hazlo parar. Por favor, haz que pare"_ grita mi cuerpo.

_"Es mejor así"_ dice mi mente _"No más gritos"_

Es verdad. En el momento en que me apuñaló, los gritos de mi memoria se desvanecieron. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de concentrarme en respirar mientras los gemidos siguen llenando la habitación. Casi me meto todo el guante en la boca para evitar gritar. También puedo sentir el pus goteando en mi brazo y el asco solo aumenta mi agonía.

-muerde más fuerte- avisa Atem.

Momentos después, tuerce la cuchilla, desgarrando aún más mi carne. Esta vez, no puedo evitar que un grito atraviese mi garganta, a pesar de mis dientes apretados. Finalmente, lo que gotea en mi brazo se siente espeso y cálido. Sangre. Sangre limpia. El pirata finalmente quita la daga de mi brazo. El alivio es para que todos mis músculos cedan a la vez y caiga hacia adelante, pero Atem impide que me caiga al suelo.

-Quédate quieta, amor- dice ajustando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

El agotamiento no es suficiente para hacerme sentir así, pero por el momento estoy paralizada mientras mi cuerpo trata de evacuar el dolor. Jadeo, con la boca abierta mientras gotas de sudor y lágrimas corren sin parar por mi cara. La humillación también se establece y mi cara se vuelve carmesí, sabiendo que me e dejado completamente a merced de mi enemigo. Qué patético, diría Seto. Nunca pensé que extrañaría eso.

_"Quiero verte"_ pienso en mi tutor ausente.

El aguijón del ron que Atem derrama sobre mi herida abierta nuevamente me saca de mis pensamientos. Me encuentro con suficiente fuerza para enderezarme mientras él hace un vendaje improvisado con la manga que le arrancó a la camisa.

-No puedo creer que te hayas mantenido consciente- el dice, atándolo con fuerza.

Tal vez no puedo pensar en nada o tal vez no tengo la fuerza para responder. De cualquier manera, me quedo callada. El me mira sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estás más loca que yo, Yugi Mutou- el afirma.

¿Loca? No. Solo odio el fuego. Una ola de mareo me hace hundirme en el sillón y cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Quiero dormir pero no puedo. Aquí no. No delante de él. Escucho un resoplido divertido y luego ciento una mano limpiar el agua de mi cara. Por miedo, abro los ojos para mirarlo.

-Cobarde- dice

No entiendo lo que quiere decir. No me importa Estoy muy cansada. Solo quiero ahogarme -¿Puedo dormir un poco?- Pregunto vacilando.

El se levanta y vuelve a poner el cuchillo inmaculado en su funda -Te quedarás aquí hasta que este vendado correctamente. Llamaré al muchacho-

Solté un fuerte suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero el se detiene a medio camino y se vuelve hacia mí una vez más, lanzándome esa mirada peligrosa. Aguanto la respiración

-Presta más atención a tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante. No quiero que te pudras sobre mí. Si esto sucede de nuevo, y descubro que me lo has ocultado, lo quemaré hasta que tu brazo se caiga si es necesario-


	14. Chapter 14 Bahía de la muerte

**Este capítulo se centra en Kaiba**

* * *

**Ciudad portuaria de Liverand**

Los pasos rítmicos del gran semental de la bahía que está montando son el único sonido mientras Seto sube rápidamente por el callejón oscuro. No ha logrado dormir en absoluto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo más que los negocios lo han mantenido despierto así. No siente el cansancio, solo la incomodidad de su interior acurrucado. El Capitán Leichter decidió irse al amanecer pero aún está lejos. Demasiado lejos. Apenas era la 1:30 am. Unas tres horas más antes de que aparecieran las primeras luces. Seguro que no va a dormir hasta entonces.

Así que allí estaba, yendo a un lugar al que nunca pensó que regresaría. Los únicos lugares que siguen vivos a esta hora son las tabernas y bares de la ciudad. Es una de las ventajas de vivir cerca de un puerto; siempre hay una taberna abierta alrededor. Rápidamente, conduce por la viaja calle arriba y finalmente llega al gran edificio que solía ser la sede de la Compañía Kaiba. El edificio sigue siendo técnicamente suyo, pero lo odia tanto que trasladó la sede a Domino, donde está la mansión familiar. El feo edificio ha sido abandonado desde entonces. Cuatro años desde que volvió a tomar el control de su vida. El tiempo vuela y, sin embargo, todavía parece que fue ayer. Nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de examinar lo que hay dentro. En el fondo, siempre esperaba que los ladrones entraran y se llevaran todo antes de quemar el lugar. El fuego es eficiente de esa manera. No deja nada atrás. Parece que iba a tener que hacerlo él mismo. No muy diferente en aquel entonces.

El joven Lord deja escapar un suspiro molesto antes de desmontar y dejar su caballo atado a un poste de mármol en la parte delantera. Sube las escaleras de mármol y abre las grandes puertas dobles. Casi se ahoga después de inhalar el aire infestado de polvo en el interior. Pero es más que eso. Hay ese hedor que solo él puede detectar que parecería trivial para el resto del mundo. El olor que dejaba Gozaburo donde quiera que fuera; corrupción. Sacudiéndose, baja por un pasillo y sube una escalera de madera pulida. Arriba, baja dos pasillos más antes de llegar a la oficina de su padrastro. La luna está brillante y llena esta noche. Bien, no tiene que molestarse en encender una lámpara.

-¿Estoy tan desesperado por haber venido aquí?- se pregunta antes de resoplar -Claro que lo estoy-

Quizás en este lugar maldito haya algo que podría ayudarlo. La habitación es ta como la dejó hace cuatro años; tan desordenado como su oficina está impecable. La gran mesa en el medio de la habitación estaba cubierta de viejos archivos de papel y libros, que reflejaban a la persona que una vez la poseyó. Por mucho que a Seto le doliera admitirlo, Gozaburo y él compartieron muchas similitudes. Determinación, implacabilidad, orgullo, cerebro... Pero es su diferencia lo que lo mantuvo en la cima. A diferencia de su padre adoptivo, Seto es todo menos descuidado.

Moviéndose hacia la pared detrás del escritorio, el joven barón toma la invaluable pintura que cuelga allí y la retira, descubriendo la caja fuerte. Al verlo, un viejo recuerdo viene a mi mente.

_-En esta caja fuerte, eso es lo que te permitirá continuar mi legado y crear un nombre aún mayor para nuestra familia. Te lo daré cuando estés listo. Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer, Seto. Un largo, largo camino-_

El recuerdo es suficiente para que quiera golpearse. Por eso no quería venir aquí. El viejo bastardo que había obligado a su madre viuda a casarse con él y lo convirtió en su esclavo para llevar a cabo su legado podrido todavía está dentro de su cabeza. Probablemente siempre lo será. En lugares como este, recordarlo es más fácil. ¡Maldita sea todo! Tira la pintura a un lado y mueve las piezas de la pequeña bóveda. Gozaburo lo hizo en Italia y el sistema de bloqueo es único. Pensó que estaba siendo inteligente, pero a Seto le tomó menos de una hora descifrarlo una vez que descubrió el mecanismo.

Cuando abra la bóveda, espera encontrar algunos documentos que indiquen todas las mentes de diamantes y oro en el Caribe o tal vez documentos comprometedores sobre personas importantes. Pero dentro de la caja de metal, no hay nada más que un pequeño objeto brillante. Lo que él saca resulta ser un pequeño vial ovalado. Lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en la palma de su mano. En el interior, hay un líquido transparente. Brilla como un diamante, el trabajo del vidrio se realizó con maestría. Pero no es nada. Nada que lo ayude a encontrar a Yugi o a Mokuba.

_"¿Por qué pensé que podrías ser útil para algo, bastardo?"_

Piensa en aplastar el vial, pero sus instintos le dicen lo contrario. Gozaburo no habría guardado esto a menos que tuviera algo de valor. A juzgar por la forma en que se jactaba, debe ser muy valioso. Gozaburo nunca confió completamente en él, pero cuando mostró la bóveda por primera vez, pensó que tenía control total sobre él, debido a Mokuba y Yugi. ¿Un nuevo recurso quizás? En cualquier caso, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento. Lo que el no daría por tiempo para acelerarlo...

_"Suena como algo que Yugi diría _"pensó para sí mismo.

Desear no logra nada. Las acciones lo hacen. Maldito sea todo, está volviendo a la mentalidad de un niño. En este momento, no hay nada que pueda hacer porque no hay suficiente luz. Una ola de frustración se apodera de él y, antes de darse cuenta, su puño se estrella contra el escritorio, haciendo que se caigan papeles y libros. Guarda el vial en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo antes de salir de la sala sofocante.

Después de cerrar el edificio nuevamente, regresa a su caballo y se dirige hacia el puerto a un ritmo tranquilo. No hay nada que hacer más que esperar al amanecer, y quedarse quieto solo lo pondrá aún más nervioso. Algo adormecedor estaría bien. Justo cuando el pensamiento cruza por su mente, llega al puerto y ve un par de luces que salen de una taberna llamada Flying Fish

_"¿Por qué no? Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro"_

Después de devolver el caballo a los establos de la armada local, regresa a la taberna. Como era de esperar, está lleno de marineros y hombres de la marina local. Algunos juegan a las cartas, otros hablan sobre el trabajo y algunos simplemente se han quedado dormidos después de un par de copas. Afortunadamente para él, el mostrador está casi vacío. Para cuando llega, varios pares de ojos lo miran sorprendidos. No es difícil adivinar que es de la nobleza por la forma en que se viste. Ignorándolos, se quita el abrigo y se sienta en el taburete.

-¿No estás muy elegantemente vestido para un lugar como este?- dice el barman del otro lado. Es un hombre grande de unos cuarenta años, claramente un marinero retirado.

-¿Demasiado elegante para tu cerveza también, apuesto?- gruñe Seto

-No quise ofenderle, señor- asegura el hombre -Solo que los nobles son algo raro en mi establecimiento. Usted es noble ¿verdad? Nadie más en el Caribe usa guantes con este calor-

El comentario del hombre lo hace mirar sus manos, cubiertas de cuero negro. Es una suposición justa, pero no está usando guantes por esa razón. Nada que esté dispuesto a compartir con nadie. Afortunadamente, el barman desvía el tema.

-Por aquí, la gente me llama Tanner. ¿Cómo puede este viejo gato servirle?-

-¿Tienes algún whisky buen?-

-Diavolo. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormir a un toro. No sugiero demasiado si trabajas temprano-

-Sírveme un vaso- ordenó, poniendo dos monedas de plata en el mostrador.

-Sí, señor- Tanner agarra una botella de vidrio y detrás de él, pero no mantiene el silencio por mucho tiempo -Espero que perdone mi indiscreción, señor, pero parece que necesita dormir más que esto-

Por lo general, Seto le habría dicho que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Pero las palabras del barman hablador podrían ser justo lo que necesita para evitar que su propia mente lo torture. Él no responde y se lleva el vaso a la boca. El líquido le quema la garganta en el momento en que baja, tanto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Las cifras que solo una bebida fuerte pueden hacer que suelte una lágrima. Su interior se siente como si estuvieran en llamas. Bien. Justo lo que necesita y merece. Tanner silba de admiración.

-Esta mezcla de demonios es lo que atrae a la mayoría de mis clientes. No puedo creer que no te hayas ahogado. La mayoría de los que lo prueban por primera vez prácticamente vomitan sus entrañas. Eres joven pero parece que has estado bebiendo más tiempo que yo. ¿Cómo lo haces? –

Puede que no se haya ahogado, pero el whisky está haciendo su trabajo. Una ola de calor proveniente de su estómago se extiende al resto de él, y cuando llega a su cabeza, una vibración incómoda lo atraviesa. Lo que sigue es un entumecimiento extraño. Ojalá dure hasta el amanecer.

-Tengo un autocontrol excesivo- dice, tomando otro sorbo.

-Tiembla maderas- exclama Tanner riendo -dígame algo, señor. ¿De dónde viene?-

-Domino-

-Ah, desde el sur, entonces. Llegaste por mar, ¿verdad? Los rumores dicen que se está poniendo ruidoso allá abajo-

¿Ruidoso? No es que haya oído hablar de él. No hubo enfrentamientos actuales por las colonias caribeñas y la actividad pirata está en realidad más al norte. Por supuesto, eso sin contar lo que sucedió hoy. La información errónea no es infrecuente, pero ser informado tan rápido es imposible. No si se está refiriendo a lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Se refiere a los disparos de cañones- dice una voz justo cuando un hombre en uniforme azul marino tiene lugar a su lado en el mostrador -Vierte un poco más de ese whisky, Tanner. Hazlo doble-

Cuando el posadero se da vuelta, el hombre de la armada se quita el bicornio y revela el familiar cabello rojo corto y ojos grises. La mirada presumida es el regalo muerto. Ahora hay una cara que no esperaba volver a ver pronto. Normalmente, nada lo habría molestado más que encontrarse al viejo compañero de la academia que solía provocarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ahora, ya está demasiado entumecido y no está de humor para sorprenderse.

-Seto Kaiba, mientras vivo y respiro- dice el hombre sonriendo -Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

_"Oh, por el amor de Dios... ¿Es demasiado pedir paz?"_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alister?-

-Eres tan agradable como siempre- responde el hombre de la marina, riéndose -Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, querido barón. Fui asignado a la flota de Liverand justo después de terminar la academia. Te preguntaría qué has estado haciendo en los últimos tres años, pero tu reputación te precede-

Seto mira las tiras del hombre sobre sus hombros. A juzgar por ellos, el desagradable bocazas es un teniente ahora. Como sucedió?

-Tengo que decirlo- continúa el pelirrojo -nunca esperé encontrarte por casualidad en un lugar como este. Es demasiado refinado para ti. Todavía estás usando esos guantes-

De alguna manera, durante su tiempo en la escuela militar. el rumor era que los usaba para evitar tocar tierra y polvo. Ridículo.

-Lárgate, Alister. No estoy de humor para la nostalgia-

El teniente le lanza una mirada de sorpresa antes de agarrar el vaso que Tanner le trajo -Supongo que no lo estas con la desaparición de uno de tus buques de carga. El almirante Pegaso envió una paloma mensajera avisándonos que vigilemos los buques desconocidos en nuestras aguas. También nos dio algunos detalles-

Bien, en todo caso, Pegasus es eficiente. Debe haber avisado a todas las ciudades portuarias de la zona. Seto aprieta los dientes antes de tomar otro sorbo. Maldito sea ese almirante, haciendo lo que le plazca, como le plazca. Se está aprovechando de la situación para obtener el control en su territorio. Tendrá que hablar con él cuando todo este desastre termine. Pero si ayuda a encontrar a Yugi y Mokuba más rápido, lo soportará por ahora.

-Aun así, me sorprende que estés aquí en persona buscando un buque de carga. ¿No vale nada en comparación con lo que tienes?-

No parece que su viejo conocido tenga ninguna intención de dejarlo solo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, le diría que esta enojado. Pero todavía quedan un par de horas antes del amanecer y si no quiere beber hasta quedar inconsciente antes de eso, podría usar la distracción. Incluso de Alister Crowley.

-Hay algo que quiero recuperar-el suelta.

-Lo dijiste- responde Alister, encantado de tener una reacción -Creo que estás loco porque los piratas atravesaron tu defensa impenetrable-

Pensándolo bien, el podría matar al bocazas antes del amanecerlo. Pero antes de que el pueda replicar algo, la sonrisa arrogante de Alister se desvanece.

-Hablando en serio, viniste con los barcos exploradores a la costa, ¿no? ¿Te encontraste con uno de los piratas no muy lejos de aquí?-

-No ¿porque preguntas?-

-El cañón disparó de antes, era distante, pero definitivamente vino del sur. Enviamos exploradores para investigar, pero no había nada que ver. Ni barco ni escombros. Pensé que podrías saber algo-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Cerca del mediodía-

¿Mediodía? El Blue Eyes se dirigía de regreso a Kingtown para advertir al Almirante en ese momento. ¿Podrían haber sido los piratas luchando entre sí? Arcana y su jugador escaparon casi en pedazos. Si hubieran luchado con la cuarta nave desconocida, habría habido rastros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no había nada?-

-Exploramos veinte millas al sur. Nada. Pensé que quizás sabías algo, pero parece que tendremos que clasificarlo como otro incidente fantasma en nuestros informes-

Otro callejón sin salida entonces. Su mano encuentra su camino dentro de su bolsillo y envuelve el pequeño brazalete nuevamente. El universo parece disfrutar torturándolo con falsas esperanzas. La Ballena Dorada es una enorme nave, no puede haber desaparecido en el aire, ¡maldita sea! No pueden haber escapado a través del mar con solo la mitad del poder humano para maniobrarlo. Eso es simplemente imposible. Por un lado, significaría que habrían abandonado su propio barco. En segundo lugar, los exploradores ya los habrían alcanzado. No, la única solución real es que lo escondieran en algún lugar, probablemente en el mismo lugar donde dejaron el cuarto barco rebelde. Esa es la única explicación. Y sin embargo, según Leichter, no hay tal lugar cerca.

Apresuradamente llevándose el vaso a la boca de nuevo, lo vacía antes de volver a golpearlo y resquebrajándolo. Ese es el momento que Alister entendió.

-El mensaje que recibimos del almirante también decía que aprehendemos y buscamos rehenes en barcos sospechosos. Lo que estás buscando es mucho más valioso que cualquier cosa que tengas, ¿no?-

Todo lo que hace el joven barón es lanzarle al pelirrojo una mirada fulminante que dice mucho. No porque Alister sea curioso. Dios sabe que Pegaso sostiene esa corona. No, es porque sabe exactamente cómo se siente Seto. Su hermano menor, Michael, fue secuestrado, rescatado y asesinado por piratas a la edad de siete años. Tener a otros tan cerca de sus sentimientos es insoportable en más de un sentido. Pero antes de que pueda decirle verbalmente que retroceda, la puerta de la taberna se abre. Un hombre con el pelo castaño y peludo que también usa un uniforme azul marino entra, con un aire de urgencia.

-Teniente Crowley- grita acercándose a ellos -Estaba buscándolo, señor. Me alegro de haberlo encontrado-

Inmediatamente, Alister se pone de pie, en alerta máxima. Seto reconoce el instinto de deber natural del soldado que él mismo carecía en la escuela militar.

-¿Qué está pasando, Valon?-

-Un hombre vino al cuartel general. Dijo que sus hijos estaban jugando en las cuevas detrás de los acantilados. Al parecer, los chicos cayeron sobre algo extraño. Diciendo que hay barcos en Death Bay-

-Eso es imposible-

-El hombre está seguro. Lo vio él mismo cuando sus hijos se lo mostraron-

Barco. Esa es la única palabra necesaria para llamar la atención de Seto -¿Qué es Death Bay?-

-Un gran lago de agua salada dentro de una cueva a unas cinco millas al sur de aquí- explicó Alister -Se puede acceder por estrechas vías subterráneas. Pero no hay una entrada lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda entrar un barco entero, y mucho menos dos. Valon, ¿estás seguro?-

-Estoy informando exactamente lo que dijo el hombre, teniente. También dijo que había gente bastante desagradable dentro. Pensé que eran bandidos, por eso vino a advertirnos. Pensé que era ridículo también, pero no creo que él habría hecho el viaje con sus hijos en medio de la noche para mentir sobre algo como esto. Debe haber algo sospechoso allí-

Alister se llevó una mano a la barbilla -Barco o no, no es raro que ladrones u otros delincuentes se escondan allí. Es un buen lugar para esconderse. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última inspección. Regrese al cuartel y haga que veinte de los hombres ensillen. No podemos ser tan prudentes-

-Si, Señor-

Con eso, Valon sale corriendo de la taberna. ¿barcos escondidos en una cueva? Individuos sospechosos? Exactamente lo que pensó desde el principio. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

-Voy contigo- dice de pie.

El teniente le lanza una mirada de sorpresa -¿No me escuchaste? dije que es imposible que sean los barcos que estás buscando. Además, esto no es un asunto civil, Kaiba. No puedo permitir que te interpongas en el camino-

-Lo último que recuerdo, Alister, es que aún no has logrado darme un golpe en tu vida. Yo se cuidar de mí mismo. En segundo lugar, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que sea mi barco, no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Ni tú y ni toda la armada-

Alister le devuelve la mirada, incierto. Él conoce su terquedad, lo suficientemente bien de sus días de escuela militar. No están tan lejos. Después de lo que parece una hora de deliberación interna, el teniente finalmente descruza sus brazos.

-Solo con una condición. Sigues mis órdenes. Por ahora, todavía no está claro qué hay ahí afuera-

-Bien-

* * *

Alister no estaba mintiendo. Las entradas de las cuevas son apenas lo suficientemente anchas para que pase un hombre adulto. Por esta razón, el teniente ha dividido el pequeño pelotón en tres, y cada uno se está abriendo camino a través de diferentes túneles que conducen a la Bahía de la Muerte. Algunos de los hombres están afuera, para evitar cualquier intento de fuga. Por supuesto, Alister decidió mantenerlo cerca. Entonces Seto lo sigue mientras el teniente lidera el camino, con una linterna en la mano, claramente sabiendo a dónde va. El túnel se agranda mientras sigue a Alister. Todos los soldados están totalmente equipados, armas y espadas listas para ser desenvainadas.

El joven barón puede sentir su corazón martilleando en su pecho y resonando en su cráneo como una tortuosa cacofonía. Esta es su respuesta. Tiene que ser. Sacudiéndose de la ansiedad, busca algo con lo que ocupar su cerebro y evitar que se vuelva loco. No importa cómo lo mire, esta cueva es la única solución posible. Aún así, ¿cómo puede una cueva cerrada dejar entrar barcos?

-Alister- dijo mientras se abren paso a través de los túneles cada vez más amplios -dijiste que no hay una abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir que un barco entre en la Bahía de la Muerte. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque yo mismo inspeccioné la cueva por razones similares. Los bandidos se escondían aquí y atacaban a los viajeros. Nos enviaron para expulsarlos-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Hace unos seis meses-

¿Qué puede suceder en medio año que pueda hacer una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar una embarcación tan grande como la Ballena Dorada? Tiene que ser algo que también camufla la entrada desde el mar abierto. Un desastre natural no dejaría huellas obvias.

-¿Ha habido terremotos o tormentas importantes desde entonces?-

-Nada que haga un agujero en un acantilado como este. Se necesitaría un tifón para atravesar la roca. Lo siento, Kaiba, pero hay pocas posibilidades de que estas sean tus barcos-

Las probabilidades no están jugando a su favor. Pero si hay algo que alguien debería saber sobre Seto Kaiba, es que incluso cuando todas las probabilidades están en su contra, él no retrocede. Esta es una apuesta ridícula, pero es su única ventaja clara desde el comienzo de esta cacería. Según Alister, se llamó Bahía de la Muerte debido a todos los niños que resultaron heridos o incluso murieron jugando aquí. El nombre está destinado a asustar. A su vez, se a creado este nido criminal para alimañas como piratas y bandidos.

-Dime algo Kaiba- pregunta Alister, sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse, pero lo suficientemente silencioso como para evitar que los demás escuchen -la razón por la que te estás involucrando ¿vale tanto?-

El no responde. El no tiene que hacerlo. El teniente no insiste, obviamente tiene su respuesta. El pelirrojo de repente se detiene y todos lo imitan. Seto lo ve de inmediato. Una tenue luz al final del túnel. Las voces también comienzan a llegar a ellos, aunque lo que dicen no está claro. Agachándose lentamente al suelo, Alister baja la linterna.

-Apaguen las luces y preparen sus armas, pero todavía no aprieten los gatillos- ordena en voz baja, levantándose -Lo último que necesitamos es una bala perdida para matarnos accidentalmente a uno de nosotros en la oscuridad. No estamos en una cacería humana. Y cuidado con sus pasos-

Mientras sus hombres ejecutan sus órdenes, se vuelve hacia Seto. Él alcanza su cinturón y saca una pistola para ofrecérsela.

-Supongo que no pasará nada, pero no podemos fiarnos. Toma esto. Lo último que quiero es que un civil bajo mi responsabilidad salga lastimado-

Las armas son fáciles y eficientes. Es por eso que Seto aprendió a usarlos, bajo el mando de Gozaburo. Pero si las personas en esa cueva son quienes él cree que son, entonces este encuentro será cercano y personal. Sus dedos comenzaron a hormiguear con ira excitada. Algo que no ha sucedido en mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, tiene demasiada experiencia para dejar que ese sentimiento insoportable tome el control. En respuesta, se quita el abrigo, mostrando el sable a su lado.

-No lo necesito-

A juzgar por la cara que Alister está haciendo, no ha olvidado esos días pasados en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia. Nadie en su año había vencido a Seto. Entonces el teniente no agrega nada y guarda el arma y reanuda el avance. Los soldados están bien entrenados. Seto puede decirlo. Sus pasos son tan silenciosos como su respiración. A pesar de ser tan joven como él, parece que Alister se ha convertido en el líder. El silencio les permite ver y escuchar con mayor claridad a medida que se acercan al final del túnel.

Sin embargo, los sonidos lo dejan perplejo. Uno esperaría que los piratas que habían logrado obtener un premio como el cargamento de la ballena festejaran y bebieran hasta estar muertos. En cambio, aunque todavía no puede entender las palabras, las voces suenan irritadas, el se atreve a decir enojados.

_"Eso no es bueno"_

-¿De qué sirve arreglarlo ahora?- es la primera oración completa que atrapa -Ese doble hijo de puta pensó en todo-

-Iremos a una cacería humana cuando salgamos de aquí, ¡eso es lo que yo digo!-

-Bueno, cuelga a ese perro escorbuto con su propias entrañas-

Ciertamente no son las palabras de personas que celebran una victoria. El hormigueo en sus dedos empeora y aprieta el sable para mantenerse bajo control. Finalmente, llegan al final del túnel. La gran cueva es subestimada. La Bahía de la Muerte tiene suficiente espacio para albergar una docena de barcos. Y en el agua, ve la enorme construcción de madera que es la Ballena Dorada. Su corazón late dolorosamente. Esta aquí. Tenía razón desde el principio. Frente a su buque de carga, hay una embarcación más pequeña, claramente sometida a una reparación muy necesaria. El jugador. Sus dientes se aprietan tan fuerte que casi se rompen.

_"Arcana"_

La iluminación proviene de un par de grandes hogueras, iluminadas en la playa de piedra en la que acaban de salir. Las llamas hicieron bailar sombras en las paredes de la caverna. Afortunadamente, las rocas grandes aún los mantienen fuera de la vista. Con un signo de la mano, Alister ordena a sus hombres que se arrodillen y se mantengan ocultos. La discreta mirada que lanza a los dos barcos revela lo angustiado que está. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Pero casi tan rápido, el pelirrojo se vuelve a centrar en los treinta hombres que se sientan alrededor de las hogueras, comiendo y bebiendo a menos de tres metros de ellos. Esa mentalidad del deber primero, preguntar después es otra cosa que Alister tenía en él desde los días de la academia. Si la cabeza de Seto no estuviera llena de las mismas preguntas, podría haberlo felicitado internamente.

Entre los delincuentes que se desahogan, los ojos del barón se posan rápidamente en el hombre delgado y barbudo del abrigo negro. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa a la vista. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de perder el control?

-¡Eso es muy amable, son unos blandos!- grita otro -Digo que lo dejemos varado para que muera de hambre y darle un pedazo de su propia medicina-

-Cálmate, camarada- responde Arcana con una voz tranquila pero todavía inconfundiblemente llena de desprecio -No hay nada que hacer hasta que el polvo maldito se seque. Entonces podemos salir de esta trampa mortal-

-Eso se tomará para siempre, ¿no es así, capitán?- pregunta otro de sus hombres -Además, hasta que nuestro barco sea reparado, será difícil apuntar...-

-No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿verdad, bribón?- Una sonrisa aparece en la cara del capitán -Pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Cuando seamos libres, tendremos mucho tributo para gastar y tiempo para cazar al traidor. Hasta entonces, habrá mucho ron para todos. ¿No es verdad?!-

Una risa cruda y desenfrenada llena la cueva, haciendo que el estómago de Seto se encoja de asco. Puede sentir la sangre dentro de él hirviendo. Alcanza el mango de su sable, pero una mano agarra su brazo y lo detiene.

-Recuerda nuestro acuerdo- dice Alister, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia -Si haces un movimiento por tu cuenta, te acusaré de obstrucción-

¿Habla en serio?

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- él susurra detrás -Tienes todas las pruebas que necesitas para intervenir-

El teniente abre la boca para responderle, pero se congela cuando el sonido de un pájaro cantando resuena a través de la cueva. No es imposible para ellos quedarse atrapados aquí, pero ¿por qué Alister está tan distraído? Unos segundos después, el pájaro vuelve a cantar. Esta vez, el teniente se lleva las manos a la boca y hace el mismo sonido. ¿Una señal de advertencia de los otros dos grupos? Inteligente.

-Prepárensen- esta vez les susurra a todos ellos.

Todos los soldados simultáneamente de los gatillos de sus rifles. Desenvainando su espada, lentamente para no hacer ruido, Alister saca un pequeño silbato de su chaqueta de uniforme.

-Quédate aquí- le ordena al barón -Aunque es poco probable, no quiero que te lastimes en mi cargo-

Antes de que pueda protestar, Alister lleva el silbato a sus labios. El silbido agudo resuena en la cueva y los soldados a su lado se ponen de pie y corren hacia las hogueras. Los piratas apenas tienen tiempo de mirar hacia arriba antes de que más soldados salgan de dos direcciones más. Para cuando se ponen de pie, un círculo de bayonetas y rifles los miran directamente a los ojos.

-Felix Arcana- dice Alistair, mientras los hombres se hacen a un lado para dejarlo pasar -Parece que tu suerte legendaria finalmente se acabó, pirata-

-Malditos...- maldice el flaco capitán -¿Cómo, en nombre de Davy Jones, nos encontraste?-

-Todos están bajo arresto por los actos de piratería, asesinato y robo. Los declaro bajo la jurisdicción del gobernador de Liverand, donde esperarán el juicio por sus crímenes- Una media sonrisa se extiende por su mejilla -A menos que quieras intentar contraatacar en ese caso, morirás aquí y ahora. Por supuesto, dame una razón para matarte-

La sentencia por piratería es la misma para los capitanes que para los monos en polvo simples; muerte por ahorcamiento. La mayoría prefieren ir a pelear pero no parece ser el caso con este equipo. Ninguno de los bastardos intenta alcanzar sus armas de alcance. Quizás esa es la razón por la que Arcana es tan afortunado. Porque piensa como un cobarde. Los cobardes son sorprendentemente buenos para mantenerse con vida y evitar problemas innecesarios. Pero uno solo no puede correr tan lejos. Especialmente cuando huyes de Seto Kaiba.

Los soldados comienzan a atar las alimañas y el barón finalmente sale de su escondite. Finalmente, una pista concreta. Algo para trabajar. Caminando alrededor de los ocupados hombres de la armada, se dirige a Arcana, ahora atado y sentado en el suelo a los pies de Alister.

-Tenías razón- dice este último, señalando el barco de carga -¿Es tuyo?-

-Lo es- responde, pero sus ojos están mirando al pirata.

En el momento en que está dentro del alcance y los ojos del capitán flaco se abren de miedo al reconocerlo, su pie choca con la mejilla del bastardo y lo tira al suelo. Arcana tose y escupe sangre.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, pedazo de basura?-

-¡Kaiba, suficiente!- dice Alister, poniéndose entre él y su pista, una mano sobre su hombro -Los tenemos. No hay necesidad de eso. Los interrogaré en Liverand-

-Mantén tus manos lejos de mí- le responde bruscamente, alejando la mano -No puedes hablar en serio. Cuando envíes un mensajero, que traigan un carruaje para transportar las alimañas y regresar a la ciudad, será mediodía. No tengo ese tipo de tiempo y necesito respuestas ahora. Un minuto con él es todo lo que necesito-

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Está en contra del protocolo, por no mencionar que es ilegal. Si van a ser interrogados, será de la mano de la marina y de nadie más. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de ellos-

-Ahórrame tu moralización, Alister. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Fuera de mi camino!-

-No me hagas arrestarte también, Kaiba- responde el teniente, inamovible -Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso-

¡No, no! Ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo. Está claro que no hay rehenes aquí, lo que solo puede significar una cosa. Yugi y Mokuba están en ese cuarto barco o muertos. El único que tiene esa información es el pirata que está escupiendo su diente. Una ola de energía iracunda lo atraviesa como un torrente y antes de que él mismo se dé cuenta, su mano saca su sable hasta la mitad.

-Te advertí que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino-

El pelirrojo no se inmuta y levanta una mano para detener a los soldados a punto de intervenir -No seas tonto, Seto, tú no eres así. Salir lastimado aquí no te ayudará a recuperar tu cargamento-

-¡Al diablo con mi cargamento!- él grita -El pez puede tenerlo por lo que me importa. Te entregaré una confesión por escrito si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Pero seré condenado al infierno si mi hermano termina como el tuyo!-

Un largo silencio sigue a su repentina declaración. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que gritó así? El alcohol era una idea terrible después de todo. Pero cuando ve la cara de Alister en blanco por la conmoción, el arrepentimiento desaparece instantáneamente. Ha golpeado el punto más débil del hombre. Y si eso le da la respuesta que quiere, entonces no habrá una pizca de remordimiento en él.

-Los rehenes que mencionó el mensaje del Almirante...- dijo Alister -¿Era tu hermano?-

Los ojos generalmente confiados y divertidos del pelirrojo de repente cambian a ira fría. Una mirada más apropiada para Seto, cualquiera diría. Con esa mirada de odio, mira a Arcana, que apenas está sentado de nuevo.

-Buscando nuevos monos en polvera, ¿estabas Arcana?-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tontería estás hablando?-

Por segunda vez, Arcana recibió una patada en la cara. Solo que esta vez, permaneció en su rostro, empujándolo más profundamente en el suelo. La sangre se derrama de su boca y nariz y se retuerce de dolor.

-Respuesta incorrecta, escoria- dice Alister, con la voz tan tranquila como el viento que precede a una tormenta -10 minutos es todo lo que puedo darte- le dice a Seto, el soldado apropiado en él resurgiendo.

-¡Teniente!- protesta el hombre llamado Valon, aparentemente la mano derecha de Alister -No puede...-

-Infórmeme si debe hacerlo cuando regresemos. Asumiré la responsabilidad de esto. Por ahora, le ordeno que te mantengas apartado. Escolten a los bribones afuera y envíe por un par de carruajes. 9 minutos, Kaiba-

-Es todo lo que necesito-

Mientras los hombres de la armada comienzan a arrastrar vacilantes a los piratas fuera de la cueva, Seto cierra la distancia entre él y Arcana, y se arrodilla frente a él. El capitán se congela, mirándolo como si fuera el diablo. Bueno. En este momento, para esas alimañas, él ES el diablo.

-Escucha con atención, gusano; por cada respuesta incorrecta, por cada vacilación, te lastimaré. Primera pregunta; ¿quién fue el que organizó esta operación? ¿Quién es el capitán del cuarto barco?-

A pesar del tembloroso y claro miedo que se orino, no puedo ocultar la ira de los ojos vigilantes de Seto -El nombre del perro e-escorbuto es Sennen. Atem Sennen. Nos pagó para atacar el barco y nos prometió una gran parte del cargamento. ¡Ese doble bribón cruzado!-

-Llórame un río. Segunda pregunta; el nombre del barco-

-Milenium-

Pegasus tenía razón. Esos nombres eran nuevos

-Tercera pregunta; ¿en algún momento viste a Sennen y su tripulación llevarse a un niño y una chica del barco de cargamento?-

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Estaba ocupado estrujando a ese bastardo... ¡AAAAHHHH!-

En un movimiento continuo y diabólicamente agudo, Seto se endereza y baja el talón sobre las costillas de Arcana. Sigue un crujido escalofriante y un grito desgarrador brota de la garganta de la alimaña, llenando a la bahía de la muerte con la horrible melodía.

-Vas a morir por tus crímenes, pirata- dice cuando el grito finalmente se vuelve en un doloroso gemido -La única opción que tienes es cuán dolorosamente vas. Esa fue una de tus costillas. Te sugiero que uses tu memoria para lo que vale-

Con eso, presiona el estómago agonizante del hombre, que grita de dolor otra vez.

-¡No sé nada sobre una muchacha!- el grita -¡Pero creo que había dos muchachos con ellos! ¡Mi- Misericordia!-

Una leve punzada de alivio hace que su corazón palpite. Así que el disfraz de Yugi aún no se ha visto. Chica inteligente.

-Cuarta pregunta; ¿dónde están ahora?-

-No lo sé...-

Sus ojos arrojan dagas al flaco pirata -¿Necesitas otro golpe de memoria?-

-Crees que la escoria que nos atrapó aquí nos diría a dónde se dirige, ¿verdad?-

Punto justo. El se muerde el labio con impaciencia.

-Pregunta diferente; ¿dónde gastan sus tributos los piratas?-

Los ojos de Arcana se abren y abre la boca, pero no salen palabras. No es sorprendente. Hay muchas tripulaciones piratas en el Caribe, pero los lugares donde pueden gastar sus bienes robados sin ojos sospechosos no son tan numerosos. Es un acuerdo tácito mantenerlos en secreto. Dando uno a la marina significa poner un objetivo en tu espalda no solo para la marina sino también para otras tripulaciones.

Solo a Seto podría importarle menos. El silencio del pirata es más tiempo perdido. Esta vez, desenvaina su sable y el frío metal se desliza por el hombro de Arcana como una aguja de mantequilla fundida. Otro grito llena la cueva.

-No te atrevas a preocuparte por la otra inmundicia. Obtendrán lo que les espera pronto. El único en el que deberías concentrarte es en mí. Romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo y te arrancaré una extremidad si eso es lo que se necesita. ¡Habla!-

Lágrimas, jadeos y gemidos de dolor escapan de Arcana. El olor a orina también le sube por la nariz. Patético. Si eliges esta vida, entonces debes estar preparado para soportar las consecuencias de ella. Pegaso tenía razón una vez más. Arcana no es más que un pequeño temporizador en el negocio del comercio dulce.

-¡Joyelle, Keyland, Beruga, Folls! ¡Son los más cercanos desde aquí! ¡Cuatro días al norte en barco! ¡Misericordia! ¡Misericordia!-

Todas las islas con pequeños pueblos descuidados por sus gobernadores asignados. Los lugares ideales para que cualquier criminal se esconda. Él tiene lo que quiere. Aún así, tuerce la espada en la carne, arrancando otro grito del hombre debajo de él.

-Si me mentiste o si estás ocultando algo, vendré a buscarte de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, será para terminar lo que empecé. Lentamente-

Los ojos que gritan de miedo son todas las pruebas que necesita para saber que la amenaza se hundió. Retirando su espada, y la limpio de la sangre. Está claro que Arcana no tiene otra información. Nadie confiaría en ese imbécil cobarde. Respira profundamente dejando que el aire sin filtrar llene sus pulmones. Finalmente, un lugar a donde ir, una dirección a seguir. Un nombre para cazar.

_"Atem Sennen. No me importa quién eres. Lo vas a pagar"_

-También tengo una pregunta- dice Alister, que no se a movido su lugar -¿Cómo llegaste a la bahía de la muerte?-

-Fuego de cañón- responde Seto, guardando su sable -Los disparos que escuchaste esta tarde probablemente fueron el Millennium disparando por la entrada desde el exterior para ocultar los restos de la Whale-

-¿Eso no significa que hicieron el agujero para entrar primero? ¿Cómo hicieron una apertura lo suficientemente discreta como para no ser vistos desde el mar?-

Un fuerte suspiro escapa del joven barón. Todavía queda una hora de viaje para regresar a la ciudad y para entonces, habrá amanecido. Pero una sensación molesta de estar en deuda lo obliga a responder la pregunta de su viejo camarada.

-Cuando te dije que no sabía quién disparo el cañón, dijiste que se marcaría como otro incidente fantasma. Implicando que había uno antes-

-Casi idéntico. La gente escuchó explosiones desde aquí hasta la ciudad-

-¿Antes o después de tu última inspección?- él pregunta

-Después-

Seto levanta la vista hacia los grandes escombros que supone están tapando la salida. Hay una manera de hacer una apertura discreta. No utilizando cañones, sino pequeñas bolsas de polvo hechas a mano. Requiere una increíble cantidad de precisión y cálculo. No es algo que una persona común pueda hacer. Requiere habilidades y una comprensión magistral del poder del fuego.

-Explosiones controladas desde el interior- afirma -Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar-

-¡Pero eso es increíblemente difícil de hacer!- exclama incrédulo el teniente. -De hecho, la única persona que escuché que podría hacer algo así fue Alfred T. Taylor-

El inventor de la propia técnica. Sí, ese nombre es bastante conocido por la armada local desde que trabajó en el Caribe. Él desapareció misteriosamente dentro de la técnica. Al menos, eso es lo que se espera que la mayoría de la gente crea.

-Si la memoria sirve- continúa Alastor, frunciendo el ceño -trabajó para las fábricas de armas de la compañía Kaiba-


	15. Chapter 15 Bestias del Mar

Al final, no fue Mokuba quien vino. No me desmayé. No realmente. Recuerdo estar tan agotada de energía que no respondí cuando también hablé. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir torpemente. Recuerdo que me sentí aliviada cuando Joey me llevó a la enfermería. Creo que es cuando me quedé dormida. Fiel a sus palabras, el Capitán me dejó descansar un rato. Ahora completamente despierta, miro el techo de madera. El dolor en mi brazo ha desaparecido casi por completo y me siento más relajada. Limpia de hecho. El oricalco realmente es impresionante.

-Orichalcum... Así que es por eso que murieron- murmure a mi gente ausente mientras que me lloraban los ojos.

Pienso en Seto. ¿Estaba en lo cierto? ¿No encontraré nada? ¿Qué haré si ese es el caso? No. Debo dejar de pensar así. Sé que hay algo. No puede no haberlo. Aprendí algo. Que realmente tenían un vínculo privilegiado con el agua y que forjaron un metal especial. Que extraño. Tenía que secuestrarme piratas para aprender estas cosas. Levanto mis manos y las miro. ¿Qué más tengo que aprender sobre mí? ¿Cuánto me he perdido? La puerta se abre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- dice Joey, acercándose a mi cama, sosteniendo lo que parece una tela doblada en sus brazos -Pensé con certeza que estarías noqueada hasta el amanecer-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- Pregunto, incorporándose.

-Un poco menos de media hora, diría yo-

¿Eso es todo? Ciertamente parece que he dormido mucho más. Mi herida ha sido vendada de nuevo. ¿Ha venido Mokuba aquí mientras estaba inconsciente?

-No te preocupes por el muchacho- dice Joey, leyendo mi cara -Jaden a estado con él todo el tiempo. Ahora están en la cubierta principal. Te vendé en su lugar. Hablando de eso, el capitán quiere que termines de arreglar esa vela cuando te levantes y te cambies-

Con eso, deja la ropa a mi lado. Los míos todavía están húmedos y el cabello de mi piel se alza por el frío. El primer oficial se da la vuelta, regresa a la puerta y me dice que vaya a la cubierta principal cuando esté lista. El hecho de que me esté dejando sola sin vigilancia y espera que siga su orden sin supervisión me sorprende. ¿Ha comenzado a confiar demasiado en mí? Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que soy inofensiva. Ciertamente no me voy a quejar de esta repentina libertad. Puede ser muy útil. Me pongo de pie y agarro la ropa para verla mejor. Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de lo que son.

-Joey, espera- grité justo cuando el estaba a punto de salir de la habitación -Estas ropas son...-

-El capitán los recogió- responde, sonriéndome burlonamente -No creo que a alguien le importe tenerte vestida así. A los muchachos les vendría un poco de dulzura visual-

Sé que no es ningún secreto que soy mujer, pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo más obvio. Además, si van a seguir usándome para el trabajo manual y me hacen entrenar con ellos, un vestido no me serviría.

-Prefiero no hacerlo- digo.

Él se encoge de hombros, sin sorprenderse -El capitán dijo que dirías eso. Ahora está ocupado, así que dudo que tenga tiempo para negociar la vestimenta. Sin embargo, el sol brilla y alto. Todo se secara rápido en la cubierta-

Me pregunto si el primer oficial me dio esa opción porque se compadeció de mí. En cualquier caso, estoy agradecida. Dejando el vestido en la cama, sigo a Joey a la cubierta principal. Estamos navegando de nuevo, y todos están ocupados. Jack está al timón como siempre, mirando hacia adelante y concentrado. Veo a Neal y algunos otros que reconozco que tienden a navegar en los mástiles. Afortunadamente, no hay intendente a la vista.

El viento no es fuerte, por lo que nuestro ritmo es lento. Debajo de mis pies, puedo sentir que el mar está un poco más agitado que ayer. Joey me lleva al palo mayor, donde un grupo de tres piratas, entre los cuales se encuentra Tristán, rodean a Jaden y Mokuba, ambos sentados en el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, parecen estar entusiasmados viendo al Kaiba más joven manipular un trozo de cuerda. Parece inesperadamente concentrado.

-Derecha izquierda, izquierda por encima... Izquierda por derecha por encima... estiro fuerte- el murmura mientras ejecuta las maniobras -¡Ahí! Nudo de arrecife perfecto-

Orgullosamente el lo sostiene frente a la cara de Jaden que silba con admiración. Incluso los hombres que miran parecen impresionados.

-Tiembla, maderas- dice uno llamado Reed, creo -realmente te acordaste de los veinte nudos seguidos. Eres inteligente, ¿no es así?-

-¿Todos aprenden igual de dónde vienes?- pregunta a otro cuyo nombre no retuve.

-¡Ja! Te dije que podía- responde Mokuba cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho -No soy un hombre promedio. Un pirata nunca me ganaría-

Los piratas se ríen, haciéndole poner mala cara y ponerse rojo. Me detengo en seco y miro. Esta escena es inquietante de una manera extraña. No veo a Moki siendo forzado a trabajar por nuestros captores, sino a dos muchachos que se retan juguetonamente a un juego. Estoy tentada a dejar que continúe. Mokuba honestamente parece estar distraído en el buen sentido. A estado tan asustado desde que nos secuestraron, luchando consigo mismo para no entrar en pánico. Por una vez que está relajado, haciendo cosas que un niño de su edad debería hacer. O al menos, tiene la ilusión de ello. Seto diría que no se deve dejar a nadie revolcarse en la falsa realidad durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Pero no puede estar bien, solo por un momento? Joey interrumpe mi sueño cuando da un paso más cerca del grupo para dar a conocer su presencia.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- dice el primer oficial -Se supone que el médico no es excusa para holgazanear. Vuelvan al trabajo-

-Cálmate, Joey- dice Tristán, suspirando -Ahora estamos en alta mar. Solo los marineros y Jack tienen una mano que jugar-

Una sonrisa molesta apareció en el rostro de Joey y él agarra al pirata de pelo puntiagudo por el cuello y haciéndole una llave -La última vez que verifiqué, todavía era el primer oficial en este turner. ¿Y el capitán no te dijo que practicaras duelo si tuvieras tiempo libre, holgazán?-

-¡Ow, ow!- suelta a Tristan, que luchaba por liberarse -¡Vamos, cordial! Acabo de terminar de limpiar y verificar los cañones. ¡Los 66 de ellos! ¿No puede un hombre tomar un descanso? ¿y tú qué has hecho?-

-Mantente fuera de este territorio, amigo. Estuve despierto toda la noche vigilando a las ratas y tuve que hacer el trabajo de Bakura porque todavía sigue desmayó. ¡Y los cañones son tu trabajo! ¿Y te llamas maestro artillero?-

-¡Ja! ¡Solo hablas! no podrías golpear el lado ancho de un buque de carga a dos pies de distancia-

¿Es el tema del día, la despreocupación? Se siente como si estuviera en guardia por nada. Es incómodo teniendo en cuenta que tengo todas las razones para estar alerta. Bueno, al menos sé que mientras haga lo que me dicen, la mayoría de ellos serán en su mayoría civilizados. Los únicos impredecibles hasta ahora son Atem y Bakura.

-¡Oh, hola señorita Shayee!- exclama Jaden cuando finalmente me ve.

Mokuba, que me a dado la espalda todo este tiempo, se da vuelta sorprendido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, rápidamente mira hacia otro lado. Me recuerda que todavía no ha digerido que deje que el capitán habla mal de Seto. No te escondas ahora. No puedo dejar que esto continúe. En primer lugar, por nuestra situación. Todavía somos rehenes y debemos escapar de aquí antes de que Seto nos encuentre. De lo contrario tendremos aún más problemas. Segundo, no quiero que piense que estoy traicionando a Seto. Reed y Tristan comenzaron a preguntarme sobre el incidente de la ballena, pero los ignoro y me pongo a la altura del joven Kaiba.

-Mokuba, je suis désolée _(__lo siento__)-_ le digo, disculpándome primero - Toi et ton frère, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Je te promets; jamais je ne vous trahirai. Ni toi, ni lui. Jamais _(__Tú y tu hermano son todo lo que tengo. Te prometo; Nunca te traicionaré. Ni a ti ni a él. Nunca__)_-

Los piratas nos miran confundidos, pero yo los ignoro. No me importa lo que piensen. Solo quiero que elme escuche. Pasan silenciosos y dolorosos segundos, haciendo que mi corazón palpite fuertemente. Finalmente, se vuelve hacia mí, lanzándome esa mirada triste pero determinada que podría arrancarme las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Yo también. Lo siento-

Una ola de alivio me invade y le sonrío a mi hermano pequeño. Puede que no haya sangre entre nosotros, pero somos familia. Eso es algo que nunca e dudado. Lo supe en el momento en que Seto me tuvo en sus brazos, hace doce años.

-¿Qué susurran las ratas?- pregunta Reed, sospechosamente

-¡No es asunto tuyo, pirata!- responde a Mokuba

-Muy bien, todos de vuelta al trabajo- ordena Joey, con una nota seria esta vez -Tristán, recoge a todos los holgazanes y comienza a balancearte antes de que el capitán te encuentre acostado como un viejo calcetín. Reed, reúne una banda y comiencen a barrer la armería y limpiar las armas-

-Si, si, señor-

Tristán, Reed y el pirata sin nombre se van para ejecutar sus tareas. Jaden alcanza algo a su lado y me presenta la vela doblada que se supone que debo arreglar. Se lo quito y me siento al lado de los dos muchachos. También me trajeron el kit de costura que usé antes. Joey me da una advertencia para que no deambule antes de dejarnos para que hagamos sus deberes de primer oficial. Por razones desconocidas, Jaden todavía está aquí. Quizás para vigilarnos

-¿Por qué le estabas enseñando a hacer nudos?- Le pregunto al joven pirata con una sola mano, mientras recojo mi trabajo.

-Hacer nudos es lo básico para saber cuándo se trabaja en un barco, al igual que usar un cuchillo. Además, puede ser útil para muchas otras cosas. Como atar a los enemigos para hacer redes de" pesca"-

Con un movimiento de su pierna y un empujón de su espalda, está de pie nuevamente. Este niño aporta una nueva definición a la expresión 'mono en polvo'. Más de una vez, noté la increíble destreza que tiene. No es de extrañar que trabaje en las velas. Recuerdo lo joven que es. Apenas mayor que Moki.

-Además- continúa el llamado mono -es un desafío entre los hombres-

-¿Desafío?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Le enseño nudos y él me enseña palabras!- él dice con una sonrisa brillante.

¿Palabras? Lanzo una mirada confusa a Mokuba, quien explica -No sabe leer-

Oh. Bueno, supongo que es de esperar. La mayoría de los piratas son analfabetos. Aunque estoy sorprendido. Por lo que hemos visto de este equipo en particular, todos parecen extremadamente informados e inteligentes.

-El capitán o el señor Wheeler generalmente me enseñan, pero últimamente estamos bastante ocupados. No hay tiempo-

Ahora esto, creo. Si Atem dejó en claro algo sobre su "colección", es que está llena de personas excepcionales. A pesar de que sus habilidades pueden ser variadas, estoy seguro de que las ha mantenido inteligentes y alertas. Parece estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Seto. Un hombre que lee es un hombre que sabe. Ahora que lo pienso, estos dos tienen extrañas similitudes. La determinación y la terquedad son sin duda dos de ellos. También posiblemente ese aire presumido sobre ellos cuando saben que tienen el control. También hay... una extraña sensación de amabilidad.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber pensado eso. No, la amabilidad de Atem es puramente por interés propio. Me dice lo que quiero escuchar para mantenerme en su red. Seto es más severo con sus palabras, pero su amabilidad es cierta a pesar de que no odia más que mostrarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No hay comparación entre estos dos. Sus núcleos son mundos aparte. Sacudo la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos. Ahora no es el momento de dejar que los trucos de ese hombre me afecten. Busco algo para distraerme y mis ojos se posan en el muñón de la muñeca de Jaden.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?- Pregunto, sorprendiéndome de lo invasiva que es esa pregunta -Lo siento. No tienes que responder si no quieres...-

El chico de cabello peludo me mira de manera extraña antes de volver a sentarse con nosotros -Mi viejo me vendió a una fragua cuando solo era un niño pequeño. Un día, el dueño vino a visitarme. Accidente derramó agua sobre él. Dijo que me tomaría la mano como pago. Fin de la historia-

Me congelo en mis movimientos y lo miro fijamente. No hay rastro de emoción en su rostro. Contó su historia como alguien le diría a otros sobre un viaje a la panadería. Un cosquilleo incómodo recorre mi espalda y mis hombros. Recuerdo claro como el día el dolor que me hicieron. ¿Cuánto dolor ha soportado para que esto sea tan trivial para él? Incluso Joey, que parece tener la alegría de vivir en el centro de su ser, no pudo ocultar la ira silenciosa en sus ojos al hablar de su pasado.

-¿Estás bien señorita Shayee?- pregunta acercando su rostro al mío -Pareces una sábana-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto

El se encoge de hombros -Más de 12 años, menos de 15, es lo que dice el capitán. Realmente no me importa-

Con otro movimiento acrobático, vuelve a ponerse de pie. En todo caso, la resistencia de este chico es impresionante. No me sorprendería si su habilidad especial fuera su agilidad y capacidad de adaptación. Por lo que e visto, es tan hábil con los pies como con la mano restante. Dudo en preguntar, pero creo que no tengo nada que perder. Atem nunca me dijo explícitamente que fuera discreto sobre mi descubrimiento.

-¿También estás aquí por venganza?- Finalmente solté

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta Moki, curioso

-Te contaré los detalles más tarde- le susurro.

-Mi jefe anterior ya está muerto- explica, tan despreocupadamente como antes -El capitán lo mató cuando atacó a la fragua-

Esa es una afortunada coincidencia. Para él al menos. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir -Espera, ¿atacó la fragua en la que trabajaste? ¿En tierra?-

-Sí, por las armas. Ahora, lo estoy siguiendo porque quiero ser fuerte como el. Solo estoy aquí para ayudarlo-

O Jaden no se da cuenta de en lo que se ha metido, o está completamente de acuerdo en ayudarlos a obtener la venganza que desean. Mi conjetura va a lo último. No creo que Atem acepte tener tontos ignorantes a bordo de su barco.

-¡Jaden!- grita una voz desde la parte superior del mástil, haciéndonos mirar a los tres -¡Sube aquí! Tenemos uno suelto-

-¡Vuelvo enseguida!-

En segundos, el velero más joven del Milenio sube al mástil y se une a sus camaradas en la cima más alta con la agilidad de un mono. Son todos iguales, ¿no? Jaden, Joey y los otros... rotos por la vida. Recojo distraídamente mi costura. Mokuba se acerca más a mí, después de asegurarse de que nadie esté al alcance del oído.

-¿Qué fue eso de la venganza?- él pregunta

-Todo está tripulación se ha reunido para un propósito. Eso es lo que me dijo Atem-

Me maldigo por haber forzado esa expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro. Pero él necesita saberlo todo. Necesitamos ser conscientes y prepararnos para lo peor

-Entonces es verdad- dice -Realmente buscan a Seto ¿Qué hacemos?-

-No importa qué, no podemos hacerles saber quiénes somos realmente. Asegúrate de mantener el nombre de tu hermano para ti. Por ahora, sigue haciendo lo que te dicen. Mientras estemos en el mar, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si podemos hacer que bajen la guardia, tendremos una mejor oportunidad en tierra-

Él mira hacia abajo, un serio aire de profundo pensamiento sobre él. Una muy familiar para mi. Me imagino a Seto en su escritorio, perdido en su mente buscando una solución a un problema difícil. No hay duda al respecto; esos dos son hermanos de principio a fin. Casi puedo ver sus labios temblar cuando habla de nuevo.

-Me enteré de lo que hiciste esta mañana. Es verdad, ¿no? Puedes nadar rápido y contener la respiración durante mucho tiempo- Se traga su saliva antes de la siguiente parte -Podrías hacerlo. Aléjate ahora mismo. Nadie podría atraparte…-

-¡No!- Casi me quiebro -No te dejaré aquí solo. Seto nunca me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco-

-Escuchaste al capitán: "no hay nada más tonto que dañar a tu propio médico". No me harán daño, me necesitan-

Me doy cuenta de que esta conversación suena extrañamente familiar. Casi palabra por palabra, la que tuvimos ayer en la enfermería. Solo que habíamos cambiado de bando. Es cierto que, a diferencia de mí, Atem dijo que no lastimaría a Mokuba por este motivo. Pero no estoy dispuesta a tentar la ira del hombre. Incluso más que eso, está Bakura, estoy segura que encontrará una escapatoria en torno a las órdenes de su capitán de llegar a nosotros. El recuerdo del aura asesina de la reunión es suficiente para hacerme temblar. Separarnos no es una opción que estoy dispuesta a considerar.

-No te voy a dejar- insisto -Pensaremos en algo cuando nos acerquemos a tierra. Hasta entonces, evita a Bakura tanto como puedas-

Él asiente y puedo ver el alivio en su rostro.

-Jaden se ha encargado de eso- dice mirando hacia arriba, donde trabaja su perro guardián, -siempre me arrastra a la cocina cuando Bakura está cerca. Aparentemente ese es el único lugar al que no va. El olor lo molesta-

Eso es bueno. En cualquier caso, estoy bastante segura de que sigo siendo el objetivo principal del intendente asesino. Es mejor así, lo sé. Todavía me aterra. Cuando era niña, encontraba lugares escondidos antes de irme a dormir porque tenía miedo de que los piratas pudieran venir por mí. Este sentimiento es similar, solo que mucho más real.

-¡Oye, camarada, avast ye! Aún está aquí-

Las exclamaciones sorprendidas llaman nuestra atención. Apoyados en el borde del barco, el grupo de hombres que anteriormente se ocupaba del mantenimiento del barco ahora están mirando el agua. La curiosidad saca lo mejor de Mokuba, y él va a mirar también.

-¡Es enorme!- el exclama, y se gira hacia mí -¡Yugi, tienes que ver esto!-

Dudo en dejar mis agujas, pero luego, uno de los piratas, un hombre alto y moren con un cuerpo impresionante, también me llama. Me parece recordar que es el carpintero del Milenio.

-Querrás ver esto, muchacha- insiste -Mientras esta así de cerca y raro-

Al no tener a Joey cerca para pedirle permiso o para detenerme, bajé la vela y me acerqué para unirme a ellos. En el mar ligeramente agitado, una gran forma gris va y viene entre el frente y la parte posterior del barco. Solo una gran aleta dorsal rompe la superficie. Un tiburón. Un tiburón masivo, mucho más grande que cualquier otro que haya visto. Mis ojos se abren pero no asombrados por su tamaño. Es un tiburón tigre macho. Los giros bruscos que hace mientras se mantiene al día con el Milenio son rápidos. Más de una vez, de repente acelera hacia el casco antes de sumergirse más profundamente y reaparecer más lejos. Hay que temer la inquietud de la bestia y, por una vez en mi vida, me alegro de no estar en el mar. El es peligroso. A través del agua, no tengo problemas para ver una gran cicatriz que va desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su costado derecho.

-Tal vez puedas ir con él, como hiciste con esa ballena- se burla uno de los hombres -El capitán se sorprenderá, seguro-

-No- respondo manteniendo mis ojos en el depredador irritado -Se está muriendo de hambre-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- resopla una pelirrojo -Si tiene hambre, estaría cazando en otro lugar en vez de rodearnos así-

En la mayoría de los casos, tendría razón. Pero este no es un tiburón normal. Este sabe qué tipo de presa quiere. Carne humana. Casi puedo saborear el aura vengativa en el aire. Parece flagrante para mí sola, al igual que los gritos de la ballena esta mañana. ¿Por qué?

_-Escucha bien mi Yugi, los tiburones son como lobos solitarios. Atacarán por tres razones; la primera es si tienen hambre. Si ese es el caso, solo nos perseguirán si la comida es escasa. La segunda , si se sienten en peligro. ¿Lo entiendes hasta ahora? La tercera razón es si están enojados con nosotros. Más específicamente enojados con la humanidad. Llamamos a estos tiburones, pícaros- _

Antes de darme cuenta, abro la boca y las palabras salen como un torrente -¿Ves su cicatriz? Ha sido herido por hombres antes. Ahora nos ve como enemigos. Nos seguirá por un tiempo. Si alguien cae, los matará. Se muere de hambre por la sangre de los que le hicieron-

¿Cómo se esto? Seto no me enseñó eso. No puede haberlo hecho, pasó su vida tratando de mantenerme alejada de cualquier cosa relacionada con el mar. Lo que plantea la pregunta; ¿A quién pertenece esa voz en mis recuerdos? Por supuesto, mientras trato de sumergirme en el pasado y recordar, todo lo que viene a mi mente es ver a mi pueblo arder en el suelo junto con un dolor agudo. Maldición

-Jajajaja!- Ríe el joven pirata con el pelo rojo y puntiagudo -Hablas como una adivina. ¿Cómo es que una terrateniente como tú sabe algo sobre el gran mar? Nunca has estado allí, ¿verdad?-

Estoy demasiada preocupada por mi repentino recuerdo como para preocuparme por la burla. Espero que los otros caballeros de la fortuna también comiencen a burlarse de mí, solo para que intervenga el carpintero.

-Muerde tu lengua, carrot- dice -No estuviste allí por esto, pero el resto deberías recordar la caza de yami en el mar chino. El capitán dijo lo mismo sobre el monstruo. Dijo que no dejaría de seguirnos hasta que muriera-

-Sí, es la verdad- confirma otro -Por supuesto, un Shayee sabe más cuando se trata del gran mar-

-No estoy convencido- responde "carrot" cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho -Ella no ha estado en el mar en su vida. Todavía es una terrateniente-

Los comentarios sarcásticos comienzan a irritarme -Créeme si quieres. Ese tiburón matará a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar-

-Bien, ¿no es interesante?- dice esa familiar voz ronca detrás de mí.

Mi sangre se congela en mis venas y me doy la vuelta, encontrándome cara a cara con el intendente. Claramente se acaba de despertar, pero no hay rastro de una resaca aparte de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa de lobo y esos ojos llenos de intención de asesinar. Antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en alejarme, pasa junto a mí hasta el borde del barco. Los hombres también parecen sorprendidos. Él mira al tiburón, a unos treinta pies de distancia, esa sonrisa nunca abandona su rostro.

-Hay una manera fácil de verificar tu teoría, moza-

Con ese mismo movimiento rápido y ligero, alcanza su cinturón y saca un cuchillo. Lo lleva a su mano libre y lo arrastra por su palma. Apretando su muñeca, la sostiene sobre el agua y un filete de sangre gotea. Unos segundos después de que las gotas golpeen el agua, la bestia hace una línea recta hacia el barco. Tan rápido que termina golpeando el casco antes de reanudar sus rondas. Solo su movimiento se volvió mucho más rápido que antes, su instinto de depredador respondía a la sangre de su presa.

-¿Qué tal eso? Tenías razón, media pinta. Esta cosa está loca por la sangre-

Sus ojos están sobre mí otra vez y retrocedo con precaución. Se ve demasiado complacido consigo mismo para que me atreva a quitarle los ojos de encima. Él da un paso hacia mí. Entro en pánico y salto hacia atrás solo para darme cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. En lugar de perseguirme, se vuelve hacia Mokuba, que está dentro de su alcance. El Kaiba más joven no tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sucede cuando Bakura lo agarra del cuello, lo acerca y choca el mango de su cuchillo con la sien. Ni un grito sale de la boca de Moki y en un instante, todos sus músculos ceden. Se habría derrumbado al suelo si Bakura no lo estuviera sosteniendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Grite, corriendo demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está por suceder -¡Para!-

Sin siquiera usar su segunda mano, el despiadado intendente arroja a su víctima desmayada por la borda.

-¡No!-

-¡Bakura!- grita la voz de Joey desde el alcázar, pero es demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que Mokuba golpea el agua, veo que la aleta gira furiosamente y se dirige hacia él. Mi cuerpo responde a mi desesperación y corro más arriba en la cubierta mientras me arranco las vendas del brazo. Me subo al borde y golpeo mi herida recién limpia tan fuerte como puedo antes de saltar, de cabeza.

_"Deja que esto funcione. Por favor, Dios, déjame llegar a tiempo"_

Me hundo tan profundo como me permite mi peso antes de mirar hacia arriba. El tiburón se desvía de su trayectoria en el momento en que percibió el olor de mi sangre. Me está mirando ahora. Agité mis manos y brazos, lo que parece ser lo que lo motiva a acusarme. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen y me doy la vuelta para nadar. Nade más rápido que nunca, pero no tengo tiempo para dejarme impresionar por mi propia velocidad. Puedo sentirlo acercándose y rápido. Cuando siento que es una sombra sobre mí, cambio de dirección, momentos antes de que llegue a mí, dirigiéndome hacia abajo verticalmente. Me extrañó por una pulgada y sentí una de sus aletas golpear mi pierna.

_"No puedo seguir así por mucho tiempo. Me tengo que esconder"_

Inmediatamente, me dirijo a los grandes corales y rocas a unos tres metros de profundidad. El tiburón ya se está atacando nuevamente. Esta vez, apenas tengo tiempo para apartarme, sus dientes enganchan parte de mi camisa y me la arrancan. Agradezco mi sangre Shayee y agilidad bajo el agua. Ya estaría muerta si no fuera por eso. Inmediatamente me dirijo al coral otra vez. En la arena blanca en el fondo, puedo ver su sombra. Es rápido y se está cercano. Mi sangre bombea a través de mí como un rayo, convirtiendo físicamente mi miedo. Mis ojos escanean las rocas y veo un túnel como entrada dentro de una gran roca. No lo dudo y me dirigí a ello. No tengo tiempo para pensar. Mis instintos son lo único que me mantiene viva. Un momento después de haber entrado, el tiburón golpea su cabeza contra la abertura, tratando desesperadamente de seguirme. Por algún milagro, parece que no puede seguir adelante. Probablemente debido a su tamaño inusual.

No puedo evitar jadear, dejando entrar el agua salada por la boca y evacuando por la nariz, mirando al monstruo que intenta matarme.

_-Si eres atacada por un pícaro, sabe esto mi Yugi. La bestia no dejará de cazar hasta que tú o el estén muertos- _

Esa voz otra vez. Me dice que debería matarlo mientras este atrapada aquí. Pero no puedo. Por un lado, estoy demasiada asustada. Mi cuerpo no me permite acercarme. Segundo, no tengo tiempo. Tengo que llegar a Moki antes de que se ahogue. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fue arrojado, pero sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. A mis pies, veo una gran concha rota. Un maravilloso cuchillo improvisado. Lo recojo por si acaso antes de seguir el túnel hacia la otra salida y salir al otro lado del arrecife. Comienzo a nadar de regreso cuando una sensación ominosa se arrastra por mi columna vertebral cuando veo una forma oscura en el rabillo del ojo. Mi corazón casi se detiene; un tiburón toro negro nada en círculos sobre mí, claramente mirándome. ¡Por supuesto! Mi brazo sigue goteando sangre. No había pensado en otros depredadores en el área.

_"¡Qué tonta soy!" _

Este no es más que un tiburón normal, pero no tengo tiempo para esconderme y esperar a que deje de cazarme. No tengo elección. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia los arrecifes. Como se esperaba, viene detrás de mí. El miedo me atraviesa junto con mi sangre y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo parece saber exactamente qué hacer, esparciendo la energía del pánico y convirtiéndola en movimientos de sonido. Nuevamente, vigilo la distancia del tiburón detrás de mí con su sombra. Nado sobre el arrecife tan rápido y cerca cómo puedo, a medida que la sombra se acerca a la mía. Y más cerca, y más cerca

_-Espera hasta el último momento- dice la voz desconocida de mis recuerdos -Ataca cuando es más vulnerable. Cuando está a punto de morder-_

Veo la mandíbula de la sombra abriéndose. ¡Ahora! Agarro un puñado de coral y saco mi cuerpo de su trayectoria justo antes de que pueda morderme las piernas. Y a medida que se lo quita por su velocidad y peso, empujo la cáscara rota en su garganta, abriéndola al estómago y dejando mi arma improvisada en sus entrañas. Una nube roja se extiende a mi alrededor, cegándome cuando el tiburón toro comienza a caer y desaparece en el profundo abismo.

En pánico, nado para escapar de la nube roja y mi ceguera. No tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que he hecho. Tengo que salir de aquí rápido. Pero luego siento un cambio en la corriente. No sé lo que significa, aún así me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al tiburón tigre escapar de su prisión y volver a mirarme. Una vez más, otro rayo de miedo me golpea y nado de regreso hacia el barco del Milenio. No veo a Moki. ¿Ya lo han pescado? Si no vuelvo a bordo, no estaré viva para tener mi respuesta. Ya no puedo ver la sombra para seguirlo. Simplemente nado tan rápido como me permiten mis músculos ardientes mientras mi corazón ruega a Dios.

_"No me dejes morir ¡Por favor no me dejes morir aquí!"_

Lo siento. El está detrás de mi. En cualquier momento, espero que una de mis piernas se rompa mientras la superficie parece ir más y más _"No quiero morir. No quiero morir. Seto..."_ Luego, a siete pies de la superficie, un tenue brillo plateado o quizás verde brilla a mi lado. Segundos después, alguien se sumerge, siguiendo el brillo metálico. Inmediatamente reconozco la piel bronceada y el cabello negro. Detrás de mí, el tiburón sacude la cabeza con dolor y sale sangre de su cabeza de la que sobresale un mango plateado familiar. Atem agarra la aleta dorsal de la bestia antes de arrancar la cabeza, para esta vez empujarlo en la garganta del tiburón y abrirlo hasta las branquias. El tiburón tigre deja de moverse instantáneamente cuando otra nube de rojo se extiende a su alrededor. Espero un puñado de espantosos segundos, antes de que el capitán salga de la nube con derrame en los dientes y nade de nuevo, diciéndome que haga lo mismo con un signo de la cabeza. Obedezco y nado hasta que salgo a la superficie. Una cuerda ya cuelga del borde del Milenio.

-¡Vamos!- ordena al capitán -antes de que aparezcan más-

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Subo por la cuerda, forzando una vez más la tensión en los músculos de mi brazo que ya duelen. Neal me ayuda a entrar cuando llego a la cima, pero mis piernas ceden en el momento en que mis pies tocan el piso de madera, termino en cuatro, jadeando.

-Relájate, muchacha. Respira bien-

-Mokuba- digo mirando frenéticamente a mi alrededor -¿Dónde está Mokuba?-

Ahí es cuando lo veo, no a cinco pies de mí. Está de lado, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil... y su pecho no se levanta. Junto a él, están Joey y Jaden. Ambos me dan miradas lamentables.

-No ha respirado en mucho tiempo- dice el más joven mirando a Mokuba con la expresión en blanco.

Joey se endereza y se muerde los labios, con la culpa escrita en toda la cara -Lo siento mucho Yug…-

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo otra vez. Estoy de pie, empujo al primer oficial y a Jaden fuera del camino, con la fuerza suficiente para enviar al último al suelo. Agarro a Moki por el hombro y le doy la espalda. Es como antes, sé qué hacer sin saberlo, alimentado por un miedo y una negación insoportables. El no puede morir ¡No aquí, no así! Mi mano izquierda se desliza debajo de su barbilla para enderezarla mientras pellizco su nariz con la derecha. Llevo mis labios a los suyos y respiro aire en él.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Intentando devolverle la vida? Es ridículo. Nada más que un movimiento desesperado de mi parte. Sin embargo, se siente tan natural, tan preciso... Y no puedo perderlo. No se puede ir, no él. No mi familia No otra vez. Respiro hacia él otra vez.

_"Por favor, Moki. Aguanta. Por favor mantente vivo. Por favor"_ le ruego mientras sigo respirando.

Oigo voces hablando a mi alrededor pero las ignoro, rezando. Dije que lo mantendría a salvo. Yo prometí. Juré sobre mi vida. Un gorgoteo estrangulado de repente me interrumpe, y me alejo. Los ojos de Mokuba se abren repentinamente y rueda hacia un lado para vomitar toda el agua salada que ha ingerido y tose lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgarle la garganta. La tortuosa presión sobre mi corazón se afloja de repente, y finalmente parece que el aire que entra en mis pulmones es puro.

-Caray...- deja escapar Jaden, estupefacto. -Lo trajiste de vuelta-

No me importa el repentino silencio de los piratas que nos rodean. Cuando Mokuba finalmente deja de toser, mira a su alrededor, confundido como un caballo en un árbol. Después de un momento, encuentra mi mirada.

-¿Yugi?- Querido Señor, su voz es tan ronca por la sal que suena como si hubiera atrapado amigdalitis -¿Qué pasó?-

Una sonrisa de alivio absoluto se extiende por mi rostro. Dejé que mi mano vagara en su melena negra como para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando -tomamos un mal baño. Ahora estás bien-

Él asiente, con los ojos perdidos en la nada, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia el suelo y cerrar los ojos. El agotamiento también me alcanza y siento que me tiemblan las extremidades. La conmoción finalmente se instala cuando mi mente recrea lo que acaba de suceder. Un millón de preguntas me invaden y parece que mi cabeza va a explotar.

_"Moki está bien, eso es todo lo que importa"_ pienso para mí misma, para no volverme loca _"Eso es todo lo que importa..." _

No hace nada para ayudar. Mi respiración se acelera y los latidos de mi corazón se sienten como fuego de cañón en mi pecho. Me rehúso a parpadear mientras miro el cofre ascendente de Mokuba, temiendo que se detenga. La mitad de mi familia acaba de rozar la muerte. Las gotas de agua salada que gotea de mi cara se unen con las cálidas que finalmente se escapan de mis ojos. Me inclino hacia adelante, envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cabeza y descanso mi frente sobre la suya. Puedo sentir su respiración desde aquí, pero no es suficiente para hacer que el miedo desaparezca.

-Lo siento, Moki- Apenas reconozco mi propia voz -Lo siento mucho-

Los músculos de mi espalda se tensan cuando escucho pasos acercándose a nosotros. Una mano grande cae sobre mi hombro, haciéndome que me sobresalte.

-Vamos, Yug- dice el primer compañero, suavemente -Vamos a llevarlo a...-

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-

El grito que brota de mi garganta me sorprende tanto a mi como a Joey, quien inmediatamente retira su mano. Lo miro a él y a los otros piratas que nos rodean. Todos tienen los ojos impactados mirándome. No tengo tiempo para preguntarme por qué me escuche gritar de nuevo.

-¡Los mataré si lo tocan! Cualquiera de ustedes. Todos ustedes. ¡Los mataré!-

No tengo control sobre las palabras que salen de mi boca, pero sé una cosa. Lo digo en serio. Me refiero a cada palabra. Aunque también sé que estoy en mi punto más débil. Estoy sola y no tengo nada más que mis dientes para luchar. Todavía me están mirando como si tuviera un cañón apuntando hacia ellos. Incluso Joey, el hombre lobo y probablemente el hombre más fuerte del barco, ha retrocedido y parece estar en guardia.

-¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?- pregunta Jaden

No tengo tiempo de responder cuando me llega otra voz. La voz del intendente. Bakura parece haber tomado mi patética amenaza por un desafío. Se acerca y se detiene, pero a un pie de nosotros y yo dejo de respirar.

-Húndeme en el depósito de Davy Jones- dice, con un aire de furia sobre él a pesar de su desagradable sonrisa -No puedo creer que sigas viva. Eres como una cucaracha-

-Parece que el mocoso casi lo patea. Él estará fuera por un tiempo. Será mejor que lo vigiles. Sería una lástima que algo le vuelva a pasar-

¿De nuevo? Algo podría pasar de nuevo? Todo eso fue solo el comienzo. Al pensarlo, mi cuerpo de repente se tensa por completo. Veo a Joey, que tiene los ojos amarillos, agarrar a Bakura por el cuello en la esquina de mis ojos. Se gritan el uno al otro, pero sus palabras son distantes. Solo veo al intendente. La amenaza. El enemigo que intentará quitarme a Mokuba de nuevo. La bestia aún no ha sido asesinada. Todavía está allí, sediento de la sangre de mi familia.

_"La bestia no dejará de cazar hasta que tú o el estén muertos"_

Mis ojos se posan en el largo cuchillo enganchado a su cinturón. A esta vista, una sensación extraña se extiende desde mi pecho a mis extremidades y cabeza, como una corriente que fluye, sumergiéndome por completo. El dolor en mis músculos y los escalofríos se silencian al pasar. El dolor en mi brazo también desaparece. Hay una calma al respecto que de alguna manera es aterradora. Estoy siendo llevada por esta extraña corriente, como si me hubiera convertido en una marioneta colgada.

Unos segundos después, sin hacer ruido, estoy de pie golpeando el plexo solar del albino con el codo, respaldado por todo mi peso. Completamente desconcertado, Bakura cae de espaldas y suelta un gruñido doloroso. Antes de darme cuenta, lo sigo al suelo, empujando hacia abajo su pecho con mi mano izquierda. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi mano derecha agarró su cuchillo aún ensangrentado y lo llevó por encima de mi cabeza. Mi interior se aprieta cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, pero la transmisión no se detiene. Mi mano izquierda se une a mi derecha para bajar la daga hacia su garganta.

Sus manos agarran mis muñecas, deteniendo el cuchillo a centímetros de su cuello. Sus ojos revelan un shock que rápidamente se convierte en ira.

-Tu, pequeña sucia...-

Mis piernas se paran para agregar más peso al cuchillo, lo que me da unos centímetros más. Aún así, con los dientes apretados y los brazos temblando por el exceso de tensión muscular, se las arregla para mantenerme alejado. La corriente sigue empujando mientras estoy horrorizada, no por lo que estoy haciendo, sino por el control absoluto que esta oleada de energía tiene sobre mí. ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero parar. Quiero que me suelte pero no lo hace.

Respondiendo a mis oraciones, un par de fuertes brazos enganchan mis hombros por detrás y me aparta del intendente.

-Tranquila, Yug- dice la voz de Joey detrás de mí.

Su voz está tan lejos que apenas la escucho. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a Bakura y siento que mi cuerpo lucha para escapar de las garras del hombre lobo, pero ya no salen más palabras de mi boca como antes. Un doloroso latido me aprieta el corazón cuando el albino se levanta. Siento que mi cuerpo lucha aún más. Esa mirada de odio no ha dejado sus ojos. Da un paso hacia nosotros y levanta el cuchillo que dejé caer cuando Joey me agarró.

-Solo espera, chica demonio...-

-¡No des otro paso, Bakura!-

Ante el sonido de la voz del capitán, mi cuerpo finalmente deja de luchar contra Joey y mi cabeza se gira para mirar a Atem. El hombre moreno salta desde el borde hacia la nave, dejando caer algo pesado en el suelo. Arrojó a un lado su abrigo y botas antes de saltar sin ninguna duda. El agua y la sangre gotean de su ropa y cabello. Pero es la mirada que le lanza a su intendente lo que realmente causa el frío silencio en la cubierta principal. Solo una vez que se asegura de que Bakura dejó de moverse por completo, hace una línea recta hacia Joey y a mi. Me doy cuenta de que también estoy completamente congelada. Por unos momentos, me mira y ahí es cuando lo veo. El reflejo de mis ojos en sus iris rubí. Apenas distingo la forma de mi cara en ellos, pero lo que veo claramente son mis brillantes ojos... de cristal azul.

_"¿Azul? Mis ojos no son azules... qué demonios... ¿Está haciendo esto la corriente? ¿Quién es este? No soy yo. No puedo ser yo" _

-¿Que me está pasando?- No le pregunto a nadie.

En lugar de responder, Atem me agarra de la muñeca y me saca de las manos de Joey antes de traerme de vuelta al inconsciente Mokuba. Mi cuerpo todavía se siente fuera de mi control, pero por alguna razón, la corriente sigue su ejemplo. Se arrodilla y yo lo sigo. Me llevó la mano al pecho de Moki. Contra mi mano, siento el débil pulso del corazón más joven de Kaiba. Envía vibraciones agradables a mi mano. Luego más en mi brazo. Y finalmente a mi propio cofre. Como lo haría un bailarín con una melodía suave, el latido de mi corazón se ralentiza para coincidir con el pulso suave. Poco a poco, el entumecimiento se desvanece. Siento el dolor en mi brazo y la tensión en todos mis músculos cuando la corriente finalmente se retira hacia mi pecho, liberándome. Comienzo a temblar de nuevo y nuevas lágrimas caen. Me sobresalto cuando una mano cálida se desliza sobre mi mejilla y su pulgar limpia mis lágrimas.

-Puedes dejar de pelear ahora- dice Atem -Lo has hecho bien Yugi-

No puedo ver mis ojos en el reflejo de los suyos, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco por la confusión. Él es mi enemigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué le tiembla la mano así? Sus iris de rubí están iluminados con ira silenciosa, pero no para mí. Se levanta y se dirige hacia Bakura, cada uno de sus pasos hace que la atmósfera sea aún más pesada por la tensión. Los dos hombres intercambian miradas hasta que Bakura finalmente suspira.

-Nos estaba haciendo un favor y tú lo sabes. Entonces, Capitán. Cuál será mi castigo...-

Sus palabras mueren en su garganta cuando la mano de Atem se cierra sobre su garganta. El capitán lo empuja hacia atrás hasta que lo tiene contra el palo mayor. Los ruidos gruñidos que escapan de la garganta del intendente y sus manos arañando el brazo de Atem muestran que no está recibiendo suficiente aire. Por primera vez, soy testigo del miedo en los ojos del hombre albino.

-He sido demasiado indulgente con tus tendencias, Bakura. Debería abrirte y colgarte con tus propias entrañas para esto-

balbuceos estrangulados son todo lo que obtiene en respuesta mientras aprieta aún más su agarre. Más y me temo que un hueso podría romperse. Lo que he hecho parece trivial en comparación con eso. La crueldad se puede oler en el aire.

-Fue mi error confiar en ti- continúa Atem -Si tus habilidades fueran menos de lo que son, te mataría aquí y ahora-

Lo suelta, pero en el momento en que Bakura inhala, el puño del capitán choca con su estómago, cortando su nuevo aliento una vez más. Sin siquiera dejarlo el tiempo para respirar de nuevo, esta vez Atem lo golpea en la cara. El intendente gruñe de dolor cuando la sangre gotea por su nariz y boca, pero milagrosamente, se las arregla para mantenerse de pie. De lo que no puedo apartar mis ojos es de la parte trasera del capitán. La tensión en sus hombros y cuello es tan flagrante como un fuego en la noche.

-¡Reed, John!- él grita -Toma sus armas y enciérralo. No le des nada de comer o beber-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, capitán?- pregunta el carpintero.

-¡Hasta que yo lo diga!- el chasquea, lanzándoles una mirada ardiente -Decidiré qué hacer con él más tarde. ¡Sácalo de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión!-

La vacilación desapareció, los dos marineros ejecutaron sus órdenes y se apoderaron de Bakura, que apenas estaba de pie. Pero cuando pasan junto al capitán, él habla por última vez.

-Esa moza chupadora de sentinas te arruinará la cabeza y todo lo demás. Te lo garantizo-

Atem no responde nada y los dos piratas se lo llevan. Luego se vuelve hacia el hombre lobo -Joey, a partir de ahora, eres el intendente. ¿Puedo contar contigo?-

-Sí, capitán-

-Jaden, Neal. Lleva a estos dos a la enfermería. Sécalos y atiende sus heridas. El resto de ustedes, vuelvan al trabajo. Tenemos un lugar donde estar y este tornero no se moverá solo-

Joey se lleva la mano a la boca y silba para llamar la atención de todos antes de gritar órdenes. Los piratas comienzan a moverse, siguiendo dichas órdenes. Pero Atem toma su abrigo y botas antes de dirigirse al cuarto de cubierta sin siquiera echar una mirada en nuestra dirección. Quiero ir tras él. Las preguntas en mi cabeza no han dejado de fluir y no estoy segura de que lo hagan. Todo lo que sé es que tiene algunas de estas respuestas. Pero no puedo. En este momento, Mokuba me necesita. Todavía miro al capitán hasta que Neal entra en mi línea de visión, agachándose para recoger a Mokuba.

-Lo haré...- digo.

-No seas tonta, muchacha. Apenas puedes pararte-

Con eso, lo levanta, y Jaden pasa uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza y me ayuda a levantarme, su buena mano apoya mi cintura. Estoy menos que cómoda siendo manejada de esta manera por ellos. Especialmente cuando estamos tan débiles. Sin embargo, el agotamiento gana y dejo que nos lleven a las cubiertas inferiores, sabiendo que la bestia que quiere matarnos todavía está viva y conspirando.


	16. Chapter 16 Contra el corriente 1 parte

El pecho de Mokuba sube y baja. Una y otra vez, suave y rítmicamente. Como lo ha hecho durante la última hora o por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que regresamos a la enfermería. Mis ojos duelen por la falta de parpadeo, pero no puedo evitar querer mantener mis ojos en él sin perder un segundo por miedo a que su respiración se detenga. Respiraciones roncas y toses le escapan de vez en cuando. La sal ha dejado su garganta áspera. Estoy tentada de despertarlo para que tome un poco de agua limpia y alivie la irritación, pero decidí no hacerlo. Neal y Jaden ya lo despertaron para cambiarse la ropa empapada. Incluso entonces, apenas estaba despierto y el shock emocional lo derribó en el instante en que lo cambiaron. El necesita dormir. Estar lejos de aquí tanto como el pudiera.

Neal y Jaden nos han dejado solos. No me pidieron que terminara mi trabajo, por lo que estaba agradecida. Sentada en el borde de su colchón, paso una mano por su cabello todavía húmedo de Mokuba. Estoy temblando. Demasiados pensamientos luchan por ocupar mi cabeza, resultando en el desorden caótico dentro de mi cráneo. Bakura está detrás de nuestra sangre. No importa cuáles sean las palabras de su Capitán, él ha roto su correa. Mientras respire, el vendrá a por nosotros. Este tipo de pensamiento me horroriza. Es como si yo estuviera lista para quitarle la vida. Una parte de mí al menos. Un temblor violento me sacude, haciendo que me duelan las cicatrices de la espalda. ¿Era esa cosa... esa corriente era realmente yo?

De repente temerosa de que pueda volver, alcanzo el pequeño espejo cuadrado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Limpio el polvo y miro mi reflejo. Mis ojos siguen siendo su color amatista habitual. Suspiro de alivio. Algo más me inquieta, quizás lo peor de todo. ¿Es esto parte de mi yo Shayee? Por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero saberlo. No puedo creer que algo tan agresivo y deseoso por la muerte de otro sea parte de mi herencia. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

_"Solo hay una persona que puede responderme"_ pienso derrotada, antes de mirar a Mokuba.

Bakura está encerrada en este momento. Esta podría ser la única vez que pueda dejar a Moki sin preocuparme mucho. Aún así dudo. Tal vez hay otros como Bakura, que ocultan mejor su ira ante nuestra presencia aquí. Después de un minuto de ida y vuelta interna, decido ir. Nada sucederá por sí solo. Sobre todo, tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí lo antes posible. Planto un beso en la frente de Moki.

-Volveré pronto- le digo y luego me levanto.

Otra inquietud me hace dudar y me miro en el pequeño espejo una vez más. También tuve que cambiarme de ropa y, por supuesto, no tenía nada más que ponerme que la ropa que Joey me había traído antes. Me sorprendió descubrir que lo que pensé que era un vestido, en realidad era algo bastante extraño. En cierto modo, me recordó las ilustraciones de togas de la antigua Grecia en los antiguos libros de civilización de Seto. Consistía en pantalones ajustados que solo llegaban debajo de mis rodillas y lo que solo se puede describir como un vestido corto de color arena. No tengo mangas en lo absoluto, un cuello redondo muy ligero y la parte inferior no llega más allá de mis rodillas. Los lados parecen haber sido cortados a propósito para permitir un mejor movimiento.

La parte más extraña no es la ropa en sí, sino el hecho de que se sienten bien conmigo. Como si hubiera usado algo como esto antes. Siempre me quejaba con María de que mis vestidos eran demasiado ajustados, demasiado apretados, porque no podía sentir el viento en mi piel y mi cabello; Eso sin mencionar mis zapatos y peinados. Todo el conjunto parece haber sido hecho para permitir un máximo de movimiento. Es delgado y, sin embargo, no es incómodo como un corsé. No tengo problemas para respirar. La tela también es fascinante. Se siente suave como la seda y sin embargo sólido como el algodón. Delgado como escamas de pescado y fuerte como el cuero. Y sobre todo, familiar. Estoy seguro de que me he puesto esto antes. Mi preocupación es que me doy cuenta de cuánto más expuestos están mis brazos y piernas con esta ropa. También…

_"Los colores sobrios realmente resaltan mi cabello..."_

Sacudo mi cabeza. Atem habría encontrado una manera de ponerme en esta ropa de una forma u otra. De eso estoy segura. No tengo mucha elección. Mi primer baño del día casi me garantiza un resfriado. El segundo estaba tentando al diablo. No puedo permitirme enfermarme aquí y ahora. Le pediré a Joey otra ropa más tarde. Por ahora, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Miro por última vez a Mokuba, antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Sorprendentemente, lo encuentro desbloqueado y nadie vigilando al otro lado. Bueno. Esto significa que Atem todavía está dispuesto a otorgarme un poco de libertad. Lo voy a necesitar. Salgo y me dirijo a la escalera de madera. Mientras me dirijo hacia la cubierta principal, me encuentro con Jack bajando. Me mira con una cara sin emociones como si supiera que tengo algo que preguntar.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al capitán?-

Sus ojos rápidamente me escanean de pies a cabeza y me sonrojo un poco. Ignóralo Yugi, ignóralo. Con un signo de la cabeza y ni una palabra, el gigante me dice que vaya. Lo sigo más lejos en la segunda cubierta más baja. Muy rápido percibo el olor a fritura. Supongo que la tripulación se retiró a comer.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- De repente Jack me pregunta cuando pasamos por la cocina.

Es imposible pasar por alto la naturaleza tranquila del hombre, por lo que escucharlo hablar es más sorprendente que cualquier otra cosa. Me lleva unos segundos superar el shock.

-Oh, eh... está bien. Ya no duele tanto- Neal me ha vendado bastante bien y he estado tan preocupada que el ligero dolor es fácilmente olvidable.

-Eso es bueno- responde sin siquiera mirarme.

La breve conversación me deja un poco perpleja. ¿Era esa preocupación o estoy buscando demasiado? No puse que Atem fuera un sinvergüenza manipulador, ¿pero Jack? ¿Qué razón podría tener para preguntarme eso? Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a centrarme en mi objetivo inicial, cuando llegamos al comedor; Una gran sala con largas mesas de madera preparadas para las comidas. Como se predijo, una parte de la tripulación parece estar aquí, siendo ruidosa y comiendo. Pero en el momento en que Jack y yo entramos, el ruido se detuvo y todos los ojos se posan en nosotros. En mí.

Al principio, creí que podría ser por mi ropa. Pero lo que leo en los ojos que me miran es curiosidad e impresión. Es pesado e incómodo, especialmente cuando los murmullos regresan. Desde una de las mesas más alejadas, Joey se levanta, rompiendo la tensión incómoda. Nos hace un gesto para que nos acerquemos. Obedecemos y vemos al capitán sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con un vaso en la mano. Justo cuando lo deja, los alcanzo. Compartiendo su mesa están algunos de los piratas clasificados. Tristán, el maestro artillero. Joey, el primer oficial y nuevo intendente. Reed, el maestro de vela. 'Carrot-top' el navegador. Y ahora, Jack el piloto que tiene lugar con ellos. Para que todos se reunieran aquí, probablemente estaban discutiendo algo importante.

-Toma asiento, Yug- dice Joey sentándose de nuevo y deslizándose sobre el banco de madera. -Deberías comer algo también-

El empuja un plato de lo que parece papilla de papa y una gruesa rebanada de carne hervida frente a mí. El olor me causa nauseas. Incluso si tuviera apetito, no vendria a comer aquí. No respondo pero me siento frente a Atem. No parece sorprendido por mi repentina cooperación y me mira como si estuviera esperando mis preguntas. Por una vez, no tiene esa intensidad aplastante en sus iris. ¿Eso significa algo? No puedo entender lo que está pensando y espero que sea lo mismo para él. Finalmente, el me mira de arriba abajo como lo hizo Jack y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Parece que tu pequeño baño con los tiburones despertó a la mujer que llevas dentro-

Los hombres alrededor se ríen. Sé que está jugando deliberadamente la tranquilidad. Es una cosa que he notado sobre él. La tensión en mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente difícil de manejar, pero hacer que se haga el tonto lo empeora. Ahuyentando la autoconciencia tratando de apoderarse de mí, me niego a mirar hacia otro lado. Debo ignorar los comentarios y centrarme en por qué vine aquí.

-Dime qué me pasó- le digo

-Sobreviviste al encuentro de dos tiburones, incluido un picaro, y lograste escapar sin siquiera un rasguño. ¿Ya te está fallando la memoria?-

Regresó a burlarse de mí otra vez. No sé qué esperaba del maestro manipulador que es este hombre.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando- le digo, sintiendo la irritación creciendo en mis entrañas -¿Qué era esa cosa? Sé que sabes algo-

-¿Y si lo sé?- Hay una sonrisa insoportable -¿Qué me obliga a decírtelo? A menos que tengas algo que quieras intercambiar por esta información-

Su tranquilidad quema lo último de mi paciencia. Me paro y golpeo mis manos sobre la mesa de madera. Las preguntas me salen como una lluvia furiosa y ya ni siquiera trato de ocultar el miedo que me estrangula. Carece de sentido.

-La razón por la que me trajiste aquí fue por esto, ¿no?- Me quebré -Ayer, dijiste que sacarías lo que acechaba dentro de mí. ¿Hablabas de esa cosa, no? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? ¿Qué es?-

Me doy cuenta de que tanto estoy temblando. Apenas puedo pararme sobre mis dos piernas. Miro mis brazos temblorosos, mis manos enroscadas en puños contra la madera de la mesa.

-Casi...- Las palabras se me pegan en la garganta como arena seca -Cuando esa cosa se apoderó de mí, no podía sentir mi propio cuerpo. Y casi mato a alguien...-

-Alguien que trató de matar a tu precioso supuesto hermano. Tu reacción no fue sorprendente-

-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!- Le grito -No tenía control sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué lo hice? No hay forma posible de que pudiera haber matado a alguien con tanta... tanta...-

-¿Facilidad?- termina Atem por mí.

-¡Deja de esquivarme! La próxima vez, podría ser Mokuba. ¡O incluso uno de ustedes!-

Todos en la sala permanecen callados como lápidas, esperando la respuesta de Atem. Me mira con esa infame mirada penetrando mi alma otra vez, pero no me importa. Si eso es lo que necesita para darme una respuesta, no importa si puede leer cada pensamiento en mi cabeza. No es que alguna vez haya podido ocultarle nada. De alguna manera, parece decepcionado por mi completa falta de guardia.

-Se llama la corriente- dice finalmente.

El pánico en el interior disminuye instantáneamente y me enderezo, todo mi enfoque en él -¿La corriente?-

-Una corriente mayor- el continua -Se llama así debido a la forma en que se propaga desde su corazón al resto de su cuerpo como un torrente y la sensación de estar sumergido que causa. Cuando un Shayee lo despierta, su fuerza aumenta enormemente, su sensación de dolor desaparece y sus ojos se vuelven de un tono azul brillante. Se dice que la corriente lleva la voluntad interior del Shayee-

Hace una pausa y toma otro sorbo de su vaso. Estoy paralizada de asombro. Sabía que él sabía algo, pero no esperaba que lo describiera como si él mismo lo hubiera sentido. Espera... ¿Llevar la voluntad del Shayee? ¿Eso significa que realmente quería matar a Bakura?

-¿Qué te asusta?- pregunta Atem, leyendo mi cara como un libro abierto -¿El hecho de que casi matas a alguien o la posibilidad de que los Shayee fueran monstruos en el núcleo?-

-¡Eso es una mentira!- grité, escandalizada por la idea.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Parece serio, mirándome a los ojos -No sabes nada de tu propia gente y has experimentado de primera mano la razón por la que los maestros del mar fueron llamados la raza del diablo-

No, no puedo creer eso. Mi gente no era así. Puede que no lo recuerde, pero la calidez de mi memoria perdida y mi deseo de aprender no podría deberse a algo tan... inquietante. La suavidad de la voz que me guiaba cuando estaba en peligro, la que me llamaba "mi Yugi"... Estaba llena de ese mismo calor. Le frunzo el ceño, alejando la duda.

-Puede que no lo recuerde, pero sé que no éramos asesinos- aseguro.

Aguanto la respiración esperando su respuesta. Finalmente, una sonrisa orgullosa aparece en su rostro y ahora sé que lo estaba probando. Casi se ve feliz. Por qué estaba probando, sigue siendo un misterio y me trae de vuelta mi aprensión.

-Tienes toda la razón- dice -Pocos Shayee despertaron la Corriente debido a su pacifismo natural. Pero estaba latente en todos y cada uno de ellos. Requiere condiciones específicas para despertarlo. Situaciones que los Shayee evitaron tanto como pudieron-

-¿Entonces es algún tipo de maldición?- Pregunto, mis entrañas de repente se aprietan -¿Cómo lo detengo?-

Mi pregunta se encontró con ojos atónitos antes de que Atem estallara en carcajadas. Una risa fuerte y clara que resuena en todo el comedor. Me encuentro un poco atónita. Se ha reído de mí antes, pero esta risa suena... más honesta, si eso significa algo.

-Eres una dulzura- dice cuando finalmente se tranquiliza -Preguntar cómo deshacerse de la corriente es el equivalente a pedirle a una mujer que ha dado a luz que deseche su instinto materno-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Los Shayee eran seres familiares. A diferencia de los humanos, nunca encontrarías a alguien pisoteando a su propia gente para beneficio personal. La condición específica para que la Corriente despierte es el miedo a perder a uno de los suyos. No solo eso, sino que Shayee es también extremadamente sensible a la sed de sangre. Más específicamente, la intención de matar. La corriente responde a esa sensación-

Sus palabras se hunden lentamente y siento que mis músculos se relajan muy ligeramente. Aflojo mi mano y los miro. Todavía estoy temblando

-Bakura es un sabueso de sangre- agrega Joey -Una vez que está obsesionado con una presa, no puede dejarla ir. Davy Jone lo sabe, ha estado sobre ti desde que te trajimos aquí-

-No te diste cuenta- continúa el capitán -pero sentiste su intención, que a su vez provocó la corriente. No estabas tratando de matarlo, amor. Protegías al niño-

Mis entrañas y todos mis músculos de repente se relajan, tan bruscamente que me duele y me caigo en mi asiento. Nunca he sentido un alivio tan grande. Sin embargo, sigo confundida por dos razones. La primera es que me siento aliviada de tener razón sobre mi gente perdida, pero estoy sorprendida por las palabras de Atem ¿el intentaba tranquilizarme intencionalmente? Me había preparado para luchar contra sus palabras agudas y burlas, e incluso eso no ha funcionado. Pensé con seguridad que el aprovecharía la oportunidad para atormentarme. Sin embargo él me puso a prueba, por alguna razón, se tomó el tiempo para explicarme exactamente lo que me pasó. No puedo evitar pensar en su razón para hacer esto. Tiene que haber algo más detrás de esto ¿No debería?

El segundo, es que todavía no entiendo la corriente. Comprendí el concepto básico, pero no tengo forma de controlarlo. El recuerdo de mi cuerpo moviéndose sin mi comando aún es fresco y aterrador.

-Joey- dice Atem dirigiéndose a su primer oficial -asegúrate de que coma algo. Haz que envíen algo de comida a la enfermería para el niño también-

-Si-

Se gira hacia mí -Cuando termines, amor, únete a mí en la cubierta principal. Te mostraré qué más ha despertado la corriente en ti-

El me guiña un ojo. Su fraseo no me tranquiliza, pero antes de que pueda interrogarlo, alcanza el plato que Joey empujó frente a mí y agarra el trozo de carne hervida antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-¡Vamos, Capitán!- dice Reed -No está bien robar la comida de la muchacha-

Atem rápidamente mastica y traga la carne antes de pararse y mirar a sus hombres con una expresión burlona.

-Incluso yo no soy tan despiadado, Reed. Aquí hay un poco de sabiduría para ustedes, caballeros; los Shayee no come carne-

Una vez más, su conocimiento de mí misma me toma por sorpresa. ¿En qué parte del mundo aprendió todas esas cosas? Me doy cuenta de que él sabía mucho más sobre mí que yo. Estoy tentada de preguntar directamente, pero renuncio, sabiendo que nunca obtendré una respuesta directa. El me mira de nuevo.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado-

Con eso, se aleja de la mesa y se dirige a la salida.

-¡Capitán! ¿Qué hay de Bakura?- grita Reed.

Atem se detiene en seco por un segundo y responde sin darse la vuelta. Pero el tono de su voz hace temblar mi columna vertebral.

-Me haré cargo de eso-

Se va y nuevos murmullos comienzan a circular por la habitación. Me doy cuenta de que los otros piratas de alrededor todavía me están mirando y susurrando el uno al otro. Es incómodo. Miro la papilla pegajosa frente a mí. Ahora que mis entrañas se han aflojado un poco, siento que podría comer un poco sin regurgitarlo todo. Agarro la cuchara de madera y me la llevo a la boca. No es tan mal como esperaba. El sabor es extraño, como si algunas de las papas que se usaban para hacerlo estuvieran podridas. Pero también puedo probar el mismo polvo de algas secas de la sopa de Joey. Hace que el sabor sea soportable.

-No es de extrañar que seas tan delgada, si no comes carne- comenta Carrot -Eres más que piel y huesos. ¿No deberías intentar morder?-

-No es que no quiera comerlo, no puedo- le digo, preguntándome por qué se lo estoy explicando a uno de mis captores -No es por el sabor. Mi estómago no lo tolera. Shayee obtiene su alimento casi exclusivamente del océano-

Al menos, así es como se supone que debe ser. Aparte de la carne, he aprendido a comer de todo, gracias a Seto. Me callo y me concentro en comer mientras ciento los ojos de los hombres a mí alrededor. Me importa no preguntar por qué ellos están mirándome. Debo darme prisa si no quiero hacer esperar a Atem. ¿Quién sabe para qué usará mi tardanza como excusa? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado de cuestionar mis declaraciones sobre mi gente.


	17. Chapter 17 Contra el corriente 2 parte

Una vez que la comida bajó, salí del comedor seguida de Joey. Parece que no tenía tanta libertad como esperaba. No importa. Es un buen comienzo. Pensé que el primer oficial y yo caminemos en silencio, cada pirata que encontramos en nuestro camino hacia la cubierta principal me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y aprensión. Al i-ual que los del comedor.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- le pregunto al primer oficial.

-¿Hablas en serio?- responde el primer oficial, estupefacto -Yug, trajiste a alguien que no respiraba a la vida-

-Eso es ridículo- le respondí, frunciendo el ceño -solo expulse el agua de sus pulmones, eso es todo. Mokuba no estaba muerto-

-Para ser honesto, me estremecí aún más que cuando atacaste a Bakura ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso en nombre de Davy Jones?-

-Yo solo...- Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta -no lo sé. Tenía el presentimiento de que era algo que sabía hacer. Como me habían enseñado o lo he visto antes-

-Debo decir que fue muy impresionante. Los otros muchachos piensan que eres algún tipo de diosa-

Me burlo -Si lo fuera, los piratas miserables no me tomarían como rehén, ¿verdad?-

-¿A quién llamas miserable, media pinta?- él replica, falsamente ofendido -eres tan flaca, que podría comerte de una bocado-

No puedo evitar el resoplido que se me escapa y la media sonrisa en mi rostro. Me sorprendo a mi misma. ¿Acabo de intentar bromear? La sensación de alivio extremo de antes me hizo bajar la guardia. Me abofeteo mentalmente y me reenfoco. Todavía soy un rehén en este barco. Y tengo que sacar a Moki de esto antes de que Seto nos encuentre. Pero si puedo lograr que bajen la guardia con esto, bien podría servirnos cuando nos vayamos. Necesito mantenerme enfocada.

Finalmente llegamos a la cubierta principal y salimos al sol. No me había dado cuenta, pero el mar está un poco más agitado que antes y el viento ha aumentado. El Milenio avanza sin problemas. Inhalo el aire salado alrededor. Se siente tan bien como cuando pisé por primera vez el Blue-Eyes. Mi contemplación se interrumpe cuando me doy cuenta de que los piratas en la cubierta me están mirando como antes. Me estoy empezando a inquietarme.

-Eso fue rápido- dice la voz ronca y familiar del capitán.

Atem está cerca del palo mayor, sosteniendo lo que parecen dos de las espadas de práctica de ayer. Empiezo a caminar hacia él cuando me arroja uno que atrapo por reflejo. Me detengo en seco. ¿Por qué demonios quiere entrenar conmigo ahora?

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- pregunto -pensé que me ibas a contar más sobre la corriente-

-Lo estoy- el lo asegura, ajustando su espada falsa en su mano -también estoy verificando algo-

Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de procesar sus palabras, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia mí. No tengo tiempo para cambiar mi hoja roma a la mano izquierda. Bloqueo el primer golpe, esperando que vibraciones dolorosas se disparen a través de mi brazo y mi herida comience a sangrar nuevamente. Para mi sorpresa, el golpe no es tan fuerte como me imaginaba. La misma sorpresa hace que me pille desprevenida y retrocedo unos pasos. Una sonrisa satisfecha aparece en el rostro de Atem antes de que ataque de nuevo. Bloqueo su golpe antes de que golpee mi cabeza. Sin descanso, él ataca y yo respondo. Mi estado de alerta está en su punto álgido, pero la fuerza de los golpes en sí mismos se siente tan ligeros como la primera vez que lo golpeé. ¿Se está conteniendo a propósito? ¿También se había retenido entonces? A pesar de la ligereza de los golpes, si estuviera sosteniendo una espada real, aún serían mortales debido a su precisión. Finalmente, el le da un descanso.

-¿Sabes por qué exactamente la corriente aumenta la fuerza de un Shayee?- Pregunta y sacudo la cabeza -El agua es pesada. Cuanto más profundo vas, más pesado se vuelve. A medida que desciendes, la fuerza del Shayee aumenta exponencialmente para soportar el peso. La corriente despierta el potencial a pesar de la falta de presión-

Sus palabras tienen sentido. Yo nunca he buceado a más de treinta pies de profundidad porque no quería alejarme demasiado de la costa. Normalmente no estaba en voz para nadar. De repente me siento como una tonta. Treinta pies de profundidad, pero nunca me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso allí. Si hubiera prestado atención, me habría dado cuenta de que podía contener la respiración por tanto tiempo. Siempre me abandonaba al mar y jugaba con las corrientes. Realmente soy una cabeza hueca.

-Espera- le digo -la corriente no me atraviesa en este momento. Mi fuerza no debería ser diferente a la anterior-

-No lo es. Sin embargo- dice, apuntando con su espada a mis pies -la forma en que te mueves ahora es incomparable a cómo lo hiciste durante nuestro primer duelo-

Ahora que lo menciona, me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar en guardia, nunca había pensado en Seto o sus enseñanzas. Solo reaccioné a cómo Atem estaba atacando.

-Te enseñaron a pelear a la defensiva- explica -no es una mala decisión para alguien más baja y liviana que el espadachín promedio. Sin embargo, eso solo puede llevarte tan lejos. La Corriente también despertó tus reflejos naturales que inconscientemente alejaste para aprender una forma 'adecuada y disciplinada' de manejar tu espada-

-¿Qué quieres decir con reflejos naturales?- Pregunto mirando mi mano por una razón desconocida para mí.

-El tiempo que Shayee pasa en el agua hace que sus cuerpos sean muy flexibles. Por eso es muy probable que tengas talento para bailar y montar a caballo. El tipo de pelea que aprendiste se basa en mantenerte firme y poner cierta resistencia. . Ahora te mueves como un pez respondiendo a una corriente. O si, perdona un juego de palabras terrible...-

-...como una corriente- terminé.

-Los Shayee se enorgullecían de ser pacíficos, pero sabían que atraían atención no deseada. Usaron su disposición natural para defenderse. Ahora tu tienes acceso a ellos-

El despertar que ha estado molestando desde que nos secuestró es de una escala mucho mayor que yo pensaba. Soy mucho más 'inhumana' de lo que podría haber imaginado. El silencio es la única respuesta que recibe de mí. Estoy dividida entre alegría y melancolía. Tenía razón todo este tiempo; Mi herencia está viva dentro de mí. Siento la emoción del alivio y, sin embargo... Las lágrimas me pican los ojos al darme cuenta de lo sola que estoy. Tan diferente de Seto y Moki, que son los más cercanos a mí. Tan sola.

-No sé qué hacer con esa mirada en tu cara, amor- dice el Capitán, dando unos pasos más cerca -¿Estás emocionada o asustada?-

Lo miro, una vez más asombrada de lo fácil que puede sentir mis emociones. No respondo y sigo mirándolo. Que hombre tan extraño. Ahora estoy despierta tal como él quería. Queda una pregunta. ¿Ahora qué? Mi despertar como una verdadera Shayee era su objetivo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿hay más?

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto, incierta -me he despertado como querías. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?-

-¿Ahora?- Su rostro serio se desvanece para dejar lugar a su sonrisa habitual, y se inclina más cerca de mí -Ahora, amor, terminas de arreglar mi vela. Luego improvisaremos. Te aseguro que la Corriente no es lo único que se esconde dentro de ti-

Qué tranquilizador. Nuestra proximidad me hace inconfortable y estoy a punto de dar un paso atrás. Pero antes de que pueda, toma la espada roma de mi mano y comienza a alejarse nuevamente, diciéndole a Joey que me vigile. Esta repentina actitud de "regreso a los negocios" se siente demasiado brutal. Se me presenta una idea

-¡Atem!- grito, sorprendiéndome a mí misma

Se gira hacia mí, la curiosidad marca su rostro. Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

-Tengamos otro duelo- digo, casi gritando y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los piratas se detengan y miren -si gano, nos dejaras ir-

El silencio sigue a mi repentino desafío. Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock mientras me regaño por dentro. ¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer? ¿Qué me hace actuar tan imprudentemente? La oportunidad tal vez ¿Y tal vez el hecho de que de alguna manera estoy segura de que no me hará daño? Al menos no en serio. Dijo que ahora era más fuerte. O al menos que tengo menos restricciones. Suena tonto, pero tal vez ahora... tal vez ahora es el mejor momento para probar mi nueva moneda de cambio. Aun así, todos mis músculos se han contraído en estado de shock total. Antes de que pueda recuperar mis palabras, el capitán suelta una carcajada.

-Esa es cierta confianza que exhibes- felicita -dije que estabas menos restringida que antes, pero eso no significa que tengas lo necesario para enfrentarme-

-Lo veré por mí misma-

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza -pensé que habías aprendido. Si hacemos de este un verdadero duelo, podrías terminar con otra extremidad herida. Dadas tus intenciones, dudo que quieras comenzar a acumular lesiones graves-

Honestamente ¿a dónde se ha ido mi sentido común? Seto me regañaría hasta que se me cayeran las orejas. La herida en mi brazo ya casi me costó toda mi extremidad. Si me lesiono más, hará que mis planes de escape sean mucho más difíciles. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él sabe exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Aún así, en caso de confrontación directa imprevista, sería bueno estar preparada.

-Todavía quiero ver-

Con eso, me lanza una de las espadas romas -Los usaremos. Por mucho que me guste el elemento del miedo a la muerte en un duelo, lastimarte nuevamente sería una molestia para mí. Recuerda que lo pediste, amor-

Los piratas se alejan para evitar quedar atrapados en nuestro duelo. Ajuste la espada de práctica en mi mano izquierda y concentro toda mi atención en él. No estoy segura en qué me he metido, pero sé que puedo sacar algo de esta pelea. Lo más probable es que pierda, pero al menos sabré cuál es mi posición en comparación con mi captor. Y cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar.

-¿Cuáles son tus reglas?- pregunto

-El primero en golpear un área vital gana- comienza, imitándome -el brazo superior derecho está fuera de los límites-

No soy tan tonta como para creer que la segunda regla está fuera de consideración para mí. Solo lo está convirtiendo en un desafío para sí mismo. Él confía en que es mucho más fuerte que yo. Y hasta ahora, su confianza ha sido respaldada en todos los sentidos. Es frustrante ser subestimado como tal y también aterrador. Tomo respiraciones profundas y controladas para estabilizar los latidos de mi corazón y aliviar la tensión en mis músculos.

-Finalmente, la pelea se limita a la cubierta principal-

Estoy un poco sorprendida -dejaste que Bakura casi me estrangulara hasta la muerte para hacerme aprender a nunca descartar la muerte...-

-Cierto. Nunca deberías. Sin embargo, para ti, solo es necesario si el oponente es realmente capaz de entregar la muerte. Sin ofenderte amor, pero no estoy preocupado-

Menospreciarme así parece divertirlo sin fin. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante es que hay verdad en todas sus palabras. No me cuesta imaginar que sea un asesino. Pero por alguna razón, me cuesta pensar en él como un mentiroso.

Me vuelvo a enfocar rápidamente cuando un escalofrío de advertencia recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada vello de mi piel se erise. Sus ojos ahora son los de un depredador en su presa, listo para atacar. Se hace a un lado y comienza a dar vueltas lentamente, con la elegancia de un león. Imito sus movimientos y Joey y los demás retroceden aún más. Es diferente de cuando por primera vez se batió en duelo. La diferencia más notable es la falta de sonrisa arrogante. Parece muy serio. Casi puedo olerlo en el aire, una tensión tan gruesa que uno podría cortarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla. En este momento, me siento exactamente como cuando el tiburón renegado estaba detrás de mí. El peso sobre mis hombros se triplica.

-Una cosa más, Yugi- sé lo serio que es cuando me llama por mi nombre -si gano, tomaré algo de ti. Algo que una vez fue dado no puede ser retirado-

-Espera ¿qué quieres decir...-

No tengo tiempo para procesar, mucho menos estoy de acuerdo. Se lanza hacia adelante, sosteniendo su espada roma como si todavía estuviera envainada. Salgo del camino una fracción de segundo antes de que su espada golpee mi cabeza. Apenas me recupero de que tengo que bloquear múltiples golpes que me asaltan por todos lados. Me desvío uno hacia mi estómago, salto para evitar que me corten las piernas, me agacho para escapar de la decapitación. Me doy cuenta de algo. No importa si nuestras cuchillas son romas. Es un monstruo y podría matarme con una cuchara si quisiera.

Me golpea un impulso repentino de escapar. Para sumergirme en el agua y nadar tan rápido como pueda. La energía del miedo que me atraviesa es lo único que me mantiene "viva". Sus ataques son aún más ligeros que los de Seto, pero su diabólica exactitud y precisión son un arte en sí mismas. De alguna manera me las arreglo para seguir los movimientos lo suficiente como para bloquear y esquivar, pero eso exige todo mi enfoque.

_"Huecos. Tengo que encontrar los huecos en torno a las reglas para ganar. No hay otra manera…" _

Salto hacia atras demasiado violenta para evitar que me separe del hombro al abdomen, golpeé el borde del barco. Él ya está frente a mí, bajando su espada desde arriba. Mi mente se queda en blanco y fuera de nuestro instinto de supervivencia, me deslizo hacia el suelo. El borde del barco bloquea su espada.

Por puro instinto, lo pateo tan fuerte como puedo en la rodilla. Él retrocede un poco, dándome unos segundos de reflexión. Mis pensamientos fluyen por mi cabeza como una corriente poderosa, conectando todas mis observaciones. Mis ojos aterrizan en su cinturón.

_Escurriéndome a su lado. Mi brazo herido. La segunda regla. Tengo todo lo que necesito._

Mi tiempo se terminó. Él recuperó el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia mí lo más rápido posible con humanidad, la mirada depredadora en sus ojos nunca flaqueó. Mis instintos me gritan que me mueva, pero lucho contra ellos, manteniéndome firme, provocándolo a propósito.

_Puedo recibir tu golpe, es lo que dice mi postura._

En verdad, estoy observando. Prohibiéndome parpadear incluso por un segundo. Él está sobre mí, pero sigo siguiendo el movimiento de sus brazos. Levanta su espada, con la intención de bajarla sobre mi cabeza.

Cambiando mi postura en el último momento, levanto mi codo derecho como para protegerme, haciendo a propósito mi brazo herido en el camino de su golpe. Sé muy bien que si golpea, mi herida no solo se reabrirá, sino que también existe la posibilidad de que me rompa el brazo. Pero según las reglas, perdería. La determinación apenas tiene ventaja sobre el terror dentro de mí. Esta es la única moneda de cambio que tengo pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Y mi premio hace que valga la pena.

Finalmente, los ojos del demonio en busca de sangre se ensanchan de sorpresa. El sabe que no puede parar dado su peso e impulso, el desvía su golpe hacia un lado, casi pierdo mi brazo por centímetros. Por una fracción de segundo, su lado estará abierto cuando el se vuelva hacia mí y reajuste su postura. Pero sé muy bien que el tiempo que me toma levantar mi espada tomará demasiado tiempo.

_"¡Ahora o nunca!" _

Suelto mi arma, me lanzo hacia adelante con todo mi peso; empujando su cuerpo aún mal equilibrado hacia atrás con mi mano izquierda y agarrando el mango de la espada con la derecha. Estoy realmente sorprendida de verlo caer en lugar de que me golpee contra una pared de hierro. Justo cuando cae pesadamente sobre su espalda, desenvaino el cuchillo largo por completo y lo levanto.

Una imagen parpadea en mi mente. Yo paro. Por apenas un momento. Apenas la mitad, recordando que la espada que sostengo es real. En ese momento, de repente, me doy cuenta de mis errores. Debí haber llevado la espada directamente a su garganta, en lugar de perder un tiempo precioso levantándola. En el tiempo que he desperdiciado, podría haber volteado fácilmente el puñal y golpearlo con la parte posterior de la hermosa cuchilla. Entonces recuerdo que él es mi enemigo, que no debería importar si lo lastimo.

Reanudo mi movimiento con la intención de apuntar la punta a su corazón, pero es demasiado tarde. Un apretón de hierro envuelve mi muñeca, deteniendo mi golpe final, y lleno algo frío que me pica ligeramente en la garganta. No tengo que mirarlo para saber que es el pequeño cuchillo que escondió en su muñequera. El que me había olvidado por completo.

Comencé a jadear cuando la tensión en mi cuerpo disminuyó y lo miré. Los dos nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro. El también está respirando con dificultad, aunque no tanto como yo. Todavía puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa orgullosa ha aparecido en su rostro. Finalmente rompe el silencio y comienza a reír con entusiasmo.

-No puedo creer que me pillaras desprevenido de esa manera- dice -Si no hubieras dudado, podría estar muerto en este momento-

Su alabanza no significa nada para mí. Lo hice. Finalmente logré no solo encontrar los huecos en las reglas, sino también crear una oportunidad para ganar. Y lo desperdicié. Casi puedo escuchar a Seto gritarme que soy débil. Esto podría haber sido. Habría ganado y Moki y yo podríamos haber sido libres. La peor parte es que entendí por qué es demasiado tarde. La imagen que apareció en mi mente y me congeló... Era la de Atem zambulléndose en el agua y matando a la bestia que estaba a punto de destrozarme.

-Relajensen señores- dice más fuerte y claramente no me habla -no hay peligro-

Confundida, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a casi todos los piratas con las manos en sus armas y listos para intervenir. Incluso las garras de Joey han comenzado a salir. ¿Los he asustado? ¿Cómo? Son mis ojos azules agai...

-¡Ah!-

No puedo evitar el jadeo de sorpresa que escapa de mi boca cuando Atem repentinamente tira de mis brazos, sacándome de él pero sin soltarlo. Un momento tardío, soy el que está de vuelta al suelo y flotando sobre mí, con una rodilla presionando mi estómago para mantenerme abajo.

-¿Me dejarías ir, amor?- él pide -Estás poniendo nerviosos a mis hombres. No es que haya una razón para que lo estén-

Finalmente lo entiendo. Es por lo que sucedió esta mañana cuando ataqué a Bakura. Creen que podría ser una especie de demonio o bruja como dijo Joey. Tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de este nerviosismo que tienen por mí ahora. Dócilmente, libero la daga de oricalco que Atem devuelve a su vaina.

-¿Estás bien, capitán?- pregunta Reed.

-Nunca estuve en peligro- asegura, tan seguro como siempre. Pero incluso mientras habla con sus hombres, mantiene sus ojos en mí con una mirada que no había visto antes. Extraña, y con cautela, se asemeja a la ternura -no podría matarme si le entrego un cuchillo y le acerco mi cuello-

-Parece que apenas te rasqué la superficie, pequeña Shayee- dice como si hablara solo -¿Cuánto más hay para ti?-

La repentina suavidad en sus ojos no les impide mirarme de arriba abajo lentamente. De repente me siento muy incómoda. Los escalofríos recorren cada parte de mí con los ojos fijos, y siento como si me hubieran despojado de toda mi ropa. Al mismo tiempo, estoy paralizada por su mirada. Es como ser devorado solo por sus ojos. La sangre corre hacia mi cara y de repente tengo mucho calor. No puedo sostener sus ojos y mirar a un lado, mientras conscientemente levanto mi brazo para rascar nerviosamente mi cuello.

-Por favor, quítate de encima- le pido, maldiciendo mi voz por salir como un chillido débil.

Como única respuesta, recibo la sonrisa de la marca registrada y contengo la respiración con mala anticipación. Gracias a Dios, no dice nada, quita su rodilla de mi estómago y me ofrece una mano. Dudo, pero la agarro. Me pone de pie tan fácilmente como si fuera una pluma. Él mantiene mi mano en la suya. Me arriesgo a echarle una mirada curiosa. Todavía me está inspeccionando de pies a cabeza. Retiro con fuerza mi mano.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Pregunto, dando un paso atrás

-Realmente te queda bien-

Miro mi atuendo extraño en el que me siento tan bien. No sé qué hacer con este repentino cumplido. Dudo que lo diga en serio. No con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Lo más probable es que esté tratando de obtener una reacción de mí. Ya estoy avergonzada, sin que él haya dicho nada todavía. El no puede empeorar las cosas.

-Necesitaba ropa seca y eso es lo que me diste- le digo, obligándome a mirarlo y tratando desesperadamente de mantener la compostura -no te burles de mí-

-No lo estoy- responde, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose -Eres hermosa-

Querido Señor, estaba equivocada. Sus ojos no dejan los míos, mostrando nada más que pura honestidad. Si esto fuera una broma, le devolvería su sonrisa insufrible. De alguna manera, el hecho de que no se ría o se burle de mí me preocupa mucho. Mi autocontrol se desmorona y siento aún más sangre en mi cara amenazando con derretirse.

-No puedo creer lo bendecido que soy por haberte encontrado-

-¡Para!- Finalmente me quiebro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- él dice, falsamente confundido.

No puedo dejarme jugar su juego. Es exactamente lo que el quiere. Ya me ha irritado demasiado.

-Voy a... terminar de arreglar la vela- le digo, para tener una excusa para irme

Me muevo a caminar y lo paso, pero él se hace a un lado y me bloquea el paso. De repente siento la amenaza en el aire y mis músculos se tensan de nuevo. Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus labios están en mi oído.

-No olvides que gané el duelo. Vendré por mi recompensa más tarde-

Con eso, da media vuelta y regresa a la cubierta mientras su parte del trato juega en mi cabeza.

_Algo que una vez dado no puede ser retirado._


	18. Chapter 18 La punta del iceberg

**SklaerSoul dibujo un poster para esta historia, esta publicado en devianart**

**busquelon por fanart When the tides turn poster **

.

* * *

Me tomó hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse para finalmente terminar de arreglar esa vela maldita. Era cuestión de tiempo. No me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era el rasgón y no había dejado de pensar en mi completo fracaso. No puedo creer que estuviese tan cerca de ganar nuestra libertad. Por otra parte, no puedo olvidar que nuestros captores son piratas. No hay garantía de que Atem alguna vez me deje ir.

Suspiro y guardo mis agujas, antes de proceder para asegurarme de que mi trabajo esté ordenado. Al no encontrar problemas, me levanto para estirar. Trabajé en la cubierta principal, sentada debajo del mástil principal todo el día, y mi cuerpo se siente comprimido. La tenue luz del sol y la suave brisa traen una extraña calma a mis pensamientos agitados. Es muy fácil para mí abandonarme al mar y sus alrededores. Lamentablemente, no puedo permitirme ese lujo. La culpa de la tentación de saltar al mar y dejar que las corrientes me lleven a donde quieran comer en mis entrañas. Me pregunto... Si Moki no estuviera aquí, ¿qué me impediría simplemente nadar lejos? La llamada ha cesado y en el fondo sé que estoy en casa. Esto es lo que me llama. Recuerdo las palabras de Atem.

_-__Serías una amante pirata mucho mejor que la esposa de un señor- _

Dejando aparte el lado de la compañía de este caso, estoy mucho más completa aquí. El vacío que he tenido en mi pecho durante los últimos doce años ha desaparecido casi por completo. Probablemente sea la razón por la que me encuentro relajándome muchas veces.

-¿Ya terminó, señorita Shayee?-

La voz me saca de mis pensamientos y miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Jaden colgando de las cuerdas más baja del palo mayor, sonriéndome. Salta, ágil como siempre y agarra un trozo de la vela para ayudarme a doblarla.

-Por cierto, el pequeño Mokuba se despertó hace unas horas- me informa -Él está ayudando a Marcus y al Sr. Taylor en la cocina ahora mismo. El Sr. Bakura todavía está encerrado, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?-

Me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Este joven pirata es realmente un niño. Me pregunto si el ya a quitado una vida antes. Está muy discapacitado, pero lo he visto subir los mástiles y balancearse de cuerda en cuerda con tanta facilidad que no puedo evitar imaginarlo como capaz de defenderse en una pelea. Lo he visto sostener cuchillos con los pies y la boca para compensar su mano perdida. Una idea me llego de repente.

-Jaden, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Depende del favor- responde cuando terminamos de plegar la vela.

-¿Podrías enseñarle a Mokuba cómo usar un cuchillo correctamente?-

Parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido -Oh. Realmente pensé que estarías pidiendo ayuda para que los franceses se fueran. Lo siento, pero aquí no hay nadie que vaya a hacer eso. Es mejor no mantener tus esperanzas-

Es tan contundente como relajado. No parece el tipo de persona que puede guardar secretos, pero definitivamente es el leal. Debe estar muy agradecido con Atem y su tripulación por haberlo acogido.

-No soy tan tonta como para esperar eso- le respondí recogiendo la vela -¿Lo harás?-

-Ya hice un trato como pago por enseñarme palabras. Incluso obtuve el permiso del capitán. El pequeño Mokuba se preguntó-

No pude evitar una sonrisa orgullosa. Chico listo. No solo espera que las cosas sucedan. Como se esperaba de un Kaiba. Conozco muy poco de su madre. Murió solo unos meses después de que la familia me acogiera. Siempre me he preguntado cómo era su verdadero padre. Gozaburo Kaiba era un hombre muy estricto que rara vez dejaba que Seto fuera un niño. Siempre pensé que el era malo al expresar su afecto por sus hijos adoptivos. Luego murió repentinamente durante un viaje. Seto estaba con él pero nunca habló de los detalles. Aparentemente, alguien saltó y lo mató para robar dinero. Me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando Jaden me agarró la vela. Nuevamente, su fuerza y equilibrio me sorprendieron.

-Me encargaré de esto. ¡Gracias por la ayuda, señorita Shayee!-

-¿No puedes llamarme por mi nombre?- pregunto pero ya está a mitad de camino por la cubierta.

-Oye, Yug! Ven y únete a nosotros-

Levanto la vista para ver a Joey, que me llama desde el borde del barco. Está sentado al lado de un barril. Cerca de él, un grupo de piratas está pasando botellas de ron y jugando a las cartas. El primer oficial está tan alegre como siempre, pero los demás me miran con la misma aprensión que antes. Por un lado, la posibilidad de sentarme casualmente con mis captores es bastante incómoda, pero con ellos pensando que soy potencialmente una bruja, me pregunto qué arriesgaría si me siento con ellos.

-¿Es una orden?- Pregunto.

El hombre lobo parece sorprendido -No ¿por qué?-

-Prefiero ir a ver cómo le va a Mokuba...-

-¿Eso es todo? Él estará aquí pronto con Tristan. Es casi la hora de comer. Ven aquí-

No parece que tenga muchas opciones. Si insisto, los demás pueden verlo como insubordinación y una excusa para estar aún más nerviosos. De mala gana, me dirijo al pequeño grupo. Joey se aparta para dejarme un lugar y yo me siento a su lado.

-No te preocupes por el muchacho. Bakura está encerrada y Tristan está allí-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- pregunto, para ocupar mi mente -No creo que puedas mantenerlo encerrado para siempre-

-¿Ya te preocupa?-

-Está detrás de mi cabeza. Por supuesto que estoy preocupada-

-Me tienes cuidándote-

-Bien, bien, señor Wheeler- dice Carrot-top, que acabo de notar que es parte del grupo que juega a las cartas cercanas -Diría que hablar con la única chica a bordo es muy osado de tu parte-

Hay un breve momento durante el cual Joey deja de moverse y la expresión de su rostro se queda en blanco. Es tan corto que no creo que nadie más que yo lo haya notado. En un instante, su sonrisa está de vuelta.

-Cierra la trampa de hilo, carrot-top- responde -No hay necesidad de estar celoso porque nunca tuviste las bolas para tocar a una mujer-

Los otros piratas se ríen. Sin piedad comienzan a molestar al joven navegante que rápidamente se pone tan rojo como su cabello. El ambiente se relaja lentamente. La luz del sol se desvanece rápidamente. Varios grupos pequeños como el de Joey se han formado en la cubierta principal mientras los piratas aprecian la suave brisa y frescura de la noche. En estos días hace mucho calor y el viento es agradable. No hay necesidad de cubiertas gruesas para dormir cómodamente. De hecho, según Jaden, muchos piratas dormían en la cubierta. Me pregunto si me dejarían si lo pidiera. Aunque extrañaría la protección de la jaula. Es una de las ventajas de estar encerrada por la noche. No me puedo relajar.

-¡Oye, señorita!- grita Carrot-top, sacándome de mis pensamientos -Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Cómo lo trajiste a la vida al muchacho?-

Esto de nuevo. Todos han levantado la cabeza de sus cartas y esperan mi respuesta.

-No estaba muerto- le digo, buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo -Yo solo... quité el agua de sus pulmones para que pudiera respirar-

-Retiro lo que dije sobre Shayee. ¡Realmente eres algo!-

Las preguntas me recuerdan el interrogatorio que sufrí. Me habían preguntado sobre tantas cosas, y ahora me doy cuenta de que me olvidé por completo de preguntarles algo. Joey me ha contado su historia pero no sabía nada de los demás. He deducido que no son piratas comunes. Eso en sí mismo es una bendición disfrazada. ¿Quién sabe qué nos habría pasado a Moki y a mí si hubiéramos sido atrapados por los caballeros de la fortuna? Los hombres a mi alrededor están reunidos para un solo propósito: venganza.

-En realidad, tengo una pregunta para ti también. Todos ustedes-

Todos se congelaron y parecen contener la respiración. Tomo uno discretamente antes de sacar las palabras. Tengo que ser cuidadosa.

-¿Qué les hizo la compañía Kaiba?-

Un silencio pesado, pero esperado cae sobre nuestro pequeño grupo. Los ojos en mi se han ensanchado, mostrando sorpresa y consternación. Mis entrañas se apretaron en aprensión cuando ninguno de ellos respondió. Sé que mi pregunta es invasiva y curiosa, especialmente si mi teoría es cierta. Pero si puedo aprender más, podría tener una mejor perspectiva de por qué estoy aquí. Rechazando mentalmente mi sentido de la decencia, decido seguir hablando.

-E-El Capitán me dijo que están reunidos aquí por vengarte. Y escuche lo que le dijo a Bakura, me dijo que el objetivo era el Barón Seto Kaiba- me giro hacia Joey -¿Fue la compañía la que atacó a tu tribu?-

El hombre lobo permanece inmóvil durante unos largos segundos antes de que una sonrisa triste atraiga las comisuras de sus labios.

-El Capitán tiene razón; eres bastante aguda Yug. Eso es exactamente correcto-

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué...- digo

-La parte de los Apalaches donde vivía mi tribu era un bosque con un tipo de "madera" muy especial. Hermoso, sólido y flexible al mismo tiempo. Un hombre llamado Johnson vino con un grupo de trabajadores un día. Comenzaron a talar a nuestros árboles. Los perseguimos un par de veces, hasta que regresaron con un escuadrón de exterminio. Éramos más fuertes pero tenían números y armas. Vinieron a nuestra casa y mataron a todos indiscriminadamente. Soy el único que sobrevivió-

La sangre en mis venas se congela y un escalofrío de horror sube y baja por mi columna vertebral. Quiero vomitar solo pensando en disparar a toda una aldea. Tengo problemas para imaginar una pesadilla como esta. Especialmente sabiendo lo que es Joey. Solo he visto fragmentos de su forma de lobo y eso fue suficiente para paralizarme. Su sonrisa se ensancha en una sonrisa loca, mostrando colmillos. Sus ojos se vuelven dorados y miran a un enemigo invisible.

-Cacé a cada uno de estos bastardos. Uno por uno, hasta que volví a encontrar a Johnson. Descubrí que era el ejecutivo a cargo de los fabricantes de muebles de Kaiba en la costa este de Estados Unidos-

Tragar mi propia saliva que exige esfuerzo. Yo tenía razón. Los ejecutivos estuvieron involucrados. Tengo miedo de preguntar pero me obligo a hacerlo.

-Cuando... ¿Cuándo fue eso?-

-Hace siete años

Eso fue tres años antes de que el anterior barón muriera y Seto se convirtiera en el jefe de la familia. El nunca ha compartido mucho conmigo sobre su trabajo, pero al escuchar los rumores en Domino, pensé que la compañía era un desastre. No esperaba que los ejecutivos tomaran medidas tan drásticas para poner en marcha el negocio. Un pensamiento perturbador cruza por mi mente. ¿Gozaburo sabía de esto? ¿O peor, él mismo lo alentó? Sacudo la cabeza. Es la paranoia que esta hablando. La empresa comercial Kaiba es gigantesca y hace negocios en todo el mundo. Y desde nuestro pequeño lugar en el Caribe, Seto tiene que regular todas las sucursales por sí mismo. No es de extrañar que pensara que algunos de sus directores ejecutivos no eran confiables.

-Todos somos más o menos lo mismo ¿sabes?- dice Carrot-top, bajando sus cartas y recostándose contra el borde del barco

Escuché. No estoy segura por cuánto tiempo. Cuando el último de ellos termina de hablar, el sol se había ocultado casi por completo. Se sintieron como horas. Horas de escuchar una historia desgarradora tras otra.

El pueblo de Carrot-top fue puesto en cuarentena por la empresa debido a una epidemia que acabó con la mitad de su familia. La compañía también había impedido que los médicos y medicamentos llegaran a ellos.

Xao trabajó para la empresa en una mina de sal hasta que él y sus compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta de que la mina no pertenecía a sus jefes. Esos habían volado la mina siguiendo las órdenes del ejecutivo a cargo. Con los trabajadores adentro.

Hans había sido golpeado y dado por muerto porque había descubierto que el barco en el que trabajaba se usaba para contrabandear niños secuestrados para ser vendidos como esclavos. Esas fueron solo algunas de las historias.

No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo puede la compañía de Seto estar tan podrida hasta la médula? Mi estómago está tan apretado que quiero que me duela. El padre de Seto... ¿Realmente no noto cuan mal actuaron los ejecutivos de la compañía? La peor parte es aprender que algunas de estas historias tenían menos de cuatro años. Lo que significa que sucedieron debajo de la nariz de Seto... No, él se habría dado cuenta. El es muy listo. Y estoy segura de que está trabajando tan duro porque está tratando de regular todo. Estoy segura de eso. Tengo que estarlo.

-Hey-

Solo me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando hacia abajo cuando la mano de Joey agarra suavemente mi barbilla para hacerme mirar hacia arriba. Él tiene su sonrisa habitual de vuelta. Pero cuando habla, no es a mí a quien se dirige.

-Y ustedes canallas tienen miedo de una chica que se convierte en un manantial para los tipos que la trajeron. Cobardes- dice burlándose de sus compañeros.

Simultáneamente, el desliza su pulgar debajo de mi ojo y siento que el agua deslizarse por mi piel. En el momento en que me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, mis mejillas se sonrojan y rápidamente me froto los ojos. Estoy agradecida de que ninguno de ellos intento burlarse de mí. Por el contrario, parecen sentir pena por mí.

-Te lo dije Yug- continúa Joey para romper el nuevo hielo -Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, todos somos iguales a ti-

-perros callejeros- murmuro, citando al capitán.

Debo admitir que mi perspectiva de la tripulación del Milenio se ha visto muy afectada en la última hora. Pero no he bajado la guardia hasta el punto de divulgar todo sobre mí.

-¿Matar al barón cambiará algo?- Pregunto vacilante-Esos fueron los actos del individuo que se emborrachó con su propio poder...-

Xao me frunce el ceño, mostrando irritación y determinación de inmediato -El Capitán nos encontró en todo el mundo, en todos los continentes. En todas partes la empresa Kaiba está podrida. Hay una razón por la cual. Matarlo significa matar al núcleo. En este caso, ese demonio de barón-

Su objetivo es lógico y determinado. No puedo arriesgarme a defender a Seto sin parecer sospechosa. Otra pregunta me viene a la mente y antes de que pueda detenerme, sale de mi boca.

-¿Qué hay de Atem?- pregunto -¿qué le sucedió?-

-¡Ha!- Exclama Carrot-top -¡Esa es una de las siete maravillas del Milenio! ¿No es así, primer oficial?-

-Si, supongo que es tan bueno como el nuestro, Yug. Nos recogió y nos guio, pero no es de los que comparte algo sobre lo que le sucedió. Tiene muchos cortes en él. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con eso-

Entonces, Atem es incluso es reservado con su propia tripulación. De alguna manera, eso no me sorprende. Parece el tipo de persona que podría hacer que cualquiera haga algo solo hablando con ellos. Sin embargo, dudo que haya reunido a este equipo con el único propósito de entretenimiento. Ese fuego en sus ojos cuando habla de su misión no deja lugar a dudas; él está tan involucrado como cualquiera aquí.

-Oi, ¿no es Tristan el que cocinará hoy?- de repente le pregunta a Hans.

Una repentina tensión de disgusto se produce en el pequeño grupo. Recuerdo que Joey dijo algo acerca de que Maestro de artillería no podía freír un huevo correctamente.

-¡Ah, tronadoras patadas de arranque!- maldiciones de Carrot-top -Supongo que nos iremos a dormir con hambre...-

-Tranquilos, caballeros- tranquiliza uno llamado Hunter -Estamos comiendo corazones hervidos. Obtuvimos algunos del último viaje de pesca. Incluso él no puede estropear eso-

-¿Corazones?- Pregunto curiosamente -Corazones de qué?-

-Son frutas llamadas Corazones Negros. Son buenas para llenarse rápidamente- explica Hunter.

-Nunca he oído hablar de esos...-

-Solo crecen en islas específicas aquí en el Caribe- explica Joey -ten cuidado con mancharte la ropa-

-Casi nadie está tan desordenado como tú cuando come, chico perro-

Tristán se dirige a nuestro pequeño grupo con múltiples paquetes doblados en sus manos. Siguiendo de cerca detrás de él está Mokuba, quien también tiene uno. Me ve y se une a mí en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto, sintiendo sus hombros -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien. Realmente no recuerdo lo que pasó después de que Bakura me noqueó, así que...-

El dice que sonríe pero puedo sentirlo temblar. Y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda decirle. Una sensación dolorosa me aprieta el corazón. Para resolver la incomodidad, el deja el paquete y lo abre para revelar grandes frutas de color oscuro con vapor que se escapa de ellas. Entiendo lo que querían decir. Tienen la forma de un corazón humano. Los colores varían de rojo sangre a morado intenso y negro intenso. Al igual que las grandes ciruelas o pasas.

-Son coragro- dice Mokuba -Recuerda que mi hermano prometió dejarnos probar cuándo iríamos a misiones con él-

Ahora recuerdo. Los primeros en descubrir estos frutos fueron los conquistadores españoles. Debido a la forma y el color, los llamaron coragro, abreviatura de "corazón negro". Son muy difícil de obtener y se pudren muy rápido. Sin mencionar las manchas. Seto dijo que si no fuera por el horrible hedor a ciruela podrida, podrían hacer tinta de color. También es muy rico y se puede preparar una comida completa, cruda o no. También trae de vuelta esa sensación de familiaridad...

-A comer- dice Joey, agarrando la botella que Tristán trajo.

Imitamos al resto del grupo y cada uno toma uno. Muerdo lentamente y el jugo me inunda la lengua. Incluso al vapor, parece retener mucho líquido. El sabor es una extraña combinación de dulzura y amargura. No recuerdo haber comido algo así antes. Pero es como un recuerdo agridulce. Por alguna razón, mis ojos se vuelven a lagrimar pero no dejo caer las lágrimas.

Mokuba mordiendo su coragro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y reflexivamente puse mi mano debajo de su barbilla cuando vi el líquido negro oscuro goteando en su barbilla.

-¡Cuidado! Te vas a manchar la ropa-

Algunos de los piratas se ríen.

-Jajaja. Chico, Señorita- dice Carrot-top -Si sigues cuidando, él nunca será un hombre-

-¡Yo soy un hombre!- replica el de 12 años, justo cuando atrapo las gotas a punto de caer.

-Quédate quieto- le regaño, agarrando la tela del paquete para limpiarse la boca antes de que se ponga la camisa de color púrpura brillante.

Eso, por supuesto, solo sirve para hacer que los piratas se echen a reír y Moki se ponga más rojo que algunos de los coragro.

-Ríndete, Carrot-top- se ríe Tristán -Estás hablando con una mamá leona. Toca a su cachorro y mira lo que le pasó a Bakura. Ella te mirará con los ojos azules-

El maestro artillero se aleja para distribuir el resto de los paquetes a diferentes grupos. Nuevamente, la atmósfera es incómoda de una manera extraña. A pesar de conocer claramente nuestra posición como rehenes y captores, todavía logran llevarnos a su conversación y bromear con nosotros. Joey ha sido especialmente amable con nosotros. Una parte de mí realmente se sintió mal por estos hombres y sus vidas. Me preocupa que pueda afectar mi toma de decisiones al alejarme de aquí.

No atracamos por la noche esta vez. Jack y algunos hombres más vigilan para asegurarse de que no golpeamos nada, mientras que el resto de los piratas se duermen lentamente. Nos dieron permiso para dormir en la cubierta si queríamos por el calor. Mi mente es distante. Revisa una y otra vez todo lo que he aprendido sobre los callejeros. Y, sin embargo, qué misterio sigue siendo el Capitán. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el suave balanceo de las olas me duerma.

* * *

_El olor a humo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogarse. Gritos y gritos resuenan en todas partes a nuestro alrededor, amenazando con hacer estallar los tímpanos. Me he encogido. Siento que soy del tamaño de un conejo. Un par de brazos fuertes me envuelven y me presionan contra unos pectorales resistente. Oigo al hombre que me lleva jadea mientras corre por pequeñas casas hechas de piedras planas apiladas. Todo es familiar Sé dónde es esto. No puedo ponerle un nombre, pero lo sé. También conozco estos brazos._

_Entramos en una de las casas de piedra, y el hombre finalmente me baja. Es un hombre mayor. El pelo de su cabeza y su barba se han decolorado con la edad, pero los restos de rubio, rojo y castaño aún son perceptibles. Arrodillándose ante mí, me agarra por los hombros con firmeza. A pesar del sudor que gotea por su frente y la sangre manchando su ropa, me sonríe._

_-No te muevas de aquí. Traeré a tu madre y a tu padre de regreso. Quédate aquí y escóndete debajo de la cama-_

_-__Por favor, no te vayas, abuelo- responde la voz quebrada de una niña que se escapa de mi boca. -¿Dónde está papá? Mamá estaba sangrando... ¿Dónde están Yusei y Yuya? Tengo miedo. No te vayas-_

_El hombre me acerca y me abraza nuevamente._

_-Estará bien, mi Yugi. Solo tienes que esperar aquí y volveré con ellos antes de que puedas contar hasta cien-_

_Con lágrimas todavía corriendo por mi cara, me suelta y me empuja debajo de una mesa de madera antes de cubrirla con una gran cubierta. Sale corriendo de la casa y yo empiezo a contar. Los olores se hacen más fuertes. Los gritos se calman. Tengo miedo pero me quedo y sigo contando._

_Llego a cien pero todavía no ha vuelto. Tal vez me perdí algunos números? Cuento de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Se hace difícil respirar. Pero no me puedo mover. Tengo que quedarme aquí para que pueda encontrarme. Toso ante el olor a carne quemada. Me duelen los pulmones. Pero no me muevo y cuento de nuevo. Y otra vez. Hasta que el techo de madera sobre mi cabeza comienza a arder y las llamas caen sobre mí. _

Cuando mis ojos se abren y salgo a la posición sentada, mi boca se abre para dejar escapar un jadeo poderoso como si me hubiera estado ahogando. Me lleva un momento darme cuenta de dónde estoy. Mokuba todavía está durmiendo a mi lado. Los escalofríos me sacuden y veo que estoy empapada en sudor frío. El horror me golpea cuando me doy cuenta de que una sensación horrible recorre todo mi cuerpo. Es similar a la Corriente, si mi sangre se hubiera convertido en aceite y se incendiara. Es peor en mi pecho e interior. Mi corazón está ardiendo atrozmente y su latido es tan fuerte que amenaza con romper mi cráneo.

Me pongo de pie y, antes de darme cuenta, me encuentro al frente del Milenio. No entiendo cómo llegué aquí sin que nadie se despertara o me viera correr, pero parece que nadie se ha movido de su lugar. Muerto borracho o profundamente dormido, no importa. La quemadura en mi pecho se intensifica con cada segundo. Necesito apagar la llama. Me subo al borde para saltar y matar esa sensación tortuosa, pero me congelo.

_"No puedo... Si alguien me ve, asumirán que estoy tratando de escapar. Ellos se desquitaran con Mokuba... No puedo, no puedo" _

Mi mente lucha con mi cuerpo durante un largo minuto antes de que finalmente me retire del borde. La quemadura sigue siendo intensa, como mil cuchillas al rojo vivo que apuñalan mi corazón simultáneamente. Con una mano apretada sobre mi corazón y la otra agarrando el borde del barco, caigo de rodillas. El dolor no disminuirá. Aprieto los dientes para contener los gritos en mi garganta. El sudor y las lágrimas gotean de mi cara y el fuego se intensifica a medida que las imágenes inundan mi mente, más claras que nunca.

-Abuelo…-

No sé si él era el padre de mi madre o el padre de mi padre. Quizás ni siquiera era mi abuelo. Pero sé que lo conocía. Que fui querida por él. Era la dulce voz que me llamaba "mi Yugi". El que me enseñó sobre los tiburones rebeldes. Y lo perdí. Veo su sonrisa final tan claramente como si estuviera aquí. Y luego los gritos de la memoria y el fuego se apoderan de mis sentidos, más real y aterrador que nunca.

-No sabía. No sabía...-

-¿Qué no sabías?-

Jadeo y miro hacia arriba. A pocos metros de mí, Atem está de pie. La luz de la luna es lo suficientemente brillante como para ver que todavía está completamente vestido. Me mira con esos mismos ojos atentos e intensos. No tengo ni la voluntad ni la fuerza para mantener la guardia en alto.

-No sabía que... me dolería tanto al recordar- término, tratando de evitar estallar en llanto.

¿Es esto lo que he querido toda mi vida? Esto no es más que un fragmento de mis recuerdos perdidos y me está haciendo pedazos. Quiero que pare.

_"No quiero recordar más. Si todo lo que despierta es este dolor, no vale la pena" _

Espero que me diga cuán erróneamente mis tutores me criaron nuevamente o algo por el estilo. Pero él no dice nada. En cambio, se acerca y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado. Apenas le estoy prestando atención, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de calmar la quemadura y detener las imágenes en mi cabeza.

Entonces, el sonido me alcanza. La melodía más bella que el sonido de las olas y más fascinante que la canción de las ballenas. Miro hacia arriba una vez más. El amayuta en sus labios, está tocando la misma melodía que antes. Casi de inmediato, el latido de mi corazón se estabiliza y la quemadura comienza a desaparecer. Mis músculos se relajan y la misma calma que antes me había asqueado me invade. No lo rechazo esta vez. Incluso si quisiera, no creo que tenga la fuerza.

Respiro hondo, esperando que la encantadora melodía elimine la amargura. Cuando el dolor finalmente se va, cada músculo en mí cede repentinamente. Me hubiera caído si no me hubiera aferrado al borde. Me giro para mirarlo. Sus ojos están cerrados mientras toca y la expresión suave en su rostro me sorprende. Realmente es un hombre guapo. Dejando a un lado su físico, extiende un aura de fuerza y sabiduría sobre él. Ahora que lo pienso, eso es dos veces que me ha ayudado hoy.

-Gracias- se siente como si me odiara si no se lo agradezco -Por salvarme la vida hoy. Y... por esto-

Él deja de tocar y me mira. Me sorprende que haya escuchado mis susurros. No hay sonrisa por una vez y sus ojos me observan con severidad.

-Realmente eres una cobarde- no me esperaba eso como respuesta -Si quieres recordar, tendrás que caminar a través de las llamas. No puedes huir para siempre. Y no tengo intención de dejarte-

Sus palabras son duras. Su motivación se me escapa. ¿Por qué se siente tan preocupado por mí y por el Shayee? ¿Me ve como otro callejero que quiere llevar a cabo en su búsqueda de venganza? No se siente bien. Faltan demasiadas piezas del rompecabezas para que sepa algo seguro sobre él. Cuanto más tiempo estoy en su presencia, más confundida estoy. Sus palabras son amenazantes y condescendientes. Sin embargo, sus acciones son contradictorias. Como si quisiera decirme algo mientras se queda con el brazo extendido.

_"Él es mi enemigo. Tengo que recordar eso_" Me digo a mí misma, aunque sé que estoy perdiendo más y más perspectiva sobre eso.

De la nada, agarra mi brazo. Reflexivamente, solté el borde y dejé que se me acercara. Observó el vendaje en mi brazo y lo presiona suavemente. Me duele un poco y hago una mueca, pero no más que eso. Parece convencido y me libera. Luego se desabrocha el abrigo rojo y se lo quita. Lo dobla en forma triangular y lo coloca frente a mí.

-Acuéstate, amor. Es bastante tarde-

¿Quiere que duerma aquí mismo? ¿A su lado? La expresión de mi cara debe haber traicionado mis pensamientos porque se ríe.

-No te preocupes. No tengo intención de hacerte nada mientras estás inconsciente. No hay absolutamente nada de entretenimiento en eso-

-¿Implicando que harás algo cuando esté despierta?- digo de repente, deseando haber saltado.

Se lleva la mano a la barbilla y finge estar perdido en sus pensamientos -Bueno, todavía queda el asunto de mi premio por el duelo...-

Siento que la sangre corre por mi rostro y miro hacia otro lado, rezando para que la noche me esté ocultando al menos tan poco. Me olvidé por completo de eso. Cuando veo su rostro divertido, me rindo y me acuesto con la cabeza sobre el abrigo doblado. No puedo entender por qué verme nerviosa lo divierte sin fin. Mi mente está demasiado agotada para jugar sus juegos mentales.

-Míralo de esta manera- dice -apenas importa si duermes a mi lado o en la jaula. No hay lugar en este barco para que te escondas de mí-

Punto a favor. Moki está durmiendo al lado de Jaden y no muy lejos de Joey. El lugar más seguro del Milenio. Afortunadamente, estoy demasiada cansada para pensar demasiado sobre lo que me quitará. Aún así, lo miro. Está mirando al cielo nocturno, sus ojos perdidos en las estrellas. Pero hay una clara falta de luz en esos. Como cuando Icarus se dio cuenta de que no podía volar hacia el sol.

-Yo... escuché algunas de sus historias esta noche- empiezo a no saber a dónde me dirijo -¿El tuyo es similar?-

No mira hacia abajo, pero una media sonrisa finalmente llega a su rostro -¿Es esa preocupación la que escucho en tu voz?-

Debería haber sabido que me esquivaría -Solo... quiero entender por qué eres tan diferente. ¿Qué crees que obtendrás una vez que mates a Se... el barón?-

-¿Qué harías si alguna vez te encontraras frente a las personas responsables de la masacre de los Shayee?-

-No lo sé- le doy la respuesta que le di a Gozaburo Kaiba hace mucho tiempo -Pero matarlos no traerá de vuelta a mi gente. Entonces ¿por qué corromperme para no obtener nada a cambio?-

Él permanece en silencio por un momento, antes de finalmente mirarme. Por una vez, su sonrisa se siente triste y genuina. No puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Por un momento, temí que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar. No reacciono cuando desliza el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla antes de enterrarla en mi cabello.

-Buena lógica- finalmente dice -Muy digna de un Shayee. Te juzgué mal, Yugi. Nunca estuviste completamente perdida, ¿verdad? Te envidio-

Siento que estoy viendo algo que no debería. Una parte de él que no debe mostrar. Tengo problemas para creer que sigue siendo él. Estoy tan aturdida que olvido por completo que su mano todavía está en mi cabello. Solo dura un segundo. Luego deja que mi pelo tricolor se deslice entre sus dedos.

-Cierra tus ojos-

-Espera…-

Lo que pretendía decir no importa. No me deja continuar y trae el amayuta a sus labios y la dulce melodía se apodera de mí otra vez, acentuando el agotamiento de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Realmente voy a comenzar a creer en esos espíritus del sueño. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la noche me lleve. Esta vez, sueño con olas suaves y risas familiares.


	19. Chapter 19 Olas

De todas las islas de las que Arcana las cercanas, Joyelle era la más cercana. Le tomó al Blue Eyes un día completo para llegar y cuando lo hicieron, el sol comenzó a ponerse. Joytown, la ciudad portuaria más grande de la pequeña isla, ni siquiera es una quinta parte de Kingtown. Ningún código de barras en el puerto es tan impresionante como el Blue Eyes y muchos ojos curiosos llegaron a admirar el acorazado mientras atraca. Al igual que Liverand, Joytown solía ser el hogar de las fábricas de fabricación de armas más grandes de la Compañía Kaiba. Irónico de verdad. También es el pueblo donde vivió, murió y murió Alfred T. Taylor, el genio que inventó la técnica de explosión controlada.

El joven barón se muerde el interior del labio, apretando el puño en el borde del código de barras mientras la impaciencia y la molestia comenzando en su interior. ¿Esta cacería humana está diseñada para cambiar volver a visitar los lugares en los que preferiría nunca pisar? Lo primero que hizo cuando se convirtió en el jefe de la familia, fue terminar con la fabricación y el intercambio de armas. Hay suficientes personas en el mundo que disfrutan de la guerra para hacerlo en su lugar. Él tiene suficiente sangre en sus manos como está. Tanto es así que ver sus propias manos casi le revuelve el estómago. Es la mitad del motivo de los guantes.

-Mi señor- grita Leichter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos morbosos -¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer ahora? -

-Haga que sus hombres pregunten acerca de cualquier avistamiento de un código de barras llamado Millennium o si alguien ha escuchado hablar del nombre Sennen antes. Envíe a alguien al puesto de la marina local y pídales que también lo pregunten-

-Si puedo, mi señor, esta ciudad es conocida por dar la bienvenida a los piratas y vivir del dinero que gastan aquí. ¿Realmente cree que la gente de aquí cooperará con nosotros? Además, no hay correos de la marina aquí. La isla es demasiado pequeña. La más próximamente estará en la próxima isla más grande

¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, los piratas no vendrían a ningún lado donde la marina tuviera fácil acceso a ellos. Es por esa misma razón que Gozaburo hizo construir su fábrica de armas aquí. Lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la ley. Keyland Beruga y Folls, probablemente el mismo tipo de lugares. El hecho de que necesita que le recuerden algo tan obvio y simple lo pone de los nervios. Se toma un momento para repensar su estrategia.

_"Júntalo, Seto. O nunca los recuperarás"_ se amenaza internamente.

-No somos la armada, y el código de barras no lleva ninguna bandera- dice volviendo a Leichter -Y los ojos azules no se conocen en estas partes. Haz que los hombres sean lo más discretos posibles y simulen buscar una asociación con los bribones. Eso debería ser el truco. Y pregunten en todas partes. Bares, posadas, burdeles, forjas, dondequiera que los piratas irían-

-Como usted ordene- respondió el capitán, inclinando la cabeza brevemente. -¿Qué va a hacer, señor? -

-Investigaré por mi cuenta. Hay algo que quiero verificar

Con eso, el capitán reúne a los miembros de alto rango de la tripulación, así como los Guardias de la Compañía Kaiba para transmitir las órdenes discretamente y dividir a los grupos para deslizar las diferentes partes de Joytown. Poco a poco, dejando en pares de tres separados por un par de minutos cada uno, los hombres salen para ir a preguntar. Algunos, incluido el Capitán Leichter, permanecen a bordo para proteger el código de barras y vigilan a las personas curiosas en los muelles para proteger de que ninguno de ellos tenga demasiada curiosidad.

Seto espera hasta que todos los grupos se van antes de que él mismo se baje del Blue Eyes y se dirija a los establecimientos más cercanos para alquilar un caballo. Pide el más rápido que tienen. Le ofrece un regazo gris feo que parece que apenas podría sostenerse sobre sus patas. No pierde el tiempo discutiendo y montando al animal frágil. El caballo es mucho más sólido de lo que parece, así que lo patea suave y se abre paso a través de la pequeña ciudad portuaria.

Joyelle solían vivir las familias de los hombres que trabajaban en la fábrica de armas. Lo que Seto está viendo ahora es todo lo que queda de él. Se da cuenta con solo mirar. Las carreteras y los edificios son asquerosos. No sonó la campana de la iglesia cuando su reloj marcaba las diez en punto. El sol no se ha puesto por completo, sin embargo, las calles ya están llenas de borrachos y putas, y podrían elegir los carteristas con solo una mirada. En un callejón cercano, ve a un mendigo y un perro callejero peleando por el cadáver de un pájaro muerto lleno de gusanos. Ya no hay orden aquí. Alguien podría ser apuñalado en medio de la calle ya nadie le importaría ni podríamos nada al respecto.

Aunque está vestido de civil, la gente le lanza miradas sospechosas, como si fueran oler la diferencia. La gente de aquí vive del dinero que gastan los piratas. Si tiene que adivinar, las habitaciones más rentables son las posadas y los burdeles. A pesar de lo podrido que se ha vuelto el lugar, ni una pizca de pesar lo alcanzado. Fue su decisión cerrar todos los negocios de fabricación de armas que habían matado a toda esta isla. Quizás debería haberlo quemado también. De esa manera, tal vez no tenga tanta depravación y desperdicio humano. La ropa, los olores, la gente, los animales ... La peste que la codicia de su padrastro ha traído a esta isla todavía está aquí, envenenando a todos los seres vivos. Quemarlo todo podría haber resultado una buena decisión. Irritado por sus propios pensamientos, patea al caballo al galope.

Tira de las riendas y desmonta cuando finalmente llega a la iglesia. Por lo general, cuando no hay alcalde, los sacerdotes son los que actúan como jefes sustitutos de los pueblos pequeños. Pero una mirada rápida dentro del pequeño edificio le hace darse cuenta de que no tiene conocimiento de nadie aquí. Eso era probable en primer lugar. El altar se divide en una pila de piedras, y los bancos no están en mejor estado. La mayoría de las ventanas también se han roto o agrietado. Algo le dice que si verifica, no tiene un solo cáliz o candelero.

-Si está buscando al pastor, llego un día muy tarde, buen señor-

Se da la vuelta y mira hacia el pie de las escaleras de piedra. Un anciano tan delgado que parece un esqueleto y cuya ropa parece demasiado grande para él, lo que está mirando. Por un momento, se siente como si la encarnación de la miseria se le hubiera presentado. El hombre se apoya en una pala grande y oxidada.

-¿Un día tarde? - pregunta Seto -¿Qué pasó? -

-Su corazón cedió anoche, bendiga su alma- explica el anciano -Acabo de terminar de enterrar al hombre. El padre Bernardo era lo único bueno que le quedaba a esta isla. Malgastó su vida ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesite. Y no hubo nadie que viniera a decir adiós ¿Hubo algo que querías de él?

-Quería preguntarle si tenía los registros de alguien que vivía en esta ciudad- le dijo al hombre mientras bajaba las escaleras -Esperaba que el pastor los tenía-

-¿A quién buscas? Este viejo Russ no sirve para mucho, pero mi memoria aún está intacta

¿Cómo va el dicho? Cavar suficiente basura y encontrar un diamante? Algo en ese sentido. Este hombre no parece tener nada que ganar o perder diciéndole. Un estado mental que solo podría desear que los bastardos codiciosos con los que trabaja tenían.

-Quería saber si había alguien llamada Taylor por aquí-

Las cejas grises del viejo se alzan sorprendidas -¿Te refieres a la viuda de Taylor y sus hijos? La pobre dama está plagada de miseria. La mayoría de sus hijos abandonaron a Joyelle después de que la fábrica cerró hace un par de años. Nadie puede culparlos. Joyelle no es un lugar para el trabajo honesto o ya no pasa nada. Se quedó porque la tumba de su marido está aquí-

La esposa de Taylor, ¿eh? El joven barón no está seguro de qué pensar ahora. No esperaba encontrar a alguien viniendo aquí. Tampoco estaba seguro de por qué está haciendo esto. Él sabe muy bien lo que le sucedió a Taylor hace diez años.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? -

-¿Ves el camino pasar el cementerio? - dice Russ señalando hacia el cementerio -Sube la colina y hacia el bosque. Deberías encontrar su hogar justo en frente

-Gracias- responde, entregándole al sepulturero una moneda de oro.

Russ se quita el sombrero en señal de gratitud mientras Seto vuelve a montar, pateando su caballo hacia un trote en dirección a la colina. Por un tiempo, su caballo se pasea tranquilamente dando ritmo a los pensamientos de su jinete. En lugar de estar pensando en Yugi y Mokuba, esta vez, pensaba en el monstruo que lo crio. Matarlo no fue suficiente. Su influencia también ha infectado a Seto y está maldito por difundirlo a pesar de sí mismo. Pero no tiene derecho a quejarse. Se lo merece por sus pecados. Todo lo que puede hacer es cuidar a esos dos, e incluso está fallando en eso.

Finalmente, un pequeño cobertizo en mal estado aparece a la vista. El minúsculo huerto al lado parece podrido y yermo. En un pequeño recinto, un par de cabras flacas masticaban las pocas hebras de hierba que quedaban a sus pies. Dejo el caballo atado a un árbol, se dirige a la puerta. Casi duda en tocar la madera infestada de polillas, por temor a que se desmorone. Él termina tocando el marco en su lugar.

-Adelante- responde una voz frágil de una mujer mayor

La puerta hace un ruido como un violín cuando la empuja lentamente y entra caminando a casa. Lo primero que nota es la cantidad de polvo que casi se ahoga al respirar. El lugar es una habitación que funciona como dormitorio y cocina. En el medio, hay una mesa tan corta como la puerta. En una esquina, una cama con un colchón debajo. Al lado, contra la pared, un viejo armario con una puerta giratoria que contiene algunas herramientas de cocina y un mantel amarillento. Finalmente, junto a una chimenea en la que los ámbar mueren lentamente, hay una mujer en una mecedora.

Ella está vestida con un camisón negro descolorido y usa un gorro. Una delgada cubierta llena de agujeros cubre sus vueltas. Sus manos sostienen agujas de tejer, aunque no hay hilo para que ella trabaje. Sus ojos grises están nublados y vacíos y, por un momento, se pregunta si ella respirara.

-¿Es usted la señora Taylor? - él pregunta

-¿Señora? Qué elegante Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien tuvo a mi puerta- dice ella -Pero nunca había esperado que un joven tan amable me visitara-

-¿Invitas a la gente a menudo sin saber quiénes son hijo? - él regaña, mientras cerraba la puerta-

Una risa aguda sin ninguna verdadera diversión escapa de los labios de la mujer -¡No es como si estas piernas mías podrían huir de alguien, hihi! -

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que ella no está viendo. Ella no está mirando nada. La luz en esos ojos ha muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedo decir que soy joven? - pregunta, casi compulsivamente.

-La forma en que tocas. Todos tocan de manera diferente. Los viejos, los jóvenes, los hombres, las mujeres, los niños, las niñas ... Si vienen a tocar con la frecuencia suficiente, también puedo reconocerlos. Bueno, podría hacerlo si vinieran más ¡hihi! -

Una tos violenta y seca se escapa y continúa durante bastante tiempo. Entonces se pone de pie para agarrar la jarra de agua que vio antes en la mesa y vierte un poco en un vaso de cobre. Se lo entrega a la mujer y la ayuda a llevarlo a sus labios. Después de envolver la completa, su tos se calma y respira profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Tu golpe es seguro pero apresurado- continúa la anciana como si nada hubiera pasado -Algo te está carcomiendo. ¿Puedo pedir tu nombre?

-Seto- dice no querer decir más.

-Seto. Seto ...- repite, probándolo antes de repetir el nuevo -Nunca lo había escuchado antes. Bueno, entonces Seto, ¿qué es lo que quiere un joven de una vieja bruja? No creo que hayaas llegado a pedir la mano de mi hija. ¡Eso es demasiado bueno, hola!

Él la deja reírse de nuevo. Por un lado, le irrita perder el tiempo de esta manera, por el otro no está seguro de por qué vino aquí. ¿Su culpa lo ha traído a ella? Si es así, ¿por qué? Disculparse no cambiaría nada.

-No te ríes mucho, ¿verdad Seto? Tu golpe es muy severo

-No-

-Los jóvenes afectados reírse más-

-Deja de tonterías, tampoco te estás riendo- el casi se enoja.

Las palabras se le escapan antes de que pueda detenerlas, pero la viuda solo sonríe con tristeza y sus manos comienzan a moverse, tejiendo hilo invisible. Lentamente, ella comienza un balancearse.

-Me recuerdas a mi Alfred. También podía saber cuándo las personas estaban fingiendo. Así es como podría saber que el Barón les estaba mintiendo a todos. Por eso se ha ido- Ella detiene su trabajo invisible y se vuelve hacia él –Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de la vieja Catherine? -

Seto contuvo un suspiro. Él está aquí, bien podría aprender algo. Él busca sus palabras. Alfred T. Taylor fue el hombre que inventó las bolsas de pólvora y la técnica de explosión controladas. Alguien ha usado esa misma técnica para hacer un agujero dentro de un acantilado. Tiene que ser alguien que sea parte de la tripulación del Milenio. Mientras tanto Sennen, el hombre que ha ideado un plan tan complicado y perfectamente complicado, y el que tiene la técnica de explosión controlada; Seto olió la extrañeza desde el principio. Si puede aprender más sobre Taylor, tal vez entendería más sobre todo este desastre y llegaría a Yugi y Mokuba más rápido.

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes? - pedir, con cuidado.

Preguntarle directamente si alguien más sabía sobre la técnica es demasiado sospechoso. Asustarla o ponerse del lado malo no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Ella comenzó a tejer en el aire de nuevo. Como si esos pequeños movimientos ayudan a enhebrar sus viejos recuerdos.

-Mi Alfred y yo teníamos seis. Lily, Henri, Mary, Felicity, Tristan y Peggy. Me quitaron mi Felicity durante la última epidemia. Mi Henri se peleó con alguien en uno de los bares una noche, fue apuñalado por atrás. Deberían haber ido con sus hermanas. Mis dos hijas mayores fueron con sus maridos cuando cerraron la fábrica. Querían que yo fuera también, pero no pude dejar a Alfred atrás. Cuando fallezca, quiero estar junto a él, no importa en muchas piezas. Debo apurarme y morir. De esta manera, mi Peggy también puede salir de esta isla maldita y encontrar un buen hombre mientras todavía es joven y bonita. ¡Hola!

El agotamiento de Catherine es palpable. Está cansada de vivir, pero espera pacientemente su muerte, sabiendo que está cerca. Dos de sus hijos y su esposo ya están muertos. Dos están casadas y siguieron a sus esposas a otra parte. Una todavía está aquí, cuidando a la viuda. Eso deja uno.

-¿Qué hay de tu quinto hijo? -

-¡Hola! Mi tonto Tristán. Él es aún más terco que yo. Lástima que heredo eso me en ese sentido. No pudo dejar que su padre descanse en paz. Mi pobre Alfred probablemente esté volteando en su tumba vigilándolo desde allí arriba. No les enseñas a tus hijos a hacer pan para que puedan envenenar a alguien con eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

No recibe su respuesta. En ese momento, la puerta se estremece y entra una chica de aproximadamente la edad de Yugi con cabello trenzado y pecas marrones, que traía un cubo con agua.

-Mamá, hay un caballo afuera ... -

Ella se detiene en sus movimientos cuando lo ve. Confundida, ella lo mira de arriba abajo y luego de ida y vuelta entre su madre y él. Manteniendo un ojo sospechoso sobre él, ella baja su cubo.

-¿Quién eres tú? - ella pregunta -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

-Peggy, esa no es la forma de hablar con un invitado- regaña Catherine -No te preocupes, él no es de la ciudad. Y tiene un buen golpe

Esa extraña frase parece calmar a la chica que rápidamente se limpia las manos en su sucio delantal.

-Soy Peggy Taylor. Lo siento, pero no tenemos nada que ofrecerte

-No te molestes, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo- responde -Solo quería hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu hermano-

El rostro de la joven de repente se palidece. Rápidamente, corre al lado de su madre y se arrodilla a su lado.

-Mamá, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Por qué no continúas haciendo esa bufanda? Tu invitado y yo vamos a buscar más agua, luego prepararé la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso suena maravilloso- respondió Catherine mientras repite su tejido de aire.

Peggy luego lo agarra de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella lo empuja un poco más lejos de la casa antes de darse cuenta de la vuelta y mirar con los ojos llenos de pánico.

-¿Eres de la marina? ¿Está bien mi hermano? - ella pregunta -el está ... ¿está en problemas? -

¿Ella espera que su hermano esté en problemas? Esa es una razón suficiente para que él la acueste.

-Me temo que sí- dice, jugando con ella -El acto de piratería es extremadamente grave-

Sus ojos se abren aún más y se lleva una mano a los labios -¡¿P-piratería ?! Eso es imposible ... Él nunca ...-

-Si nos ayudas a encontrarlo, puedes ayudar su vida. Él no es el que nos interesa. Podemos ayudarlo, pero primero tienes que ayudarnos. ¿Está claro? -

Ella asiente frenéticamente -Claro-

Es una mentira descarada, pero la desesperación hace que la gente haga y acepte las cosas fácilmente. Será una de las mentiras que no lamentaría. Si ese Tristán es realmente uno de los piratas que sufrieron a Yugi ya su hermano, no tendrán piedad de él.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? - solicitó, recuperando su tono imponente al que ella se estremece.

-Hace cuatro años. Tristan siempre ha sido inflexible acerca de que papá había sido asesinado. Estaba obsesionado con eso, no podía dejarlo pasar. Un día, nos dijo que encontramos a alguien que lo ayudó a obtener justicia. Al día siguiente, desapareció. Nos dejó una nota diciendo que volvería cuando todo terminara. No lo he visto desde entonces. Nadie lo ha hecho. Lo último que escuchamos es que alguien lo pudo haber visto en Beruga. mi cuñado fue a buscarlo allí pero ... ¡Ah!

Ella casi sobresalta cuando se arrepintió la agarra por los hombros.

-¿Dijo el nombre de ese alguien? -

Ella sacudió su cabeza -Ninguna de nosotras lo tomó en serio. No queríamos alentarlo ...-

¡Maldita sea todo! Ella hace una mueca cuando la ira lo hace apretar su agarre en ella. Inmediatamente, la liberación y toma un respiro para recuperar la compostura. Qué grosero de su parte. Está actuando como los mismos perros repugnantes que está cazando.

-Una pregunta más. ¿Tu hermano sabía sobre el trabajo de tu padre?

Ella asintió -Mis dos hermanos eran aprendices de papá. Ahora que Henri se fue, Tristán es el único en el Caribe que puede replicarlo-

* * *

No estoy segura de cuándo mi mente distinguió las olas de mi dulce sueño y las reales, sacudiendo suavemente el Milenio. En cualquier caso, estoy despierta ahora pero mis ojos se toman su tiempo para abrirse. Cómo desearía haber dormido un poco más en esas olas. Ahora que estoy despierta, todos los recuerdos que recuperé en la noche ahora están inundando mi cabeza. El rostro del hombre al que llamé abuelo ocupa mis pensamientos y el recuerdo de su voz despierta esa sensación agridulce que me había destrozado unas horas antes. Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y doy vuelta hasta que estoy de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo. Las estrellas ya no están, y los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a ahuyentar el azul oscuro de la noche.

Moviendo mi cabeza, miro a mi lado. Por supuesto, Atem se fue. ¿Durmió algo? De alguna manera, no creo que me sorprenda si me entero de que no lo ha hecho. Algunos piratas ya están levantados, sentados en el borde del barco y fumando. Los que han estado despiertos toda la noche, son relevados por aquellos que han dormido. Solo Jack parece quedarse en su puesto, sin dejar nunca el timón.

Me quedo quieta y cierro los ojos, esperando que el sonido de las olas calme mis pensamientos galopantes mientras los recuerdos suenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Finalmente, cuando siento que el sol golpea mi piel, los abro nuevamente y me levanto para estirarme y bostezar.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Shayee!-

Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando miro a mi lado y veo al joven pirata de una mano parado en el borde del barco y mirándome, con una sonrisa tan amplia como su rostro.

-¡Jaden!- Exclamo -Me asustaste-

El se ríe entre dientes -El Seror. Wheeler me envió a despertarla para el desayuno. Me tomó un tiempo encontrarla ¿Ha caminado sonámbula hasta aquí? Nunca hubiera pensado que dejaría solo al pequeño Mokuba-

-Sí, eso debe ser- respondo.

Prefiero no compartir los detalles de mi repentino "despertar" y correr el riesgo de revivir mis recuerdos. Solo de pensarlo, puedo sentir que me duele el corazón. Me levanto y sigo a Jaden al refectorio. Estamos entre los primeros aquí. Los olores de frutas secas, pescado a la parrilla, salchichas secas, queso y huevos llenan toda la habitación. Parece que Xao y Carrot-top están a cargo de la cocina. Me extrañaba acercarme a ellos después de haber escuchado sus historias. No quiero dejarme olvidar que son mis captores y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme como ellos. Ellos, por otro lado, me saludan con sonrisas sinceras que encuentro aún más inquietantes.

Con nuestros platos en la mano, Jaden y yo nos unimos a Mokuba que está hablando con Neil sobre lo que parecen formas de tratar las sarpullidos. El pirata con una mano se une a la conversación, burlándose de Neil sobre el suyo y cito "picazón en el culo". Miro a mi alrededor pero no veo a Joey ni al capitán. Mientras mis ojos recorren la habitación, noto que algunos hombres todavía me miran de manera extraña. Suspiro y empiezo a comer. Mokuba se acerca más a mí cuando nota mi presencia.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunta susurrando.

Busco mis palabras -Creo que me acordé de mi abuelo- finalmente digo

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble!- Su rostro frunce el ceño casi tan rápido como se ha iluminado -¿Cómo?-

-No estoy segura. Creo que despertar la corriente puede haberme ayudado a recordar. Recuerdo su rostro y la última vez que hablamos, pero nada más. Después de eso, solo hay... fuego-

Un escalofrío me sacude cuando digo eso y los gritos resuenan en mi cabeza nuevamente. Reflexivamente dejo caer mi cuchara en mi plato y llevo mis manos a mis oídos, como si eso ayudara. Me doy cuenta de que probablemente los escuche cada vez que lo recuerde. De repente, una voz desconocida suena en mi cabeza, cubriendo los gritos.

_"Realmente eres una cobarde. Si quieres recordar, tendrás que caminar a través de las llamas. No puedes huir para siempre. Y no tengo intención de dejarte" _

Nuevamente, la verdad y la dureza de esas palabras me sacuden hasta la médula. El tiene razón. Sé que lo es. ¿Pero es malo que tenga temor a esos gritos y ese dolor? Anoche, pensé que iba a estallar de adentro hacia afuera, solo por un pequeño recuerdo. ¿Cuánto más dolor me espera? ¿Y podré soportarlo? Si no puedo ¿cómo lo recordaré? No. Ese pensamiento es más aterrador que el dolor. De repente extraño el sonido del amayuta, ya que mis pensamientos están divididos entre la determinación y el miedo.

Atem también me confunde. La gentileza que me mostró fue realmente inesperada. ¿Fue un acto pare hacer que bajara la guardia? ¿O vislumbré un lado que él está ocultando constantemente? En cualquier caso, dudo que hubiera actuado así si no fuera Shayee. No puedo comenzar a comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. A no ser que…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Mokuba, poniendo una mano preocupada en mi hombro.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le digo, forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro y quitando mis manos de mis oídos -Estoy bien-

Termino mi comida y Moki me deja tranquila, claramente sin creer una palabra que acabo de decir. Luego le pregunto a Jaden qué haré ahora que he terminado de arreglar la vela. A lo que él responde encogiéndose de hombros. Neil tampoco parece saberlo.

-¿Y tú Moki?- le pregunto, tomando el último bocado de mi plato.

-Ya nadie está enfermo, así que tengo que ayudar a ordenar las hierbas y medicinas que robaron de la Ballena Dorada-

Ahora que lo menciona, me doy cuenta de que el tributo no se ha mencionado desde nuestra captura. Que extraño. Uno hubiera pensado que se habrían apresurado y dividido entre ellos. ¿O tal vez están esperando estar en tierra?

-Deberías ir a preguntarle al primer oficial- dice Neil, mordiendo su última salchicha seca. -Encontrará algo para que hagas hasta que el capitán salga de su camarote-

No tengo elección en el asunto. Jaden lleva a Mokuba a la cubierta más baja y sigo a Neil escaleras arriba para ir a buscar a Joey. Me sorprende lo fácil que es para mí tenerlo fuera de la vista ahora que sé que Bakura está encerrada. ¿Estoy empezando a confiar en los demás? Conocer la historia de una persona, incluso si esa persona es un enemigo, cambia mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero algunas cosas no cambiarán. No nos dejarán ir. Al menos, Atem no me deja ir. Así que tengo que salir de aquí.

Finalmente llegamos a la cubierta principal. El sol está completamente en lo alto ahora y hay mucha más actividad en la cubierta, especialmente en los mástiles. El viento es más fuerte que ayer y supongo que la tripulación quiere aprovechar eso. Sigo a Neil más lejos pero me detengo de golpe cuando veo a Bakura.

Las muñecas del intendente están atadas por encima de su cabeza en el mástil principal y su cabeza, colgando bajo con su largo cabello blanco rebelde que oculta su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más me llama la atención son las numerosas y frescas laceraciones en todo su torso desnudo, brazos, y también podría adivinar su espalda. La sangre goteó de las pestañas y se secó sobre su piel pálida. Había sido azotado. Verlo me revuelve el estómago y no puedo evitar jadear.

-¿Qué… que le pasó?- Pregunto innecesariamente aunque la respuesta es bastante obvia.

-Eso es lo que obtuvo por desobedecer las órdenes directas e intentar matar a nuestro médico- explica Neil -Veinte latigazos es misericordioso, incluso con el gato de nueve colas. El capitán fue suave con él. Por lo general, obtendrías la muerte por un motín-

¿Qué parte de esto es misericordioso? No puedo separar mis ojos del sangriento espectáculo que tengo delante. Ser castigado es una cosa. Estar expuesto como ejemplo al resto de la tripulación es otra. Sin mencionar que el sol quemaría su frágil piel en poco tiempo. El dolor más la humillación... No puedo imaginarme al intendente asesino tomándolo demasiado bien. Uno pensaría que debería sentir alivio al verlo debilitado y atado. Pero solo miro con horror y, por alguna razón, me duelen las cicatrices en la espalda.

Entonces, Bakura levanta la vista lentamente y aguanto la respiración cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos tienen círculos oscuros profundos a su alrededor y están tan secos que se han vuelto rojos. Atem había sido claro acerca de no alimentarlo o darle algo de beber. Esos ojos llenos de odio todavía están sobre mí, pero una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

-Hola moza- dice, su voz algo ronca. ¿Fue por gritar cuando lo azotaron? -¿Te gusta lo que ves? Me siento halagado. No seas tímida, mira bien. Mientras puedas hacerlo-

No contesto ¿Qué puedo decir? Pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado, y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo están tan tensos que se queman. Simultáneamente, se me eriza el pelo de la parte posterior de mi cuello como si sintiera un peligro inminente. Sé que está atado, pero tengo miedo de darle la espalda. Mi silencio parece deleitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comio la lengua? Muy bien, yo hablaré. ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos azules, pequeña Shayee? ¿Ya no quieres matarme? Realmente deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. Después de todo, quién sabe qué sucederá cuando sea liberado-

No dije nada. La sensación completa de peligro no es suficiente para que pase por alto la horrible sensación de lástima que tengo al mirar su cuerpo lacerado. Como si leyera mi mente, su sonrisa se desvanece. Ahora se ve como un perro mostrando los dientes.

-No puedo entenderte. ¿Qué tonto siente lástima por sus enemigos? Ahora quiero destriparte aún más, perra chupadora de sentinas-

Una gran mano es apoyada sobre mi hombro, me hace saltar y encuentro a Joey a mi lado. El primer oficial está lanzando una mirada de reproche pero lamentable a Bakura. A pesar de sus constantes disputas, estos dos trabajan juntos de manera eficiente. En todo caso, Atem no los habría designado para altos cargos si no fueran capaces de hacerlo. Joey parece genuinamente frustrado de verlo así.

-¿De verdad crees que ese tipo de comentarios es lo que te va a liberar? Seguro que molestaste al hombre esta vez. Tienes suerte de seguir respirando-

-Por favor- responde el intendente rodando los ojos -Sabes tan bien como yo que ha perdido la cabeza por esa muchacha. Estaba haciendo un favor. A diferencia de algunas personas, no he perdido de vista nuestro objetivo-

-Y has perdido la fe en el capitán- Joey deja escapar un profundo suspiro antes de volverse hacia mí -Vamos Yug. No le hagas mucho caso. No será suelto pronto-

El hombre lobo suavemente me empuja con él lejos del palo mayor y en dirección al alcázar. Pero mientras caminamos, Bakura se dirige a mí nuevamente.

-No duermas mucho, niña demonio- dice -Será mejor que vigiles la espalda de tu señor. Quizás empiece con él y te pinte la cara con su sangre-

Me detengo tan abruptamente que la mano de Joey se desliza de mi hombro. Yo tenía razón. La amenaza sigue ahí y sigue siendo real. No estamos a salvo. Moki no está a salvo. No mientras él esté aquí. Incluso maltratado y golpeado como esta, no es suficiente. No mientras tenga ese odioso fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. No puedo dejar que esto continúe.

-¿Yugi?- llama a Joey, preguntándose por qué estoy parado allí.

Antes de saber por qué, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo rápidamente al palo mayor. Por primera vez, veo sorpresa en su rostro, aunque no ahuyenta sus cejas eternamente fruncidas. Estar tan cerca de él crea una tensión tan fuerte en mí que siento que mis huesos se romperán bajo la presión. Cada centímetro de mí tiembla como una hoja y no puedo formular nada. ¿Qué espero lograr jugando pollo con él?

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- dice, pero besa sus dientes cuando no contesto -Tch. Patético. Ni siquiera puedo hablar por ti…-

No se cómo. No estoy segura de por qué. Pero sin previo aviso, mi puño cerrado se precipita por el cabello y choca con su mandíbula. Cometí un terrible error o estoy a punto de desatarme. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Por unos momentos, mira al aire, sorprendido y luego se vuelve hacia mí, su mirada aún más odiosa.

-Realmente estás empujando tu suerte, mo…-

-¿Tanto me odias?-

Todavía estoy temblando y cuando hablo, mi voz también tiembla. Y tengo que gritar para poder sacar algo. Pero las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda formularlas en mi cabeza.

-¿Tanto quieres sangre?- pregunto, retóricamente de nuevo -Bien. Ven a por mí. ¿Necesitas cazar algo? ¿Necesitas hundir tus dientes en alguien? ¡Bien! Haz todo lo que puedas para quitarme la vida. Te reto. ¡Te reto a que intentes matarme!-

Mi respiración es pesada y mi corazón golpea mi pecho con tanta fuerza que me duele. ¿Es esto lo que sucede cuando el miedo se apodera de mí? ¿Siempre he sido así? ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan imprudente? El intendente me mira, sus ojos llenos de confusión esta vez. Parece que también lo he sorprendido. Teniendo su atención, sigo.

-Soy una jugadora justo ahora. Rompe todas las reglas que quieras si eso significa que puedes dispararme. Pero te advierto...-

De repente, los estremecimientos son silenciados por una ola de confianza y determinación. No. No es una ola. La Corriente, recorriéndome con el expreso propósito de proteger a los que amo. Por un momento, mi miedo me abandona y me siento fuerte. Me acerco un paso dejando solo unos centímetros entre nosotros y sumerjo mis ojos en los suyos. Él se estremece cuando lo hago, y en sus iris, veo el reflejo de mis ahora azules ojos cristalinos. Esta vez cuando hablo, mi voz es tranquila y clara.

-Si le rasguñas a Mokuba. No, si tocas otro pelo de su cabeza, te ahogaré-

Todo está en silencio durante lo que parece una eternidad, durante la cual mis ojos vuelven a su color natural y la Corriente se retrae lentamente hacia mi núcleo. Estoy temblando de nuevo y la proximidad me dificulta respirar. Pero me niego a mirar hacia otro lado. Es crucial que mi amenaza se hunda, pase lo que pase. Es lo único que puedo hacer, así que tiene que funcionar.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

La risa repentina que brota de su garganta rompe mi concentración y hace que mi corazón salte. Retrocedo unos pasos y me alejo de la prácticamente asfixiante Bakura. Si sus ojos no estuvieran tan secos, probablemente estaría llorando de risa en este momento. La escena es inesperada y sobre todo impactante.

-¿Querías amenazarme media pinta? ¡Y en realidad está funcionando! ¡Jajaja! ¡Cambié de opinión! ¡Acepto tu desafío, descendiente del Shayee! Mejor prepárate. Nunca te dejaré dormir. No hasta que uno de nosotros muera-

El se ríe de nuevo y estoy bastante segura de que tenemos la atención de toda la cubierta en este momento. Pero eso no me preocupa. Funcionó. Mi tonta e imprudente amenaza funcionó. He puesto un objetivo de tamaño de toro en mi espalda, pero estoy aliviada. Todavía sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos de alegría, Bakura mira en mi dirección.

-Ahora entiendo un poco mejor por qué estás tan enganchado-

No tengo tiempo para darme cuenta de que no se dirige a mí. Una mano se cierra en mi parte superior del brazo y violentamente me tira hacia atrás un poco más. Me encuentro cara a cara con Atem. Sus ojos son de reproche y están llenos de ira. Su agarre sobre mí se tensa y me estremezco de dolor. Parece que mi imprudencia no ha pasado desapercibida.

-No se te ocurran ideas- le dice a Bakura.

-Demasiado tarde para eso- La sonrisa del albino es más amplia que nunca y sus ojos brillan de excitación -No me culpes. Tu pequeña mascota lo ha hecho personal-

-Todavía puedo derramar sal en tus heridas. No empujes tu suerte, Bakura-

El intendente se encoge de hombros. Por provocación o rendición, no lo sé. Probablemente un poco de ambos. Pero él me mira por última vez.

-Espero nuestra persecución, Yugi Muto-

La forma en que dice mi nombre por primera vez envía un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Antes de que pueda responder, el capitán me arrastra lejos del palo mayor y hacia el alcázar. Algo me dice que estoy a punto de lamentar amargamente mis acciones.


	20. Chapter 20 Marea baja

-Espera, eso duele. ¡Ow!-

Él tira de mi brazo tan bruscamente que la articulación de mi hombro está tan cerca de estallar. Aún más doloroso que eso, es su vicio como agarre en la parte superior de mi brazo, ejerciendo suficiente presión sobre mi hueso para romperlo. Si hubiera sido mi brazo derecho, ya estaría sangrando. Mis gritos de dolor no lo alejan un poco mientras me arrastra por las escaleras de madera y hacia el alcázar. Hay menos piratas allí, incluido Jack que todavía está al timón y, por supuesto, captamos toda su atención. Atem me lleva a una esquina y se detiene justo en frente de las escaleras que conducen a la cubierta de caca. Allí, él me impulsa hacia adelante y me habría estrellado contra la escalera si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo. Otro fuerte tirón en mi brazo me obliga a darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

-Realmente no tienes sentido común- No está gritando, pero su voz es como el gruñido de un león y sus ojos me lanzan dagas -¿Tienes un deseo de morir?-

Un viejo recuerdo aparece ante mis ojos, y veo a un joven Seto, apretando mis hombros, casi aplastándolos, y mirándome con ojos similares. Es de una de esas muchas veces cuando salí, olvidándome del tiempo y regresaba al anochecer. Sé que ese aire de preocupación camuflado como ira muy bien. Viniendo de él, es inquietante en más de un sentido.

-P-por supuesto que no- tartamudeo mientras trataba de liberar mi brazo –Déjame…-

-No tienes idea de lo que has hecho- interrumpe -Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él por una razón. Entonces ¿vas y lo provocas como si fuera tu igual? ¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser?-

-Exactamente- le digo, aunque todavía luchando -Prácticamente puedo oler su sed de sangre desde aquí. Así que aparté su atención de Mokuba. ¡Ow!-

-¿Desplazando todo sobre ti?- Su agarre se tensa aún más. Mis palabras solo sirven para irritarlo -¡Idiota!-

La similitud con Seto es aterradora. En ese momento, tengo problemas para verlo hacer esto solo para proteger su propio interés en mí. Se parece mucho a una preocupación genuina. ¿Por qué? Ha dejado en claro que soy valioso para él como Shayee, pero ¿hasta este punto? Me resulta confuso y muy preocupante. Agregando su gentileza de la noche anterior, es como si estuviera descubriendo una nueva persona. Muy diferente del hombre que me secuestró.

-¿De qué te sirve regañarme ahora?- digo, mirando a un lado, incapaz de mantener su mirada ardiente -Incluso si me hubieras advertido antes, sabía que él era el más peligroso aquí. Aun lo habría hecho-

-¡Tonta!- Él grita esta vez, haciendo que mi corazón salte en mi pecho -¿No te preocupa tu propia vida?-

Ese reproche hace que mi mente se quede en blanco por un momento. ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? ¿Por qué el hombre que me lastimó, amenazó a mi familia y me retiene como rehén hablando como si realmente estuviera preocupado por mí? No entiendo. Y me pone tan nerviosa que puedo sentir mis piernas temblar.

-T-Tú eres quien dijo que Shayee son seres familiares- le respondí -Estoy protegiendo a mi hermano menor de tu monstruo ¿qué parte de esto no es característico de un Shayee? ¿no es esa la razón por la que me has traído aquí? para que pueda ponerme en contacto con mi herencia. Eso es lo que querías de mi parte-

No dice nada a eso, solo se acentúa la ira en su rostro. Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría seis pies debajo. Mi nerviosismo alcanza su punto máximo y me empuja a derramar todo lo que pesa en mi mente.

-Además, me he sentido como un animal cazado desde que nos trajiste aquí. Nunca bajé la guardia ni una vez desde entonces-

Cuando las palabras salen de mi boca, algo pesado cae en mi pecho y me siento mareada. ¿Por qué me duelen así mis propias palabras? Siento las lágrimas alzarse detrás de mis ojos, pero las suprimo.

-Ya te lo dije- dice Atem, su voz más baja que antes -No tengo intención de quitarte la vida-

-Puedo pensar en muchas cosas peores que la muerte que podrías hacerme- le digo, incapaz de detenerme -Después de todo, solo estoy aquí para tu diversión personal ¿No es así?-

El peso en mi pecho se duplica. Es similar a lo que siento cuando me arrepiento de decir palabras que no fueron necesarias. Todavía me mira, pero ya no puedo leer sus ojos. Se suavizaron pero no en el buen sentido. No es decepción. No puedo creer que mis palabras le hayan llegado. Rápidamente, aunque su expresión severa regresa y el se acerca, hasta que nuestras frentes casi se tocan, y aguanto la respiración.

-Eso es exactamente correcto- susurra -Por esa razón precisa, no deberías forzar tu suerte con Bakura ni conmigo. No olvides en qué territorio estás, Yugi-

La deglución requiere más esfuerzo del que debería cuando tengo la impresión de que sus iris de rubí están ardiendo mientras miran mi alma. Simultáneamente, algo me abruma por dentro. Siento que mi cuerpo se calienta y la repentina urgencia de encogerme y desaparecer. Sin embargo, estoy paralizada ¿Por qué se ve herido?

Finalmente, el agarre de mi brazo se afloja por completo y el pirata se endereza antes de pasar una mano por su cara y luego con su desordenada melena negra. Casi como esta conversación lo ha agotado. Froto mi brazo dolorido, esperando que la huella de la mano roja desaparezca pronto. Después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo, Atem finalmente suelta un largo suspiro y me niega con la cabeza.

-Eres toda una sorpresa-

Con eso, se lleva dos dedos a la boca y silba. No es tan ruidoso como cuando llama a Jaden o los hombres que trabajan en las velas. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que Jack, que es el más cercano a nosotros, lo haya escuchado. Pero solo unos momentos después, Joey trota hasta el alcázar y se dirige hacia nosotros. Supongo que la audición del hombre lobo es mucho mejor que la de los humanos. El generalmente alegre primer oficial tiene un aire grave sobre él y cuando sus ojos cruzan los míos, mueve su cabeza hacia mi.

-¿Cómo está Bakura?- pregunta el capitán cuando nos alcanza.

-Se fue demasiado tranquilo- responde Joey -Sigue mirando a la nada y sonriendo. Lo envié de regreso a la jaula y Hunter y Reed lo están vigilando. Él mordió el anzuelo, Atem-

El capitán aprieta sus dientes con molestia –Fantástico-

-¿Deberíamos desviarnos para encontrar algo 'para él?- pregunta Joey

-No. No tenemos tiempo. Además, retrasar el objetivo más tiempo del que ya tenemos pisará su último nervio. Tendremos que esperar para llegar a Beruga-

-¿Y si el se pierde antes de eso? No aguantará mucho en ese estado-

-Entonces me ocuparé de él-

No tengo idea de lo que están discutiendo. Están hablando como si Bakura estuviera enfermo y necesitara un tratamiento especial. La atmósfera pesada es tan espesa que podrías cortarla con un cuchillo de mantequilla. De repente, Atem se vuelve hacia mí pero se dirige a Joey.

-No la pierdas de vista-

-Si-

Atem me lanza una última mirada ilegible y se da la vuelta y se dirigió dentro de su camarote. Joey luego me lleva al palo mayor. Subimos las cimas y él me muestra cómo atar las velas y arreglar los nudos defectuosos. Nos ocupa durante un par de horas durante las cuales apenas intercambiamos palabras. La vista desde la cima es espectacular y me da una perspectiva mucho más amplia del gran mar. Pero la experiencia anterior hubiera sido mucho más agradable si no fuera por el intendente ocupando mis pensamientos.

-Si sigues espaciándote así, te vas a caer, ¿sabes?- dice Joey después de una hora de completo silencio de mi parte.

La pregunta se me escapa sin previo aviso -¿Por qué Bakura me odia tanto?-

Joey levanta la mirada, como si hubiera estado esperando mi pregunta. Guardando su cuchillo, mira a lo lejos, el mismo aire triste de antes sobre él.

-No es solo un sabiendo al que le gusta jalar su correa- explica -Necesita ensuciarse las manos regularmente. De lo contrario, se vuelve loco. Cuando lo desafiaste, básicamente sacudiste un pedazo de carne fresca y sangrient frente a un perro hambriento-

Escuchar que el hombre lobo compara a alguien con un perro es bastante extraño. La declaración me sorprende. Según mis estándares, todos ellos eran ladrones y asesinos. Llego a una conclusión incómoda de lo que puede significar, viniendo de uno de ellos.

-Dijiste que necesitaba hacerlo. No estas implicando... que es un asesino, ¿verdad?-

Sus ojos me responden antes de sus palabras. Él mira hacia abajo y duda por un momento, como si estuviera debatiendo si debería decirme algo. Al igual que el capitán anteriormente suspira. De pie con el equilibrio perfecto, mira hacia el cielo como si buscara un viejo recuerdo.

-Fue recogido y criado por mercenarios y entrenado para matar desde el momento en que podía caminar- se le oscurece los ojos -Lo rompieron de todas las formas posibles para convertirlo en el arma perfecta sin voluntad. No contaban con su terquedad. El a derramado su propia sangre tantas veces, solo se siente en control cuando la derrama. Para darle una perspectiva, veinte latigazos incluso con el gato de nueve colas es un rasguño para él-

Ahora que lo pienso, alguien que tiene su piel lacerada así una y otra vez debería haber gritado hasta el punto de rasgarse la garganta. Sin embargo, no he escuchado un solo grito desde que lo encerraron. Mi interior se tensa tanto que casi me dan náuseas.

-¿Por qué aun tienen a alguien así en su tripulación?- Pregunto

-Porque él es uno de nosotros, Yug- finalmente dice por primera vez mostrando reproche hacia mí -Estaba tan herido que dejó atrás parte de su cordura. Además, si lo hubiéramos dejado donde estaba, habría matado mucho más de lo que hace con nosotros-

-¿Cómo lo controlan?-

-No lo hacemos. Mientras se llene de sangre, se mantendrá cuerdo. Ya fue un disturbio impredecible y ya está en su límite-

-¿Qué tienen que ver los mercenarios con la Compañía Kaiba?- Pregunto intrigada.

-¿Has oído hablar de los Perros Negros de Liverand?-

Mi memoria me golpea como una patada de caballo en la cara. Seto solía llamar a la guardia personal de su padre los mestizos negros. Se ha librado de ellos para crear la milicia privada de Kaiba. No puedo creer esto.

-¿Q-que pasa con ellos?-

-Eran los mercenarios que criaron a Bakura. Eran los mercenarios contratados por el anterior barón-

Esto es demasiado grande para ser una coincidencia. Sabía de su existencia, pero en realidad nunca los había visto. Todo se vuelve distancia cuando mi propia mente me lleva a todo lo que he aprendido desde que vine aquí. Muchos ejecutivos de la compañía han perjudicado a las personas. ¿Y mi antiguo tutor tenía una banda de mercenarios a su servicio? Trato de recordar a Gozaburo Kaiba. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Me proporcionó una vida con la que la mayoría de la gente solo puede soñar. Recuerdo que fue duro con Seto. Pequeños detalles invaden mi mente. Recuerdo haber encontrado a Mokuba escondido en la biblioteca de la mansión y llorando varias veces. Cada vez que le preguntaba qué había pasado, lo ignoraba como si no fuera nada. ¿Vio cosas que yo no? También recuerdo que Gozaburo me preguntó sobre el Shayee, para ver si mi memoria volvía. Me doy cuenta de que no sé casi nada al lado del hombre que me crio. Siempre ha tenido una relación difícil con Seto. Un sentimiento abrumador de culpa invade todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedo dudar de la persona que me acogió así? De repente, vuelvo a la realidad cuando Joey me agarra del hombro, evitando que me resbale del palo.

-¡Cuidado!- él dice -Ahora no es momento de tener cabeza en las nubes, Yug. Estamos en el mástil de vela, si se rompe te caerás-

-Lo siento. Solo estaba... distraída-

Me reenfoco para reajustar mi equilibrio. ¿Y si tengo razón? ¿Qué pasaría si Gozaburo sabía lo que hacen sus ejecutivos? Pero si ese fuera el caso, Seto lo habría notado. Es demasiado observador para no notarlo. Recuerdo la amargura de nuestras conversaciones cada vez que surgía Gozaburo. Tal vez hay una razón detrás de la ira constante en sus ojos cada vez que menciono a su padrastro. Sacudo la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en todo esto.

-No respondiste mi pregunta de antes- le digo a Joey, desesperado por un cambio de tema -¿Bakura nos ataca porque no puede perseguir a nadie más en el barco?-

-Na, está nervioso por el desvío que estamos tomando. Tengo que admitir que nos molestó a muchos de nosotros, pero las órdenes del capitán son órdenes. No debería retrasarnos más de un día. Ya que estamos haciendo es por ti, Bakura cree que te metiste en la mente de Atem-

Arrugo la frente -Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir por mi? ¿A dónde vamos?-

Un latido repentino y familiar en mi pecho me sacude hasta el centro, tan bruscamente que me aferro a la cuerda más cercana para evitar resbalarme. No he sentido este latido particular desde que me embarqué en los Blue Eyes hace unos días. Pero esta vez es diferente. Antes, la llamada era como una luz brillante que no pude evitar mirar. Ahora, se siente como si algo tirara de mí, instándome a venir. No puede significar... Me paro en el palo tan bruscamente que Joey se estremece.

-¿Qué pasa?- él pregunta

Su voz es tan distante como su presencia. De hecho, nada importa más que esa sensación de tirón. Miro en dirección de donde está llamando. Todo lo que veo es el horizonte. No, eso no puede ser correcto. Al encontrar un equilibrio desconocido para mí hasta entonces, me apresuro a la cuerda más cercana y subo lo más rápido que puedo hasta el nido del cuervo. Joey me llama desde atrás, pero mi mente se niega a reconocer otra cosa que no sea ese sentimiento. Finalmente llego a la cima y miro de nuevo. Esta vez, a la misma distancia que el horizonte, veo algo de tierra. Una pequeña isla e inmediatamente lo sé. Esto es lo que me ha estado llamando siempre. Al darme cuenta de esto, mi corazon martilla en mi pecho como nunca antes, ya que el impulso se vuelve más y más fuerte. Necesito estar ahí. Necesito ver. Hay algo allí para mí.

Con mi agilidad recién descubierta, bajo la cuerda, pero ignoro las llamadas de Joey. El primer oficial termina siguiéndome hasta la cubierta. Me dirijo hacia el frente del barco, arrastrado por ese impulso. Subo al borde y me detengo abruptamente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No me puedo ir. Aquí está Moki. Aquí está Bakura. Y yo soy un rehén. A pesar de mis pensamientos racionales, el tirón es más fuerte que nunca.

_"¡No! No Yugi, no puedes. Lo verán como un intento de escape. No dejes a Moki atrás. ¡No puedes dejarlo atrás!" _

Me repito para no saltar a las magníficas olas de cristal que también parecen dirigirse hacia la isla. Incluso desde aquí, puedo oler la arena blanca y los aromas frutales que lleva el viento de la isla. Invocando cada onza de mi voluntad, me bajo del borde y el latido en mi pecho se vuelve como un puñal. "Ven", me dice, "ven".

Termino haciendo que murmure mis palabras en voz alta para razonar conmigo misma e imaginar cada una de ellas creando cadenas invisibles sobre mí para evitar saltar por la borda. A regañadientes me alejo del horizonte justo a tiempo para ver a Joey alcanzándome a mí y a los piratas que me miran confundidos. Pero mis ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Atem, de pie al lado del palo mayor y mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, como si me hubiera estado esperando. Se dirige hacia mí y se detiene a un pie de distancia.

-Es insoportable, ¿no?- él pregunta

Miro hacia abajo y aprieto los puños, maldiciéndolo internamente por hacerle preguntas a las que ya sabe la respuesta. Es como si me hubiera traído aquí para torturarme. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, asentí.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Pregunto, la tensión en mi voz traiciona la confusión interior.

Escucho una risa suave y divertida. Supongo que debí haber esperado eso. Qué idiota de mi parte pensar que mi captor podría tener una pizca de compacion por mí.

-Con el viento a favor, el Milenio tardará al menos otras seis horas en llegar a la isla. Prepárate para entonces. Te llevaré de regreso. Hazme esperar demasiado y estate preparado para las consecuencias para ti y para el chico-

Escucho las palabras pero me toma unos momentos para volver a analizarlas y comprenderlas. Cuando lo hago, lo miro aturdida. El esta sonriendo. Una sonrisa genuina, alegre y suave.

-¿D-disculpe?- digo, todavía preguntándome si no he alucinado.

Señala con la barbilla en dirección a la isla. Ese simple gesto destroza todas las cadenas que me he puesto, liberándome de mi peso invisible autoimpuesto. Puedo ir. Me han concedido permiso. Nada me detiene. Una ola de extremo alivio y alegría invade todo mi cuerpo y, sin previo aviso, dos lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

Antes de darme cuenta, doy el paso de separarnos. Agarrando su mano izquierda con las mías, me la llevo y bajo la cabeza para presionar mis labios en la parte posterior. No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, pero este gesto se siente necesario y natural. Pero no me dejo reflexionar sobre eso. Con la misma rapidez, lo dejé ir y correr. Llevado por mi entusiasmo, salto al borde y me sumerjo en las corrientes que me llevarán a la isla Shayee.


	21. Chapter 21 Lluvia

El agua que se desliza sobre mi piel mientras nado por el océano es tan agradable como el viento fresco en los días calurosos. Pero no tengo tiempo para apreciar la temperatura o la sensación flotante como lo hago habitualmente. La llamada insta a mi cuerpo a moverse lo más rápido posible para llegar a la isla. Estoy casi allí. En el camino, me encuentro con una pequeña manada de delfines. Encontrando divertida mi velocidad, me siguen un poco, saltando y riendo. Pasamos por el hermoso y colorido coral y otras criaturas marinas en el camino. Es tan extraño. Por lo general, me tomaba mi tiempo observando la fauna y la flora del mar, saboreando en cada sensación que me proporciona mi elemento, como siempre lo he hecho. Entonces olvidaría el tiempo y Seto me regañaría. Ahora, incluso mis nuevos compañeros no pueden llamar mi atención. La emoción y la impaciencia han tomado el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo por igual, sin dejar lugar para un pensamiento claro.

_"Falta poco. Ya casi estoy en casa" _

A medida que nos acercamos a la isla, la profundidad se vuelve menos profunda y los corales escasos. Justo cuando paso la última de las rocas del fondo marino, mis compañeros se detienen de repente. Entiendo el por qué un momento después. El agua que se filtra a través de mi nariz de repente deja un sabor horrible en mi lengua que casi me da náuseas. Es como si hubiera inhalado aceite de lámpara. Cuanto más me acerco a la orilla, más se intensifica el sabor y termino nadando hacia la superficie para escapar. Escupo el agua desagradable cuando lo hago. El sabor de la sal en mi lengua nunca me ha molestado, pero esto es insoportable. Qué fenómeno tan extraño. Esto no desencadena ningún tipo de memoria o incluso un toque de familiaridad en mí. Esto no puede ser normal.

Termino de nadar y mi cabeza de sobre el agua hasta que finalmente llego a la playa de arena blanca. Esa arena blanca que huele tan nostálgica. No puedo ver dónde comienza o dónde termina, pero de alguna manera sé que la playa rodea la mitad de la isla. Detrás de la playa hay un espeso bosque de árboles de varios tamaños y colores. Me prohíbo parpadear, demasiado asustada para despertarme de un sueño maravilloso. Es bonito. Tan hermoso como esperaba. Tan hermoso que mi corazón late con admiración.

Nado hasta que salgo del agua, pero inmediatamente me derrumbo sobre mis rodillas, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos mientras un fuerte mareo me invade. Veo algo en mi mente. La misma playa en realidad. Pero allí, veo a dos niños pequeños. El más alto de las dos tiene el pelo negro y azul oscuro con mechones rubios como yo. El segundo, que parece mucho más agitado, tiene una brillante mezcla de verde, rojo y marrón. Ambos están vestidos con atuendos marrones y de color arena similares al mío, solo que los suyos dejan el pecho al descubierto. Detrás de ellos aparece una mujer bajita con cabello castaño, turquesa y rubio. En sus brazos, ella me sostiene un poco.

_-__Mamá, por favor, por favor- le suplica -¿Puedo ir con Yusei y Yuya? Los escucharé, lo prometo- _

¿Yusei y Yuya? Yo e dicho esos nombres antes. Al hombre en mi sueño, al que llamé abuelo.

_-__No sé, pequeña estrella de mar- responde la mujer sonriendo tiernamente -Tendrás que preguntarle a tus hermanos si están dispuestos a llevarte-_

_-¿Por qué deberíamos?- se queja el de pelo verde -Ella solo nos retrasará. ¿Verdad Yusei?-_

_-__No seas malo, Yuya- dice el mayor, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano -¿Es seguro, mamá? Ella todavía es tan pequeña...- _

_-¡El abuelo dijo que podía! No seré una molestia, lo prometo", insistí -¿Por favor, Yusei? ¿Solo por hoy? ¿Por favor?- _

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _

_Todos los ojos se dirigen hacia el mar. Una figura alta emerge de las olas y se dirige al pequeño grupo. Es mucho más alto que la mujer y se parece mucho al niño mayor. Su piel besada por el sol está goteando con las lágrimas del océano y su brillante cabello rojo, negro y morado tiene una forma muy familiar. Inmediatamente, los chicos corren hacia el hombre y él los toma a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer, mi madre, me baja y también corre hacia el hombre que la toma en sus brazos. _

_-__Parece que he atrapado a la estrella de mar más bonita del océano- bromea, sentándome en sus hombros y volviéndose hacia su cónyuge -Y la perla más hermosa- _

_Mi madre sonríe tiernamente cuando el hombre, mi padre, le pasa un brazo por la cintura y le da un beso en la sien. _

_-Entonces, ¿quién puede decirme qué está pasando?- _

_-Parece que nuestra pequeña estrella de mar quiere ir con sus hermanos en su viaje de exploración- explica mamá -Solomon dice que ya ha memorizado todas las reglas de seguridad. Está lista-_

_-__Si el abuelo lo aprobó, entonces no tengo nada en contra- dice Yusei -Pero como le prometí a Yuya que iríamos juntos, depende de él- _

_En el acto, el hermano menor cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y suspira molesto -Si ella viene, no podremos nadar tan rápido...- _

_La pequeña yo se desliza del hombro de papá y va a agarrar la mano del niño frustrado -¿Por favor, Yuya? ¿Solo por esta vez? Prometo que nadaré rápido y no preguntaré la próxima vez. ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?-_

_Él la mira fijamente, sus ojos llenos de dudas. Un par de momentos de silencio siguen antes de que el obstinado Yuya finalmente suspira derrotado. Una suave sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. _

_-Está bien, está bien. Pero será mejor que cumplas tu promesa- _

_Las estrellas se iluminan en los ojos de la pequeña yo y su rostro se ilumina al instante. Pero en lugar de decir gracias, la pequeña yo agarra la mano izquierda de Yuya y le da un beso en el dorso. Un símbolo de la gratitud más profunda, reservado para ocasiones serias. Mamá, papá y Yusei se ríen de eso y Yuya murmura algo sobre exagerar antes de agarrarme de las caderas y poneme sobre sus hombros. _

Abro los ojos de nuevo y veo que numerosas lágrimas siguen cayendo de mi cara sobre la arena blanca. Lo sé con certeza ahora. Tuve a mi madre, Miiu. Mi padre; Seiaa Mi abuelo paterno Salomón. Y dos hermanos; el mayor Yusei y Yuya el cabeza dura. Este es realmente mi hogar. Y está lleno de fragmentos de mis recuerdos perdidos. La alegría de recordar esta parte de mí misma se ahoga rápidamente por la tristeza de saber lo que he perdido. Crece en mi estómago como agujas de hielo. Me obligo a respirar y ponerme de pie. Ahora entiendo las palabras de Atem. Caminar por el fuego es imprescindible si quiero recordar. No puedo escapar del dolor de mis recuerdos más de lo que puedo escapar de la llamada. Respiro profundamente hasta que las lágrimas finalmente se detienen y las agujas de hielo se derriten.

No hay mucho más que ver en la playa. Es extraño. Esperaba que quedaran restos de barcos, bolas de canon y otras cosas después de una batalla con piratas. Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Empiezo a caminar por el borde del bosque. Los aromas frutales y herbales del bosque llenan mi nariz y casi me hace agua la boca. Incluso veo múltiples árboles Coragro. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual el sabor me es familiar. Los pájaros coloridos están cantando. Sorprendentemente puedo nombrar cada especie. Pero el entorno tranquilo y alegre me deja angustiada. Hasta ahora, no hay un solo rastro de lo que sucedió hace doce años.

Muy rápido, recibo mi respuesta. La parte del bosque que vi no es más que una mera fracción de todo. Una de las únicas partes que escapó del fuego. Pronto encuentro el resto. La parte que se ha quemado hasta quedar crujiente. El suelo es negro y está lleno de cenizas. Los troncos de los árboles que han logrado mantenerse en pie también son negros y sin hojas. Los árboles nuevos apenas comienzan a brotar después de doce años, pareciéndose a pequeños follajes. El color anaranjado de sus hojas me recuerda a las llamas. Las agujas de hielo en mi estómago crecen nuevamente y tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería.

-Camina a través del fuego- me digo, imaginando al capitán del Milenio detrás de mi espalda, prohibiéndome que me aleje -Camina por el fuego. El premio está entre las cenizas-

Dejo atrás la playa, camino por el suelo ceniciento y me dirijo a través de los restos del bosque. Para mí, doce años es una eternidad. Para la naturaleza, no es nada. ¿Estaba tontamente esperando encontrar la isla en el estado que estaba antes de la masacre? Divago, sin saber a dónde voy, dejando que el extraño tirón de antes me dirija como una luz en la oscuridad. Nada parece familiar, pero eso es de esperar después de un incendio. Se extinguió hace más de una década y, sin embargo, siento que me estoy ahogando con el hedor de la carne quemada. Quizás mi cabeza me está jugando una mala pasada, ya que recuerdo ese horrible olor tan bien. Mis manos comienzan a temblar y, a pesar del calor abrasador, el sudor frío moja mi cuello. La respiración se vuelve difícil, como si mis pulmones se hubieran triplicado en peso. Todavía camino, siguiendo el tirón.

Entonces los alcanzo. Las casitas hechas de piedras planas. Se supone que las piedras son blancas, pero las dos se han vuelto grises y negras. Una imagen rápida aparece ante mis ojos y veo llamas. Parpadeo y sacudo la cabeza para alejarla.

-Vamos Yugi- me digo -Sabías que iba a ser así desde el principio-

Con toda mi voluntad, ordeno a mis piernas que se muevan nuevamente y entren en el pueblo. Mi pueblo. Mi hogar. Mi casa incendiada, profanada. Mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado que mi caminata se vuelve lenta. La atmósfera de inquietud y angustia desenfrenada me presiona cada vez más en los hombros a medida que me adentro en el pueblo. Y ese horrible hedor es aún más fuerte.

Mi mente está inquieta. Cada casa, cada piedra que miro despierta esa sensación de familiaridad en mí, pero a diferencia de la playa, no obtengo un recuerdo preciso de ella. El estado del pueblo y toda la destrucción causada por el incendio no me permite concentrarme. Es insoportable, como no poder rascarse una picazón fuerte.

_"Recuerda. Tienes que recordar"_ me repito a mí mismo.

Tan pocas cosas han escapado de las llamas. Casi todas las casas tienen marcas de quemaduras. Algunos de ellos incluso se derrumbaron por completo una vez que sus estructuras internas de madera cedieron. Llego al centro de la aldea y me detengo en seco. Un nuevo fragmento viene a mí. Veo una fiesta de mariscos y frutas. Veo a mi gente bailando. Veo un hombre con una corona de oricalco dando un discurso. Veo a nuestro chamán cantando y niños tocando instrumentos. Me veo de pequeña bailando con mi abuelo y otros niños. Este lugar se llama Corazón y es donde los Shayee compartían comidas y fiestas en ocasiones especiales. Así ellos comenzaban al menos. Siempre terminaban en la playa, cerca del océano. Mi corazón duele aún más que antes y nuevas lágrimas invaden mi rostro. Me alejo rápidamente del Corazón en lo que creo que es una dirección aleatoria. Me doy cuenta de que no es cuando me enfrento a una casa de piedra medio desmoronada. Impulsado por el tirón, entro en el marco de la entrada mientras mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho.

Esta vez, el fragmento me golpea como un ladrillo. Solo que esta vez, el dolor proviene de las cicatrices en mi espalda. Me veo de pequeña sentada debajo de la mesa en el centro de la habitación y contando hasta cien mientras el fuego ataca la casa. Luego, un poste ardiendo del techo cae, destrozando la mesa y aterrizando en la espalda de la pequeña yo. En ese mismo momento, un dolor abrasador atraviesa la espalda de mí como una bala. El dolor me pone de rodillas al igual que la pequeña yo en mi memoria llora de dolor. Pero entonces, una pequeña figura se precipita hacia la pequeña yo. Seto. Nunca olvidé realmente ese recuerdo, pero nunca antes había sido tan claro. Sin dudarlo, el niño cae de rodillas y mete la mano debajo del poste en llamas para alejarlo. Milagrosamente, con una fuerza que uno nunca sospecharía que un niño de nueve años podría tener, me saca de la trampa mortal y sale corriendo de la casa como si el diablo estuviera detrás de él.

Abro los ojos de nuevo pero el dolor en la espalda sigue aquí. Al igual que esa última anoche en el barco. Quema atrozmente. Me obligo a levantarme y me alejo de la casa que solía ser mía. Pero es muy tarde. Cada vez que pongo mis ojos en otra parte de la aldea, un nuevo fragmento me golpea. Solo que no los que quiero. No importa dónde mire, todo arde. Más vívidamente que nunca.

-No, por favor no...- suplico a cualquier fuerza mayor por ahí dispuesto a escuchar mi súplica.

Para mi horror, los gritos resuenan en mis oídos tan fuertes como los truenos, casi partiendo mi cráneo en dos. Puedo escucharlos a todos. Hombres, mujeres, niños, bebés, todos gritando de dolor, todos a la vez. La cacofonía desgarradora me atraviesa los tímpanos y puedo jurar que explotaron en el oido. La sensación de ardor en mi espalda se extiende al resto de mí como un incendio forestal. Incapaz de soportar la tortura, grito. Grito hasta que me arden los pulmones y luego me desmorono, enroscándome en el suelo ceniciento. Cada cabello en mí se erige mientras violentos temblores me sacuden. Es como si todo el dolor que se le ha hecho a mi gente de repente me sea devuelto, amenazando con comerme entera. Mis uñas rasguñan tan fuerte en mi propia piel que siento que se me escapa la sangre. Pero todo el dolor que siento es el mordisco de las llamas invisibles. Incapaz de soportar el dolor de las llamas que me tragan, caigo en la inconsciencia mientras los gritos siguen resonando en mi cabeza.

* * *

_Estoy caminando por un túnel oscuro. Está húmedo y, de vez en cuando, pequeñas gotas caen del techo.__ No tengo problemas para ver. __Por alguna razón, el musgo pegado a las rocas a lo largo de la caverna emite una luz azul verdosa. Me dirijo por el túnel brillante hacia una fuente de luz. Resulta ser un pequeño cuerpo de agua. Es más brillante e ilumina la cueva aún más que el musgo. Me acerco al agua y entro de cabeza, como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Me sumerjo._ _En el fondo, a tres metros por debajo, hay una pequeña abertura, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que entre una sola persona. Sin dudarlo, nado por el túnel submarino. Más profundo, mucho más profundo. _

_Me siento como si hubiera nadado por horas cuando finalmente emerjo en una cueva enorme. Cien veces más grande que aquella en la que los piratas escondieron la Ballena Dorada. El fondo marino a treinta pies debajo de mí hace que parezca que estoy volando. Dentro de las paredes rocosas de la cueva hay más musgo de antes solo más brillante que los del túnel. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me llama la atención. En un rincón de la cueva hay un gran... ¿templo? El tipo que se encuentra en los libros de Seto sobre la antigua Grecia. ¿Qué está haciendo algo como esto aquí?_ _Me saca de mi estado de aturdimiento cuando una corriente me golpea la espalda. No debería haber corrientes en una cueva, a menos que me dé la vuelta__, __y mi corazón se detuvo cuando me encuentre mirando grandes ojos azules como el cristal unidos al cuerpo de una serpiente marina gigante, apenas a un pie de mí._ _El monstruo voló rizo en un gruñido y abro mi la boca para gritar. _

* * *

Un jadeo se me escapa cuando abro los ojos. Las imágenes de mi sueño se desvanecen. Todavía estoy en el suelo, pero un vistazo rápido me dice que ya no estoy en el pueblo. Me han trasladado a la parte superior y puedo ver las ruinas desde donde estoy. Me levanto y me da vueltas la cabeza. Las gotas caen de mi aire empapado. Quien me movió también derramó agua sobre mí. ¿Fue para apagar el fuego invisible de antes? Miro a mi alrededor, esperando ver a Atem o Joey cerca. Pero nadie está a la vista. Trato de ponerme de pie pero inmediatamente vuelvo a caer. Todo mi cuerpo está dormido y cada vez que me muevo me produce un hormigueo incómodo. Recuerdo las quemaduras. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo en las cicatrices de mi espalda. Desesperada por evitar revivir las llamas, me froto las piernas para recuperar algo de sensibilidad y concentrarme en mi entorno. Quien me trajo aquí me llevó a otra parte de la selva quemada y hasta esta pequeña colina. Puedo ver el pueblo y el mar claramente desde aquí. También veo el Milenio anclado no tan lejos de la costa. Espero que el Capitán no esté lejos. A juzgar por eso, pasé buena parte de mis seis horas de libertad desmayada.

Me invade una oleada de amargura y siento un apretón en el pecho. He obtenido solo meros fragmentos de mis recuerdos. Y el precio que tuve que pagar por eso fue revivir la muerte de mi gente y la destrucción de mi hogar. Sacudo la cabeza nuevamente para alejar los pensamientos que pueden desencadenar las llamas nuevamente. Para concentrarme, miro a mi alrededor nuevamente y me doy cuenta de que hay pasto y árboles aquí. Parece que el fuego no a llegó tan lejos. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué hay detrás de mí y estoy petrificada en el acto.

Detrás de mí hay un gran muro de piedra, parte de la pequeña montaña que hace el centro de la isla. Otra cosa familiar para mí. Recuerdo algo sobre que me prohibieron entrar a menos que se alcanzara cierta edad. Pero no es la montaña en sí la que me llama la atención. Entre mí y el muro de piedra hay tumbas. Cientos de ellos. Desde aquí, solo parecen pilas de tierra excavada, pero las grandes piedras en la cabeza de cada una no dejan lugar a dudas. Este es el lugar de descanso final del pueblo Shayee.

De alguna manera, el hormigueo en mi cuerpo se vuelve insignificante y me paro, incapaz de separar mis ojos del cementerio. No hay nombres en las tumbas. El horror me golpea cuando me doy cuenta de que probablemente no hayan sido reconocibles y me imagino los cadáveres quemados de mis parientes. Tengo náuseas y lo que me sube por la garganta me quema. No me da tiempo a reflexionar sobre mi hallazgo cuando noto algo más.

En el gran muro de piedra detrás de las tumbas, están tallados cientos de nombres. Están separados en grupos de varios números. En algunos de los grupos, en lugar de nombres se escribe 'nonato'. En un rincón, leo a Salomón y Seiaa. Al lado de eso, Miiu. Toda la familia está reunida. Estoy segura de que los nombres están separados por familia. Muy parecido a Shayee, diría Atem. Leí algunos de los otros nombres. Todo agita la familiaridad en mí. Dejando a un lado a mi familia, no puedo ponerles cara a ninguno de ellos.

Extiendo una mano para tocar la pared, incapaz de recordar cuándo exactamente me acerqué tanto. Las tallas están hechas por expertos. No menos que el verdadero trabajo de maestro artesano. De hecho, iría tan lejos como para decir que ningún humano podría haber tallado esto. Es muy perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Pero según Atem, Shayee eran inhumanos. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se enciende en mí. Alguien ha estado aquí antes que yo. Alguien había limpiado el pueblo. Alguien le había dado al Shayee un entierro adecuado.

Comienzo a contar los nombres de mi gente, conteniendo la respiración, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, uno de mis hermanos es responsable de esto. Esa chispa se aplasta cuando llego al número 232. Otro vago recuerdo de ese número aparece en mi mente.

_-Abuelo, ¿cuántos de nosotros hay?- _

_-233, mi Yugi. Y creo que seremos siete más antes de fin de año- _

-233- murmuro, mientras mis ojos cuentan la cantidad de veces que el nonato está tallado en la piedra -Siete no nacidos. Menos uno-

Yo soy la única que queda. El último Shayee vivo. Lo sabía. En lo profundo de mi corazón, siempre lo he sabido. Seto me dijo que yo era la única que encontró viva en ese entonces. Todos los demás ya se habían ido. No arde. Mi corazón no está latiendo dolorosamente como antes. No puedo sentirlo latir. No puedo sentir nada. De repente, el hecho de que estoy aquí, en la isla de mi gente, es insignificante. No estoy segura de lo que significa ese vacío. Pero nunca me he sentido tan sola como en ese momento. Es como si todo el mundo hubiera muerto y yo fuera la única criatura que respira. Mi puño se cierra sobre el muro de piedra. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Caminé a través de las llamas solo para encontrar este vacío frío?

Entonces esto es lo que se siente... querer morir.

No sé por qué, pero golpeé la pared con el puño. Una vez. Dos veces. La tercera vez, siento el hematoma y la repentina urgencia de hacer lo mismo con mi cabeza. Si lo hago lo suficiente, ¿escaparé de este vacío? ¿Dejaré de estar sola? Lo hago por cuarta vez. El ruido sordo suena en mis oídos. El costado de mi mano sangra. El dolor no me afecta. Mis ojos están secos, mi corazón está en silencio y las cicatrices de mi espalda me duelen nuevamente. Obligatoriamente, levanto el puño por encima de mi cabeza, pero antes de que pueda golpearlo contra la piedra nuevamente, una mano grande y familiar envuelve mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

-Esta isla ha sido regada con suficiente sangre de Shayee, ¿no crees?-

Su repentina presencia no me sorprende. En cambio, revuelve algo más en mí. Me doy la vuelta, y quito mi mano de su agarre.

-¡Me mentiste!- le grito lanzándole la mirada más furiosa que tengo -Hice lo que me dijiste. ¡Caminé a través de las llamas! ¡Sentí todo! ¡Escuché todos sus gritos! ¡Y todo lo que he recuperado son pedazos! ¡No quería esto!-

Él no dice nada solo me mira con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. El no entiende. El no puede entender. Nunca quise saber... cuán sola estoy realmente. Las puntas de hielo en mi corazón crecen, separándome de adentro hacia afuera. Quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero mi garganta se aprieta, ahogando el impulso. No tiene sentido después de todo.

-Esto no valió la pena- continúo, mi voz se rompió y mi cuerpo tembló con todas sus fuerzas -¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui la única que se salvó? ¿Por qué solo yo?-

Él está aquí, a un pie de mí, escuchando cada una de mis palabras. Pero se siente como si estuviera en el último pedazo de tierra del mundo, rodeada de grietas de infinita profundidad y amplitud. Bien podría haber sido uno de los árboles de mi isla. Estoy muy lejos de todos. Como si nadie más en el mundo importara más. Seto tenía razón desde el principio. Aquí no hay nada más que cenizas y ese vacío en mi pecho. Pero fui demasiada estúpida para escuchar. Llevo mis dos manos al pecho y las aprieto sobre mi corazón, esperando tontamente que ayude a llenar el abismo. ¿Por qué no fui con todos ellos? Yo también debería haber ido. Nada vale la pena sentir esta ruptura en mi alma. Nada.

-Debería haber muerto con ellos- digo, mi voz se redujo a un susurro roto que ni siquiera creo que Joey pudiera haber escuchado.

Me doy la vuelta y miro la tumba a mis pies. Es horriblemente pequeño, claramente perteneciente a un bebé. Una vida apenas comenzó y ya fue tomada para satisfacer la avaricia de los piratas. Por esa misma avaricia, estoy aquí, sola. Mis piernas ceden y me desmorono frente a la pequeña tumba. Grito. Grito para llenar ese vacío insoportable. Grito hasta que mis pulmones drenan completamente mi cuerpo de aire y mi cabeza da vueltas. Ese grito no suena como un grito. Lo que se me escapa de la garganta es como un gemido agudo de dolor y miseria. Me rodeo con los brazos, como para sacarme de esta tortuosa soledad comiendome por dentro.

Me quedo sin aliento y el dolor me golpea aún más que antes. No hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar. Inhalo para gritar de nuevo, jurando que no me detendré hasta que muera esta vez, pero luego una sombra se apodera de mí. Momentos después, dos brazos fuertes me rodean, atrapándome en el abrazo de mi captor. La sorpresa me detiene en mi impulso y contengo la respiración. Mi mente está demasiada confundida para pensar correctamente. Su agarre se tensa, como si estuviera tratando de estrangularme, y siento su aliento en mi cuello y orejas.

-Ese dolor que sientes- el susurra -es exactamente lo que se suponía que debías encontrar aquí. Te estabas aferrando a una falsa esperanza. Te engañabas pensando que solo querías recuperar tus recuerdos. La verdad es que los querías de vuelta. Tú secretamente esperabas encontrar sobrevivientes. Pero no los hay-

Sus palabras son tan crueles, destrozando los fragmentos restantes de mis esperanzas ya rotas. Y, sin embargo, su presencia importa de nuevo. Su toque no me deja ignorar eso. Él realmente está aquí conmigo, y el dolor en mi pecho comienza a desvanecerse. Al mismo tiempo, el miedo aterrador de dejarlo ir y que la soledad regrese me golpea. Me aferro a su brazo, clavando mis uñas en su piel. Casi le suplico que no me suelte.

-Recuerda este dolor- el continúa, apretando su agarre de nuevo -Es la prueba de que vivieron, de que fueron amados y de que vives. No te permitas a ti ni a nadie olvidar que estaban vivos. Tu vida es un testimonio de ellos-

Finalmente, mis lágrimas riegan el cementerio. Me siento temblar contra él y comenzar a sollozar. Él me sostiene así durante dios sabe cuánto tiempo mientras lloro. Que patético. Siendo consolada por tu enemigo. Seto nunca me dejaría aquí al final. Pero no puedo comparar a Atem con las personas que mataron a los Shayee.

Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no lo estoy rechazando después de todo lo que me ha hecho? La herida en mi brazo todavía duele. Recuerdo cada una de sus amenazas contra nosotros. Su venganza contra la compañía Kaiba y Seto. Y sin embargo, me aferro a él como si mi cordura estuviera en juego. El olor salado que los marineros suelen emitir emite algo parecido al olor a polvo de los frutos secos.

Cuando la niebla en mi mente finalmente se disipa y la emoción disminuye un poco, mi respiración se calma. Los sollozos y las lágrimas se detienen. Finalmente libero los brazos de Atem y veo que mis uñas se han clavado lo suficiente en su piel como para hacerlo sangrar. No parece molestarlo. Me suelta y se levanta. Tomo la mano que me ofrece y me pone de pie. Solo me libera cuando está seguro de que puedo estar sola parada.

-¿Tuviste suficiente por un día, amor?- pregunta, llevando una mano a mi cara y arrastrando su pulgar debajo de mi ojo para limpiar las lágrimas.

Sorprendentemente, no retrocedo ante su toque. Quizás por mi agotamiento pero lo dudo. Y asiento con la cabeza.

-Ven. Estoy hambriento como tu debes estarlo-

Con eso, gira y comienza a descender hacia el pueblo. ¿Soy yo o tiene prisa por irse? Lo sigo sin quejarme. Con mi mente aclarada un poco, mil preguntas invaden mi cabeza. El número de nombres y tumbas no deja margen para el error. Nadie sobrevivió. Alguien más debe haberlos enterrado. Alguien más ha limpiado los restos y otros rastros de la batalla... Ahora que lo pienso, la Corriente debe haber despertado en muchos Shayee esa noche. Probablemente también hubo muchos cuerpos piratas. Alguien los había quitado también. ¿Quién había limpiado la isla, si no un Shayee? ¿Podría haber habido alguien con un apego al Shayee? Solo conozco a una persona que se ajusta a esa descripción.

Me detengo -¡Atem!- lo llamo

El capitán se detiene y se da vuelta para mirarme. Unos pocos pies nos están separando y estando cuesta arriba, lo miro. No entiendo. Me está mirando directamente, pero por primera vez, me siento completamente indefensa frente a él. ¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar? La comodidad que sentía en sus brazos era tal que incluso ahora, quiero acercarme. Me confunde.

-No te entiendo- le digo.

Levanta una ceja sorprendido y luego deja salir su distintivo media sonrisa -¿En serio? No tenía idea de que estabas tan interesada en querer saber más sobre mí, amor-

Ignoro su comentario. Estoy demasiada concentrada para dejar que nada me distraiga.

-Fuiste tan lejos como para poner tu plan, el propósito de tu vida, en espera para traerme aquí. ¿Hiciste todo esto, no? Los enterraste, grabaste todos sus nombres... Sé que el Shayee significa algo para ti. Que significaba algo para ti-

Se gira completamente para mirarme, mostrándome que tengo toda su atención. Sus ojos son tan intensos como de costumbre, pero pacientes. Sé qué palabras están a punto de salir de mi boca y lo ridículas que son. Después de todo, no tienen ningún sentido. Aún así, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Eres... e-eres un Shayee?-


	22. Chapter 22 Torbellino

Mi pregunta es ridícula. ¿Cómo puede ser un Shayee? Su cabello es negro. Lo vi comer carne y beber cerveza. Pero mi mente ha estado tan abrumada por las emociones crudas y asfixiantes que la isla ha despertado en mí que no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la cual el capitán del Milenio estaría tan invertido en el Shayee. ¿Por qué se veía tan triste como yo allí? ¿O fue solo una impresión? En cualquier caso, la pregunta se ha escapado. Todo lo que puedo hacer es contener la respiración y esperar una respuesta.

Atem me mira fijamente. Su expresión no ha cambiado desde antes y es extrañamente amarga y gentil. Mi pregunta no parece haberlo tomado desprevenido. ¿Lo estaba esperando? Después de unos largos momentos de silencio, cierra los ojos y se ríe. No parece haber ningún tipo de diversión en su risa. Luego, volviendo sobre sus pasos, se acerca a mi encuentro. Una de sus manos agarra un mechón de mi cabello y lo acerca a su cara. Nuevamente, me sorprende cómo la proximidad es el último de mis problemas en este momento. No puedo entender la misteriosa atmósfera que se ha establecido a nuestro alrededor. Atem mira el mechón de mi cabello que ha tomado por un momento.

-Ojalá lo fuera, amor- dice finalmente.

Yo esperaba tanto. Sin embargo, con esas palabras, siento el dolor apretón en mi corazón nuevamente, recordándome mi soledad. Realmente estoy tan desesperada, ¿no? Para evitar pensarlo más, decido interrogarlo más. Pero justo cuando abro la boca, el pirata me suelta el pelo y se me adelanta.

-Para responder tus preguntas, no fui yo quien los enterró-

La sorpresa me golpea como una bofetada -Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién?-

-¿Quién sabe? Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta durante la última década- dice mirando la pequeña colina detrás de mí -Una cosa es segura, no fue un Shayee-

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién podría haberlos enterrado, así como conocer todos sus nombres y tallarlos en la piedra? Tiene que haber sido alguien que conociera al Shayee dentro y fuera, pero no recuerdo a las personas con las que mis parientes podrían haber estado cerca. Si éramos pacifistas, también estábamos muy aislados. Los forasteros nos temían, los demonios del mar, o vinieron a nosotros para beneficio personal. Como esos piratas hace doce años. Pero, ¿es realmente posible que una persona se haya acercado a ellos? Si el Shayee era tan gentil y amable como recuerdo, ¿por qué? Sacudo la cabeza Especular a ciegas no me ayudaría. Todo lo que puedo hacer es trabajar con lo que tengo. En este caso, Atem.

-Vamos- dice -Es hora de volver-

Lo sigo sin quejarme. No puedo decir si quiere irse rápidamente o si es consciente de mi incomodidad por estar en las ruinas de mi hogar. Al ver cómo puede leerme como un libro abierto, diría que lo último es muy probable. Siento la más mínima punzada de gratitud hacia él, pero decirlo en voz alta está fuera de discusión. Lo sigo cuesta abajo en silencio religioso. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, mis entrañas se tensan. Atem se detiene en el borde y me espera. Me da náuseas y llevo una mano a mi boca cuando el viento sopla el olor a carne quemada hacia mí. Primero el agua y ahora el aire. ¿Han sido perversos los elementos en mi hogar? Atem da un paso adelante pero se vuelve para mirarme y me ofrece una mano.

-Cierra los ojos. Te guiaré-

Ahí va otra vez con esa dulzura de la nada. Miro su mano en silencio por unos momentos. La oferta es muy tentadora, aunque no ayudará a ahuyentar el olor desagradable. Pero un pensamiento me molesta. Nadie que haya visto la masacre está vivo para contarlo. Tengo que verlo y recordarlo para siempre porque nadie más lo hará. No importa cuánto lo odie, esa es la realidad. Esa es la verdad y evitar la verdad solo conduciría a más dolor. Se han ido para siempre y tengo que vivir con eso. Incluso si en este momento, me siento agonizando.

-Tengo que verlo- le digo, apartando la mano -Lo dijiste tú mismo. Tengo que ser testigo. Y recordar por siempre-

No estoy segura de qué es lo que leí en sus ojos, pero parece sorprendido. Luego sonríe y se hace a un lado. Me giro hacia las ruinas y respiro temblorosamente. El olor será peor cuando crucemos el pueblo. Parece que el hedor infestará para siempre el aire de mi tierra natal. Parece que las casas de piedra, o lo que queda de ellas, podrían desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Y sé que escucharé los gritos de mi gente en el momento en que pise esos terrenos. Pero necesito hacer esto. Para el abuelo mis padres y mis hermanos Por cada Shayee.

Con las piernas temblorosas y un nudo en la garganta, doy el primer paso. Despacio. El olor a cenizas se intensifica y el calor de la luz del sol me recuerda a las llamas. Pero no me detengo. Miro las ruinas, una quemada en casa en ese momento. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi estómago se revuelve. Es demasiado cuando veo mi casa. Me doy la vuelta y vomito algo que no recuerdo haber comido. Es amarillento, espeso como el moco y me quema la garganta. Cuando toso para matar la quemadura, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas. Oigo pasos que vienen detrás de mí y una mano grande es apoyada suavemente contra la parte posterior de mi cuello. El pirata no dice nada y solo espera a que me calme. Ya no puedo ignorar esta gentileza. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan cruel y manipulador ser de este tipo simultáneamente? ¿O es solo porque soy un Shayee? Mi mente está demasiada confusa para pensar más. Si solo por un momento, me gustaría que esta mano se quede conmigo un poco más.

_"Vamos Yugi"_ me digo, limpiándome la boca y _enderezándome "Solo un poco más" _

La mano de Atem permanece sobre mí hasta que empiezo a caminar de nuevo por el pueblo fantasma. Casi lo extraño cuando se me escapa. Él sigue pero mantiene sus distancias. Sus pasos son silenciosos, apenas perceptibles para los oídos, pero su presencia detrás de mí es como una pared que me impide dar la vuelta pero me apoya al mismo tiempo. No creo haber sentido algo tan extraño e inquietante. Pero ahora, con mucho gusto tomaré cualquier apoyo que pueda obtener. Incluso de él. Sin siquiera echar una mirada sobre mi hombro, continúo mi mórbida caminata hacia el centro del pueblo. El corazón sin latidos de mi hogar. Parece que estoy pisoteando un cadáver con cada paso que doy, contaminando los restos aún más. Yo también soy un extraña aquí. Ya no es mi hogar, sino el lugar de descanso de mi familia. No me puedo quedar aquí. Nunca pude haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegamos al bosque de cenizas y salimos del pueblo, mi cuerpo se siente como si pesara una tonelada y se secara las lágrimas. Me detengo cuando llegamos a la playa. Al lado del mar hay un pequeño bote. Joey, Hunter, Carrot-top y Neal nos esperan. No se hablan entre ellos, solo miran nerviosos a su alrededor. Joey especialmente parece inquieto y camina de un lado a otro. Parece que estar en la isla de los demonios no les agrada. ¿Pueden también sentir lo que sucedió aquí?

Atem me pasa un brazo por los hombros y, sin decir nada, me arrastra junto con él hacia el pequeño grupo. No me resisto, no quiero volver atrás. Parecen extrañamente aliviados cuando los alcanzamos.

-¿Todo listo, capitán?- pregunta Hunter.

-Sí. Ahora nos dirigimos a Beruga- dice Atem, retirando su mano y volviéndose hacia su primer oficial. -¿No saliste a correr? dije que la playa estaba bien-

-No- Esta es la primera vez que escucho una respuesta tan seria y breve del generalmente alegre hombre lobo -Aquí no-

Una ola de inmensa gratitud hacia el hombre rubio se apoderó de mí. Al correr, estoy segura de que Atem quiere decir que Joey estire sus piernas en forma de lobo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado lejos de la tierra y pueda hacerlo? Debe estar ansioso por correr y, sin embargo, puedo decir que no quiere usar este lugar de descanso como un campo de ejercicio. Con su sentido del olfato, dudo que haya perdido el hedor.

Los cuatro piratas empujan el bote de regreso al mar y se suben. Atem se vuelve hacia mí por última vez para preguntarme si prefiero nadar de atrás pero niego la cabeza. Me ayuda a entrar y me siento frente a la isla. El olor salado del mar está ahogando el hedor y respiro un poco más fácil. Pero todavía siento ese horrible vacío. Atem luego se sienta frente a mí, ocultando la isla de mi vista y los hombres toman su lugar para comenzar a remar. Carrot takesse toma un momento para mirarme.

-¿Estás bien, señorita?- él pregunta

-…No-

Mi voz se quiebra. Sabiendo que no hay nada más que pueda decir, el pelirrojo toma su lugar con los demás y comienzan a remar. Aquí pensé que no me quedaban lágrimas. Mojan nuevamente en mis mejillas pero no lloro ni hago ruido. La quemadura se ha asentado pero el vacío no se irá. Dudo que lo haga por mucho tiempo. Ese pensamiento es insoportable. Deseo que la corriente se manifieste solo para llenarla. Me limpio los ojos rápidamente. No quiero llorar frente a más de mis captores. Enderezándome, me dirijo a Atem.

-Dime todo lo que pasó aquí. ¿Por favor?-

Parece que le estoy rogando. No importa. Realmente lo haré si él se niega. Pero el capitán se inclina por la borda como para mirar algo. Pasan unos minutos con él observando el agua hasta que finalmente les dice a sus hombres que dejen de remar. Luego se pone de pie. Estamos a unos cientos de pies de la isla ahora.

-¿Lo ves?- él pregunta

Me inclino y miro. Al principio no veo mucho, pero luego noto que en alguna área el agua es más ligera. Mucho más ligero. Esa ligereza forma un círculo que parece dar la vuelta a la isla. Qué extraño fenómeno. No recuerdo nada como esto. ¿Es esta la causa del mal gusto?

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, un mal presentimiento me invade.

-Savia de Ravash- responde.

No dice nada más y mete la mano en su abrigo para sacar un pequeño trozo de tela y un frasco de cuero. Se sienta de nuevo y vierte parte del contenido del frasco sobre la tela. Tiene un color marrón oscuro, se ve espeso y apesta tanto que me tapé la nariz. Atem, luego guarda el frasco y saca un huelguista de fuego y una piedra de pedernal. Todo lo esencial para iniciar un incendio.

El capitán golpea la pequeña piedra contra el huelguista de fuego sobre la tela hasta que saltan chispas y la tela mojada se incendia casi de inmediato. Me temo que entiendo muy bien lo que sucederá después y aguanto la respiración. Joey y los demás han detenido el bote cerca del círculo. Atem agarra la tela quemada y la arroja hacia el agua clara.

En un momento, la tela toca el agua. Lo siguiente, el anillo gigante se convierte en un círculo de llamas que se extiende por toda la isla. Me paro y miro con horror absoluto mientras el fuego aprisiona a la isla, incapaz de separar mis ojos de ella. Esta es la encarnación de mis pesadillas cuando se trata de llamas. Solo en una escala mucho mayor. ¿Estaba destinado a ser una trampa? Entonces eso significaría que no podría ser solo fuego superficial.

Para verificar mi teoría, me sumerjo en el agua. Mi miedo se confirma de inmediato. El agua debajo, todo el camino hasta el fondo del mar, está hirviendo furiosamente como agua de caldera y crea una pared de burbujas. Extiendo mi mano para tocarlo y retiro mi mano cuando siento el bocado de mis dedos. Quemadura de agua. No es de extrañar que ningún pez o coral vaya más allá de este punto.

Miro el muro de burbujas traicioneras, imaginando el horror de mi gente, incapaz de escapar de la isla. Sin embargo, rápidamente, la pared de burbujas comienza a desvanecerse. Miro hacia arriba y veo que las llamas en la superficie continúan. Han pasado doce años, pero esta savia no se ha desvanecido en el mar. Qué sustancia tan horrible. Quiero vomitar por haberlo inhalado y de repente temo que pueda incendiarme. Nado de regreso a la superficie y Atem me ayuda a regresar al bote. Ni siquiera espera a que yo haga las preguntas.

-La savia de Ravash es muy espesa- dice, manteniendo sus ojos en las llamas que se apagan lentamente -Pasaron doce años para que las corrientes lo empujaran tan lejos. Todavía estará aquí durante muchos años y siglos para que desaparezca por completo en el mar. Ahora es mucho menos potente, pero recién vertido, uno puede suponer que se quemó durante horas y horas. En otras palabras, es una trampa mortal perfecta diseñada especialmente para los Shayee-

Miro fijamente el agua en llamas. ¿Horas seguidas? ¿Atraparon a mi gente como ratas y los masacraron hasta la última por unos pedazos de rocas verdes? Mis entrañas vuelven a arder y me caigo en mi asiento. Por primera vez en mi vida ciento asco y el odio me invade de pies a cabeza. Es asqueroso. Como ahogarse en el barro. ¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan cruel? Las imágenes de madres quemándose mientras intentaban nadar lejos con sus hijos me invaden la cabeza y me vuelven a doler las cicatrices. Su agonía debe haber sido insoportable.

-¿Porque nosotros?- Murmure, cubriéndome la cara.

-Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerte- dice el capitán, sentado frente a mí nuevamente -Vamos, camaradas-

Joey y los demás comienzan a remar nuevamente. Aparto mis manos para mirar la isla una vez más. El círculo de fuego dejó de arder y volvió a ser un anillo de agua clara. Parte de mí está aliviada de que mi gente ya no sufra. Sin embargo, no llena el vacío. Todavía estoy aquí, todavía sola. Y tendré que estarlo hasta que muera. Para escapar del pensamiento mórbido que resuena en mi cabeza, decido mantener la conversación incluso si no va a ser una conversación agradable.

-Entonces ¿Qué debería preguntarme?-

-Quién- responde Atem

Esa respuesta me irrita. Es como si estuviera adulando la ira y el odio que ciento. Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente sucia con esos sentimientos negativos pululando y arrastrándose debajo de mi piel como ciempiés.

-Ya sé quién. Gente que valora las cosas por encima de la vida de los demás. Piratas- le digo, devolviéndole sus propias palabras -¿Sabes cómo lograron acercarse tanto a la isla sin que mi gente se diera cuenta?-

A la seriedad en sus ojos se une un toque de tristeza cuando mira hacia abajo. Realmente no entiendo qué le pasó al hombre que amenazó con lastimarme.

-Los Shayee no eran tontos- dice finalmente -Sabían que atraían la atención de curiosos aventureros o conquistadores. Pero también eran amables y respetaban profundamente toda la vida. Si hubiera una inundación en las islas cercanas, irían a ayudar a recuperar artículos perdidos del mar y llevar comida a las personas necesitadas. Si hubiera restos, buscarían sobrevivientes, los llevarían a la isla para curarlos. Independientemente de quiénes fueran y de dónde vinieran-

Hizo una pausa y miró detrás de su hombro una vez más, sus ojos se nublaron. Por un momento, parece que están a punto de llorar. Pero parpadea y se vuelve hacia mí, esa intensidad emitida por él es más fuerte que nunca.

-Su aislamiento del mundo humano nunca les impidió interactuar cuando era necesario. Ese desinterés es lo que los mató. En cierto modo, fueron traicionados por su propia naturaleza. No estoy seguro de cómo los asesinos lograron acercarse a la isla, pero probablemente montaron un espectáculo convincente para que tu gente baje la guardia-

Sus palabras están llenas de odio y asco. Me hacen pensar. Los piratas podrían haber secuestrado a algunos Shayee y haber amenazado a los demás para que abandonaran el Orichalcum en lugar de atraparlos a todos con esa trampa de fuego. ¿Es Orichalcum tan importante que los Shayee no lo abandonarían incluso si sus familias fueran amenazadas? No, eso parece imposible.

Espera. Había más que unos pocos barcos piratas esa noche, eso es un hecho. ¿Y si fuera también una alianza? ¿Como cuando la tripulación del Milenio se alió con el jugador y los otros dos? Los piratas no forman alianzas, es demasiado anormal. En nuestro caso, Atem manipuló a las otras tripulaciones para mantener en secreto su identidad y su nave. ¿Podría haber sido algo similar?

-¿Qué es exactamente la savia ravash?- Pregunto

-Una sustancia extraída de las raíces del árbol rhav, en la India- explica -Es raro y lleva mucho tiempo reunirla-

Lo sabía. A menos que esos piratas invirtieran en la recolección de esa savia rara durante meses, lo cual es muy improbable, entonces quien haya tirado de sus cuerdas debe haber sido muy rico y muy paciente. De repente, una sensación de frío me congela el interior. La piel de gallina invade mi cuerpo y los escalofríos me sacuden al darme cuenta. Si el ataque de hace doce años realmente fue una alianza y había una mente maestra detrás de él, entonces podría no haber sido un pirata.

-¿Tu cabeza se aclaró un poco, amor?-

Me sobresalte cuando salgo de mi ensueño. Me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo toda la atención de Atem. Y recuerdo ahora que puede leerme como un libro abierto. Pensé que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no. Me ha estado leyendo todo este tiempo, viéndome procesar todo lo que aprendí de mi tierra natal y de él. La formulación de su pregunta no deja lugar a dudas; esperaba que llegara a esa conclusión.

Abro la boca para preguntar algo, pero una gran sombra de repente nos cubre y miro hacia arriba. Hemos llegado al casco del Milenio y la tripulación ya ha lanzado una escalera de cuerda para ayudarnos a volver a bordo. Me vuelvo hacia Atem, pero él ya está de pie y me dice que siga adelante. Ya no estoy segura de lo que iba a preguntar. Subo la escalera.

Todavía me duele el brazo cuando lo fuerzo, pero es soportable. No es nada comparado con el vacío que mi última reflexión ha ampliado aún más. ¿Cómo pueden las personas que ya lo tienen todo ser tan codiciosas como para usar a otros inocentes y masacrar para obtener aún más? Me muerdo los labios cuando el sentimiento de injusticia invade mi cabeza.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué mi pueblo tuvo que sufrir por la avaricia de los hombres egoístas?" _

Cuando finalmente llego a la cima y Reed me ayuda a entrar, ya estoy al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. Me niego a dar la vuelta para mirar la isla de nuevo, aunque parte de mí desea seguir buscándola inútilmente. Reed y Tristan me hablan pero no los escucho. Están muy lejos. Tan distante

-¡Yugi!-

Esa voz familiar atraviesa mi velo de sordera y me hace mirar de nuevo. Mokuba y Jaden bajan del palo mayor y mi hermano corre hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero se desvanece instantáneamente una vez que se acerca y se detiene a unos metros de mí. Debo estar haciendo las caras más angustiadas.

-Cómo...- el duda en preguntar -¿Cómo estuvo?-

Sacudo la cabeza y una sonrisa amarga estira las comisuras de mis labios mientras mis ojos vuelven a llorar. Las palabras que digo profundizan el vacío, derramando sal figurativa sobre la herida fresca de mi corazón.

-Tu hermano tenía razón- le digo, mi voz tan rota como antes -No hay nada más que cenizas. Soy la última. La única. No hay nadie más. Nadie-

Un pesado silencio cae sobre nosotros e incluso los piratas que nos rodean se han quedado quietos y callados. No me muevo, mirando a la nada y contemplando mi vacío. Mis palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, ampliándola más y más, y empujando todo lejos. Miro mis pies, tratando de ahogar el grito que quiere escapar de mi boca. Es aterrador lo fácil que es ahogarse ahora que sé la verdad. Si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo y advertirles... Si hubiera sabido de alguna manera lo que sucedería... Podría haber... Podría haber... Mi cabeza está plagada de deseos irracionales y arrepentimiento infinito, arrastrándome más y más hacia el vacío de mi miseria Quema de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez se detendrá?

Unos pasos rápidos me sacan de mi miseria y, antes de darme cuenta, los brazos de Mokuba me rodean el cuello y la cara, escondidos en su melena negra. No estoy segura de por qué, pero el gesto repentino me sorprende y me congela.

-Estás equivocada- susurra el Kaiba más joven para que solo yo pueda escuchar, pero la compostura y la confianza en sus palabras me sorprenden -Seto y yo. Estamos aquí. Estamos contigo para siempre-

Esas tres oraciones rompen mis pensamientos y de repente siento que algo me recorre furiosamente y llena el vacío. No completamente, pero lo suficiente. Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón nuevamente cuando me doy cuenta de quién me está sosteniendo. Mi hermano pequeño. La mitad de mi familia. ¿Qué tan desagradecida puedo ser? Soy la última Shayee, pero nunca estuve solo.

Una sensación cálida se apoderó de mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de Mokuba, apretándolo lo más fuerte que pudo contra mí. Es casi tan alto como yo ahora. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. El vacío no me aplastará. No mientras tenga a mis hermanos conmigo. Son mi primera y mayor razón para seguir con vida.

-Je t'aime, petit frère_ (Te quiero hermanito_)- Le digo, esperando que esta simple oración pueda contener toda la gratitud y el amor que siento hacia él y Seto.

Nos abrazamos hasta que escucho a alguien saltar de vuelta a la nave detrás de mí. Libero a Moki y me doy la vuelta para mirar a Atem. Él mira a Mokuba y luego a mí con una expresión increíblemente neutral. Realmente, si este hombre sonríe o simplemente mira, no puedo deducir sus pensamientos. Pero se ve decepcionado de alguna manera. Finalmente, una media sonrisa familiar llega a su rostro.

-Parece que tus tutores hicieron bien en algunas cosas contigo-

De nuevo, él sabe exactamente lo que está pasando en mi cabeza. ¿Soy tan fácil de leer o simplemente es tan bueno? Está tratando de bromear, pero sé que no piensa bien de mi vínculo con mis tutores. Puedo escucharlo en sus palabras. Mi mente me lleva de vuelta al momento justo antes de que la Corriente despertara, cuando amenacé a Joey y los demás a mantenerse alejados de Moki. Estaba asustada, sacudida y desesperada en ese momento. Esta vez es diferente. Gracias a Moki, estoy muy tranquila. Recuerdo lo que debo hacer; protégelo hasta que Seto nos encuentre. Me enfrento al capitán por completo y doy un paso más cerca de él.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, amor?- él pregunta

-Si lastimas a mi hermano- le digo, tranquila y lentamente, para asegurarme de que todos nos escuchen- te ahogaré-

No es una amenaza. Ni mi tono ni mi intención tienen ninguno. Es una advertencia, pura y simple. Con Stream, sé y él sabe que tengo los medios para hacerla cumplir si es necesario. Mientras la vida de Moki no esté en peligro, aún pueden controlarnos como quieran. Ahora al menos puedo garantizar su vida. Atem sigue sonriendo. No me sorprendería si él también hubiera esperado eso de mí. Nos quedamos mirando de nuevo y por una vez me niego a mirar hacia otro lado. Este es un mensaje que debo transmitir sin importar qué.

-Sí, sí, señorita- responde, inclinando un sombrero invisible hacia mí.

-¡CAPITÁN!-

La voz que sonó desde el cuarto de cubierta no era otra que la de Jack. Está claramente agitado y apunta frenéticamente hacia el horizonte. Escuchar al piloto generalmente silencioso gritar así es alarmante. Inmediatamente, Atem y Joey se apresuran al otro lado. Tomados por el movimiento de la tripulación, incluso Moki y yo llegamos al borde opuesto del barco para ver qué sucede. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando veo que un barco se dirige hacia aquí. Desde aquí, no puedo decir qué representa su bandera. Pero es aproximadamente del tamaño de uno de los acorazados trillizos. Pero si fuera uno de ellos, dudo que esté solo. Lo mismo para un barco de la marina. Entonces no puede ser Seto o un equipo de rescate. Miro a Atem que mira el barco a través de un catalejo. Cuando el se lo quita, aprieta los dientes con irritación.

-Mierda- maldice antes de volverse hacia su tripulación y gritar -¡Artilleros, a sus cañones! ¡Carguen y alístenlos. ¡Quienes lo necesiten, agarren sus armas! ¡No disparen, solo manténganlos listos! ¡Todos los demás, levanten el ancla y muevan el barco! ¡Nos encontraremos con ellos a mitad de camino!-

Toda la tripulación está repentinamente en movimiento. Solo he visto tal actividad cuando la Ballena fue atacada. Intercambio una mirada confundida con Mokuba. Nunca he visto una mirada tan seria en la cara de nuestro captor.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto


	23. Chapter 23 Vientos tormentosos

Poco después de que el capitán dio la orden, el Milenio se está moviendo para encontrarse con esa extraño barco. No puedo librarme de esta premonición mórbida. Mokuba y yo nos quedamos donde estamos, sin saber qué hacer. Poco después Joey regresa y nos dice que lo sigamos. El hombre lobo, generalmente relajado y alegre, parece tan tenso como en la isla. Rápidamente nos conduce por las escaleras de nmadera a las cubiertas inferiores.

-¿Joey, ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener el ritmo. -¿Quiénes son?-

-Viejos conocidos que casi siempre traen problemas con ellos- dice -Dependiendo de lo que quieran, tendremos una pelea en nuestras manos-

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna -¿E-Estás seguro?-

-No lo se Yug- dice simplemente cuando llegamos a la cubierta más baja y al almacén de alimentos -Por lo general, el capitán es bastante bueno en el manejo de ese tipo, pero nunca se sabe lo que podría desear. Quédense los dos hasta que alguien venga a buscarlos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero…-

-Permanezcan aquí- ordena una vez más antes de regresar a las escaleras. Aún así, lanza una amplia sonrisa hacia nosotros y nos guiña un ojo -Volveré a buscarlos en poco tiempo-

Con eso, desaparece por las escaleras a una velocidad increíble. Su intento de tranquilizarnos no ha ayudado en absoluto y siento que mi interior se mueve incómodamente. Por la cara de Moki, puedo decir que está igual de preocupado.

-¿Crees que es otro barco pirata? pregunta el Kaiba más joven.

-Lo más probable-

La cara seria de Atem me viene a la mente. Estoy bien situada para saber que se necesita mucho para pillarlo desprevenido. Parecía realmente preocupado por ese barco. Miro a mi alrededor. Parece que esconderse en los almacenes de comida se ha convertido en una constante con nosotros. Si estalla una pelea, es mejor que nos mantengamos fuera del camino. Me siento en el suelo y Mokuba me imita.

-Yugi- el dice, jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello -No es una buena idea si nos lleva otra tripulación-

No tiene que explicar su declaración. Es bastante obvio que a pesar de que hemos sido secuestrados, amenazados y obligados a trabajar, también hemos sido extremadamente afortunados de haber sido capturados por la tripulación del Milenio. Haciendo abstracción de Atem y sus métodos contundentes, todos nos han tratado bien. Cualquier otro grupo ordinario de piratas no habrían dudado en matarnos o rescatar a Mokuba y hacer lo que quisieran con nosotros. Solo el pensamiento me revuelve el estómago. Y todavía no estoy tan segura de que el Arroyo me responderá cada vez que surjan problemas. Entonces, si hay confrontación y si queremos que nuestra situación siga siendo lo más óptima posible, tenemos que rezar para que nuestros captores ganen.

Si pongo mis manos en una espada, podría ayudar. Tengo mejor esgrima que la mayoría de la tripulación. Pero Joey dijo que Atem podría disolver la situación. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es esperar para ver cómo va. Respiro hondo y trato de evitar que mi cabeza piense en las cosas más horribles que nos pueden pasar si la batalla del Milenio con el barco desconocida.

Por defecto, mis pensamientos van a mi isla. No es un tema agradable para pensar, pero es mejor que entrar en pánico. Pienso en todas las cosas que he aprendido gracias a Atem y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera he preguntado dónde estaba el oricalco en la isla. ¿Lo habían encontrado los piratas de aquel entonces? Si es así, ¿qué han hecho con eso? Han pasado doce años. Seguramente si hubiera estado en el mercado del dulce comercio durante tanto tiempo, Seto lo habría oído. Nada pasa por él. Mantiene informantes muy activos en todas partes del Caribe. ¿Significa que nunca lo encontraron?

Un temblor repentino sacude la nave y sé que hemos tocado el timón del recién llegado. Todos los movimientos y pasos de antes se han calmado. El mal presentimiento de antes no se desvanece y tengo problemas para tragar mi propia saliva.

_"Cálmate Yugi. Están igualmente armados y probablemente son tan numerosos como la otra tripulación. Y no hay garantía de que habrá una pelea. Joey dijo que Atem era bueno para hablar. Hasta entonces es inútil entrar en pánico. Cálmate" _

Otro temblor me golpea. Esta vez, es ligero y apenas perceptible. Mokuba no se ha dado cuenta. Y lo he sentido debajo de mí. Nunca puedo confundir los movimientos del mar. Estar en la cubierta más cercana ayuda. Sin saber realmente por qué, me pongo de rodillas y pego el oído al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Mokuba levanta la ceja.

-Shh-

Cierro mis ojos. Inmediatamente, una melodía de olas, movimientos actuales y canciones de criaturas marinas amplificadas llegan a mi oído y siento las vibraciones que me envían, como si me sumergiera en un mar de sonidos familiares. Casi no puedo creerlo. El mar me transporta los sonidos. Es como si estuviera viendo, pero solo con sonido y movimiento a mi disposición. De alguna manera, puedo sentir el barco en cuestión de horas, claro como el día. También atrapo la manada de delfines que me escoltaron a la isla. ¿Todavía me estaban esperando? Siento el grosor del anillo asesino alrededor de mi isla y la isla misma.

Mi corazón galopa en mi pecho. ¿Es este otro regalo de Shayee que nunca noté que tenía? ¿O es parte de los sentidos y reflejos que la corriente ha despertado en mí como dijo Atem? Cualquiera que sea el caso, mi "vista" se ha ampliado increíblemente. Me pregunto hasta dónde puedo 'ver'. Respiro y trato de ver más lejos. Quizás pueda recorrer toda la isla. Sin saber exactamente cómo lo estoy haciendo, concentro mi nuevo sentido en Shayee.

Una sensación amarga pellizca mi corazón cuando comencé a explorar el lecho marino vacío, pero mi búsqueda se interrumpe brutalmente cuando siento que algo muy grande se acerca sobre la superficie. ¿Otro barco? Uno grande. En realidad, tan grande como el Milenio. Esa es una extraña coincidencia. Es muy improbable que alguien se acerque a la isla Shayee sin un objetivo claro en mente. ¿Ahora hay dos de ellos?

Me concentro y haré que mi nuevo sentido se extienda más allá de la isla. Cuanto más avanza, más borroso es. Pero basta con encontrar otra gran masa. Hay un tercer barco que da la vuelta al otro lado. Ninguno de los dos se detiene, navegan como para unirse a nosotros. No puede ser solo un buen momento, ¿verdad? Mi interior se encrespa cuando la sensación se intensifica. Recuerdo otra momento con barcos ocultos y distracciones. Cuando Atem había preparado una trampa para capturar a la ballena dorada. Me enderezo tan bruscamente que Mokuba deja escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- pregunta con una mano sobre su corazón.

-Quédate aquí- le ordeno mientras me paro y salgo corriendo del almacén.

* * *

**Atem POV **

Noto el sabor de la sangre mientras mi creciente irritación me hace morderme la mejilla. Por los malditos siete mares, ¿qué está haciendo Marik Ishtar —el autoproclamado maestro comerciante del mercado negro del Mediterráneo— haciendo todo el camino aquí en el Caribe? Si ha venido hasta aquí para explorar la isla, entonces es una gran coincidencia encontrarlo exactamente el mismo día. Solo se me ocurren dos razones para que él haya venido hasta aquí. O por la misma razón que empujó a la gente que viene por el Shayee hace doce años o por su dinero. Al ver cómo la tripulación del Osiris solicita parlamentar, lo último es más probable. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podía encontrarnos en cualquier lugar.

Cuando el Millennium se acerca al Osiris, Joey regresa de las cubiertas inferiores y ordena a los hombres que conecten los dos barcos. Se lanzan ganchos y cuerdas desde ambos lados para juntar dos. Hunter viene a mi lado y susurra.

-Tristan y los artilleros están listos. ¿Crees que estarán aquí por el pago Capitán? Pensé que todavía teníamos otro año para devolverles el dinero-

-Yo también- respondo -Asegúrate de que los hombres estén listos por si acaso-

Finalmente, los timones de los dos barcos están lo suficientemente cerca. Se coloca una tabla entre ellos y Marik sube a mi barco momentos después. Como de costumbre, su atuendo parece más caro que la totalidad del tributo que hemos recogido de la ballena dorada. Una sonrisa satisfecha decora su rostro mientras observa a mi tripulación y el estado del Milenio. Junto con él sigue a su leal perro guardián, Odion. El gigante está armado hasta los dientes y, como era de esperar, se ha añadido más tatuajes a su torso desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tras él, una figura muy flaca cubierta de pies a cabeza por un largo manto beige también camina por la tabla. Una docena de mercenarios siguen su ejemplo y mi tripulación está en guardia como les he enseñado a ser.

Con un gesto de la mano, Marik ordena a sus hombres que se queden atrás y avanza más cerca del centro de la nave. Solo lo acompañan Odion y la figura flaca. Dejo a la multitud y voy a encontrarme con él con Joey y Hunter a mi lado. Si no puedo salir de esto con las palabras, no tendremos más remedio que luchar.

-Buenas tarde para ti, Yami- dice, con ese tono demasiado educado de siempre -Me alegra ver que Davy Jones no te ha arrastrado al fondo del mar todavía. ¿Qué te parece esta dama hasta ahora? ¿He mencionado que realmente me gusta el nombre que le diste? Millennium. Suena bonito-

-Hola Marik- respondo, reflejando su sonrisa -No puedo creer que no te estés pudriendo en la cárcel todavía. Ella es todo lo que prometiste y más-

-Estoy muy complacido de escucharlo. Tengo una reputación que mantener en la calidad de los productos que proporciono-

-Qué considerado por tu parte cruzar un océano literal para asegurarte de eso- me burlo de él, y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho -¿Por qué has venido aquí?-

La sonrisa del egipcio no lo abandona y los músculos de mi mandíbula se tensan. La familia Ishtar no es de las que se dejan ir fácilmente una vez que tienen el ojo puesto en algo. Puedo sentir a Joey temblar nerviosamente. No se necesitan los instintos de un hombre lobo para decirle que Marik le trajo problemas. La sonrisa del comerciante se ensancha y mi alerta solo crece.

-No estés tan tenso, Sennen. Estoy aquí para darte la oportunidad de pagarme el total del barco-

Entonces él está detrás de nosotros y no de la isla. Eso no responde al "por qué" ni al "cómo".

-Qué extraño. Lo último que recuerdo es que todavía teníamos otro año para pagar. ¿Has cambiado de opinión o te has encontrado endeudado con todo el juegos de azar que haces?-

-No hay necesidad de bromas, amigo- responde Marik, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la burla -Te digo que tienes la posibilidad de devolverme el dinero ahora. Deberías estar emocionado-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-

-Has adquirido algunas cosas muy interesantes de tu última cacería. Estoy diciendo que estoy interesado. Si me lo entregas, tu deuda será saldada y el barco, oficialmente es tuyo-

Muerdo mi mejilla con frustración de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Se necesitan meses para llegar desde Europa hasta aquí. Solo hemos obtenido nuestro tributo hace tres días. Incluso antes de que nos conociéramos, el egipcio tenía la reputación de hacer negocios siempre exitosos, sin importar lo riesgosos que fueran. Si la gente trataba de huir de las deudas que le debían, él siempre las encontraba y bueno, recuperaba lo que era suyo con intereses.

-¿Y cómo, dígame, se enteró de esto?- Pregunto.

Una vez más, su sonrisa se ensancha y con un gesto de la mano, le ordena a la delgada figura de la capa que se acerque. La capucha cae, revelando a una mujer de piel morena y cabello sedoso. Ella es hermosa pero hay un aire de total indiferencia en ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecen mirar directamente a mi alma. Miro hacia atrás y ninguno de los dos mira hacia abajo. La he visto antes, estoy seguro. Justo cuando recuerdo dónde he visto esta mirada inquietante, Marik habla.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana?- él pregunta -La conociste durante nuestras negociaciones. Verás, mi querida Ishizu nació con un don muy particular. Ella es, se podría decir, la fuente de mi éxito. Ella ve cosas-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Cosas que están muy lejos. Cosas que aún no han sucedido. Cosas que sucedieron mucho antes de que ninguno de nosotros naciera-

Esa es una información de más. Ese cabrón de comerciante está jodiendo conmigo o me está diciendo esto porque no espera que ninguno de nosotros se lo cuente a nadie. Si está diciendo la verdad, entonces Ishizu podría saber sobre Yugi. Eso es lo que debo verificar primero.

-¿Premonición? ¿En serio?- digo, alzando una ceja a la mujer –pruébalo-

-Hace tres días, atacaste un convoy de la compañía Kaiba, llamado la Ballena Dorada", dice Ishizu, lentamente y sin que se escuche ninguna emoción en su voz. "Dos de tus socios fueron derribados por los acorazados enemigos. Dejaste que el tercero muriera en una cueva donde enterraste a su tripulación y su barco-

La sorpresa no es lo que me golpea. He visto demasiadas cosas para impresionarme con una bruja clarividente. No, me doy cuenta en ese momento de que es probable que no pueda salir de esto con palabras. No si tengo razón sobre lo que quieren. Miro a los mercenarios detrás del Ishtar y hago un conteo rápido. Nuestras cifras parecen equivalentes a las de ellos. Esos mercenarios pueden ser difíciles de manejar para algunos de los miembros de la tripulación. Y nos falta un Bakura. Pero con Joey de nuestro lado, todavía tenemos la ventaja. Y si nos involucramos, matar a Marik debería ser suficiente para hacer retroceder a los mercenarios. Esos tipos no trabajan para aquellos que no pueden pagarle. Al mismo tiempo, saldaría nuestra deuda. Con todas las probabilidades son un poco mejores a nuestro favor. Aunque algo todavía se siente extraño.

-¿Convencido, Yami?- dice el comerciante -Ella tuvo esa visión hace seis meses-

-Impresionante- respondo, sin mostrar ninguna reacción -Desafortunadamente, necesito los bienes que hemos adquirido ahora. Lo siento. Tendrá que esperar la fecha límite establecida si quiere su dinero-

Una risita se escapa de Marik -Hacerte el tonto no te conviene, Yami. Si el dinero fuera el problema, habría esperado el próximo año. Soy paciente y mantengo mi palabra. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Algo mucho más interesante con tu mercancía-

Mi interior se encrespa convirtiendo mis tripas en hierro. De hecho, parece que no hubo forma de evitar una confrontación. El egipcio se acerca un par de pasos para meterse en mi cara y hacerme sentir nuestra diferencia de altura. Algo que la mayoría de mis oponentes cometen el error de hacer. Me mantengo firme y descruzo los brazos, agarrando la vaina de mi espada. La hostilidad que nos rodea se extiende como el viento y siento que aumenta la tensión de mi tripulación.

Algo no está bien. Marik no es tonto. Él puede ver tan bien como yo que nuestros números son parejos y sabe que mis hombres no son holgazanes cuando se trata de pelear. Sin embargo, ya no está reprimiendo la hostilidad. Como si absolutamente quisiera provocarnos a una pelea. Y esa sonrisa demasiado confiada y desafiante delata su falta de tensión. ¿Está tan seguro de su victoria?

-Vamos, viejo amigo- dice -Todavía podemos resolver esto sin violencia. No estoy pidiendo mucho en el gran esquema de las cosas-

-¡ATEM!-

Todos mis músculos se contraen a la vez cuando su voz resuena en mis oídos. Esa idiota. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? Espero un comentario sarcástico de mi invitado no bienvenido, pero los ojos de Marik están muy abiertos por la sorpresa cuando la mira. Eso solo sirve para irritarme.

El extravagante cabello tricolor de Yugi atrae la atención de todos a su alrededor como una bola de fuego mientras se abre paso entre la pequeña multitud. Algunos de los mercenarios retroceden al verla y los murmullos de miedo y fascinación se extienden. Finalmente, logra salir y se apresura hacia nosotros.

-Te dije que te quedaras- gruñe el hombre lobo.

-Eso no importa- ella grita, completamente en pánico.

Sin prestar atención a Marik ni a su tripulación, ella da un paso hacia mí y clava sus ojos en los míos. Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, sé que algo anda mal.

-Hay dos barcos más dirigiéndose hacia nosotros- ella dice, hablando rápido -De cada lado de la isla. ¡Ambos tan grandes como este!-

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- pregunta Hunter, sin molestarse en ocultar la duda de su rostro.

-No lo sé- ella tartamudea mientras busca desesperadamente una manera de ser convincente -Los vi. Bueno, no con mis ojos, pero… ¡pero sé que están ahí! ¡Tienes que creerme!-

Su pánico habla por sí sola, pero incluso sin eso, sé que tiene razón. Después la corriente, ahora ha despertado el sexto sentido del Shayee. Sabía que traerla aquí despertaría más de ella. Puedo sentir una ola de satisfacción que me invade, pero ahora no es el momento de regocijarme. Aún así, para que el resto del Milenio esté convencido, necesito agregar un poco de peso a su afirmación.

-¡Jaden!- grito, mirando hacia el palo mayor donde está sentado el más joven de mi tripulación.

-¡A la orden, capitán!-

No necesito formular mi pedido. En unos momentos, Jaden llega al nido de cuervo y contempla los bordes de la isla durante un rato.

-¡VELAS ENTRANTES!- el grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchemos.

Me vuelvo hacia Marik, lanzándole la mirada más amenazante que poseo. Es por eso que está tan seguro de tener la ventaja. Los dos barcos deben estar repleto con más mercenarios. Esto es malo. Eso significa que tienen al menos tres veces nuestro número.

-Veo que has traído un seguro- le digo.

No está escuchando. Sus ojos todavía están fijos en Yugi, quien finalmente mira en su dirección. Sólo ahora parece darse cuenta de su presencia y se pone en guardia.

-Magnífico- dice el egipcio -Es ella ¿no es Ishizu?-

-Sí, hermano- responde la hermana, su voz tan plana como siempre -Ella es la que vi-

¡Maldita bruja! El arma secreta de Marik no es nada despreciable. El comerciante ordena a su hermana que regrese a su barco, lo que ella procede a hacer sin quejarse. Luego se vuelve hacia Yugi nuevamente. Mi mano está en mi alfanje cuando él la alcanza, pero ella es la que le aparta la mano y da un rápido paso hacia atrás.

-No me toques- ella dice.

Mi orgullo puede ser el culpable, pero no puedo evitar una media sonrisa al verla elegir mi lado. Incluso si es por su propio beneficio y el del muchacho. El desafío también hace que Marik se ría por lo bajo mientras retira su mano.

-Qué agresiva- comenta -Pensé que se suponía que Shayee era pacifista. Quizás realmente eres una pequeña demonio. ¿Cómo la domesticas, Yami?-

-No- respondo, interviniendo entre ellos pero todavía incapaz de dejar de sonreír -Ella es bastante dócil cuando se trata de mí. Muerde a cualquiera que intente acariciarla. ¿No es así, cariño?-

Miro por encima de mi hombro para ver su rostro. La mezcla de pánico y conmoción no es suficiente para evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

-¡Realmente no es el momento!- Ella chasquea.

Tiene razón. Esa cara debería ser razón suficiente para que yo siga con vida. No me queda nada por saber u observar. Desenvaino mi espada y corte el aire para cortar el estómago del egipcio. El salta hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar se cortado.

-¿Supongo que nuestras negociaciones han terminado?- el dice, tan tranquilamente como antes.

-Para que terminen, debería haber habido negociaciones, en primer lugar-

-¿Estás realmente dispuesto a arriesgar a toda tu tripulación para tener tu pequeña mascota? Piénsalo, Yami-

Algo hierve en mis venas. Desprecio esta sensación pero detesto a ese hombre aún más. Ciento que el calor se apodera de todo mi cuerpo mientras la ira se extiende a todo mi ser. Bueno. La ira ha sido mi fuente confiable de fortaleza durante muchos años. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, he aprendido a sonreír como el diablo cada vez que lo siento.

-Tú de todas las personas deberías saberlo Marik -le digo, mostrando mis dientes -Si nosotros, caballeros de fortuna, queremos algo, otros tienen que arrancarlo de nuestras frías manos muertas. ¡FUEGO ABIERTO!-

El rugido del cañón, mientras el ruido ensordecedor atraviesa nuestras sienes, fuertes temblores sacuden ambos barcos. Deja que Tristan haga explosiones aún más mortales de lo que deberían ser. Marik no se arriesgará a hundir el Millennium con todo el tributo a bordo. Es una ventaja que no podemos dejar pasar. El temblor del Osiris y la pérdida de equilibrio de los mercenarios me dan unos segundos para hablar con mi mano derecha.

-Lamento pedirte esto. Pero una vez que la segunda nave esté dentro del alcance...-

-Déjamelo a mí- interrumpe Joey -Los camaradas son lo suficientemente buenos para manejar este solo por su cuenta. Especialmente contigo alrededor. El verdadero problema será cuando el tercer barco se una a la refriega-

-Yo improvisaré. Tú concéntrate en el segundo barco-

-¡A la orden, Capitán!-

Nuestra conversación termina cuando el perro guardián de Marik recupera el equilibrio y se lanza sobre nosotros mientras su amo desenvaina su propio alfanje. Para ser un gigante, es rápido. Pero justo cuando levanta un enorme hacha sobre nuestras cabezas, las garras de Joey le muerden el cuello y le cortan la carótida. Odion no volverá a levantarse. No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que apresurarme.

Girándome, agarro la muñeca de Yugi y la tiro detrás de mí, justo cuando la tripulación y los mercenarios se convierten en un cuerpo a cuerpo infernal. La tensión en su muñeca es palpable al igual que el sudor y su pulso rápido. La arrastro de vuelta a las cubiertas inferiores.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

Si no hubiera estado agarrando mi muñeca, habría roto algo después de caer por las escaleras. Paramos en el primer piso inferior. Mi corazón galopa en mi pecho y los disparos del fuego del cañón aún resuenan en mis oídos. Atem no me da tiempo para recuperar el aliento y suelta mi muñeca para agarrar mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

-Esta vez, realmente necesito que te quedes, cariño- aunque me llama así, su rostro está muy serio y puedo decir que está enojado -Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles allá arriba y lo último que necesito es que estés en mi camino-

Con eso, suelta mi barbilla y alcanza su cinturón para luego apoye algo en mi mano. El cuchillo de oricalco. Nunca me daría esto a menos que hubiera un problema serio. Lo sabía, iban a tener dificultades para deshacerse de esas personas, fueran quienes fueran. Ahora no es el momento de interrogarlo.

-Vuelve con el chico y quédate en la bodega hasta que alguien venga a buscarte- ordena -Si te veo ahí arriba antes de que todo esto termine, seré yo quien te haga daño-

Otra amenaza pero muy diferente a todas las que he recibido hasta ahora. Me está diciendo que me mantenga a salvo. ¿Es tan orgulloso que no quiere que me tengan aunque pierda esta batalla? ¿O haría cualquier cosa para mantener con vida al último Shayee? ¿Eso significa que espera fallar? Pienso en Mokuba y tiemblo. Atem no agrega nada y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-Es tan malo, ¿eh?- digo, y mi voz tiembla.

No esperaba una respuesta o incluso que él prestara atención a mi comentario. Pero se detiene y se vuelve una última vez hacia mí para darme esa característica sonrisa arrogante suya.

-Creo que lo he dejado claro: que me condenen si dejo que alguien te quite de mí-

No tengo tiempo para leer su rostro. Un hombre que no reconozco aparece en lo alto de las escaleras, sosteniendo una especie de ballesta. Pero antes de que pueda apuntarnos, suena un disparo y una bala le atraviesa la mitad de la frente. Dejando caer su pistola, Atem desenvaina su alfanje y sube corriendo las escaleras de regreso a la cubierta superior.

-¡Espera! ¡Ahora!- grita a mi dirección.

No dudo y me precipito hacia el interior de la nave tan rápido como puedo, apretando la daga contra mí. Paso frente a la cubierta de tiro donde Tristan está gritando órdenes a los artilleros. Continúo mi camino hacia abajo. Paso por el dormitorio, el refectorio, la armería... Pero cuando llego a la parte inferior del último tramo de escaleras que conducen a la bodega, una voz ronca y familiar me llega y me detengo. Viene de las celdas de detención.

-¡Oi! ¿Alguien me podría decir qué demonios está pasando ahí arriba?- grita la voz del ex intendente -Oye, te escuché bajar. ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¡Estoy hablando contigo, perro escorbuto!-

Se me ocurre una mala idea. De hecho, uno terrible. Lo sé, en el momento en que lo pienso. Tan mal que me quedo ahí paralizada, mirando la puerta que da a las celdas. Pero la tripulación está en problemas. Necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener. Moki y yo necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

-¡Maldición!- juro.

Puedo escuchar la voz de Seto en mi cabeza diciéndome lo tonta e idiota que estoy siendo mientras me doy la vuelta y corro de regreso a la cubierta de arriba. Afortunadamente, la tripulación dejó abierta la armería, probablemente cuando su capitán les dijo que se armaran. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un cinturón negro familiar que cuelga de un gancho en la pared. Hay una espada y un par de pistolas gemelas colgando de ella. A diferencia del resto de las armas bien organizadas de la sala, es el único conjunto que veo. Tiene que ser suyo.

Lo agarro y compruebo los compartimentos de pólvora de las pistolas. Están llenos y por el peso, sé que están cargados. Me lo pongo bajo el brazo y corro de regreso a las celdas, mi mente todavía me grita lo estúpida que estoy siendo. Empujo la puerta que conduce a las celdas. Efectivamente, encuentro a Bakura en la primera celda, con los brazos y las piernas atados. Para que lleguen a ese punto, debe ser peligroso. Y soy yo quien lo provocó. No lleva nada más que pantalones y, como había predicho, su torso se ha quemado con el sol.

-¿Tú?- dice, antes de soltar una carcajada -¿Ya has venido a ofrecerte?-

Todo en mi interior se contrae con solo estar en su presencia. Y estoy a punto de liberar a ese monstruo. Ciertamente una idea terrible. Sus ojos se abren cuando ve sus armas en mis manos y agarro las llaves que cuelgan de un gancho detrás de la puerta. Dejé las armas antes de insertar la llave en la cerradura oxidada. Se necesita un poco de esfuerzo para darle la vuelta. Mientras lo hago, las palabras salen de mi boca.

-Hay mercenarios atacando el Millennium. Alguien llamado Marik está al mando. Hay tres barcos en total-

La cerradura finalmente cede. Recojo las armas y entro. Mi propia mente y razón me siguen gritando que me detenga, pero mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo. Si me detengo, nunca lo haré y ahora mismo, realmente lo necesito. Me arrodillo a su lado —mi corazón late cada vez más rápido— y desenvaino la daga para cortar las cuerdas de las piernas. El filo del cuchillo me sorprende cuando veo que la hoja corta las cuerdas en tan solo un momento. Como si cortara mantequilla.

-¿Te envió el capitán?- él pregunta.

-No- respondo superando la espantosa hoja y liberando sus manos -Él ya está abrumado por el ata... ¡AH!-

No tengo tiempo ni para gritar. Una mano se envuelve alrededor de mi garganta y me empuja al suelo. Suelto la daga en el proceso para intentar liberar mi garganta, pero es demasiado tarde. El lo está agarrando como un vicio. El terror me golpea cuando veo a Bakura sobre mí, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Sus ojos están secos por la deshidratación, lo que le da un aire de completa locura. Y simplemente no podía escuchar la razón. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que esto iba a dar sus frutos?

-Realmente no eres más que una moza tonta- dice, bajando su rostro hasta que puedo sentir su aliento en el mío -¿De verdad pensaste que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad?-

El agarre en mi garganta se aprieta hasta que no puede pasar más aire y las lágrimas escapan por la esquina de mis ojos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, arrojándome así a la muerte?


	24. Chapter 24 Aguas Turbulentas

-¿Dónde están tus ojos de diablo ahora?-

Las viciosas palabras del intendente se deslizan en mis oídos, burlándose de mí mientras mis pulmones arden y gritan por aire. No importa cuánto arañen mis uñas la piel de su brazo, el dolor parece ser desconocido para él. Mis piernas siguen pateando pero solo golpean el aire. Mi fuerza se está agotando rápidamente y la falta de aire está matando lentamente mi conciencia.

-…a…kura…alto…-

Solo se me escapan gorgoteos ahogados mientras trato de suplicarle y razonar con él. Pero incluso me han quitado la voz. Mis ojos y mis pensamientos se vuelven borrosos. No puede ser esto. No puedo… No ahora mismo. Así no.

-Sabes por un momento que casi creí que podrías plantear un buen desafío. ¿Luego entras aquí y me liberas como si estuviéramos del mismo lado? Mírate, llorando y suplicando como una rata atrapada sin nadie que te salve. . Considera esta tu última lección, niña Shayee-

Mi error fue pensar que a este hombre le importaba más la supervivencia de su tripulación que su presa. Atem me ha advertido innumerables veces y solo ahora me doy cuenta de esto. Mi cuerpo deja de luchar lentamente y todo comienza a oscurecerse a mi alrededor. Los ojos locos y la voz burlona se vuelven distantes mientras me hundo y ardo.

-Apuesto a que incluso el mocoso puede pelear mejor que tú. Supongo que lo descubriré pronto-

Ahora esas palabras me golpean como un relámpago y de repente estoy muy despierta mientras una sensación familiar me sumerge por completo. Mi dolor se borra instantáneamente y mi concentración se restaura. Como si supiera exactamente qué hacer, mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Mis manos agarran la muñeca de Bakura y la aprieto con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Los ojos del intendente se agrandan y su agarre se afloja casi instantáneamente. Aún actuando sin mi consentimiento consciente, mi pie golpea su estómago un momento después. Un sonido metálico resuena en la cárcel cuando su espalda golpea los barrotes de hierro de la celda y se le escapa un gruñido.

Mi garganta finalmente libre, jadea por el aire que me he perdido. Mis pulmones y garganta me arden de nuevo y el arroyo comienza a desvanecerse mientras una tos incontrolable me sacude. Quiero buscar el cuchillo y enfrentar a mi oponente, pero mi cuerpo lleno de espasmos se niega a obedecer.

¿Por qué el arroyo se fue tan rápido? Espero que se aproveche de mi estado debilitado, pero no sigue ningún insulto o golpe. Cuando mi tos finalmente se calma, me levanto con los codos y me escabullo hacia el otro extremo de la celda. Bakura ya está de pie y aprieta sus dientes hacia mí.

-Maldita sea- dice frotándose la muñeca y con un aire de decepción en el rostro -Realmente sólo funciona cuando tu mocoso está en peligro. Hablar sobre inconvenientes-

Dejo pasar unos momentos antes de que sus palabras se asimilen. Cuando encuentro la fuerza para hablar, mi voz se ahoga -¿Estabas... probando el arroyo?-

-Francamente, no estoy impresionado. Descanso mi caso; estás media cocida-

Con eso, se acerca para recoger sus armas y coloca su cinturón alrededor de su cintura como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Luego, sus ojos se posan en el cuchillo de oricalco y lo agarra también. Me mira con sospecha y una sacudida de miedo me sacude cuando una repentina sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del intendente. Juguetonamente, gira el cuchillo en su mano y se dirige hacia mí. Me apollo más profundamente en la pared, buscando una forma de convocar al arroyo.

-Si bien no hay absolutamente nada que quiera más que cortarte el bonito cuello y hacerte chillar como la cerdita que eres, acabo de tener una idea-

Se agacha ante mí y levanta el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza para plantarlo en la pared de madera junto a mi cabeza. Jadeo pero todavía no puedo moverme. Todo lo que hago es mirar fijamente al monstruo mientras las gotas de sudor caen por mi rostro.

-Dijiste que hay tres barcos- dice Bakura, sus ojos se entrecerraron en mí -¿Cuántos hay tras nosotros?-

-A estas alturas, probablemente do- respondo impulsado por mi instinto de supervivencia.

-Entonces habrá enviado al perro al segundo barco- murmura para sí mismo -Si el tercero nos hubiera alcanzado, ya estarían aquí-

Mientras hace su análisis, me doy cuenta de algo. Bakura no solo es aterrador por su sed de sangre y su necesidad de matar. También es inteligente y astuto. En otras palabras, es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece. Aguanto la respiración cuando sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar en mí y su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Escucha, chica demonio- dice, su voz extrañamente lenta -Si vajan aquí, el niño será asesinado o vendido y tú serás un juguete para esos perros escorbuto. Después de tanto tiempo en el mar, no puedo imaginarlos siendo demasiado quisquillosos-

Los escalofríos me sacuden cuando sus ojos me miran de arriba abajo. Reflexivamente me rodeo con los brazos y cierro las piernas. Este detalle no se me había escapado, pero escucharlo decirlo lo hace aún más inquietante. Mis mejillas se arden de vergüenza. A pesar de su sonrisa, todavía puedo sentir su sed de sangre por mí.

-Personalmente, no me importa lo que te pase a ti o al mocoso. Por suerte para ti, no estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por ese resultado tan tentador. No tengo la intención de morir a menos que sea con mi espada en la garganta de un Kaiba. Así que aquí está el trato, Yugi Muto; puedes llegar a ese maldito tornero antes de que nos alcance. Así que hazlo y encuentra la manera de asegurarte de que nunca lo haga-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Ya me escuchaste. Encuentra una manera de hundirlo o volarlo en pedazos, no me importa cómo. Solo hazlo. Quieres salir de esto de una pieza, ¿tu no?-

-Pero, ¿cómo se supone que...?-

-Averígualo- el espeta.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y se endereza, saca el cuchillo de la pared y lo deja caer a mis pies.

-No confundas mi piedad por dejarte ir, moza- afirma, desenvainando su alfanje -Todavía eres una espina clavada en mi costado y si hay más demoras por tu culpa, esta conversación no ha terminado. Al menos trata de ser útil y podría reconsiderar mi agenda-

En unos pocos pasos rápidos se ha ido. Me quedo en el suelo todavía recuperando el aliento y temblando con todas mis fuerzas. Trago mi saliva que duele. Mis ojos se niegan a parpadear mientras miro la puerta, esperando que regrese en cualquier momento para terminar lo que comenzó. Pero no lo hace. Sus pasos por las escaleras se ahogan en el distante ruido de gritos, disparos y pisotones de la pelea.

Me obligo a ponerme de pie lo mejor que puedo, considerando el temblor. Moki debe estar preocupado esperándome. Me quedo quieta por un momento, escuchando el alboroto que ocurre sobre mi cabeza. No estamos en una buena posición. Y la idea de simplemente sentarse y esperar que sucedan las cosas no me agrada. ¿Debemos una vez más ser acorralados como ratas?

Pienso en la amenaza de Atem. Es el menor de mis preocupaciones por ahora. Bakura tiene razón en una cosa: puedo pelear, así que debo hacerlo. No para ellos sino para nosotros. Por Seto. Si hay algo que debo hacer a pesar de todo es reunir a mi familia, sin importar el costo. Incluso si se trata de escuchar al loco que quiere mi cabeza. Venir aquí y caminar a través de las llamas lo dejó muy claro.

Mis ojos se posan en el inmaculada daga y lo recojo. Es mucho más filoso de lo que imaginaba. Ni siquiera tuve que forzarlo para que las sogas de Bakura se soltaran, y se ha hundido en la pared como si fuera papel. Respondiendo a un extraño impulso, me acerco a los barrotes de la celda y paso la larga hoja contra uno de ellos. Se necesita la presión aplicada a un bolígrafo y solo unos segundos para que se deslice por el pedazo de la mitad de la barra. Aplicando un segundo empujón, corto lo que queda de él y me doy cuenta de la herramienta aterradora que tengo en mis manos. Así, otra idea terrible cruza por mi mente.

* * *

**Atem POV**

El hacha no alcanza mi rostro por una pulgada y aprovecho la oportunidad para clavar mi alfanje en el estómago del mercenario. Con un giro de muñeca, lo arranco y el hombre se derrumba en el suelo, uniéndose a mis siete oponentes anteriores.

La cacofonía que suena es muy familiar. Me he encontrado sumergido en este mar de sonidos ensordecedores varias veces. Tanto es así que ya no me distrae. Los gritos de dolor y los gritos de guerra son interrumpidos por el incesante chasquido de los alfanjes que chocan y disparan fuera de ritmo. Y de vez en cuando me llega el sonido amortiguado de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Nunca tengo tiempo para preguntarme si es uno de mis hombres o no.

Ese cobarde de Marik regresó al Osiris, escondiéndose detrás del enjambre de mercenarios que trajo consigo. No importa cuántos enemigos mate, apenas tengo tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de que otro enemigo salte sobre mí. Son mucho más numerosos de lo que pensé inicialmente.

Echo un vistazo al segundo barco, el Horus. La forma completa de Joey está arrasando en la cubierta, cortando hordas de enemigos pero está sangrando mucho. Si no fuera por él, ya nos habrían vencido. Mi tripulación es buena, pero también lo son los perros de Marik. Si tan solo pudiera despejar el camino hacia él y enviarlo al infierno, los mercenarios retrocederían. El trabajo gratuito no es su objetivo.

-¡CAPITAN DETRÁS DE USTED!- grita Jaden desde arriba.

Me giro y bloqueo el alfanje que desciende sobre mi cabeza. Simultáneamente, una sombra me envuelve por detrás mientras un grito de guerra llega a mi oído. Otro se dirige hacia mí. Cojo mi cinturón con mi mano libre, pero tomo solo aire y recuerdo que le he dado la daga a Yugi.

_"¡Maldición!" _

Con todas mis fuerzas, rechazo al primer mercenario que cae hacia atrás. Luego me agacho y giro antes de que el segundo pueda decapitarme. Y justo cuando mi espada le atraviesa la garganta, el primero recupera el equilibrio y vuelve a levantar su espada. Aprieto los dientes y me doy cuenta de que no tendré tiempo de bloquearlo.

Bang

El mercenario cae al suelo como un muñeco de trapo tras el disparo. En mi línea de visión recién descubierta, encuentro a Bakura. Ya está empapado en sangre y puedo ver el camino de los cuerpos que dejó caer en su camino hacia mí. Incluso su cabello está teñido de rojo y se ve mucho más estable que al principio del día.

-Este alerta, Capitán- dice mi ex intendente arrojando a un lado su pistola vacía -¿O es que quieres convertirte en un cebo para tiburones?-

Una parte de mí se siente aliviado de tenerlo aquí. Una de las raras ventajas de sus períodos ansiosos por la sangre es su inmunidad al dolor y al agotamiento. Se convierte en un demonio en el campo de batalla y un activo necesario en nuestra situación. Por otro lado, la vista me recuerda que el monstruo que recogí hace cinco años, una bestia que ansía sangre y esparce la muerte, todavía está aquí y vivo. Su nombre es locura. Sé lo que pasará si se encuentra con Yugi o Mokuba en este estado.

Después de tomar un hacha arrojadiza del hombre que el acaba de matar, Bakura se dirige hacia mí. Me apunta con el arma amenazadoramente con un aire de irritación en su rostro -Para que conste, si me hubieras escuchado, no estaríamos metidos hasta el cuello en esta mierda. Agáchate-

Esquivo el hacha mientras él lanza justo a tiempo y la hoja se clava en la espalda de un mercenario a punto de dispararle a Reed. Simultáneamente, un nuevo grupo de ellos comienza a rodearnos apenas dándonos tiempo para respirar. Intercambiar una mirada con Bakura es suficiente para advertirle y nos ponemos espalda con espalda.

-¿Quién diablos te dejó salir?- Le pregunto, hago retrocedo a un nuevo asaltante.

-Tu mascota- responde, cortando la garganta de otro -No actúes como si pudieras hacer esto sin mí. Incluso Joey parece que está a punto de croar-

Me invade una oleada de irritación. ¡Esa idiota! ¿No puede hacer nada de lo que le digan? La irritación me da un nuevo impulso con el que mando a dos mercenarios más al suelo, apuñalando a uno en el muslo y mandando mi codo en la barbilla del otro.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?- pregunto.

-Bueno, si no tuvo un ataque al corazón después de que la asusté, debería estar en camino hacia la tercera molestia que se nos presentara-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Casi le retorcí el cuello. Pero le di algo que hacer en su lugar. ¿Quién sabe? Si ella realmente se las arregla para ser útil, podría tolerarla un poco más. En el mejor de los casos, logrará sacar el barco. y morir al mismo tiempo-

-Yo puedo y tu terminaras donde estás- gruñí lanzándole una mirada de muerte entre dos golpes.

-Mira, de esto es de lo que estoy hablando- continúa, retorciendo su alfanje en las entrañas de un enemigo más de lo necesario -No puedo creer que nos hayas traído hasta aquí por ella. ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos desperdiciado dos días? Gracias a tu capricho, ¡mira dónde estamos ahora!-

Sus palabras que resuenan con la verdad me suben la piel. Si Yugi no hubiera sido quien es, este desvío nunca habría ocurrido. Tampoco este encuentro. Yo se todo esto. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar arrepentimiento en ningún lugar dentro de mí. Traerla aquí era necesario, tanto que fue convincente.

-No me importa una mierda tu conexión con ella o su raza diabólica- continúa Bakura, dando media vuelta y enfrentándose a mí después de matar a su último oponente -La moza no tiene ni un hueso de interés en saber quién convirtió a sus parientes en cenizas. Ella no es una de nosotros. Todo lo que es es una distracción y, en lo que a mí respecta, una molestia. Y tú eres un tonto si crees que soy el único que piensa eso. Los demás son demasiado confiados para decir algo. No sé qué te tiene tan obsesionado con ella, pero la has puesto por encima de nuestra misión. Eso es traición en mi libro, capitán-

La forma en que arroja mi título lo hace sentir como un insulto. Simultáneamente, me doy cuenta de algo. Ni por un instante he olvidado la razón por la que los reuní a todos y entregué mi vida a esta persecución. Pero para todos ellos, este desvío era sinónimo de duda o vacilación de mi resolución por todo lo que sabían. Y nada, ni siquiera ella, debería hacerles pensar por un momento que no estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. Soy un tonto por dejarlos. A pesar de su mal hábito de quejarse y molestar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Bakura no había hecho nada más que advertirme sobre eso. Si hay algo por lo que no dudo de él, además de su destreza en la lucha, es su devoción por la caza.

-Esto- dice señalando a todos lados -es tu desastre. ¡Arréglalo!-

Escucharlo expresar mis pensamientos me irrita lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Me agacho para agarrar una daga del cinturón de un mercenario muerto a mis pies. No es escurridor pero servirá por ahora. Mi único objetivo ahora es terminar esta pelea lo antes posible. Tanto por el bien de mi misión como la de Yugi, tengo que terminar esta pelea ahora. Cortando la cabeza de la serpiente.

-En lugar de intentar hacer que te destripe, ayúdame a encontrar un camino hacia Marik. Cuanto antes muera, más rápido terminaremos con esto-

La monstruosa sonrisa de antes se extendía por su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaban en un éxtasis enfermo, Bakura lamía la sangre de su espada.

-Eso suena a un plan que puedo respaldar. Encontremos un camino en ese maldito barco y te despejaré el camino hacia el bastardo-

En todo caso, siempre que tenga un objetivo, el es confiable -Será mejor que no tengas miedo a las alturas. Sígueme-

Cortando a un grupo de nuevos enemigos, me dirijo a la escalera de cuerda más cercana. El más joven de mi tripulación se balancea ágilmente de un palo a otro, disparando su ballesta especial, atada a su brazo sin manos. John realmente se había superado a sí mismo al diseñar esa arma para él. Si Jaden no tenía esperanzas de usar una espada, se convirtió en un gran tirador. El entrenamiento de Xao realmente dio sus frutos. Llevo mis dedos a mi boca y silbo para llamar su atención, mientras recarga su arma.

-¡CÚBRANOS!- Grito, mientras el mira hacia arriba.

-¡Si Señor!-

Guardo mis armas y empiezo a escalar, Bakura me sigue de cerca. Los mercenarios que intentan detenernos lanzando cuchillos o hachas, se encuentran con flechas en el cráneo. Escucho a Bakura maldecir detrás de mí cuando una flecha lo golpea y dispara la última de sus pistolas contra el culpable. Llegamos rápidamente a la cima principal y luego más arriba a la madera cruzada donde está Jaden.

-Me alegra verlo aquí arriba, capitán- saluda el joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja para escuchar y tratando de ocultar su obvia aprensión -Siguen viniendo. Estamos en un apuro, ¿no?-

-Entonces vamos a terminar con esto ahora- le digo -Necesitamos pistolas cargadas y una cuerda que nos lleve al Osiris-

-¡¿Solo ustedes dos?!- exclama el muchacho estupefacto -Capitán, ¡eso es una locura!-

-Así es nuestra situación. Haz lo que te digo-

Con esa mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro, Jaden levanta su camisa para revelar el cinturón grueso y muchas armas que guarda consigo. El arsenal en el nido del cuervo resulta ser una gran idea después de todo. Tomo una pistola mientras Bakura toma dos y un par de cuchillos. Mientras los guardamos, Jaden selecciona un par de cuerdas para nosotros y prueba su confiabilidad. Puedo ver que el muchacho está más pálido que de costumbre. Entiende que se trata de un gran riesgo y también de nuestro último recurso.

Pongo una mano sobre su hombro tembloroso -Respira muchacho- le digo -No puedes hacer nada si no respiras. Continua apuntando y disparando, como siempre-

-Sí, señor- responde, con un aire de determinación incierta sobre él -Cuente conmigo-

Agarro la cuerda que me da y miro hacia mi lugar de aterrizaje elegido. La cubierta principal del Osiris está llena de mercenarios esperando para embarcarse en nuestro barco. En el alcázar, algunos lucen correas rojas en el brazo derecho. Esos son los perros guardianes. También son los que nos atacarán en el momento en que aterricemos. Hay alrededor de una docena de ellos. Marik no está por ningún lado.

-Conociendo al hijo de puta chupa-sentinas- dice Bakura, también mirando el territorio de nuestros enemigos -está esperando que la batalla se extinga sobre una almohada dorada y comiendo diamantes en sus habitaciones. Ese bastardo seguramente obtendrá la victoria-

De hecho, hay más de ellos frente a la entrada de los cuartos altos. Marik disfruta de su comodidad y su riqueza, eso es seguro. Los Ishtar son del tipo que da órdenes y deja que las cosas se hagan de la mano de sus secuaces. Puedo imaginarlo en su habitación durmiendo la siesta, sin una preocupación en el mundo por la gente que muere por su oro. Miro al Horus más lejos. Joey sigue luchando, cortando y mordiendo a los enemigos que lo rodean, pero también veo un par de flechas y otros proyectiles incrustados en su carne.

Un hormigueo incómodo se extiende desde mis manos hasta mi mandíbula. Marik Ishtar no es diferente del barón y su compañía. Y así le otorgaré el mismo destino. El quiere la victoria. El conseguiría la muerte de un perro.

-Puedo ver humo saliendo de sus oídos, Capitán- se burla Bakura -Finalmente eres tu otra vez-

-¿Puedes controlarlo?- respondo, burlándome de él a cambio -Todavía estas en muy mal estado y es probable que Marik se esconda detrás de perros guardianes muy hábiles-

-¡Ja! Solo reza para que sea suficiente para deshacerme de la picazón que me has impedido rascarme. Necesitaré un minuto de ventaja-

Con eso, Bakura se vuelve hacia Jaden para agarrar la segunda cuerda. La cara del muchacho se agota cuando se suelta -Capitán, Sr. Bakura. Cuídensen ¿de acuerdo?-

-Guarda tu preocupación por el resto de esos idiotas, mono- dice Bakura, alborotando el cabello del chico -Eres el segundo par de ojos de todos aquí abajo. Así que cuídales las espaldas, ¿entendido?-

El raro elogio sorprende al niño al principio antes de inhalar profundamente como para llenarse de confianza. Finalmente, su sonrisa tonta regresa acompañada de un fuego decidido en sus ojos.

-¡Sí!-

El albino comienza a pisar el palo y mira hacia el barco enemigo. Por un momento, el tiempo parece ralentizarse mientras contempla su próximo campo de juego. Esta aura que esparce siempre me hace desconfiar de él, a pesar de haber estado siempre en el mismo lado del campo de batalla.

-Perros, ¿eh?- murmura Bakura, desenvainando su alfanje -No veo perros. Veo cerdos. Cerdos gordos, grasientos y chillones que están esperando su próxima comida. Me pregunto. ¿Cuántos de ellos podrán volver a comer… antes de su muerte-

Dejando atrás esas siniestras palabras, el loco se lanza a la cubierta sin hacer ruido. La cuerda frena su caída y lo balancea por el aire, por encima del enjambre de enemigos y lo suelta, aterrizando en el medio del alcázar de Osiris. Saco mi reloj de bolsillo cuando comienza el maldito espectáculo.

_50 segundos más. _

Antes de que los guardias se den cuenta de lo sucedido, el albino se dirige a los que están más lejos de las puertas que conducen a las habitaciones de Marik. Su alfanje entra en las entrañas de uno y les corta el cuello con un cuchillo. Una lanza lo roza, pero él no parece darse cuenta y empala al culpable. Pronto, la sangre comienza a pintar la madera clara de la cubierta.

_"Y te atreves a llamar demonio a Yugi"_ niego con la cabeza ante la carnicería _"Hipócrita" _

_35 segundos. _

Cada golpe que Bakura hace derrama sangre, cada bala que dispara da en el blanco. Más sangre lo empapa y su cabello se vuelve escarlata lentamente. Todo el tiempo con una sincera sonrisa de Dios en su rostro y puedo escuchar la risa desenfrenada que brota de su garganta hasta aquí. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi así y consideré acabar con su vida yo mismo. En parte por miedo, sin duda, pero sobre todo, quería sacarlo de su miseria. Nunca hay nada divertido en que sus instintos se apoderen de él como un enjambre de demonios.

_17 segundos._

Con sus camaradas cayendo uno tras otro, los guardias de Osiris tienen toda su atención en el monstruo que arrasa. Incluso desde aquí, puedo decir que están todos aterrorizados y han olvidado su deber de priorizar su supervivencia. Solo dos siguen vigilando la puerta. Esa es mi apertura. Guardo mi reloj y ajusto mi agarre en la cuerda.

_3, 2, 1. ¡Ahora! _

Yo salto. El viento sopla en mi cara mientras me balanceo en el aire, secándome los ojos, pero me niego a parpadear. Tengo que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Vibraciones incómodas suben por mis piernas cuando aterrizo en el alcázar, pero las empujo de todos modos. Uno de los dos guardias que quedan frente a la puerta que me separa de los Ishtar, casi salta de su piel y alcanza su espada. Soy más rápido y le doy un puñetazo en la garganta. Siento que su laringe se rompe con el impacto y cae al suelo.

-¡Bastardo!- grita el segundo levantando su lanza.

Un paso hacia un lado me salva del inminente empalamiento. Desenvaino el cuchillo y lo hundo en su corazón. Un grito silencioso escapa de su boca antes de que todo su cuerpo se relaja como un muñeco de trapo. No espero a que caiga y entre en los cuartos altos. Tengo que acabar con esto rápidamente.

Recuerdos de hace unos años me vienen a la mente cuando empiezo a bajar por una familiar escalera de madera. Nuestro encuentro con Marik tuvo lugar en este mismo gran barco. Ahora sé hacia dónde me dirijo. Comienzo mi descenso, lenta y silenciosamente, luchando contra mis instintos que me gritan que me apresure.

_"__Marik puede pensar que ha ganado, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que se haya perdido la conmoción de allí arriba" _

Cuando me acerco al fondo, cambio el cuchillo por mi machete y mi pistola. Al principio, aparte del leve crujido de las escaleras bajo mi peso, no escucho nada. Luego, en la parte inferior, aparece un hombre corpulento, casi completamente calvo, además de una larga trenza que sobresale de su cabeza.

Mis tripas se tensan cuando apunta con el puño en mi dirección y picos de hojalata salen volando del guantelete dorado en su muñeca. Me arrojo a un lado y las púas se hunden en la madera detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que recargue. Siguiendo un instinto de supervivencia que había olvidado que tenía, me subo a la barandilla y termino mi camino hacia el aire, aterrizando en el hombre alto que cae hacia atrás y cae. No le dejo ni siquiera gruñir y mi espada le atraviesa el ojo y le llega al cráneo.

_Una comida más para los sabuesos del infierno._

Llego a una habitación familiar que podría haber pertenecido al palacio de un sultán persa. Es donde conocí a Marik cuando le compré el Millennium. Hay almohadas grandes, brillantes y coloridas con puntadas doradas, alfombras con patrones simétricos, el persistente olor a opio, vajillas doradas y plateadas en una mesa de té de vidrio, incluso tapices que cuelgan de las paredes. En un sofá de seda frente a las escaleras, para mi sorpresa, encuentro a Ishizu.

La bruja está sentada con una postura impecable y me mira con esa misma mirada muerta en sus ojos que antes. No hay reacción en su rostro. Ni siquiera consideración por el cadáver en la habitación. Ella solo me mira como si esperara pacientemente mi movimiento.

Una realización me golpea. Ella podría haberme visto venir desde el principio y podría estar caminando directamente hacia una emboscada. Pero no pasa nada mientras nos miramos sin estremecernos. No veo armas cerca de ella y no parece estar dispuesta a moverse.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- le pregunto.

Ella no responde nada y solo mira. Entonces, sus ojos muertos se mueven hacia un lado, muy a la vista. Todo el pelo de mi nuca se eriza a la vez, mientras una visión de mi muerte inminente aparece en mi mente.

_"Muévete o te mueres" _me advierto

Salto hacia atrás, pero es demasiado tarde. Como una hoja de fuego, la bala atraviesa mi hombro mientras el sonido atronador del disparo resuena en mis oídos. Conozco este dolor. Dejé de contar las veces que me dispararon antes de esto. Aun así, desprecio este dolor ardiente, pero si le prestó atención, estoy casi muerto.

Lo evito lo mejor que puedo, ignorando la sangre que mancha mi camisa. De detrás de uno de los tapices, sale Marik. Me está mirando, con una sonrisa casual en el rostro y una pistola en cada mano. Al igual que Ishizu, no esta sorprendido de verme. ¿Qué tan lejos ha visto la bruja?

-Me sorprende que hayas esquivado eso- dice el egipcio, arrojando a un lado su pistola vacía. -Realmente tienes los instintos de una bestia. O de alguna manera estás en la gracia de la Diosa de la Fortuna-

No tiene idea de cuánto me molesta esa frase. Marik levanta su arma restante hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo. Maldita sea todo. Un enfrentamiento como este es la mejor manera de perder tiempo. Quien dispara primero tampoco tiene garantizada la victoria. Y con la bala en mi hombro y la sangre dejándome, mi brazo tiembla como una hoja en el viento. Maldición!

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo a ambos, Sennen- continúa el comerciante, claramente amando el sonido de su propia voz -¿Ya lo olvidaste? Gracias a mi querida Ishizu, ya sé el resultado de este encuentro. No termina bien para ti-

Mostrar esa asquerosa debilidad ciertamente no está en mis planes. Así que le devuelvo la sonrisa y resopló -Incluso si creyera que el futuro está escrito en piedra, ¿realmente esperabas que corriera con el rabo entre las piernas?-

-Todo esto por una chica- dice mirándome con lástima.

-suntuoso, viniendo del hombre que cruzó el océano para poner sus manos sobre ella. Tristemente para ti, mi orgullo solo te permitirá tomarla de mis frías manos muertas-

Deja escapar un largo suspiro y niega con la cabeza -Y como cualquier otro caballero de fortuna, tu orgullo será tu muerte. La clave para sobrevivir es saber cuándo dejarlo y retroceder, Yami-

De repente se da la vuelta y desaparece detrás del tapiz. La tensión en mi brazo me obliga a apretar el gatillo por reflejo. Mi único disparo da en la pared.

-¡Mierda!-

Mi brazo no deja de temblar y la cantidad de sangre que sale de la herida de un solo disparo no es natural. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder analizando mi lesión. Su cabeza es lo único que necesito ahora. Preferiblemente mientras que el mío no ha comenzado a girar.

El sonido de sus pasos corriendo me alcanza y voy tras él. Detrás del tapiz, hay otra escalera de madera que sube. Sin escuchar ningún sonido sospechoso, me apresuro a subir las escaleras, siguiendo a mi presa. La bala que se mueve en mi brazo mientras corro se siente como una aguja, desgarrando mi carne desde adentro, pero una vez más evito el dolor. En lo alto de las escaleras hay una puerta. Ya está abierto y salgo afuera, en una pequeña cubierta de proa. Está detrás de los cuartos altos, por lo que nos separa del resto del barco. Marik está cerca del frente, admirando las luchas que ocurren en el Milenio y Horus.

-Ishizu lo ha visto todo, Sennen- explica señalando la carnicería -Que rechazarías mi oferta, que ni siquiera intentarías negociar, que tendrías a un hombre lobo de tu lado y que serías demasiado blando para tomarla como rehén. Sigues adelante, mira, no te dispararé-

Joey está agotado, puedo decirlo incluso desde aquí. Su pelaje está manchado de sangre y le salen tantas lanzas y flechas que parece un puercoespín ensangrentado. A pesar de eso, sigue luchando. Solo queda un mástil en el Horus y la cubierta superior está llena de partes de la carrocería y pintada de rojo. Sin él, nos habríamos abrumado casi al instantáneamente.

En cuanto al Millennium, el enjambre de mercenarios casi se está tragando al resto de mi tripulación. Se necesita todo lo que tienen para evitar que los bastardos avancen y, por ahora, todavía parecen estar en pie de igualdad. Pero al otro lado, veo el tercer barco a menos de trescientas yardas de distancia. Con el viento actual, nos alcanzarán en poco tiempo.

-Sabes que aún podríamos resolver esto pacíficamente- ofrece Marik -En el momento en que el Anubis nos alcanza, es el jaque mate para ti y tu miserable tripulación. Como dije, Ishizu lo ha visto todo-

Mi mano se aprieta sobre mi alfanje con casi la fuerza suficiente para romper mis propios huesos. Mi sangre ya no hierve solo de la ira. No dejaré que mi misión termine aquí. Se lo debo a mis hombres. Se lo debo a todos los que murieron bajo la maldición de Kaiba. Parece que debo ensangrentarme las manos una vez más para cumplir mi juramento. Que así sea.

Me lanzo hacia adelante, dejando que mi fuego interior alimente mis movimientos. Me atraviesa, adormeciendo mi brazo hasta el dolor. Por primera vez, Marik parece sorprendido y la conmoción se refleja en su rostro. Él levanta su pistola y me muevo hacia un lado justo cuando dispara. Esta bala roza mi oreja, silbando.

Sin embargo, el disparo fallido no lo angustia por mucho tiempo. Rápido como una serpiente, desenvaina el largo sable a su lado y bloquea mi golpe de manera experta. Con una fuerza que no sospechaba que tenía, me empuja hacia atrás y se pone en guardia.

-Bueno, esto es decepcionante. Siempre pensé que eras diferente, Yami. Pareces más inteligente que la rata marina promedio, pero parece que eres tan codicioso e ignorante como los demás-

-¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?- replico, lanzándome sobre él de nuevo.

Compararlo con una serpiente podría haber sido demasiado exacto. No importa cuántos desmayos haga, él evade y contraataca con diabólica precisión. Eso y sigue apuntando a mi hombro herido. Evadirlo hace que la bala interior se mueva aún más y mi pierna adolorida está tan cerca de esguinzarse.

Intercambiamos golpes por lo que me parece una eternidad. Cada vez que el acero choca contra el acero, el ruido se vuelve más fuerte, cubriendo incluso los disparos del cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpean y golpean, hasta que interpreto mal un desmayo y la punta del sable me corta la piel desde la frente hasta la sien. La sangre gotea en mi ojo, cegándolo efectivamente. Salto hacia atrás para ganar tiempo y lo limpio, pero para mi sorpresa, Marik no viene detrás de mí.

-Ya que elegiste la muerte- dice, encogiéndose de hombros -¿qué tal si te doy un regalo de despedida diciéndote algo bueno? no eres consciente de la mitad del valor que tiene esa criatura en tu barco. Su cabello es un espectáculo para contemplar con seguridad, pero su verdadero valor está en su sangre y sus lágrimas-

Sus palabras me paralizan. ¿Qué sabe exactamente?

-Conocí a un hombre no hace mucho. Como tú, un caballero de fortuna. Tenía una historia fascinante que contar. La masacre que tuvo lugar en esta misma isla hace más de una década, no solo se cobró las vidas de los Shayee. Esos tontos no tenían idea en qué se estaban metiendo cuando decidieron tender una emboscada a la raza diabólica-

-¿De que estas ablando?- Pregunto, secándome el ojo por décima vez.

Al menos, sus divagaciones me dieron tiempo para pensar. Pero no puedo evitar querer escuchar lo que sabe.

-Cada vez que sienten que la muerte se cierne sobre sus seres queridos, los ojos de los Shayee se vuelven azules y su fuerza se triplica. Se vuelven ajenos al dolor o cualquier otra distracción. Su velocidad aumenta y se vuelve como una bestia. Todo por el bien de proteger a su familia-

¿Cómo en los siete mares pudo haber sabido todo eso? Los piratas de esa noche no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando cuando atacaron al Shayee. Debe haber sido la bruja de nuevo. ¿Cuánto es capaz de ver? No es de extrañar que estuviera tan motivado para cruzar el océano.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente paga el mercado estos días?- Marik, abre los brazos de manera teatral y prosigue –Adivina-

-¿Comercio ilegal inhumano?- digo.

-Cerca pero sin tabaco- canturrea -¡Es ciencia! Desde la evolución de las armas de fuego, capturar inhumanos se ha convertido en un juego de niños. Buscan una fortuna en Europa. Los nobles y la realeza se están desgarrando para apoderarse de ellos y descubrir cómo usarlos en su beneficio. Ya puedo ver a la gente haciendo cola para pagar la oportunidad de cortarla y ver de qué está hecha. Solo muestras de su cabello, sangre, uñas e incluso lágrimas me traerán diamantes-

Imágenes enfermas de Yugi atada a una mesa con los ojos vendados mientras personas sin rostro cortan fragmentos de ella invaden mi mente. Solo me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que aprieto los dientes cuando pruebo la sangre. Renunciando a sacarme la sangre del ojo, me apresuro de nuevo a empalar al hijo de puta. Pero tener un solo ojo para ver engaña mi percepción de profundidad y Marik fácilmente desvía mi golpe.

-¡Guau, tranquilo! Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que te estás enojando conmigo en nombre de esa chica-

-Abre la boca todo lo que quieras- me enderezo y ajusto mi postura a mi nueva visión. -¡tus delirios terminarán una vez que tenga tu cabeza!-

-Por supuesto, dale todo lo que tienes, pirata- el desafía, apuntando su espada hacia mí -Como dije, ya sé el resultado de este día. Mientras tenga a Ishizu a mi lado, soy invencible...-

Bang

El sonido de mil cañones disparando a la vez lo interrumpe, momentos antes de que un viento caliente e intenso nos golpee, haciéndonos mirar en la dirección del sonido. El Anubis está en llamas. Se han caído dos de los mástiles. Las cubiertas superiores parecen haberse derrumbado sobre las inferiores y todas las velas se han incendiado. Los escombros de la explosión flotan alrededor del volteador que se quema rápidamente. Instantáneamente, las palabras de Bakura me vienen a la mente.

_-__Bueno, si no tuvo un ataque al corazón después de que la asusté, debería estar en camino hacia la tercera molestia que se nos presentara- _

Miro la escena, incapaz de siquiera parpadear. La explosión ha diezmado la mitad del barco y el resto se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas. ¿Yugi realmente ha hecho esto? Si es así, entonces podría haber quedado atrapada en el fuego cruzado. A pesar de todas las cosas que he visto en mi vida, la idea de otro Shayee ardiendo tan cerca de las aguas de su hogar me congela la sangre.

-No…-

La voz de Marik me saca de mi trance. Los ojos del egipcio son más amplios que los míos y su mandíbula se estremece mientras mira boquiabierto de horror los restos ardientes del Anubis. El impacto es tan dominante que baja su arma y camina hacia el borde del barco como para convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no era una ilusión.

-No... ¡No, no, no! La visión no dijo nada sobre eso. ¡No se suponía que esto sucediera!-

Lo miro mientras su rostro parece perder algo de ese bronceado. La sensación de ebullición en mis venas se transforma en otra cosa. Algo más fresco pero igual de intenso y quizás incluso más nocivo. La rabia interior ha tomado una forma extraña y me está tragando. Tomo un respiro. Los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizan gradualmente. El ruido alrededor es ahogado por la sensación de sumergirse. El dolor en mi pierna, de mis heridas de repente se convirtió en nada para mí. Lo único que debo hacer para terminar con toda esta carnicería de una vez por todas tiene todo mi enfoque.

Agarro mi espada y me muevo para derramar sangre de nuevo.


	25. Chapter 25 Mar de fuego

Subir a cubierta era demasiado arriesgado, así que tomé la única opción que me quedaba para abandonar el barco. Tristán y los otros artilleros se pusieron pálidos cuando me vieron salir de la nave por la ventana en la cubierta de tiro justo después de pedirle al Maestro Artillero consejos sobre sabotaje. Intentaron llamarme, pero sus voces se apagaron tan pronto como me zambullí bajo el agua.

Y aquí estoy, diciéndome hoy por centésima vez que esta es una idea terrible. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda considerarse una idea. Más como una última opción desesperada. Sin embargo, nado rápidamente hacia el tercer barco que se acerca mientras sostengo la dag en mi mano. Finalmente llego al casco. Un escalofrío incómodo me sacude. Estar debajo de un gran barco flotante no es muy tranquilizador. Pero rápidamente recupero mi concentración. No tengo mucho tiempo.

_"Querido Dios, por favor deja que esto funcione"_ rezo.

Con eso, apuñaló la madera del casco y de nuevo me asombra la facilidad con que la hoja se hunde en él. He usado apenas más fuerza que cuando corté la barra de hierro de la celda de la cárcel. Y así, al revés, moviendo mi cuerpo como sea necesario, empiezo a esculpir un gran círculo con espantosa facilidad. Lo suficientemente grande como para hundirlo. Pero no pasa nada cuando termino. Intento empujarlo con tanta fuerza como puedo reunir, pero ni siquiera cruje. Una vez más, he demostrado las tontas ideas que tengo hoy: el escurridor es una daga sin duda afilado, pero no es lo suficientemente largo para perforar el grueso casco hasta el final.

_"Por supuesto, esto fue demasiado fácil de trabajar" _

Si tan solo pudiera convocar a la corriente con un pensamiento, podría tener la fuerza suficiente para forzarlo. Pero, por supuesto, no puedo confiar en eso. Miro a lo lejos. El barco realmente se mueve rápidamente hacia los demás. No tengo más espacio para dudar. Tendré que hacer uso de la idea de Bakura. Pero primero para encontrar una forma de entrar...

Nado de regreso a la superficie, manteniéndome cerca del casco. Afortunadamente, los hombres que se inclinan sobre el borde del Anubis tienen sus ojos completamente enfocados en los barcos en la distancia. Espero que el barco avance un poco más hasta que me encuentro debajo de la última ventana de disparo de la cubierta de tiro.

La suerte parece estar de mi lado por ahora. Incluso si el barco estuviera en posición de disparar contra el Millennium, no lo harían porque sus aliados podrían quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Ahora bien, este próximo paso va a ser difícil. Al menos me alegro de haber pensado en traer otra daga.

Después de voltear la daga en mi mano de modo que el lado romo de la hoja mire hacia abajo, nado una docena de pies más o menos. Pateando una roca para tomar impulso, nado tan rápido como puedo y salgo de la superficie, plantando la daga de oricalco en el casco tan alto como puedo por encima del agua. Solo así, estoy pegado al barco como una mosca en la pared. Rápidamente, balanceo mi cuerpo más alto y repito el mismo gesto con el segundo cuchillo. Ese no es tan afilado, pero con suficiente fuerza, lo aseguro entre las tablas.

Y así, comienzo a escalar con la fuerza de mis pequeños brazos. Inmediatamente siento la tensión. La fuerza que he adquirido subiendo a los árboles durante mis muchas escapadas es suficiente para ayudarme a llevar mi propio peso de esta manera. Pero puedo sentir que me duele la herida con cada movimiento y pronto, los hilos de sangre se desliza por mi brazo.

Sin embargo, sigo forzando mis brazos hasta que llego a la ventana de disparo por la que sale un cañón. Una vez más, agradezco a dios por concederme un cuerpo pequeño mientras me deslizo sin demasiada dificultad. Como lo predije, la plataforma de tiro está despejada, pero hay mucho ruido proveniente de las cubiertas superiores. Sin duda una manifestación de la emoción por la batalla que se avecina. ¿O debería decir masacre?

Mis brazos están agotados y mi respiración es demasiado rápida por la tensión y la aprensión. Sin embargo, no puedo obligarme a soltar mi agarre sobre la daga. No tengo tiempo Todo lo que haga de aquí en adelante tiene que ser rápido y silencioso. Me quedo escondida detrás del cañón por un momento, asegurándome de que realmente no haya nadie presente cerca. Luego inspecciono la habitación y encuentro varias bolsas de pólvora cerca de montones de munición de cañón.

_"Se han estado preparando para disparar. Pero ahora que es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se arriesgarán a hundir a sus aliados"_

Respiro hondo para animarme y salgo de mi escondite después de retorcerme el cabello para evitar dejar un rastro de agua detrás de mí. Al menos, tengo todo lo que necesito a bordo. Según Tristan, el polvo tendría que concentrarse en un recipiente cerrado para tener un impacto máximo al explotar.

-Probablemente encuentre barriles en la bodega o en la armería-

No tengo tiempo que perder en reconocimiento. Tendré que contar con mi racha de suerte. Agarro una bolsa de pólvora y la tiro —con gran esfuerzo— por encima del hombro. Querido Señor, ¡es pesado! Me consuela el hecho de que probablemente será suficiente para lograr mi objetivo y comenzar a salir de la plataforma de tiro.

El interior del Anubis es sorprendentemente similar al del Milenio. Por ahora la suerte todavía está de mi lado. No me cruzo con nadie y bajo las escaleras de madera. Al igual que en el Millennium, me encuentro con un refectorio y una cocina, una enfermería, una prisión… Es providencial que todavía no me haya encontrado con nadie.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte y rápido en mi pecho que se siente como si fuera a estallar. Pero cuanto más avanzo, más distante se vuelve el ruido. La expresión "manos a la obra" parece tener un sentido bastante literal en este momento. Aún así, esperaba que al menos algunos de ellos estuvieran aquí. No es que me esté quejando. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Cuando llego a la cubierta más baja, espero que esta vez encuentre el almacén. Solo que no es lo que pensaba. En lugar de comida, este parece ser su almacenamiento para cualquier cosa no comestible. Velas de repuesto, herramientas, ropa, cuerdas, colgantes de cuero, barriles… Al inspeccionarlos, encuentro más pólvora. Al menos, no tendré que ir y venir entre la plataforma de tiro y aquí. Dejo caer mi carga, un poco frustrada por haber tenido que arrastrarla hasta aquí conmigo.

A pesar de que la vocecita me recuerda constantemente que me mantenga en guardia, la urgencia de la situación no me permite pensarlo demasiado. Hay un buen número de barriles de pólvora. No soy una experta, pero debería ser suficiente para destruir al Anubis. Me doy cuenta y entiendo lo que me falta. Necesito dos cosas. Lo primero es el fuego, el segundo es el tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para alejarme del barco antes de la explosión.

-Por supuesto, fue demasiado fácil-

La cuerda aquí es demasiada gruesa para servir como mecha. Adelgazar uno tomaría más tiempo del que tengo. Además, a menos que estén cubiertas con aceite caliente o alcohol, hay pocas posibilidades de que funcionen. A no ser que…

-Espera... ¡Eso es!-

Me muevo hacia otro conjunto de barriles y empiezo a husmear. Huelo a ron, agua fresca, más pólvora... Por favor, que haya algo, tiene que haber algo. Finalmente, lo encuentro. El horrible hedor del aceite de lámpara. Sin dudarlo, perforo el barril con la Daga. El líquido transparente se filtra a través de la grieta y se vierte al suelo. Hago lo mismo con otros cinco, inundando efectivamente toda la bodega. El hedor insoportable me llena la nariz y me hace más difícil respirara, pero lo sigo haciendo hasta que todo el piso está cubierto.

Aunque mi cuerpo se mueve rápidamente, mi interior se aprieta y mi corazón late más rápido. Saber que el líquido que estoy esparciendo puede incendiarse a la menor chispa y el hecho de que actualmente estoy metiéndome en él no me ayuda a relajarme. Con pura voluntad, rechazo otra visión de fuego y gritos antes de que pueda apoderarse de mí. Mokuba es en quien tengo que pensar ahora mismo. Por su seguridad, esto es un precio barato a pagar.

Guardo la Daga y agarro un colgante de cuero que cuelga de un gancho en la pared para llenarla con aceite del último barril. Mientras espero a que la bolsa engorde, mis manos tiemblan de incertidumbre. No va lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto. Finalmente, la bolsa se llena. Me apresuro a volver a la escalera y empiezo a subir, derramando un rastro de aceite detrás de mí.

_"El tiempo que tarda el fuego en llegar a los barriles y tragárselo debería ser suficiente para que yo regrese al agua" _

Subo dos cubiertas más antes de quedarme sin aceite. Tiro la bolsa como si me quemara y una tensión incómoda se apodera de mis dedos. Ahora necesito fuego. Vuelvo a la cocina donde encuentro no solo un percutor y una piedra de pedernal, sino una lámpara de aceite. No sé qué fuerza superior está ayudando a mi causa, pero una impresión ominosa me dice que no va a durar. Así que enciendo la lámpara y vuelvo a la escalera mojada.

Luego me congelo, mi brazo sosteniendo la pequeña llama sobre lo que se convertirá en el infierno. ¿Estoy a punto de hacerle a esa gente lo mismo que los piratas le han hecho a mi familia? ¿Justo frente a los restos profanados de mi casa? Algunos seguramente morirán. ¿Eso no me hace diferente de los hombres que me quitaron todo?

_-__Cuando tu vida esté en juego, olvídate de jugar limpio o de ser justo-_ La voz de Seto sonando en mi cabeza tan de repente me hace sobresaltar _-Haz lo que debas, protege a quien debes- _

Es cierto. Moki y yo moriremos si dudo. O peor. Aprovecho ese momento de certeza para soltar la lámpara. Se rompe en las escaleras e inmediatamente comienza a arder el rastro de aceite. Al no tener tiempo para arrepentirme, me alejo corriendo, corriendo hacia la cubierta de tiro. Cuanto tiempo tengo ¿Un minuto, quizás dos? No importa, tengo que irme tan pronto como...

Siempre me detengo abruptamente hasta la última escalera y mi corazón casi se detiene. Algo suena en mis oídos. ¿Quizás mis propios gritos internos? Dos hombres, ambos constituidos como osos y armados hasta los dientes, están parados en lo alto de la escalera, bloqueando la entrada a la cubierta de tiro. Ambos me miran fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Por simples momentos que se sienten como una eternidad, nos miramos el uno al otro.

Maldición! Sabía que esto iba demasiado bien para durar. No puedo seguir adelante y el olor a humo ya me llega. Espero, aterrorizada, esperando que empiecen a blandir sus armas en cualquier momento. Pero no. Solo miran, sus mandíbulas abiertas.

-¿Q-qué diablos es eso?- finalmente suelta uno, su voz temblando y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Entonces recuerdo algo. Mi ropa, mi pelo... Nunca habían visto nada igual. Ellos también están asustados. Sin embargo, otra idea tonta me viene a la mente, pero no tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Obligando a mi cuerpo dominado por la tensión a relajarse mientras los latidos de mi corazón suenan lo suficientemente fuertes en mi cabeza como para ensordecerme, comienzo a subir el resto de las escaleras, lentamente. A medida que avanzo, veo que los músculos de sus torsos se tensan. Por un momento, pretendo tener la confianza de Seto.

-¡Sucios humanos!- hago un chasquido, alto y claro para que mi voz no tiemble -¿Cómo se atreven a contaminar los mares de mi hogar con su sed de sangre y sus viles intenciones? ¿Cómo se atreven a llevar sus conflictos a la tierra de mis ancestros?-

Mis entrañas tiemblan de incertidumbre pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en mi ridícula idea. Jugar con su supuesta superstición es una gran apuesta en sí mismo. Milagrosamente, los rostros de los hombres comienzan a perder su color.

_"No te apresures"_ me ordeno _"La prisa genera desperdicio, diría Seto" _

Luchando contra los instintos que me gritan que corra, sigo mirando a los hombres directamente a los ojos y avanzo lentamente hacia ellos. Ahora, por cada paso que doy, retroceden uno. Si tan solo pudiera empujarlos hacia atrás lo suficiente para dejar abierta la entrada a la plataforma de tiro...

-Ustedes, mortales patéticos, pagarán por su arrogancia- continúo, mientras el olor del fuego se hace evidente y el humo comienza a alcanzar nuestro nivel -¡Dejen que el fuego de mi rabia los lleve a ustedes y a su maldito barco a los pozos más profundos de los mares y luego al infierno!-

Sus ojos comienzan a moverse desde el humo que se eleva detrás de mí hacia mí, una y otra vez. Solo unos pocos pasos más y puedo pasar...

-Miren, mis llamas ya han comenzado a devorar tu barco- pienso en Bakura mientras forzó una sonrisa en mi rostro y levanto un brazo hacia los mercenarios -Serán los primeros en enfrentar sus pecados-

Finalmente, uno se da la vuelta y se aleja corriendo en dirección a la cubierta principal, gritando que una bruja los había maldecido.

El otro da el último paso necesario para despejar el camino…. pero no sin sacar una pistola.

No lo dudo. Corro y paso al borde de la ventana de disparo más cercana. Pero justo cuando paso, suena un disparo seguido de un huracán como un viento abrasador que golpea mi espalda con toda su fuerza.

Salgo expulsada. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Y luego reboto en la dura superficie del océano y me hundo en la oscuridad, sin tiempo para un grito de dolor.

* * *

**Seto POV**

-YUGI!-

Seto necesita unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y una buena mirada a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que había soñado con esto. Parece que se quedó dormido en su escritorio. Pero incluso cuando la realidad lo alcanza, no se atreve a sentir alivio y suspira de irritación. Por supuesto, soñó algo así. Yugi se ahoga en un mar de fuego mientras lucha por su vida mientras Mokuba la llama desesperadamente. Puede que no haya sido real, pero la verdad no fue mejor. Quién sabía lo que esos piratas les estaban haciendo en este momento, mientras esperaba que el maldito viento los levantara y los llevara a Beruga.

Pero todo lo que Seto puede hacer es esperar. Y esperar. Y esperar un poco más. Pasándose una mano por la cara para ahuyentar el sudor, mira el libro en el que se había quedado dormido. Cuentos y reinos del mar. No sabe lo que esperaba encontrar allí. Colección inútil de mitos, lo es. Abre la mano para mirar el brazalete de piedras de plata verdosa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se lo mete en el bolsillo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cubierta principal. Como el infierno, se quedará sentado en un lugar sin hacer nada.

Toda la tripulación están en cubierta. Los marineros están trabajando sin descanso para llevar a los Ojos Azules a la guarida de los piratas. No hay nadie a quien gritar ni a quien dar órdenes. No tiene nada que hacer. Aún así, sus ojos buscan un defecto. ¡Por algo que necesita ser reparado y que podría llevarlos a destino más rápido! Por desgracia, no hay ninguno. Paciencia es lo que necesita y es todo lo que no tiene en este momento.

El barón se acerca al alcázar y se apoya en el borde del barco de batalla. El sudor de su sueño hace que su camisa se le pegue y el sol solo lo empeora. Por supuesto, mantener sus guantes puestos es una idiotez. Aún así, mira por encima del hombro antes de quitárselos. Es liberador y permite que el sudor se seque. Pero no hay sensación en esas manos rojas, feas y asustadas. Ha pasado más de una década desde que sintió algo en ellos. Sin embargo, está seguro de que ardían mientras soñaba. La maldición nunca lo dejaría. No hasta que muriera.

A pesar del calor, Seto miró el agua debajo de él. Nunca antes había odiado los mares en los que había pasado tanto tiempo hasta este punto. ¿Por qué el océano es tan vasto? ¿Por qué es tan tedioso pasar? ¿Por qué debe estar atado por los caprichos del viento?

-La suerte siempre es parte del éxito. Mirar dagas al gran azul solo hará que parezca más largo-

La voz me resulta familiar. Seto sabe exactamente quién hablo y, sin embargo, gira como si el capitán de su barco fuera un monstruo a punto de saltar sobre él. Leichter no extraña el nerviosismo de su patrón y levanta los brazos en señal de paz.

-Me disculpo, milord. No quise asustarlo-

-Tch. No seas ridículo-

-Si me permite, mi señor- dice Leichter acercándose con cuidado al borde -No has dormido ni siquiera tres horas desde que dejamos Kingtown. Realmente deberías descansar un poco. Te ves exhausto-

-Tu preocupación es innecesaria- responde Seto, apresuradamente, volviéndose a poner los guantes -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que lleguemos a Beruga?-

-Otro día al menos. Eso es si el viento se digna mantener esta velocidad- el capitán vuelve a hacer una pausa antes de volverse completamente hacia él, con un aire irritante de preocupación por él -Señor Kaiba, por favor permítame insistir en que descanse un poco. Lo prometo, le avisare tan pronto como Beruga esté a la vista. Pero si vamos a enfrentarnos a rufianes y hacer que su hermano regrese a usted sano y salvo, debe estar descansado-

-No te pago para que te preocupes por mi salud, Leichter- le gruñó, enderezándose pero manteniendo sus ojos en este océano maldito -Creo que he superado a las niñeras. Sólo tienes que preocuparte por llevarme a esa isla-

Su cabeza es fácil de derretir con este calor. Seto se aleja del borde para regresar a su habitación y encontrar algo que hacer. Cualquier cosa. Pero siguen unos pasos rápidos detrás de él.

-Mi señor, se lo imploro- dice Leichter, poniendo una mano en su hombro para detenerlo. -Debes dormir un poco o esto te puede costar caro-

El barón ha dejado de escuchar. El firme agarre de su hombro provocó otra voz. Uno que se incrustó profundamente en su conciencia. Uno del que nunca pudo deshacerse realmente. Y sin embargo, resonó con tanta claridad.

_-__Por supuesto chico, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para desafiarme. Te costará caro- _

Todo su cuerpo se pone rígido y sus ojos se agrandan por el pánico. Se dio vueltas, golpea la mano del capitán con tanta fuerza que Leichter cae hacia atrás. A Seto le cuesta respirar, a pesar de saber muy bien quién es y quién no es la persona que tiene delante.

-Señor Kaiba, yo…- comenzó el capitán.

-Nunca me pongas las manos encima, Leichter. La próxima vez que lo hagas, será el momento en que lo pierdas-

Aire. Necesita aire, pero el aire de aquí es sofocante. Dejando atrás a un capitán atónito y algunos marineros confundidos, se apresuró a regresar a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás. Hace más frío por dentro, pero respirar no es más fácil.

-Maldición…-

Las palabras de Leichter parecen haber sacado todo el cansancio. Pero no puede dormir. Ahora no. No mientras tenga cosas que hacer. Su visión de repente se vuelve borrosa y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo siguiente que supo es que su espalda golpea la puerta detrás de él.

Imágenes del pasado asaltan su cabeza. Mostrándole corrupción, maldad, sangre, fuego… Y Gozaburo.

_-Eres débil Seto. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Te haré fuerte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar. ¿Entendido?- _

-Cállate, bastardo- le responde al diablo ausente, apretando los dientes y tapándose los ojos.

El infierno podría llevárselo, por lo que le importara. Siempre que encontrara a esos dos, sanos y salvos.


	26. Chapter 26 Cabeza sobre el agua

No me desmayé. No lo creo al menos. Pero mi cabeza aún no a dejado de dar vueltas. Abrir los ojos es una tarea imposible en este momento. Poco a poco, la sensación vuelve a mí y siento la tensión en mis músculos así como las abrasiones en toda mi piel. Estoy flotando. El agua se filtra por mi nariz, así que sé que todavía estoy debajo. Tengo que luchar con mi propio cansancio para no caer en un sueño profundo. Duele pero tengo que levantarme.

Tengo que encontrar a Moki.

El mar está agitado. Las corrientes naturales chocan con poca naturalidad, creadas por la explosión del Anubis. Mi cabeza refleja esa perturbación, se niega a calmarme y un vértigo tifón me asalta. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Esta calmado. Tan tranquilo. Incluso bajo el agua, debería poder escuchar la conmoción de la batalla. No hay duda de eso. Debe haber terminado. Finalmente, consigo abrir los ojos a la fuerza. Estoy flotando a medio camino entre el fondo del mar y la superficie. De alguna manera mi mano todavía está agarrando la Daga aunque mi otra daga no se ve por ningún lado.

A mi alrededor, hay pedazos de los escombros, arrasados conmigo. Flotadores de madera, fregaderos de metal. Un escalofrío de horror enfría mi sangre y me sacude hasta la médula cuando veo un par de cuerpos flotando entre ellos. Una vez más, las aguas de mi hogar están sembradas de muerte. Muchos otros mercenarios que aún viven se aferran a los escombros flotantes, confundidos sobre lo que acababa de suceder con su barco. Pero no me distrae de los que no escaparon con vida. Mi estómago arde y gira, así que nado lejos del espeluznante espectáculo y hacia los otros barcos.

Instantáneamente siento el dolor en mis músculos. Mi costado es particularmente doloroso. La herida de mi brazo se ha vuelto a abrir definitivamente y está sangrando. Cada movimiento duele. A pesar de eso, me niego a reducir la velocidad o echar un vistazo a los escombros a mi alrededor.

Yo hice esto. Y causé la muerte de esas personas. No tuve elección y, sin embargo, tengo ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué? Lo hice por Moki. Por Seto. ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿por qué no me siento bien? ¿Por qué me siento tan... sucia? ¿O el agua a mi alrededor se vuelve más espesa de repente?

Salgo a la superficie cuando llego al casco del Millennium. Puedo oír ruido ahora. Algunos gritan también, pero no chocaron las espadas ni los disparos. ¿De verdad se acabó? Si es así, ¿quién ganó? ¿Llegué demasiado tarde y destruir el Anubis no hizo nada? Mi estómago se retuerce aún más fuerte y trago el contenido que mi estómago está tratando de expulsar. Intento trepar por el costado como lo hice para subir al Anubis, pero mis brazos ceden rápidamente. Es evidente que no puedo volver a levantarme por mi cuenta.

Como no me parece prudente gritar sin saber lo que está pasando, cierro los ojos y escucho. No puedo escuchar claramente lo que dicen las voces que gritan, pero todo lo que necesito saber es si me son familiares.

-¡Salgan de nuestro barco, gusanos! Si intentan algo, lo lamentarán-

¡Esa es la voz de Carrot! Entonces, ¿ganamos? La ola de alivio extremo que me invade, relajando todos mis músculos a la vez, tanto que me sumerjo un poco en el agua. Pero me recompongo instantáneamente. Ahora no es el momento de quedarse dormida, tengo que asegurarme de que Mokuba esté bien. Intento gritar pero encuentro mi voz incómodamente seca y toso. Maldición, nadie me escuchará así.

Espera… ¡Joey! ¡Por supuesto! El me escuchará.

-Joey- grito tan fuerte como mi garganta irritada me lo permite -¡Joey!-

Sin respuesta. Vuelvo a sumergirme para probar suerte en el otro lado del barco. Pero cuando emerjo, Horus aparece en mi campo de visión. Incluso desde aquí abajo, puedo ver el daño que se le ha hecho al barco y sé que no se alejará. Los mástiles se han caído e incluso algunos de los bordes se han desgarrado. Ese también está rodeado de cadáveres flotantes. Pero esos están en su mayoría en pedazos. Tiemblo de nuevo. Esta es otra definición de carnicería que estoy viendo. Entonces algo se mueve y una forma grande se inclina sobre el borde. Mis ojos se abren de asombro cuando la criatura esconde el sol de mis ojos, revelándose como un lobo gigantesco con pelaje dorado, brillando bajo el sol.

"Así que esta es la segunda forma de un hombre lobo..."

Mi asombro no dura mucho. Noto que la bestia respira con dificultad. Está sangrando por varios lugares y varios proyectiles sobresalen de él, haciéndolo parecer un cojín de alfileres ensangrentado. Sin embargo, todavía está consciente y de pie. Cualquier persona normal estaría muerta con tantas flechas y lanzas incrustadas en ellas. Inconscientemente, nado más cerca del Horus.

-¡Joey!- grito, agitando mi mano buena -¡Joey, por aquí!-

Inmediatamente, el lobo gigante levanta la cabeza y me ve. Pero sin esperar a que me acerque más, se inclina sobre el borde y salta al mar. La angustia se apodera de mi interior por un momento, cuando temo que se haya desmayado. Pero se acerca rápidamente y nada hacia mí. Me doy cuenta de lo grande que es a medida que se acerca. Incluso los caballos de batalla más grandes que he visto palidecen en comparación.

-¿E-estás bien?- pregunto, un poco intimidada

No responde con palabras, sino con un leve gruñido y empja el hombro sangrando con el hocico. No parece poder hablar de esta forma.

-No es nada- respondo antes de ver las muchos cuchillos que sobresalen de él -¿Debería quitármelos ahora? La sal en el agua limpiará tus heridas...-

Por un momento, el mira de un lado a otro entre su espalda y yo. Tiene las orejas caídas y los ojos dulces, vidriosos. La respiración pesada delata su extremo agotamiento. Estoy cansada y no he luchado ni la mitad de duro que él. Y para alguien que no es un Shayee, nadar no ayudaba. Temo que se quede dormido. Si se desmaya aquí, se ahogará.

-No importa- le digo -Vamos a llevarte a un lugar donde puedas descansar-

Hay demasiada distancia entre nosotros y la isla para él. Miro a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de ver algunos escombros lo suficientemente grandes como para que él repose, pero la parte de atrás de mi vestido de repente es jalado. Joey se echa de espaldas, claramente queriendo que yo me quede ahí. Con incertidumbre envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su gran cuello y él nada hacia el casco del Millennium.

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunto una vez allí.

Joey saca sus patas anteriores del agua para hundirlas en la madera del barco, no muy diferente a lo que he hecho con mis cuchillos antes. Con lo que parece un esfuerzo increíble, se apresura a trepar por el costado como una araña en la pared hasta que regresamos a la cubierta principal.

Ahí están sucediendo dos cosas. Primero, veo el costo de nuestra victoria. La cubierta está llena de armas rotas, cuerpos y manchas de sangre. La tripulación del Millennium está empujando los cuerpos de sus enemigos muertos al mar y transportando a los heridos hacia las cubiertas inferiores.

En segundo lugar, los mercenarios que quedan están siendo enviados de regreso al Osiris, su único barco superviviente, por la tripulación. Incluyendo una Bakura empapada en sangre y cuyo cabello se ha vuelto casi completamente escarlata. La vista me da náuseas y los latidos de mi corazón se niegan a calmarse. No veo a Atem por ningún lado, lo que no sirve para tranquilizarme.

Por supuesto, todos se han dado cuenta de nuestra llegada. Carrot-top y un par de otros se acercan a nosotros y nos preguntan si estamos bien, pero se sienten tan distantes. Me deslizo de la espalda de Joey para aliviarlo, pero en el momento en que mis pies tocan el suelo, mis piernas ceden y caigo. Llevo una mano a mi costado cuando un dolor agudo la atraviesa, y finalmente suelto la Daga en el proceso. Momentos después, el hombre lobo se derrumba a mi lado.

-¡Joey!-

Respira aún más fuerte que antes. A pesar de mi propia falta de fuerza, trato de sacarle una de las flechas, pero todo lo que logro hacer es lastimarlo. ¿Soy tan débil? John y Tristan vienen en mi ayuda y mientras comienzan a sacar las cuchillas de un lloroso Joey, Carrot me lleva a un lado para darles espacio.

-Esperen- les digo -¡El se desangrará si se los sacas imprudentemente!-

-No te preocupes- dice el joven pirata -Los hombres lobo se curan muy rápido. Algo como esto no mantendrá a nuestro primer oficial reposando por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que sacárselos antes de que se cure de ellos. El señor Wheeler tiene la piel más gruesa que nadie-

Está tratando de tranquilizarme, pero puedo ver su vacilación mientras evita mis ojos. Claramente, ellos nunca lo habían visto tan herido antes. Esta fue una llamada cercana para todos nosotros.

-¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te duele en algún lugar además de tu brazo?-

-Me duele mucho el costado- confieso.

Después de salir del agua, solo respirar hace que sea doloroso. La tez de Carrot de repente se vuelve casi tan roja como su cabello cuando lleva una mano a mi costado.

-L-lo siento- el dice, presionando con una mano temblorosa sobre mi cadera. Inmediatamente siento el dolor de nuevo y gimo. Retira la mano con la misma rapidez -Tienes una bala hay-

¿Una bala? Una imagen de los dos mercenarios que asusté con mi terrible "actuación de bruja" en el Anubis se destella ante mis ojos. Cierto. El segundo sacó una pistola antes de que yo saliera corriendo. Debió haberme disparado justo antes de que se encendiera la pólvora.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería- dice levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano -¿Puedes pararte?-

-Como dije, una verdadera cucaracha sangrienta - la voz familiar me hace saltar antes de que pueda agarrar las manos de Carrot.

Bakura, sosteniendo su machete roto ensangrentado, parece inquietantemente tranquilo. No siento la sed de sangre habitual en su aura ni veo odio en sus ojos, pensé que la molestia todavía está presente. Es una extraña paradoja verlo tan pacificado y cubierto de sangre. Por unos segundos silenciosos, me contempla mientras yo le devuelvo la mirada congelada. Estoy confundida por su repentina calma. Y, francamente, incluso más preocupada que cuando puede decir claramente su objetivo.

Carrot-top mira de un lado a otro entre nosotros, perdido. Pero entonces, sus ojos se iluminan cuando mira más allá del intendente.

-¡El capitán ha vuelto!- el exclama.

Mi corazón se hincha un poco cuando veo a Atem cruzando la tabla entre los dos barcos. Gracias a Dios, está bien. Vuelve al barco con el alfanje en una mano…. y la cabeza cortada de Marik en el otro. Tragar mi saliva requiere más esfuerzo del que debería. Así es como el enemigo se rindió tan rápido. Otro escalofrío me sacude y aparto la mirada, eligiendo concentrarme en el capitán. Cuando regresa al Milenio, nuestros ojos se encuentran y los de él se abren. Dejando caer la cabeza, comienza a caminar hacia nuestro pequeño grupo.

-Has probado que no eres completamente inútil- Bakura recupera mi atención -Es seguro decirlo, sin ti, estaríamos en una mierda mucho más profunda-

¿Me está… felicitando? Inconcebible. No sé por qué, pero algo anda muy, muy mal.

-Por eso- continúa, mirándome directamente a los ojos -Quiero que me creas cuando digo, que esta vez, no es personal-

De la nada, el albino patea a Carrot en el torso, empujándolo lejos de mí. Con agilidad de serpiente, el intendente se mueve detrás de mí, agarra un puñado de mi cabello y tira de él hacia atrás. Apenas jadeo, y el frío metal de su alfanje roto acaricia mi garganta. Mi sangre se congela en mis venas cuando me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado para luchar. Solo levanto mis brazos para tratar de que su agarre en mi cabello sea menos doloroso.

-O-Oi, Sr. Bakura...- tartamudea Carrot-top levantándose -¿Qué está...-

Joey gruñe y por el rabillo del ojo, lo veo tratando de pararse pero retroceder instantáneamente.

-Quédate abajo, perro- espeta el intendente -No hagas esto más difícil-

-¡Bakura!- Atem se acercó a nosotros, su alfanje listo y un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos -No te mostraré piedad esta vez. Si la lastimas, terminaré con tu vida aquí y ahora-

-¡JURALO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-

Un pesado silencio cae sobre la cubierta y todos los ojos están ahora puestos en el intendente. Puede que haya gritado, pero ciento una estabilidad que antes no estaba allí. No se irrita cada vez más con las órdenes o los reproches de su capitán. No. Quiere algo específico. Incluso Atem parece estar en guardia.

-¿Qué?- finalmente habla al capitán.

-Júralo. Justo aquí, ahora mismo. Jura que no habrá más retrasos. No más escapadas fuera de curso, no más caza de leyendas-

-Esto es ridículo…-

-¿LO ES?- yo siento que la hoja comienza a picar en mi garganta y aguanto la respiración -Nueve de nosotros ya hemos pateado el balde y más de una docena están heridos gracias a ti. ¡Nada de esto habría sucedido si te hubieras aferrado a la misión, como estaba planeado!-

-Bakura, detente- dice Tristan tratando de acercarse -Este no es el momento…-

-¡Todos saben que es verdad!- esta vez se dirige a toda la tripulación -Hans, Reynolds, Wilbur... ¡Su muerte aquí fue inútil y lo sabes!-

Estoy tan confundida. Esta es la primera vez que escucho un apego genuino a la tripulación de Bakura. La primera vez que su ira es cuerda y está justificada. No puedo evitar preguntarme una vez más; ¿Por qué me trajo Atem aquí? Mis ojos encuentran al capitán del Milenio a quien todos también están mirando. Su rostro impasible no aparta la mirada de Bakura, asimilando todas las acusaciones como se dicen.

_¿Qué está pasando dentro de la cabeza de este hombre? _

-No sé por qué ni cómo, pero ella te está haciendo algo en la cabeza- dice Bakura -Ella es una distracción. Explícamelo ¿Qué importancia tiene ella para que vaciles en tu convicción? ¿O siempre fue así de superficial?-

Las cejas de Atem se acercan y sus ojos se iluminan de ira nuevamente. Puedo sentirlo todo el camino hasta aquí. Sin embargo, ¿qué lo enoja? ¿El hecho de que me amenacen? ¿La idea de que me muera? ¿O el insulto a su determinación? Tal vez sea algo completamente diferente.

-Si no va a respondes, bien- continúa el intendente -No podría importarme menos. Pero hasta que tenga absoluta fe en que no incumplirás tu palabra, la consideraré la causa. Si ese es el caso, ella no tiene lugar aquí-

La comprensión parece hundirse lentamente mientras los otros piratas se miran unos a otros y luego vuelven a mirar a su capitán. Hay verdad en esas palabras. Si Atem no nos hubiera traído aquí, esta batalla no habría sucedido. La inquietud que ha creado Bakura es palpable. Sé que no dudará en degollarme si sirve a su propósito. Y soy demasiado débil para defenderme.

La expresión de Atem es ilegible. Agacha la cabeza mientras cae otro silencio incómodo.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, su rostro sigue impasible, pero el fuego de sus ojos se ha calmado. Lo que lo ha reemplazado es igualmente aterrador para mí. Existe una determinación profunda y fundamentada. Esos son los ojos de un hombre con una misión. Un cazador con una presa. En lugar de responder, presionó la hoja de su espada en la palma de su mano libre y la cortó. Luego extiende un puño hacia Bakura y la sangre gotea sobre la cubierta.

Sé de este gesto inquietante. El viejo Tom habló de eso antes. Un juramento de sangre. Una promesa inquebrantable hecha entre piratas.

-No más demoras- jura Atem, alto y claro para que todos puedan escuchar -En nombre de nuestros hermanos caídos, no habrá descanso hasta que el barón y su compañía se quemen-

Lanzas heladas crecen en mi interior ante la silenciosa amenaza de muerte. Tan pronto como dice esas palabras, Bakura me suelta el pelo y en su lugar agarra la parte de atrás de mi vestido, obligándome a levantarme. Lo siguiente que sé es que me empujaron hacia adelante y me habría estrellado de cara contra la cubierta si Atem no me hubiera atrapado en el momento.

Pero tan pronto como recupero el equilibrio, doy un paso atrás. No quiero que me toque. No después de ese juramento que hizo. Un juramento de destruir a mi familia. La repentina aprensión parece haberme devuelto la fuerza suficiente para estar en guardia. Pero eso no impide que mis piernas tiemblen.

Afortunadamente, él no parece darse cuenta, sus ojos todavía están fijos en Bakura. Este último no me da una segunda mirada y envaina su espada rota antes de acortar la distancia entre él y nosotros.

-Ahora que finalmente has sacado la cabeza de tu trasero, ¿qué quieres que haga?- él pregunta.

-Asegúrate de que todo la pólvora haya sido confiscado de los Osiris antes de que me deshaga del gusano- ordena Atem, con calma pero aún lanzando una mirada irritada a su intendente -Luego ve a la enfermería. No necesito que te infectes o ensucies mi cubierta aún más de lo que ya está-

-¡Ja! Mira quién habla. Antes de eso, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella?-

Al principio, creo que está hablando de mí, pero ambos giran la cabeza hacia el Osiris. La sorpresa me golpea cuando veo a Ishizu subiendo al Millennium, sus ojos perdidos en la distancia como antes. Xao la escolta, pero ella es tan dócil como un cordero y deja que él la lleve hasta el capitán.

-¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto.

-Ah, claro, no estabas allí- dice Carrot-top, llevando la daga a Atem -Los Ishtar pudieron encontrarnos a causa de ella. Es una bruja que puede ver cosas. Al menos por lo que yo entendí-

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. O estoy demasiada exhausto para estarlo. Si hubiera Shayee y hombres lobo en el mundo, ¿por qué no habría clarividentes? ¿Atem desea agregarla a la colección?

A Ishizu no parece importarle lo que le pase. Nada la pone en fase, como si ya estuviera vacía por dentro. Y sé cómo se siente eso. Todos los marineros en cubierta se detienen y miran con puñales a la mujer que ha traído la muerte a sus hermanos. Es un tipo diferente de hostilidad. Uno que casi me hace arrepentirme de haber sido amenazada.

Cuando Xao y ella nos alcanzan, Atem apunta su espada a su garganta. Ella no pestañea.

-Debería matarte por la maldición que nos has traído, bruja. Pero tengo una pregunta para ti- Solo recibe un parpadeo como respuesta -Tu hermano me contó tus visiones. Cada una de ellas estaba en el punto. Pero el tonto estaba seguro de su victoria. ¿Por qué?-

-¿Importa?- ella responde con una voz plana -Ganaste y él está muerto-

-Lo es porque no conozco tu motivos- el capitán furioso presiona la punta de su espada en su piel, hasta que la sangre gotea, pero aún así, ella no se mueve -O no viste lo suficientemente lejos y tu hermano asumió que ganaría o sabías lo que pasaría. ¿Cuál es?-

Una vez más, se queda callada, mirando al hombre frente a ella con sus ojos muertos. Me duele el corazón con solo mirarla, como si estuviera absorbiendo su miseria y el dolor que siente. No, no la miseria. Desesperación. Me embarga una oleada de lástima por esta mujer. Ahí es cuando lo noto. Está cubierta de la cabeza a los pies, aparte de la cabeza. Y sus manos están vendadas.

Sin respuesta. Puedo sentir que la tensión aumenta. Lo que ven los piratas del Milenio es indiferencia y desprecio por parte de su enemigo. Un insulto a sus camaradas caídos. Y su capitán no parece inmune a esa agitación. Temo por un momento que pueda hacer algo impulsivo. Pero termina enfundando su alfanje.

-Xao, enciérrala. Nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde-

-Sí capitán-

-¡Esperen!-

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia mí. No quise gritar, pero una extraña intuición me empujó. Me acerco a Ishizu, cuya expresión no cambia ... hasta que tomo su mano. Sus ojos se abren de repente, pero no intenta retirar la mano. Le levanto la manga y encuentro que todo su brazo está vendado. Conozco a alguien más que se cubre las manos así. Empiezo a deshacer el vendaje.

Primero descubro una palma con rastros de quemaduras y heridas de arma blanca. Luego, una muñeca con aún más cortes y… ¡¿marcas de mordidas humanas?! Me detengo a la mitad de la parte superior del brazo, seguro de que el resto de su brazo está en el mismo estado. Mi estómago casi se vuelve de nuevo. Intento digerir este horrible descubrimiento. Está cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con este calor. ¿Eso significa que es así todo? Por los murmullos, sé que no soy el única sorprendida por este descubrimiento.

-¿Tu hermano te hizo esto?- le pregunto, incapaz de imaginarlo.

Esta vez, ella retira su mano y apresuradamente la vuelve a envolver. La expresión de su rostro no cambia, pero ahora evita activamente el contacto visual.

-Vi tu victoria- Ishizu no le dice a nadie en particular -Y mi salvación. Por eso lo traje aquí. Las consecuencias nunca importaron-

Atem no me da tiempo para cuestionar qué demonios quiere decir y le dice a Xao que se la lleve. Mientras da órdenes al resto de los hombres, observo a la extraña mujer alejarse.

Ese tipo de dolor, no puedo imaginarlo. Conozco el vacío que dejó la pérdida de seres queridos. Pero ser traicionado por ellos… eso es algo inconcebible en mi mente. ¿Cuánto tiene que sufrir alguien a manos de su propio hermano para llevarlo a su muerte y la la suya propia? Estoy segura de que no ha venido aquí esperando irse con vida. Un escalofrío de horror recorre mi piel al pensarlo. Tanto que mi visión se vuelve borrosa por un momento y casi vuelvo a caer. El movimiento brusco hace que mi costado vuelva a doler.

De repente, una mano agarró mi cara y me encontré mirando a Atem con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué está enojado conmigo ahora? Cierto. Se suponía que debía quedarme quieta. Pero en lugar de ser regañada, solo voltea mi cabeza para inspeccionar los rasguños y moretones. Luego agarra mi brazo derecho sangrante.

-¿Estás herida en algún otro lugar?- finalmente pregunta después de suspirar.

-Ella recibió una bala en el flanco derecho- responde Carrot-top por mí, devolviendo la daga de oricalco a su dueño -¿Qué puedo hacer, capitán?-

-Ayuda a Tristan y a John a quitarle las balas a Joey mientras todavía está en forma de lobo. Date prisa antes de que vuelva a cambiar-

-¡Si Señor!-

Joey todavía está en el suelo, pero parece estar luchando por mantenerse despierto. Si regresa cuando se desmaya, entonces su cuerpo se encogerá y las espadas y las balas harán mucho más daño. El hombre lobo gruñe y clava sus garras en el suelo para intentar quedarse quieto a pesar del dolor.

-Vienes conmigo- me dice y me lleva detrás de él.

No me arrastra, pero su mano agarra mi muñeca como un tornillo de banco hasta el punto que puedo sentir que tiembla. Mi brazo se pone rígido por el contacto, pero dejo que me guíe. No tengo ni la voluntad ni la fuerza para luchar contra él. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de llevarme a los pisos inferiores ya la enfermería —donde imagino que están la mayoría de los heridos— me lleva a su camarote y me lleva dentro sin ceremonias.

-Siéntate- me ordena soltándome y dirigiéndose directamente a un estante.

Me siento en el sofá, agradecida de poder finalmente sentarme. El dolor en mi costado y en todas partes comienza a ser cada vez más notorio. Puse mi mano a mi costado, para sentir el trozo redondo de plomo en mi carne. Lógicamente, el punto de entrada tiene que ser… Mi mano encuentra el pequeño agujero en la parte de atrás de mi vestido. Estaba tan concentrada en escapar del Anubis y quedar impresionada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me habían disparado. Ahora, con el dolor creciente, no puedo creer que no lo sintiera.

-Tienes mucha suerte de estar viva- dice Atem mientras regresa con una caja de madera.

No respondo, pero una tensión incómoda se apodera de mí. A pesar de mi cansancio, mi cuerpo está completamente en guardia. Lo miro con atención, inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras deja la caja a mi lado y se quita el abrigo. Pero luego se le escapa un gruñido. La sangre se ha derramado en su camisa a la altura de los hombros. Parece que no soy la única líder de hospitalidad.

-¿No deberíamos ir los dos a la enfermería?- pregunto, pensando en Mokuba.

Si. Ver a Mokuba debería ayudar. Además de estar rodeado de otros. Debería resolver mi aprensión.

-Por supuesto- responde -si no tienes problemas para desnudarte frente a mis hombres-

Dijo eso con tanta irritación que se sintió como un insulto y cuando entendí completamente sus palabras, un sonrojo furioso se apoderó de mi rostro y la confusión crece.

-¿Desnudarme?- Pregunto esperando tener agua en mis oídos.

-Amor, no puedo quitar esa bala a través de tu vestido-

Necesita acceso a mi cadera y espalda. Que tiene sentido. Es lógico. Pero, querido señor, la cantidad de vergüenza que crece en mí es insondable. Mis mejillas se calientan aún más tanto que por un momento, temo que mi cara se derrite. ¿No puedo quedarme con la bala? Bajo la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Y sentir sus ojos en mí lo hace mucho peor. Oh dios. ¿Ha decidido el universo que hoy sería el día más terrible de mi existencia?

Mis oraciones son respondidas en forma de que me arrojen un abrigo.

-Simplemente bájate el vestido hasta la cintura y cúbrete con eso- dice, acercando una silla y extendiendo la mano para abrir la caja.

Estoy desgarrada de nuevo por su repentina consideración. ¿Cuánto había bajado la guardia desde que lo conocí? Pensé que había logrado entender a este hombre. Había dejado de pensar en él como un pirata completamente sin honor. Pero ahora que ha hecho ese juramento frente a mí, ese poco de confianza se ha roto como un cristal. Porque sé lo que realmente quiere.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, no puedo olvidar. No puedo olvidar cómo me abrazó cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba. O sus reconfortantes palabras, que me han llenado de la esperanza justa para querer continuar. O lo considerado que es conmigo, incluso en este momento. O con qué facilidad bajé la guardia cuando hablamos de mi gente.

Gratitud y cautela. Confort y aprensión. Confianza y desconfianza. Todas estas emociones opuestas me están destrozando y mareándome.

-Seré tan rápido como pueda, ¡ag! ¡Maldita sea!- el maldice, agarrando su propia muñeca.

Su mano derecha se estremece de dolor y más sangre se filtra hacia el suelo. A pesar del torrente de emociones en mi interior no puedo querer dejarlo sangrar.

-No con esa mano, no lo harás- le digo dejando el abrigo a un lado y acercándome más -Déjame ayudarte-

Abro la caja para él y encuentro vendas enrolladas, dos pequeños frascos —probablemente llenos de alcohol— y otros suministros médicos y herramientas. Agarro uno de los rollos de vendaje pero dudo entre los dos frascos.

-El alcohol está en la cubierta de cuero-

-¿Qué hay en el otro?- Pregunto, esperando que una pequeña charla me ayude a calmarme.

-La baba de Joey-

Parpadeo -¿Perdón?-

-La baba del hombre lobo es una de las mejores sustancias cicatrizantes del mundo- explica -Funciona de maravilla para detener el sangrado de heridas grandes. Desafortunadamente, no es un antiséptico tan bueno como el alcohol-

Hoy estoy aprendiendo los hechos más extraños, y más repulsivos. Al menos me distrae de mis pensamientos morbosos. Tomo su mano y le pongo un poco de alcohol. Se tensa un poco pero no emite ningún sonido. Una vez que el sangrado se ha reducido al mínimo, empiezo a vendarlo. Ambos guardamos silencio. No creo que diga nada hasta que terminemos de atender nuestras heridas. El silencio rápidamente se vuelve demasiado pesado para soportarlo, así que decido llenarlo de nuevo.

-Yo… ¿quiero saber cómo recogiste eso?- pregunto tratando de no imaginarme al primer oficial escupiendo en un barril hasta que esté lleno.

Para mi sorpresa, Atem deja que se vea una media sonrisa divertida por una fracción de segundo -Francamente no quieres-

-Ahora, estoy realmente curiosa-

-Digamos que tiene mucho que ver con el mareo-

Me sirve bien por preguntar. Sigo vendo su mano meticulosamente y el incómodo silencio se instala de nuevo. Por supuesto, los pensamientos invaden mi cabeza una vez más. Intento concentrarme en mi tarea. Me doy cuenta de lo grandes que son sus manos en comparación con las mías. También tienen cicatrices. Recuerdo su torso y su espalda, con las huellas de tantas heridas. ¿Fueron ellos el motivo de su deseo de venganza? Esas manos ásperas y callosas, endurecidas por años de lucha, llevan un calor reconfortante. Si pudiera estar cubierto por este consuelo...

Inmediatamente, el arrepentimiento me alcanza por bajar la guardia nuevamente. La herida que vendo es la promesa de muerte de mi familia. Mis manos se congelan por un momento. Mi mente aún debe estar confundida por mi anterior vals con el mar. La calidez tranquila de repente se siente como fuego y hace que me hormigueen las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Atem, perplejo por mi repentino estado de congelación.

Finalmente comprendo la fuente de mi angustia. El deseo de querer confiar en estas manos... de confiar en él, es abrumador. Pero no puedo. No puedo porque, incluso después de todo esto, sigue siendo el enemigo de mi familia.

-No es nada- le respondo, terminando rápidamente el vendaje para romper el dulce veneno que es el contacto de nuestras manos.

Es demasiado perspicaz para no darse cuenta de mi agitación. Aún así, no dice nada, como si supiera exactamente lo que me preocupa. Sin añadir una palabra, procede a limpiar y vendar mi brazo sangrando. Me maneja como un trozo de porcelana rajada.

Me atrevo a mirarlo mientras él se concentra en mi herida. Esta encarnación del misterio me tranquiliza y me inquieta a la vez. Podría haberme hecho daño tantas veces de tantas formas. Pero no. Me llevó a mi casa y me dio las respuestas que había deseado toda mi vida. Mi cabeza da vueltas de nuevo. Necesito descansar antes de que mi cerebro se frite.

-Listo- dice antes de darse la vuelta -Mira hacia el otro lado y quítate el vestido-

Mi cara se sonroja de nuevo, ayudándome a alcanzar la temperatura corporal más alta que he tenido. No ayuda al creciente dolor de cabeza.

-Date la vuelta- le digo.

-Sabes que veré tu espalda de todos modos, ¿no?-

Y esta es la razón exacta por la que las mujeres deberían hablar en voz alta para aprender medicina. Lo miro hasta que suspira y mira hacia el otro lado. Al menos, esta vez no está haciendo insinuaciones incómodas. Puedo estar agradecida por eso. Aún así, miro hacia atrás después de darme la vuelta para asegurarme de que es fiel a su palabra.

Levanto mis manos temblorosas a la parte de atrás de mi cuello para deshacer el encaje que sujeta mi vestido. Solo ese movimiento duele tanto mi brazo como mi costado. Me quito la tela de los hombros y rápidamente cubro mi pecho desnudo con el abrigo. Estoy segura de que mi cara avergonzaría a las cerezas. Cielos si Seto me viera así ... Desnudándome frente a mi captor y dándole la espalda ... Preferiría no imaginarme lo que haría.

-Y-yo-estoy lista- digo moviendo mi cabello hacia adelante para que no le moleste

Lo escucho levantarse de su asiento y luego detenerse. Por unos momentos, no pasa nada. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Solo mirándome o tratando de pensar en algo inteligente que decir sobre mi espalda para avergonzarme aún más?

Oh. Mi espalda. Justo cuando recuerdo la existencia de mis cicatrices, siento que su sombra se cierne sobre mí. Y una mano se desliza entre mis omóplatos, enviando un escalofrío de sorpresa a todo el resto de mí. El sofá se mueve brevemente mientras se sienta detrás de mí y por un rato, su mano permanece allí. Luego se desliza a mi lado. Me animé sosteniendo el abrigo firmemente contra mi pecho mientras pequeños hormigueos eléctricos suben por mi estómago. Entonces encuentra la bala y retrocedo dejando escapar un quejido.

_"Por favor, termina con esto rápidamente" _

-La bala ha viajado demasiado dentro de ti como para sacarla por el punto de entrada original- dice, y escucho el sonido de una hoja que se desenvaina -Será menos fácil abrir la piel cerca del abdomen-

Me atrevo a echarle un vistazo y ver que de hecho tiene a afuera la Daga.

-¿Me vas a abrir?-

-Al ver que la bala no penetra demasiado en tu carne, será bastante rápido. Pero sí-

Con eso, se pone de pie y me pide que me acueste de costado. No tranquilizado en lo más mínimo, hago lo que me pide. No tengo recuerdos agradables de la primera vez que puso ese cuchillo en mi carne. Y estar en una posición aún peor para defenderme no ayuda. Pero nunca esperé que esto fuera indoloro. Aprieto el abrigo aún más fuerte. ¿No dan los médicos alcohol a sus pacientes antes de operarlos? Creo que Moki me dijo eso una vez.

-Hazme un favor, cariño- dice mientras se arrodilla para ver más de cerca mi cadera. -Mueve tu pie izquierdo-

-¿P-Por qué?- Pregunto con sospecha

-Solo hazlo-

Hago lo que me dice, no menos confundida. Ya estoy en una situación comprometedora, pero me gustaría pensar que se lo está tomando en serio.

-Ahora haz lo mismo con tu derecha-

Yo sigo el juego -¿Tiene sentido esto?-

-Lo hay. Ahora inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás tanto como puedas-

-¿Así? ¡AH!-

Apenas había ejecutado el movimiento que un agudo pero rápido pinchazo atravesó mi cadera y me hizo saltar más de sorpresa que de dolor. Siento que me sale sangre por el estómago. ¿Ya terminó de cortarme?

-Muerde el abrigo- ordena Atem -Sacarlo no será tan rápido y te necesito lo más quieta posible-

No dudo y hago lo que él dice, mientras aprendo el dolor entrante. ¿Será tan malo como la última vez? Mis hombros se tensan ante la perspectiva y cierro los ojos. Amablemente, me advierte justo antes de que sienta la punta de la hoja de oricalco. Todos mis músculos responden tensándose y muerdo el cuello del abrigo.

_"¡No te muevas, no te muevas, no te muevas!" _

Lo peor es sentir que la Daga encuentra y saca el trozo de plomo. No puedo contener un grito cuando lo hace. Una vez que los metales invasivos salen de mi carne, todos mis músculos se relajan y respiro con dificultad, mientras unas gotas de sudor caen por mi cara. Una mano se entierra en mi cabello y masajea suavemente mi cabeza por un momento.

-Buena chica- felicita Atem antes de levantarse –levántate-

Obedezco, todavía esperando que el dolor se desvanezca. No fue tan doloroso como esa vez con mi brazo. Tal vez porque esta vez no hubo amenaza de fuego o gritos en mi cabeza. Con un paño y alcohol, Atem desinfecta mis heridas y luego vendar mi cintura. Pero cuando termina, no me dice que me vista. Ni siquiera lo escucho moverse detrás de mí.

-¿Atem?- pregunto mirando hacia atrás -¿Puedo vestirme?-

Dejo de hablar cuando siento su mano en mi espalda de nuevo. Sus dedos se mueven, trazando los contornos de las marcas de quemaduras. Lo sé porque me los sé de memoria. Cada nuevo cepillo, cada caricia me hace hormiguear la piel. Es una sensación tan extraña. Nada como las quemaduras de mis recuerdos. Y no del todo suave. Revuelve cosas en mí, evocando viejos recuerdos. Dulces. Amargos. Me estremezco, muy consciente de la parte más fea de mí. Se mantiene así durante lo que a mí me parece una eternidad, como si contemplara algo en silencio.

-Las partes no quemadas- dice finalmente -son como alas-

Si. Sí lo son. Y hay una razón para eso. Las formas evolucionaron a medida que crecía, y así fue como terminaron. La forma original estaba mucho más definida.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- él pregunta -¿En el momento en que las tienes?-

Muerdo mis labios y miro hacia abajo, mientras la amargura aprieta mi corazón.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos- respondo.

-¿Cómo eran?-

En cualquier otro momento, diría que esta pregunta es cruel. Me obliga a recordar entonces. Pero como impulsada por una fuerza mayor, tengo que responder.

-Como si el fuego me estuviera comiendo todo, como un monstruo. No podía moverme ni respirar. Pero no me dejaba morir-

Los días después de que Seto me salvó fueron los más dolorosos. Habían pasado seis meses antes de que las quemaduras dejaran de doler por completo. Pero todos los días tenía a Seto a mi lado, tomándome de la mano y diciéndome que luchara. La soledad de la isla comienza a subir de nuevo en mí y se me humedecen los ojos. Respiro hondo, esperando detenerlos.

La mano de Atem se mueve hacia mi hombro, luego siento una presión más fuerte en mi nuca y un cabello grueso haciendo cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me animo, confuso y sinceramente incómodo. ¿Por qué se apoya así en mí?

-Lo siento-

Esas palabras me parecen un relámpago. Olvidé que estoy media desnuda. Me olvido por completo de las molestias. Olvidé su juramento asesino. El hombre que me habla ahora... es el mismo que me sostuvo en sus brazos en la isla. El que me consoló. Una intuición aterradora cruza mi mente. De alguna manera sintiendo como si esta parte de él desapareciera, me pregunto sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?- mi voz, ahogada por la emoción, sale como un susurro inseguro -¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?-

No responde. Él nunca lo hará. Entiendo eso ahora. Quería enterrar esa parte de él y nunca mostrarlo. Y nunca sabré por qué soy la excepción. Una frustración sin nombre se eleva dentro de mí, acentuando mi dolor de cabeza. Simultáneamente, puedo sentir una inmensa tristeza que emite de él y contengo mis lágrimas con dificultad.

Finalmente, se aleja. Rápidamente me visto, amargada porque el una vez más se había retraído a su caparazón de misterio y eligió ignorarme. Para cuando me doy la vuelta, tiene el torso desnudo y apuntando la Daga hacia su hombro.

-Espera…- le digo.

Demasiado tarde. Él hunde la hoja en su hombro y la tuerce, haciendo que fluya un chorro de sangre. Aprieta los dientes, pero con un pequeño giro, el trozo de plomo cae al suelo. Todo eso sin dejar escapar ni un gruñido. Mientras miro con la boca abierta, el agarra el frasco que contiene la supuesta baba y aplica un poco a la herida. Casi inmediatamente deja de sangrar.

-Quédate aquí y descansa un poco- dice poniéndose la camisa de nuevo -Siéntete libre de usar la cama si lo deseas, pero no salgas de esta habitación hasta que alguien venga a buscarte-

-¿Qué? Pero tengo que ver a Mokuba…-

-El chico está ocupado remendando a mis hombres. Solo te interpondrías en el camino y estás pálida como una sábana. Quédate aquí y descansa-

-Pero…-

-Amor, no tengo tiempo que perder- dice exasperado, mirándome directamente a los ojos esta vez -No me obligues a atarte-

Yo tenía razón. La máscara está de vuelta. Volvemos a las amenazas y las miradas enojadas. Doy un paso atrás. Pasa a mi lado y se dirige a la puerta. Justo antes de salir, agrega esto.

-Descansa un poco. Esta noche, ninguno de nosotros está durmiendo-

* * *

.

.

.

me dije: tengo que traducir este capítulo en dos dias, intenta no distraerte. y lo logre, me sorprendí lo lo aya hecho

gracias por leer

cuidensen


	27. Chapter 27 Tumbas acuosas y ron que fluy

La luz del día ya se está volviendo bastante tenue. Por centésima vez, suspiro. He estado mirando el mismo lugar en el techo durante al menos dos horas. Honestamente, ¿cómo esperaba ese hombre que durmiera después de todo esto? No es que mi mente y mi cuerpo no lo necesiten. Pero ni siquiera he visto a Mokuba todavía. O lo están trabajando hasta los huesos haciéndolo cuidar de todos los heridos o… No. Ni siquiera Atem mentiría sobre eso. Si he aprendido algo sobre él, es que es del tipo de persona que "arranca la astilla".

Pero, ¿qué sé realmente de él? Solo he vislumbrado al hombre en la isla. Su extraña disculpa de antes jugaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué fue la disculpa? ¿Fue simpatía por mis cicatrices y todo lo que las acompañaba? No se sintió así. Fue tan íntimo y personal... Ciertamente no puedo imaginarlo disculpándose por secuestrarnos. Es más grande que eso. Y, sin embargo, ¿qué puede ser más grande que eso?

El Shayee. Eso es quien podría. Pero cerró esa puerta en mi cara poniéndose esa máscara de nuevo y negándose a contestarme.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla mientras la frustración aumenta en mí. Estoy cansada de esto. Estar sumergida de nuevo en una absoluta incertidumbre es increíblemente enloquecedor. Aprendí más sobre mi gente en un día que en doce años, solo para que el misterio se hiciera más espeso. Y la única persona que puede darme respuestas me está evitando, dejándome revolcándome en la oscuridad de mi ignorancia.

Sabiendo muy bien que no encontraré el sueño pronto, me enderezo. No sin estremecerme por los pinchazos de dolor de mis heridas, me pongo de pie y salgo al alcázar. El Osiris se aleja en la distancia, llevándose lo que queda de mercenarios. Los restos del Horus y los restos del Anubis están siendo llevados por las corrientes lejos de mi tierra natal, como si el mar mismo no los quisiera cerca de la isla. ¿Es por eso que no queda rastro de los restos de hace doce años?

Es apropiado y estoy agradecida por ello.

Me acerco a la barandilla y me apoyo en ella para observar los movimientos del Millennium. Parte de la tripulación está encendiendo las linternas colgadas alrededor de la cubierta principal. Están callados. Muy silencioso. No intercambian palabras ni gestos. Solo iluminan monótonamente las cubiertas superiores del barco, su agotamiento palpable. Un viento fresco viaja, silba una melodía melancólica y siento pesadez en el pecho. Llevándome una mano a la garganta, recuerdo las palabras de Bakura.

-Nueve muertes... susurro para que nadie me escuche.

La decisión de Atem de protegerme a causado la muerte de nueve miembros de su tripulación. Podrían haberse escapado si me hubieran entregado. Pero no. No creo ni por un momento que haya sido por su orgullo pirata. Una angustia repentina aprieta mis entrañas. ¿Cómo se sentirá el resto de la tripulación acerca de mi presencia a bordo ahora que se han perdido vidas por mi bien? El viento sopla sobre mi piel desnuda y tiemblo.

De repente, me colocan un paño grande sobre los hombros y me giro, casi sobresaltada. Detrás de mí, el piloto gigante del Millennium está de pie, su expresión tan en blanco como siempre.

-Jack- digo, suspirando -Me asustaste-

No me responde y solo se mueve a su puesto junto al timón. La tela de mi hombro es en realidad su abrigo, una enorme pieza de tela más grande que la de Seto. Probablemente podría estar envuelto cuatro veces en esto. Jack espera, mirando en silencio a la distancia como si nunca hubiera notado mi presencia en primer lugar. No siento ninguna hostilidad por parte del gigante. Pero hay una punzada de tristeza brillando en sus ojos, como si las lágrimas se estuvieran preparando para derramarse. Pero no recibo una mirada de resentimiento ni un hombro frío. Abro la boca para preguntar algo cuando otra voz ronca y familiar interrumpe mi impulso.

-Muévansen, hombres- grita el intendente, emergiendo de las cubiertas inferiores -Levanten el ancla y suelten las velas. ¡Nos movemos de inmediato! Háganlo rápido-

Los hombres obedecen la orden sin cuestionar. Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría tiene vendajes en el cuerpo, y una sensación de culpa me sacude. Pronto, el Milenio se mueve empujado por ese viento frío y morboso. No me alegra ni me decepciona que mi tierra natal se vaya.

Luego, poco a poco, más tripulantes van subiendo a la cubierta principal. Los heridos superficiales ayudan a los demás a levantarse y los colocan en el suelo, cerca de los bordes, ya sea en taburetes o barriles inclinados. Algunos incluso se toman en camadas. Parece que toda la tripulación se está reuniendo. Ahí es cuando veo aparecer a Mokuba, ayudando a Jaden a caminar. Mi garganta se aprieta ante el estado del joven navegante. Su cabeza y pierna están vendadas e incluso su ojo izquierdo tuvo que cubrirse. Rápidamente bajé para ayudar a Mokuba.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- pregunto, poniendo el segundo brazo de Jaden alrededor de mis hombros.

-He estado mejor- responde el lisiado con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de cansancio. -Fue difícil... agradecería que no vuelva a suceder pronto, ¿sabes?-

-Nadie me encontró- asegura Moki, aunque en voz baja.

Puede que ellos no lo hayan encontrado, pero el daño está hecho. Solo tengo que mirarlo para verlo en el temblor de sus manos y la mirada intensa en esos grandes ojos oscuros que evitan los míos. Sus mangas y camisa están manchadas de sangre, sé que no es suya. Puede que su cuerpo no tenga cicatrices, pero sé que su corazón sí.

Quiero tomarlo en mis brazos. Abrasarlo fuerte y decirle que todo estará bien. Pero no puedo. Nada de lo que diga borrará de su mente el maldito espectáculo que ha visto. Mi interior se retuerce una vez más con una culpa silenciosa y envío una súplica interior por perdón. Incluso si sucediera lo mejor y Seto nos encontrara, Moki nunca olvidará lo que a visto aquí.

Todavía nadie habla y dejamos que el pesado silencio de la cubierta principal caiga sobre nosotros nuevamente. Mokuba y yo ayudamos a Jaden a sentarse contra el borde del barco. Poco después, más hombres emergen de las cubiertas inferiores con más literas. Mi corazón se hunde en mi pecho cuando veo los cuerpos cubiertos de los caídos.

_"Seis, ocho…. Once"_

Parece que dos más han sucumbido a sus heridas. Han sido cuidadosamente envueltos en sábanas blancas sin una sola mancha de sangre. Con sorprendente cuidado y respeto.

Otros siguen. Algunos llevan linternas. Otros, botellas, barriles y cestas que dejaron a un lado. ¿Quizás pretenden quemar los cuerpos? El solo pensamiento me hace sentir náuseas, pero no digo nada. No son Shayee. Quemar cuerpos no es para ellos un acto de blasfemia. Para mí, es el mayor sacrilegio. Respiro y niego con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso. De cualquier manera, tenemos que deshacernos de los cadáveres antes de que comiencen a pudrirse y traer enfermedades al resto de la tripulación.

Entonces, una silueta alta y familiar entra en mi campo de visión. Joey pasa junto a nosotros, cargando un extremo de otra litera. Las cicatrices rosadas de su cuerpo ya parecen tener semanas. Carrot-top no mintió cuando dijo que los hombres lobo se curan rápido. Pero al igual que Mokuba y todos aquí, puedo ver las cicatrices de su alma reflejadas en sus ojos vacíos.

Incluso Bakura, que se a quitado cada gramo de sangre de su cabello, no dice una palabra. Me sorprende mi falta de cautela con el intendente. Es como si el aura asesina que lo rodea se hubiera disipado en la densa niebla de duelo que envuelve a toda la tripulación.

Los cuerpos envueltos están alineados en la parte delantera del barco y los miembros de la tripulación que pueden caminar se reúnen en un movimiento fluido, moviéndose como una sola entidad. El suave pero imponente movimiento de la multitud alrededor de los cuerpos nos barre incluso a Moki y a mí, haciéndonos parte de la ola. Todo el mundo parece estar aquí ahora, aparte de Jack al timón y algunos marineros en los mástiles. Mi patria está muy lejos ahora. No hay ningún sonido que se escuche aparte del mar agitado y los vientos aulladores.

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia los muertos y el pesado silencio continúa. Eso es hasta que los hombres le dan paso a Atem. Cejas juntas, su rostro es más severo que el del resto de la tripulación. ¿Quizás tuvo tiempo de llorar por su cuenta antes que los demás? Su máscara está puesta, pero sus ojos lo traicionan. Se han oscurecido, tomando el mismo tinte que los de todos los demás aquí. El capitán del Millennium se queda quieto un rato, observando los cuerpos envueltos en el suelo. Luego se arrodilla junto a cada uno de ellos. Para cada uno, desenvuelve la sábana para mirar sus rostros pálidos y apoya una mano en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, como rezando.

_"¿Por qué rezas? ¿Tú, que robas y matas? ¿Tú, que te quitas lo que quieres por la fuerza? ¿Por qué rezas? ¿Cómo puedes ser amable y cariñoso? ¿Tú, que haces juramentos de muerte y das tu vida a la venganza? ¿Por qué?" _

Dejo que las preguntas invadan mi mente, dejándolas sin respuesta. No tiene sentido preguntar. Su máscara no cae, no vacila ni un poco. Solo esa niebla en sus ojos dice algo. Una vez que ha "rezado" sobre cada uno de los muertos, se vuelve a enderezar y se coloca en el borde del barco con un equilibrio felino. Todos los ojos finalmente miran a su capitán, y todavía no se hace ningún sonido.

-Hace dos años, les hice una propuesta- declara el capitán, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchen -Habían perdido sus hogares, sus familias, partes de sus almas, en las manos codiciosas de los Kaibas-

Los músculos de mi garganta se tensan ante la mención del nombre. Una vez más caigo bajo el hechizo de mi propia cautela y no puedo apartar mis ojos de él. La mano de Mokuba encuentra la mía y la aprieto, esperando dar tanto consuelo como recibo.

-Pero- continúa Atem -podrían devolverle el dolor que habían soportado. Y podrían evitar que cualquier otra persona sufriera el mismo destino. Todos aceptaron confiar en mí y embarcarse en este viaje de purga justa, a pesar de conocer los peligros y el precio que tuviesen que pagar para lograrlo. Tiraron tu estatus de ciudadanos honrados. Abandonaron lo que quedaba de sus tierras natal. Se volvieron parias-

El cambio de atmósfera gradual y evidente es inconfundible. Mi piel se estremece y siento la necesidad de encogerme hasta el tamaño de un ratón y desaparecer. Me atrevo a mirar a los hombres que nos rodean. Los pozos de oscuridad y miseria que eran sus lirios ahora arden brillantemente con rabia silenciosa y determinación. Estar sumergido en esta atmósfera hace que mi piel se estremezca como si estuviera sentada demasiado cerca de un fuego. Las llamas de la venganza que los devoran.

Estoy equivocada. Atem no solo es aterrador por su agudeza y diabólica agilidad con una espada. Sus palabras... son como un encantamiento, dando vida a las almas desesperadas de los hombres del Milenio. Ellos preparan esta ira y deseo de sangre que veo en sus ojos.

_"Son conchas vacías. La venganza es todo lo que les queda" _

Es una maldición. Pero una maldición que les da motivos para seguir adelante después de perderlo todo. Si no hubiera vislumbrado ese mismo dolor en los ojos de Atem antes, realmente pensaría que él era el diablo en su hombro, jugando al titiritero de esas almas perdidas y moviéndolas como quisiera. Pero me he asomado bajo su máscara. Sé que comparte sus dolores.

Una mano invisible envuelve mi corazón, apretándolo hasta que duele. Siento las lágrimas acumularse detrás de mis ojos, mientras un vacío infinito de tristeza se expande en mi pecho. La aprensión y la angustia que crecen en su interior lo amplían. Encarcelado en esta atmósfera tóxica, escucho impotente las palabras vinculantes de mi captor.

-Hoy, once de nosotros hemos pagado el precio máximo- dice con voz más suave -Wilbur, Hans, Reynolds, Gareth, Kurt, Vin, the Patch, Dieter, Ledrole, Finn y Neal. Esta noche, les devolvemos lo que nos dieron con todos los honores que merecen. Estamos en deuda con ellos. Al igual que aquellos que Hemos pagado ese precio antes, les debemos a ellos terminar lo que empezaron. Pero esta noche... les mostramos gratitud. Los dejamos descansar-

Atem da una orden, incoherente a mis oídos. Una docena de piratas se mueven y recogen los cuerpos. Para mi sorpresa, los llevan al borde del barco y los dejan caer al mar. Una chispa de alivio me golpea, aflojando solo un poco mis entrañas.

_"No se quemarán"__  
"No se reducirán a cenizas"  
"El mar se los llevará y llevará sus almas a costas más blancas"_

Aún así, la pesadez en mi pecho regresa rápidamente. Cada vez que dejan ir a uno de los cuerpos, la amargura pellizca mi alma. Puedo sentir mis heridas palpitar dolorosamente en armonía con mi corazón inquieto que se vuelve más pesado a cada latido. Me encuentro luchando contra mis propias lágrimas. La tristeza se apodera completamente de mi aprensión.

_"¿Por qué tuvieron que morir tan inútilmente? Después de perderlo todo, ¿por qué tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas por algo tan espeluznante, vil y estéril como la venganza? ¿Por qué su existencia tuvo que desaparecer así?"_

Miro alrededor. Todos los hombres guardan silencio y, sin embargo, en más de la mitad de ellos, veo que las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y brillan a la luz de la luna. Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho y aprieto la tela de mi vestido allí, asustada de que pueda estallar. Sin saber realmente porqué, inhalo profundamente y abro la boca. Una melodía que sigue la medida el lamento del viento lo abandona.

_¿Quién puede navegar sin viento?__  
¿Quién puede remar sin remo?  
¿Y quién puede desearle adiós a un amigo?  
¿Sin derramar lágrimas? _

No sé de dónde es esa melodía. ¿Quizás algo que María solía tararearme? Los ojos alrededor se han vuelto hacia mí, mirándome con curiosidad. Pero para mi sorpresa, una voz suave, ronca y penetrante responde a mi pequeño verso.

_Puedo navegar sin viento__  
Puedo remar sin remo  
Pero nunca podré dejar a mi amigo  
Sin derramar lágrimas _

Miro hacia arriba y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Atem. Los iris de fuego se han suavizado como nada que haya visto antes. La misma sensación que sentí cuando trazó las cicatrices en mi espalda me invadió, calentándome y enviando extraños hormigueos en mis dedos. Aguanto la respiración, contemplando el rostro sin máscara. Mi contemplación no dura mucho, ya que se vuelve hacia el mar y otro verso sale de su boca.

_¿Quién puede ver el amanecer al anochecer?__  
¿Quién puede deambular entre las estrellas?  
¿Y quién puede desearle adiós a un amigo?  
¿Sin derramar lágrimas? _

Esta vez, es Joey quien responde. Entonces Hunter se une a él. Luego Jaden y dos más. Pronto, todo el equipo responde a la canción, despidiéndose de sus amigos caídos, como si esta canción fuera conocida por todos.

_Puedo ver el amanecer al anochecer__  
Puedo deambular entre las estrellas  
Pero nunca podré dejar a mi amigo  
Sin derramar lágrimas. _

El pesado silencio deja lugar a un coro de pérdida y dolor. Algunos versos que canta el capitán suenan familiares. Otros no lo son. Pero toda la tripulación les responde. Los escucho llorar y hace que un torrente de lágrimas salga de mis ojos, haciendo cosquillas en la parte de mí que conoce la pérdida.

Cantan hasta que Xao suelta el último cuerpo y el mar se lo traga. Luego, los tripulantes que habían traído las botellas comienzan a repartirlas hasta que casi todos sostienen una. Los pocos segundos de distracción de mi parte para secar mis lágrimas son suficientes para que Atem recupere su máscara. Todavía encaramado en el borde del Millennium, levanta la botella de vidrio que Bakura le dio.

-Ellos dieron sus vidas para darnos nuestro mañana. Hemos llorado su pérdida- afirma -Ahora los honramos celebrando sus vidas. ¡A nuestros hermanos!-

-¡OHOY!- responde toda la tripulación al unísono.

Un momento después, todos los hombres de la cubierta se llevan la bebida a los labios y la beben. Incluso Jaden.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- murmura el Kaiba más joven en mi oído.

No puedo responderle. El único funeral al que he asistido fue el de Gozaburo Kaiba. Una ceremonia muy severa y solemne que incluyó una misa y un pequeño buffet en la finca familiar. No soy un experta en cómo se llevan a cabo los funerales piratas.

El sonido de cristales rotos me hace sobresaltar. La botella de Bakura está hecha pedazos a sus pies, intencionalmente, la tomo. Aunque los ojos del intendente están rojos, esa mirada furiosa en sus ojos oculta el hecho de que derramó lágrimas.

-Reynolds y Finn eran tan tontos como palomas- gruñe en voz alta -Ninguno de los dos pudo callarse jamás. Agarrar a los dos para hacer un cerebro completo-

-Neal no podía sostener una espada por una mierda- dice Tristan, todavía secándose una última lágrima -Y viniendo de mí, eso es decir algo-

Algunas risas sin alegría viajan y, lentamente, la masa se divide. Todos se sientan en barriles o se apoyan en el borde y los mástiles del barco. Forman pequeños grupos. Siguiendo el movimiento, Mokuba y yo nos sentamos —él en un taburete, yo en un barril inclinado— contra el borde, cerca de Joey y Xao. Uno por uno, los nombres de los muertos aparecen y las risas y carcajadas se intensifican a medida que fluyen las bebidas. Hasta que se vuelven casi genuinos y dejan de ser una forma más de llenar el silencio.

-El viejo Patch no hablaba mucho- dice Jaden recostándose y mirando las estrellas -Pero hay una canción que siempre estaba murmurando. Sonaba como un cuervo croando. ¡Solía volverme loco! No puedo creer que no la volveré a escuchar-

Sigue un breve silencio, antes de que un ruido sordo y rítmico lo llena. Rápidamente, el ritmo se intensifica cuando los piratas comienzan a pisotear o aplaudir al mismo ritmo. Luego, como antes, comienzan a cantar. Es la historia de un joven marinero que se encuentra con la muerte en su primer viaje al mar.

_Johnny chico, Johnny chico__  
Estamos atados por un clima tormentoso...  
Johnny chico, Johnny chico  
Será mejor que se despida de tus amigos _

En algún momento, Reed comienza a tocar el acordeón y John, una especie de violín fino. La atmósfera cambia lentamente de un duelo solemne y silencioso a un estado de ánimo —no alegre— pero con humor más alegre. Las bebidas fluyen y pronto, se canta, se baila y se comparten los recuerdos.

Como la comida que se me pasa en silencio, no me siento lo suficientemente cómoda como para participar en esta extraña celebración. Cantar y bailar no es algo que asocie a los funerales, pero puedo entender la necesidad de recordar el bien de la vida de un difunto. Quizás por eso quería recuperar mis recuerdos perdidos en primer lugar. Por los buenos tiempos.

Vuelvo a reproducir los pocos recuerdos preciosos que recordé de la isla. Luego, otra punzada de culpa aprieta mi corazón. ¿Está bien llorar por los demás en el funeral de esos hombres? Con mi amnesia, nunca realmente lloré por mi familia. Un suave empujón me saca de mi ensueño.

-¿Cómo están las heridas de Yug?- pregunta el siempre tan gentil Joey.

No puedo evitar mirar las cicatrices en su pecho desnudo y espalda mientras me giro hacia él. Lo recuerdo siendo un cojín ensangrentado. Por un momento, casi devuelvo los pocos bocados de pan de grano que acabo de comer.

-Yo uh- murmuro tratando de enfocarme en su rostro -Estoy bien. No me lastimé tanto. A diferencia de ti. No puedo creer que ya estés curado-

-Las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo- responde, dejando escapar un bufido divertido, aunque sus ojos permanecen tristes.

Veo a la mayoría de los hombres bebiendo, bailando y cantando a todo pulmón, como para evacuar todo el dolor de sus seres. Es diferente a una celebración alegre, pero igual de genuina, de alguna manera. El resto come y charla en pequeños grupos, intercambiando historias sobre los caídos. Nuestro pequeño círculo, compuesto por Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Xao y, por supuesto, Moki y yo, es mayormente tranquilo.

-No estás comiendo mucho- comenta el asiático.

-Mi estómago está un poco retorcido…- confieso de mala gana. No dispuesta a discutir el charco de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior, desvío la conversación -¿Los funerales de piratas siempre son así?-

-Sí- confirma Joey -Llorando y luego celebrando. Tiene sentido, ¿sabes? No habrían querido que limpiáramos. Me sorprendió cuando empezaste a cantar. ¿Dónde aprendiste nuestra canción?-

_Dónde, ciertamente._

-No estoy segura. Estaba igual de sorprendida cuando todos comenzaron a cantar. ¿Dónde lo aprendieron?-

Gira la cabeza y señala en una dirección con la barbilla. Para cuando giro la cabeza, Atem se dirige hacia nosotros, con una botella en cada mano. Me sonríe pero es la sonrisa provocativa de su máscara. Falso, desagradable y lleno de engaños. Le entrega una botella a Joey y se sienta entre nosotros. Me deslizo lo más lejos que puedo del barril para no tocarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- él pregunta

Pregunta extrañamente inocente para alguien con una sonrisa como esa en su rostro.

-Bien- respondo, poniendo una mano en mi costado -Mis heridas no duelen mucho-

-No me refería a tus heridas, amor- dice, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su botella.

Por supuesto que quiere revolver lo que sea que me esté comiendo. Fiel a su imagen como siempre. Si no quiero que se entrometa demasiado, el único curso de acción es ser honesta.

-Yo... de verdad no conocía a ninguno de ellos- digo -Los únicos con los que he hablado fueron Hans y Neal. No estoy segura de cómo debería sentirme-

-Sin embargo, derramaste lágrimas por ellos- el afirma

El calor me sube a las mejillas y miro hacia abajo. La razón por la que lloré por ellos es lo suficientemente compleja como para tener problemas para comprender. No veo cómo podría explicárselo. Incluso si quisiera. Una vez más me reprendo por esta frustrante necesidad de confiar en este hombre.

-No estoy segura del por qué- respondo, todavía negándome a mirarlo -¿No es natural estar triste cuando la gente muere?-

-Joder, espero que estés bromeando, media pinta- rezongo una voz ronca.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y mi cabeza se gira para mirar al intendente que se acercó sutilmente a nuestro grupo. Bakura se dirige hacia mí. Me enderezo, lista para ponerme en guardia. Pero al igual que antes, no siento ningún aura asesina en él, aunque su ceño fruncido es tan pronunciado como siempre. Ni Atem ni Joey se mueven, aparentemente sin sentir ninguna amenaza. Bakura se detiene frente a mí y me apunta a la cara con un dedo acusador.

-Todos los que murieron hoy lo hicieron para proteger a la tripulación y al barco. Eso te incluye a ti y al mocoso también. Así que no es una cuestión de cómo te sientes o no. Les debes una muestra de gratitud por las personas que mueren por ti aquí. ¿entiendes?-

Una vez más, la descarada muestra de cuidado que muestra hacia sus compañeros me sorprende. Sobre todo, no se equivoca. Su muerte pudo haber prevenido la de Moki. El calor de mis mejillas se intensifica de vergüenza. Eso es algo por lo que debería agradecerles. No murieron solo por venganza. Casi suspiro de alivio.

-¿C-cómo hago eso?- Pregunto, sintiéndome bastante incómoda pidiendo un consejo a a Bakura de todas las personas.

El no dice nada, pero levanta su segunda mano sosteniendo su botella a la altura de mi cara -Un sorbo por muerte. Me importa una mierda si lo vomitar después de que lo fuerces a tragar-

Miro la botella con incredulidad. ¿Es eso así? ¿Será eso suficiente?

-¡Yugi, no lo hagas!- exclama Mokuba, poniéndose de pie -¿Y si lo envenenó?-

En respuesta, Bakura pone los ojos en blanco antes de llevarse el ron a la boca y tomar un par de tragos largos antes de presentármelo de nuevo.

-¿Satisfecho, mocoso? Apúrate, mi brazo está cansado-

Agarro la botella y contengo la respiración cuando el mal olor de asalta mi sentido del olfato. Once sorbos. Será rápido si me tapo la nariz, ¿no? Envío un pensamiento a los muertos antes de llevarme el alcohol a la boca ante las miradas curiosas de los piratas. El líquido agresivo me inunda la boca y trato de forzarme a tragar los once sorbos rápidamente…. solo para alejarlo después de los dos. Dejo caer la botella y empiezo a toser con los pulmones mientras mis entrañas se incendian y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y rápidamente extraño el aire.

Me ponen un frasco en la mano y lo agarro sin pensarlo dos veces. El agua clara y bendita desciende por mi garganta y comienza a lavar lentamente el fuego interior. Pero incluso para cuando lo he vaciado, las irritaciones aún permanecen en mi garganta.

-¿Cómo diablos... bebes... eso por la pinta?- digo con la voz quebrada y mi frase puntuada con toses más ligeras.

Ellos se ríen entre dientes, aparentemente disfrutando de mi miseria. Los piratas serán piratas. Maldícelos. ¡Que todos se traguen mil agujas! Bakura toma la botella a mis pies que de alguna manera se a escapado milagrosamente de romperse por el impacto. Una sonrisa desagradable se desliza por su rostro, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda.

-¡Jajaja! Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba seguro de que vomitarías. No está mal, toots-

Se ríe con su risa cruda y desenfrenada y se aleja de nuestro grupo antes de vaciar el resto de su botella.

-Toots, ¿eh?- se ríe Joey -Parece que te has ganado una punzada de respeto del sabueso de sangre, Yug-

-No bajes la guardia- responde el capitán, mirando a su intendente alejarse -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que necesite más-

-Con todo lo que ha matado hoy, estará estable por un tiempo- comenta Tristan antes de dejar escapar un suspiro -Deberíamos estar bien por ahora. Siempre y cuando no lo enojemos retrasando la caza nuevamente-

Mis ojos se posan en la mano vendada de Atem justo cuando se aprieta. Mi interior se mueve incómodo. ¿Dónde está Seto ahora mismo? ¿Ha encontrado siquiera los restos de la ballena dorada? Su tendencia a olvidar la comida y el sueño cuando su mente está preocupada me asusta. Si pudiera decirle que estamos bien… y que se mantenga alejado.

-Hablando de darles a los demás sus cuotas- dice Atem, bajando su botella vacía -creo que todavía me debes algo, amor-

Un temblor de alarma me atraviesa y me enderezo, esta vez completamente en guardia. ¿Fue un error de mi parte suponer que me dejaría ir fácil por desobedecerlo después de todo lo que a pasado?

-Sé que desobedecí tus órdenes pero considerando que contribuí considerablemente a que sigamos vivos, ¿no puedes dejarlo pasar?- digo, tratando de negociar mi salida.

El me mira con incredulidad y luego se ríe -Cortarte fue un castigo más que suficiente por eso- Su infame sonrisa arrogante se extiende por su rostro -Quise decir lo que me debes por nuestro pequeño duelo-

-Oh-

Eso se me olvidó por completo. Y de alguna manera es aún peor. La sangre vuelve a correr por mi cara cuando recuerdo lo que le debo.

_-Si gano, te quitaré algo. Algo una vez dado, no se puede recuperar-_

-Entonces, ¿lo has decidido?- mi voz tiembla y mantengo mi rostro orientado hacia el suelo mientras mi mente intenta averiguar qué podría pedirme -¿Qué deseas?-

-tiempo-

El flujo incesante de pesadillas obscenas que plagan mi mente se detiene brutalmente y es reemplazado por pura confusión. Lo miro para encontrar que su sonrisa se ha convertido en una sonrisa casi triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero un poco de tu tiempo. Un año de tu vida. Solo para mí-

El viento silba en mi oído y juega con mi cabello mientras lo miro, mi confusión se hace más espesa por el momento. ¿Soy tonta o su petición es realmente tan extraña?

-No entiendo- dije ¿Qué quieres decir con un año? ¿Un año para hacer qué?-

-Lo que sea. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte conmigo. Una vez que concluya nuestro negocio, tendré mucho tiempo y dinero para gastar. Así que yo te pido gastarlos en ti-

Abro la boca para decir algo pero no sale nada. Realmente no es sorprendente. Mi mente está completamente vacía de pensamientos originales y en cambio repite sus palabras una y otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Joey, Tristan y Xao están en una conversación profunda, al igual que Moki y Jaden. La esfera de intimidad que crea alrededor de nosotros dos es un poco desconcertante.

Se inclina más cerca, sus labios se adelgazan con seriedad. Puedo oler el suave olor a sal marina y frutos secos haciéndome cosquillas en mi nariz.

-No puedes negar que estar en el mar te conviene mucho más que ser el pájaro de un mocoso rico en una jaula- Lo dice con un aire de irritación -No hace falta decir que no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida o el refugio. No tengo intención de asentarme en tierra una vez que todo esto termine. ¿Qué dices?-

Mi corazón late dolorosamente en mi pecho. Pensé que se suponía que esta era su recompensa por ganar el duelo. ¿Por qué suena como una oferta, por no decir una propuesta? La respuesta es obvia. El es mi enemigo. El enemigo de mi familia, un peligro inflexible para Seto y Mokuba. No debería dudar. Y todavía…

Un año entero en el mar, pasar horas al día nadando, explorando el mundo de mi gente, teniendo el viento del mar en la cara… Nunca había recibido una oferta tan tentadora. Sé que si logramos regresar con Seto, probablemente nunca más me perderá de vista, y mucho menos subirme a un barco. Volvería a mi jaula dorada.

La culpa surge de nuevo en mí y mentalmente me abofeteo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo, considerando la oferta de mi captor? Me muerdo el labio, esperando que el dolor ayude a hundir mi resolución. Lo más importante es asegurarme de que mi familia esté segura y reunida. Al diablo con mis deseos egoístas. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo con eso?

-No- Aunque me las arreglo para mirarlo a los ojos, mi voz sigue saliendo casi como un susurro. -No puedo. Tengo que volver-

-¿A tu nuevo hogar?- resopla, sabiendo muy bien que mi único hogar verdadero siempre será mi isla.

-A mi familia- le respondo, lanzándole la mirada más seria que tengo.

Nos miramos una vez más, desafiándonos abiertamente el uno al otro. Estoy decidida a sostener mi mirada toda la noche si debo hacerle comprender que no retrocederé. Está tan cerca ahora que casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Tengo que luchar para concentrarme en sus ojos ardientes en lugar de inspeccionar su rostro perfectamente esculpido. Más que su rostro, la extraña fuerza que me hace reaccionar a cada uno de sus movimientos es lo que realmente provoca mi curiosidad.

_"Concéntrate Yugi. Ahora no es el momento de estudiar el misterio de Atem" _

Finalmente, su sonrisa regresa y suspira antes de enderezarse -Yo esperaba tanto-

-Entonces ¿por qué preguntaste?-

Él se burla -¿Querías que te obligara a hacerlo? Aún puedo-

-¡No, gracias!- digo de inmediato.

Él se ríe y se levanta para estirarse. Siempre se sintió alto para mí, pero el gesto más el hecho de que me sienta lo hacen parecer un gigante tocando las estrellas. Debe estar tan exhausto como yo, si no más. Pero justo cuando creo que está a punto de alejarse, el pirata se pone las manos en las caderas y mira al cielo.

-Supongo que entonces tendré que encontrar una alternativa- dice

-¿Qué?- digo reconociendo este tono divertido que normalmente significa que no va a pasar nada bueno.

Se sienta de nuevo, alcanza el borde del barco detrás de mí y como una suave ola en la orilla, se inclina rápidamente. Una mano vendada se desliza debajo de mi barbilla, manteniendo mi cabeza erguida.

Parpadeo.

El tiempo se ralentiza, empezando la eternidad.

Primero, los sutiles olores del viento marino y los frutos secos llenan mi nariz y luego el resto de mí, hasta el interior, desenroscándolos lentamente. Luego, una ola de calor se eleva desde allí, llenándome como lo haría una versión tibia y más suave del arroyo. Finalmente, algo cálido presiona mis labios.

Abro los ojos y no encuentro espacio entre el capitán del Millennium y yo. Todo de mi se tensa hasta el punto de la parálisis completa mientras mi mente intenta encontrar una explicación para lo que me está sucediendo.

Antes de que se pueda formar una especie de sentido dentro de mi cabeza, Atem se aleja, llevándose consigo el calor y el olor del mar. Casi le sigo detrás para recuperarlos, pero la parálisis aún no me a liberado.

-Me conformaré con esto- afirma, retirando su mano.

Sus palabras rompen el hechizo y como si solo me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, siento que cada parte de mí se calienta a una velocidad poco saludable. Mientras la vergüenza me cocina desde adentro, la ira toma el control de mi brazo, apretándome la mano en un puño y enviándola hacia el rostro de Atem.

Por supuesto, el es rapido, agarra mi muñeca antes de que pueda siquiera hacer contacto con él. Mi patético intento de incluso frustrarme, lo miro fijamente con la esperanza de borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro con el único poder de mi voluntad.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- dice con un tono tranquilo y demasiado divertido -Solo tomé lo que dije que haría-

-Desgraciado lascivo...- quise gritar, pero mi insulto salió como un susurro furioso como un gruñido.

-No puedo devolvértelo, pero te daré uno cambio si eso es lo que deseas- se burla.

Puedo sentir mi cara avergonzada como las cerezas. Avergonzada más allá de la redención y derrota, aparto mi brazo de su agarre y abro la boca para darle a este pervertido una parte de mi mente. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, se pone de pie de nuevo.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, amor. Ven a buscarme si alguna vez cambias de opinión. Que duermas bien-

Con eso, toma su botella vacía y se aleja hacia otros grupos. Mokuba, Joey y los demás —a quienes no tengo idea de que hayan visto la escena completa o no— miran hacia arriba y lo miran irse.

Me giro hacia el borde y miro hacia abajo para esconder mi rostro y llevar una mano a mi pecho, maldiciéndolo mientras siento que el vacío interior se extiende con furia. Por supuesto que tenía que jugar conmigo así. Después de todo, para eso estoy aquí. ¿Por qué olvidé esto?

No sé si el dolor es el culpable, pero me encuentro luchando contra una repentina necesidad de llorar.


End file.
